Escolhido da Paixão
by kika cullen
Summary: Edward é um dos escolhidos de Rá, Bella é apenas uma mulher normal, ou assim ela pensava... quando Edward salva Bella dos temidos mortos-vivos, ele apenas roga para que Rá consiga proteje-lá dele mesmo... resto do resumo na fic
1. Resumo

_Resumo_

_Como um dos guerreiros escolhidos de Rá, Edward deve proteger os mortais dos mortos-vivos que os caçam. Dotado do deus do sol Rá, Edward nunca tinha lutado com a tarefa, até que salva uma mulher de três mortos-vivos, e se encontra em necessidade de protegê-la. Algo sobre a mulher mexe com ele, e ele é consumido por sua necessidade não apenas de seu corpo, mas também do seu sangue._

_Bella pode ter sido salva por um homem misterioso, mas a sua reação à sensação de seus braços em volta dela e a forma como seus olhos percorriam seu pescoço, não a fazia sentir-se mais tão segura. Quando foi levada ao seu quartel-general contra sua vontade, e presa. Mas quando ele libera a paixão diferente de qualquer outro que ela já conheceu, percebe que fará qualquer coisa para ficar aprisionada._

_Mas Bella não é o que parece. E Edward encontra-se na luta de sua vida para salvar a mulher que ama do mal que anseia possuir._

* * *

><p><strong>Ola flores... mais uma fic... espero que gostem... li o livro essa semana e simplesmente me apaixonei... então vamos aos recados...<strong>

**1 - A fic é uma ADAPTAÇÃO...**

**2 - Não coloco o livro e a autora até o ultimo capitulo...**

**3 – a fic é HOT... portanto cada um sabe o que le...**

**4 – tentarei postar tres vezes por semana... mas não prometo...**

**bjuxx e digam o que estão achando...^^**


	2. Prologo

**Prólogo**

_UmaVelhaLenda._

_No Antigo Egito o deus do sol Rá, dominou, adorado como o Pai Criador. Todo dia ele montava pelo céu em sua barca solar trazendo luz para a terra. E toda noite ele percorria o escuro submundo até o amanhecer de um novo dia._

_Durante sua viagem noturna, Rá, enfrentou seu maior adversário, um ser de tal mal e escuridão que as pessoas tremiam, o deus demônio Apep "o devorador de almas". Rá e seus companheiros batalhavam contra o demônio, derrotando ele toda noite só para enfrentá-lo novamente quando a escuridão caía mais uma vez._

_Diz-se que uma noite Apep assumiu o controle, causando furiosas tempestades e agitando a terra. Usando o caos que ele criou, Apep soltou dois maus no mundo._

_Dois demônios chamados Sek e Mot foram soltos no mundo para derrubar a humanidade colecionando almas para seu mestre escuro, transformando os mortais em conchas sem alma comandadas por Apep._

_Para combater os servos do mal de Apep, o deus do sol escolheu seis guerreiros. Ele os presenteou com a imortalidade e os poderes necessários para derrotar seus inimigos. Como Escolhidos de Rá, os guerreiros lutaram com o mal que ameaçava assumir o controle, afastando-os, permanecendo entre os homens e os demônios._

_Alguns dizem que até hoje os Escolhidos de Rá, ainda lutam para proteger os mortais desavisados à sua volta. Nas sombras eles espreitam sua presa a cada noite, sempre em guarda, esquecido por aqueles que eles foram encarregados de vigiar._

* * *

><p><strong>e então flores... o que acharam... vão ler...bjuxx^^<strong>


	3. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo Um**

Edward acompanhou as pessoas que caminhavam por ele enquanto se sentava em uma mesa nos fundos de um pátio ao ar livre em um dos bares encontrados no centro de Phoenix na área de Copper Square. Ele tomou um gole da garrafa de cerveja que estava na mesa em frente a ele, mantendo seus olhos treinados na calçada lotada.

Copper Square era o lugar ideal para caçar mortos-vivos.

No coração de Phoenix, a praça oferecia noventa quarteirões de vida urbana e atrações, e também negócios. O número de restaurantes e bares mantinha as ruas cheias até tarde da noite. Mal percebiam os mortais que o mal os perseguia enquanto eles apreciavam sua noite na cidade. Mas eles não precisavam saber. Esse era seu propósito, protegê-los para que eles possam viver suas felizes vidas totalmente desavisados das batalhas que aconteciam ao redor deles.

Ele tomou outro gole da garrafa e a baixou. Os mortais que se sentaram ao redor deram-lhe olhares furtivos, prontos para se dispersarem tão logo ele se mexesse. Ele os ignorou. Seu tamanho tendia a assustar alguns mortais. Um pouco mais de dois metros de altura, e mais de cem quilos de puro músculo, ele distinguia-se em uma multidão. Embora vestido de calça jeans, camiseta apertada, jaqueta de couro e botas de motoqueiro, todo em preto, ele ainda atraía olhares fixos das pessoas em vez de misturar-se nas sombras. Edward sabia que metade dos olhares fixos vinha de mulheres que tinham mais do que um pouco de interesse nele.

Com seu cabelo acobreado em um despenteado sexy, olhar duro, pálidos olhos ambares e pele bronzeada, as mulheres sempre olhavam fixamente para ele com olhares de desejo. Às vezes ele usava isso para sua vantagem, mas esta noite ele encontrou-se desinteressado. Ele tinha uma presa maior para pegar.

Esquadrinhando as multidões, Edward esperou por sua pele arrepiar, deixando-o saber que um de seus inimigos espreitavam perto.

Ele tinha o dever de lutar contra essa espécie de demônio que só existia para colecionar as almas dos vivos para seu mestre deus demônio, Apep. Os mortais que eles caçavam viravam caçadores que contribuíam para o plano do mal de Apep para escapar do submundo. Como uma doença que tinha o caçador como portador, capaz de contagiar sua vítima. Se não for controlado, teoricamente, pode se espalhar por uma população inteira. Ele e seus companheiros tinham que ter certeza de que nunca aconteceria.

Houve tempos quando ele pensou que sua batalha com os servos de Apep resultaria em um perdedor. Os números dos demônios só pareciam aumentar não importa quantos deles ele e seus irmãos de armas derrubassem. No fim, eles sempre conseguiram girar a maré. Eles podiam não ser capazes de erradicar completamente os mortos-vivos de Apep, mas eles pelo menos oprimiam seus números para a minoria.

Como era o caso agora. Os números lamentosamente pequenos de mortos-vivos faziam Edward pensar que seria só uma questão de tempo antes dos demônios tentarem mudar a maré mais uma vez. As coisas tinham estado muito quietas por muito tempo. Séculos se passaram desde a última grande insurreição.

Decidindo que não haveria nenhuma ação esta noite, Edward terminou o que restava de sua cerveja e se levantou para partir. Os mortais puxaram suas cadeiras mais próximas a suas mesas à medida que ele passava, não querendo bloquear seu caminho. Edward mal deu um olhar para eles. Uma vez que ele alcançou a rua, dirigiu-se ao estacionamento em torno da parte de trás do edifício onde ele estacionou sua moto. Tinha sido mais de duas semanas desde que viu pela última vez um dos mortos-vivos, nunca uma boa coisa em seus livros. Tinha que haver algo se remexendo.

Alcançando sua moto BMW HP2 Sport, Edward desbloqueou o capacete preto, escolhido para se misturar com o resto de sua roupa, que estava pendurado do lado e o colocou. Ele abaixou a viseira escura em seu rosto. Embora fosse noite, ele podia ainda ver tudo ao redor dele. Ele possuía uma visão três vezes melhor que a dos mortais, um atributo necessário desde que sua presa só caçava mortais durante ás horas da noite.

A moto rugiu para a vida quando ligou a ignição, lembrando-o porquê ele amava esta idade moderna. Ele apreciava andar de moto nas ruas como um trovão entre suas pernas. Nada se comparava a isto. A velocidade e o poder para formar o sonho de um viciado em adrenalina de verdade. Edward gostava de andar de moto em uma rua pouco usada e acelerar ao máximo quando precisava sentir aquela pressa.

Edward deixou o estacionamento e foi para o sul para o Warehouse District onde ele e seus guerreiros irmãos fixaram residência uns trinta anos antes. O armazém que havia se convertido em seu quartel-general estava em uma área ideal da cidade. O tamanho do edifício de tijolo velho escondia perfeitamente o que realmente abrigava.

Não estava muito longe do centro da cidade, e quando eles escolheram esse lugar, não era uma área residencial. Mas isso mudou. Ao longo do último par de anos a cidade permitiu a alguns dos armazéns mais velhos serem convertidos em apartamentos.

Podia se tornar um problema ter tantos mortais vivendo em bairros próximos, mas no momento não concernia a eles.

Parando na cerca de arame alta que cercava a propriedade, Edward ativou o mecanismo do portão com sua mente e fez a moto passar. Ele fechou novamente uma vez do lado de dentro. Acelerando o motor com um estalido de seu pulso, disparou através do pavimento aberto até que ele alcançou um dos cais de carga ao lado do armazém. Ele não diminuiu a velocidade até que entrou no edifício.

Edward estacionou sua moto próxima a um brilhante Mustang preto envenenado. Quatro outros carros esportes estavam próximos a ele. Os outros já haviam retornado de sua noite de caça. Edward teve o sentimento de que eles tiveram a mesma sorte que ele, caso contrário eles ainda estariam fora.

Ele moveu para a porta na outra extremidade do quarto. Quando parou na frente dela, ele manualmente digitou um código no teclado numérico na parede. Então ele colocou sua mão no pedaço de pedra fixa na parede diretamente debaixo do teclado. A agulha escondida em baixo da superfície da pedra surgiu e perfurou seu índice quando ele empurrou para baixo. Com uma gota de seu sangue na ponta, a agulha retrocedeu para abaixo da superfície. Alguns segundos mais tarde o mecanismo de travamento da porta abriu.

Edward levou seu dedo para sua boca e lambeu a pequena gota de sangue que deixou para trás. O pequeno ferimento curou no momento que sua saliva tocou nele. Ele atravessou a porta e a bloqueou atrás dele.

Ele agora entrava no santuário interno dos Escolhidos de Rá. O sistema de segurança não podia ser ativado só pela mente em quaisquer das portas que levava para dentro de sua sede. A pedra, um presente do próprio Rá, tinha sido sua única proteção no passado. Só o sangue dos seis guerreiros Escolhidos de Rá podia destrancar a proteção da pedra. O advento de tecnologia moderna significava que eles podiam agora empregar medidas de segurança muito maiores.

Caminhando pelo logo corredor, Edward reverentemente tocou uma das imagens de Rá pintada nas paredes. As paredes tinham sido pintadas para combinar com a cor da pedra usada para o Templo de Amon Rá em Karnak no Egito. Em cima disso, em tons de jóias brilhantes, hieróglifos e retratos de muitas das façanhas de Rá tinham sido cuidadosamente pintados a mão. Isso tudo tinha sido feito por Jasper, um de seus companheiros.

O chão embaixo de seus pés também era a mesma cor de pedra. O efeito geral criava a ilusão da entrada do Templo de Rá, embora ele estivesse a milhares de milhas de distância. Edward parou na primeira porta no corredor. Mesmo antes que ele a abrisse ouviu as vozes de seus companheiros. Todos olharam em sua direção quando a porta se fechou atrás dele. Ele balançou a cabeça. Mais de um dos homens juraram de desgosto.

Indo até onde os outros sentavam em uma mesa de madeira grande no centro do quarto, Edward tirou sua jaqueta de couro e removeu seu khopesh, amarrado com correia através de suas costas dentro de uma bainha. O khopesh, é uma espada que tinha a parte superior da lâmina em forma de foice, era o símbolo de um guerreiro, assim como a única arma que os Escolhidos de Rá usavam para eliminar os mortos-vivos.

Era a melhor ferramenta para o trabalho com sua lâmina feita de bronze. Para os mortos-vivos, bronze era seu maior inimigo. Bastava um só corte da lâmina para terminar com sua existência antinatural. A espada era como uma parte dele, Edward às vezes se sentia desnudo sem ela amarrada com correia em suas costas.

Colocando a espada na mesa, Edward trocou um olhar com cada um dos cinco homens que ele tinha levado em inúmeras batalhas ao longo do tempo. Como seu líder, ele se sentia responsável por todos e cada um deles.

O primeiro a encontrar seu olhar foi Sam, seu segundo no comando. Edward tinha uma história muito mais longa com Sam do que ele tinha com o resto dos guerreiros. Ele confiava em Sam com sua vida e não podia imaginar não lutar ao seu lado. Eles dois sabiam as forças e debilidades um do outro, e sustentaram um ao outro em tempos de necessidade. Ambos, ele e Sam tinham sido os primeiros a serem Escolhidos de Rá. Por causa de sua reputação como guerreiros fortes, eles tinham sido selecionados por Rá para acompanhá-lo em sua barca solar toda noite quando o deus viajava pelo submundo. Eles ficaram sozinhos com Rá quando ele batalhou com o deus demônio Apep. E eles dois tinham estado lá quando Apep soltou seus demônios Sek e Mot no mundo, os primeiros criadores dos mortos-vivos e que os Escolhidos de Rá ainda não podiam destruir.

Movendo seu olhar em torno da mesa, Edward olhou para os guerreiros restantes: Jacob, Alec, Emmet e Jasper, cada um guerreiro forte em seu próprio direito. E cada um tinha a marca de Rá através da parte de trás de seus ombros, da mesma maneira que ele tinha um sol alado com o olho de Rá em seu centro.

Edward se sentou próximo a Sam.

—Vendo seus rostos, eu entendo que nenhum de vocês matou algum hoje à noite?

—Nenhum. Se eu não chegar a usar minha espada logo vai ficar enferrujada por negligência. —Alec disse quando ele enrolou seu lábio com desgosto.

Emmet riu.

—Sobre qual espada você está falando, Alec? A entre suas pernas ou a que você usa amarrada com correia em suas costas? Se as senhoras não deixarem você usar a primeira, existe sempre sua mão. Não há necessidade de ficar enferrujado.

Alec virou para Emmet.

—Foda-se. Eu não tenho nenhum problema quando se trata de senhoras, e você bem sabe disso.

Jacob grunhiu.

—Diga a mim sobre isto. Com você ao redor, Alec, eu não tenho chance.

—Agora essa é a maior bobagem que já ouvi.— Sam juntou-se a brincadeira. — O resto de nós, pobres pessoas desajeitadas, seremos sortudos se nós podermos pegar um pouco das suas sobras, Jacob. Eu espero ver você encontrar uma mulher que o girará de cabeça para baixo. Você sabe que está destinado a acontecer algum dia.

Sam podia sempre ser contado com dizer qualquer coisa que estava em sua mente. E ele não tinha nenhum problema sobre deixar alguém saber se ele pensasse que eles estavam errados, o que causou mais que uma quantia de disputas ao longo dos séculos.

Jacob deu uma risada.

—Será no dia que Apep vier bater na porta e pedir para ser entregue para Rá. Não irá acontecer.

Antes que a conversa fosse mais longe, Jasper interrompeu.

—Eu acho que algo está se formando, Edward. Eu posso sentir isto. Nós seguimos Sek e Mot do Egito para aqui anos atrás, e nós ainda temos que achar sua toca. E eles têm estado muito quietos. Eles farão um movimento importante logo.

Edward movimentou a cabeça. Jasper era o estudioso do grupo. Junto com sua habilidade com um pincel, o guerreiro era a pessoa que registrou a história dos Escolhidos de Rá.

Ao longo dos anos ele encheu muitos rolos de papel de papiro, escrevendo meticulosamente tudo que os Escolhidos fizeram em hieróglifos egípcios, o que ele ainda fazia estes dias, só com uma diferença. Em vez de papiro, Jasper agora enchia as páginas em branco de grandes livros com capa de couro. E por causa de seus hábitos eruditos, Jasper podia ser contado com ser o mais reservado de todos os guerreiros.

Ele odiava ser o centro da atenção. Ele até mantinha seu cabelo mais longo, especialmente na frente, quase como se ele desejasse manter seu rosto escondido. Edward podia nunca entender por que, entretanto. Jasper não tinha nenhuma deformação ou cicatrizes que ele quisesse esconder. Ele era o suficientemente bonito. Edward só podia atribuir isso para a timidez de Jasper.

—Eu sinto isto também, Jaz.— Edward agitou sua cabeça. —Está muito quieto. —Os outros movimentaram a cabeça de acordo. —Algo está destinado a acontecer logo, então eu quero que vocês todos fiquem alertas quando estiverem caçando. Embora nós não vimos qualquer mortos-vivos não quer dizer que eles não estão lá fora. Eles ainda têm que se alimentar.— O desejo de alimentar e fazer mais mortos-vivos dirigia os demônios.

—Falando de alimentação... —Alec levantou-se e dirigiu-se à porta. —Eu tenho que fazer um pouco de alimentação própria. Eu vou bater alguns dos bares antes de fecharem. Alguém quer se juntar?

Jacob levantou-se.

—Eu poderia conseguir um pouco para mim também.

Edward ficou atrás quando o resto dos guerreiros deixou o quarto para ir para seus quartos privados localizados no fundo do armazém. Ele distraidamente correu sua língua através dos caninos afiados dentro de sua boca. Da mesma maneira que os demônios contra o qual eles lutavam, Escolhidos de Rá precisavam se alimentar de humanos.

Mas em vez de almas, eles precisavam de seu sangue para manterem-se fortes. Diferentemente dos mortos-vivos, os Escolhidos não matavam de quem eles bebiam. Os doadores achavam a experiência aprazível, até o ponto de orgasmo. Ambas as partes eram afetadas dessa forma, por isso os guerreiros só buscavam mulheres.

Os guerreiros normalmente alimentavam-se uma vez por semana, tomando só o que eles precisavam. Mas eles não subsistiam só de sangue. Sendo muito vivos, eles precisavam de comida também. Embora a palavra vampiro tinha sido usada para descrevê-los, eles não eram nada do tipo. Os Escolhidos não podiam ser afetados por alho ou ícones de um deus. Eles não precisavam dormir em caixões ou temer a luz solar. Só os inimigos de Rá tinham que temer os raios de luz do deus do sol. Para ele e seus homens, o sol os fortalecia quando eles estavam feridos ou fracos.

Porque o sol oferecia proteção aos Escolhidos, Edward não podia compreender por que Sek e Mot deixaram o quente, ensolarado clima do Egito só para vir para Phoenix, um lugar da mesma maneira quente e ensolarado. Phoenix não era conhecido como o Vale do Sol por nada. Tinha raio de sol oitenta e cinco por cento do tempo e menos que uma polegada de chuva em qualquer mês.

Edward teria pensado em se mudar para a Inglaterra, ou qualquer outro país que tinha mais chuva do que sol, teria sido um movimento mais estratégico.

Recolhendo sua jaqueta e espada, Edward saiu da sala de reunião. Caminhou corredor abaixo na direção de seus quartos privados. Ele provavelmente devia ter saído com Alec e Jacob para se alimentar.

Seu corpo almejava sangue, mas era muito cedo. Ele se alimentou só duas noites antes. Ele não devia estar sentindo fome de sangue ainda. Pelo menos não batia nele constantemente. Edward podia ignorar isto no momento. Ele não sabia por que agora, depois de todos estes anos, sua fome de sangue exigia que ele tomasse mais do que ele previamente precisou. Não dormir ajudaria a piorar a fome, Edward decidiu que seria melhor dormir uma noite.


	4. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo Dois**

Bella Swan olhou de seu cubículo apertado e assistiu como a maioria de seus colegas de trabalho caminhavam para os elevadores. O relógio grande na parede indicava cinco horas, deixando tempo, mas Bella não estaria partindo com o resto dos trabalhadores.

Com um suspiro, ela voltou para sua escrivaninha. Como um dos muitos assistentes de escritório em uma grande companhia de seguro, ela tinha que fazer muito grunhido para trabalhar. Quando solicitou o trabalho, Bella pensou que a posição de assistente de escritório seria recompensadora dentro da companhia, permitindo a ela eventualmente trabalhar seu caminho até a ascensão corporativa. Como sempre ela estava errada.

Auxiliar de escritório de termo era apenas um nome glorificado para secretária. Ela gastou a maior parte de suas horas de trabalho ou fazendo tarefas ou escrita servil em cima de relatórios longos no computador para um dos mais altos cargos que devia ter estado fazendo isto ela mesma. Agora, um desses relatórios a obrigou a trabalhar horas extras.

Seu supervisor tinha deixado cair uma grande pilha de papéis sobre a mesa uma meia hora antes e disse-lhe que o relatório tinha que estar em sua mesa antes que Bella acabasse o dia.

Então, aqui ela iria ficar, até tarde da noite, se necessário, até que terminasse a coisa ou poderia dizer adeus ao trabalho. Tendo acabado de passar por um divórcio conturbado, tinha uma conta não paga do advogado e a grande carga extra de alugar um apartamento para ela. Bella precisava de todo centavo que conseguisse de seu trabalho muito odiado.

Com seus dedos voando no teclado do computador, murmurou para si mesma sobre a injustiça de tudo isso. Ela ganhava um salário em vez de ser pago à hora, o que significava que ela não veria qualquer dinheiro extra em seu próximo pagamento para este cerão.

Tecnicamente, ela tinha o direito de tomar tempo extra de folga ao invés, mas até agora ela não teve permissão para consumir algumas de suas horas de cerão acumulado. Estirando seu pescoço, esticou sua língua para seu monitor do computador.

Puxando sua mente de volta a tarefa à mão, ela gastou as próximas três horas continuamente trabalhando. Quando terminou o relatório, ela o enviou para uma das impressoras do escritório. Imprimiu e colocou na escrivaninha do seu supervisor, ela podia finalmente partir. Deslizou em seu casaco e levantou sua bolsa antes de dirigir-se ao elevador.

No salão de entrada, Bella acenou para o guarda costas acomodado atrás da escrivaninha dianteira e saiu. Chegando no concreto da calçada, ela decidiu ostentar um pouco e ir para casa em um táxi em vez do ônibus como ela normalmente fazia. Às vezes como agora ela desejava que pudesse ter condições de possuir um carro.

Depois que ela tirou o telefone celular de sua bolsa, chamou uma das companhias locais de táxi para organizar tudo.

Era novembro agora, as noites resolutamente esfriaram um pouco. Não que em Phoenix fizesse tempo frio, mas ela achava isso um alívio bom dos meses de verão sufocante. Enquanto esperava o táxi chegar, Bella olhou de cima abaixo a rua. Esta parte da cidade era principalmente deserta esta hora da noite, com pouco ou nenhum tráfego e muito poucos pedestres na calçada.

Sentindo como se alguém estivesse a observando, Bella olhou atrás dela. Um homem estava algumas jardas ao longe, olhando fixamente para ela. Bella andou um pouco calçada abaixo se afastando e esperou que o táxi se apressasse e chegasse, porque o sujeito deu a ela um sério caso de arrepios. Ela nunca se preocupou sobre isto antes, mas agora começou a pensar que uma mulher solitária na rua na escuridão não tinha sido uma idéia tão boa. Ela provavelmente devia ter pedido o táxi do salão de entrada e esperado lá até ele aparecer, mas o tempo para aquela idéia passou. Sabendo sua sorte, o táxi chegaria quando ela conseguisse que o guarda costas a deixasse entrar no edifício.

Fora do canto de seu olho, Bella viu por um momento outro homem em seu outro lado. Girando para o primeiro sujeito, sua inquietação se intensificou. Ele estava muito mais perto. Bella caminhou calçada abaixo um pouco mais para pôr espaço entre eles, mas o segundo sujeito também moveu mais perto quando ela não estava olhando. Neste momento eles desistiram de toda pretensão de serem só outros pedestres usando a calçada. Eles se lançaram para ela ao mesmo tempo, forçando-a a tomar vôo na única direção aberta, a ruela escura entre o edifício onde ela trabalhava e o próximo a ele.

Bella soube que estava indo para uma armadilha. Não existia nenhuma saída no fim da viela, mas isso não a impedia de tentar correr. Sua briga ou instinto de vôo contribuíram e o vôo acabou ser o grande vencedor. Fazendo seu melhor para correr em saltos de sapatos, ela decolou ruela abaixo e rezou que alguém estivesse lá e pudesse ajudar.

Ela deslizou até parar antes de alcançar o fim da ruela. Outro homem estava lá, e pelo sorriso do mal em seu rosto, ele tinha que estar com os outros dois que agora estavam atrás dela. Bella quis gritar por ajuda, mas ela nunca tinha sido gritalhona e realmente não havia alguma ajuda. Seria um desperdício de respiração.

Ninguém a ouviria. Isso não significava que ela afundaria sem uma briga, entretanto. Com os homens se aproximando, rodeando-a, ela puxou sua bolsa de seu ombro e pôs sua cabeça pela alça assim pendurou através de seu tórax. Ela então foi pelos seus sapatos. Não tão eriçados quanto estiletes, eles ainda tinham um salto grande o suficiente para fazer algum dano se ela pudesse conseguir bater um dos três homens com eles.

Um suor frio correu entre seus peitos. Bella lentamente girou em um círculo esperando ver qual deles atingiria primeiro. Como eles estavam mais perto, ela podia ver seus olhos. Algo não parecia certo sobre eles. Para ela, parecia que nada estava por trás deles, que suas almas tinham ido embora. Mesmo que os homens sorrissem com doente antecipação, seus olhos permaneciam sem emoção e planos.

Um dos homens abriu sua boca e deu a Bella um bom olhar dos caninos afiados que ele tinha. Ela tropeçou. Isso fez os três ficarem muito mais perto. Quando ela olhou para os outros dois, ela viu que eles também ostentavam caninos. Aparentemente ela tinha sido escolhida por um grupo de aspirante a vampiros, porque não podia haver algum jeito daqueles caninos serem reais.

Para tentar deter eles, Bella brandiu ameaçadoramente seu sapato para eles.

—Volte.

Quando um dos homens tentou agarrar ela, o rugido de uma motocicleta encheu a viela. Distraída pelo som, Bella desviou o olhar uma fração de segundo, o que seu atacante usou a seu favor. Ele embrulhou sua mão ao redor de seu braço e a puxou contra ele. Ela lutou para livrar-se, mas ele não fez qualquer bom. Sua outra mão serpenteou e agarrou uma mecha de seu cabelo. Ele virou sua cabeça dolorosamente para o lado enquanto seus caninos de mentira começavam descer para seu pescoço exposto. Bella choramingou com medo.

O rugido da moto cresceu ensurdecedor quando alcançou Bella e seu atacante. Depois tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Num minuto seu atacante estava para afundar seus dentes em seu pescoço, e no próximo, ele deu a ela um forte empurrão para empurrá-la para longe. Bella só pôde olhar fixamente com horror quando o corpo do seu atacante parecia começar a se decompor diante de seus olhos. O fedor vindo dele quase a fez vomitar, mas ela não podia afastar seus olhos para longe. No que pareceu uma questão de segundos, seu atacante desintegrou, deixando só uma pilha vazia de roupas no chão.

Olhando em cima, ela procurou os outros dois. Agora que seu companheiro aspirante a vampiro foi eliminado, eles enfocaram sua atenção atrás deles. Bella ofegou. Atrás da ruela, sentando em uma chamativa moto azul e branca, ela viu um homem muito grande. Ele desligou o motor da moto e com um movimento fluido desceu dela. Os dois homens silvaram e mostraram seus caninos quando ele tirou seu capacete.

A mandíbula de Bella caiu. Agora que ele estava em pé, ela podia ver que ele tinha que ter mais de dois metros, seu corpo grande todo músculo. Ela podia facilmente ver os músculos em suas coxas se juntando debaixo de sua calça jeans enquanto ele caminhava em direção a seus atacantes restantes. Os olhos de Bella alargaram quando ela percebeu que ele segurava uma espada em sua mão.

Como um guerreiro antigo, ele balançou a espada na frente dele com habilidade natural. Com o arco da arma no ar, os dois aspirantes a vampiro silvaram e então fizeram o ataque. O sujeito da moto permaneceu no chão e esperou os outros virem para ele. A briga não durou muito. Assim que eles ficaram ao alcance de sua espada, ele a balançou em direção aos atacantes. O primeiro tomou um golpe da espada atravessando seu tórax, enquanto seu amigo levou um através da garganta.

Como um replay em um vídeo assustador, o dois depressa se decompuseram como o primeiro, deixando só uma pilha de roupas no chão para atestar que eles tinham sido reais. Pronta para vomitar, Bella olhou até encontrar o olhar de seu salvador. Pelo menos ela esperava que ele fosse seu salvador. Ele ainda segurava a espada em sua mão quando avançou para ela com passos lentos. Sua respiração travou dentro e fora de seus pulmões quando ela começou a se afastar.

Ele deve ter notado ela olhando fixamente para sua espada com medo, porque ele lentamente alcançou atrás de sua cabeça e embainhou isto em algo escondido debaixo de sua jaqueta. Ele então levantou suas mãos quando ele continuou a caminhar em direção a ela, sorrindo. Vendo que ele também tinha caninos, Bella fez o que qualquer mulher sã fazia quando seu cérebro decidia que ela teve mais do que choques de sobra em uma noite. Ela caiu desmaiada no chão.

Edward amaldiçoou debaixo de sua respiração quando a mulher caiu como uma pedra. Movendo-se mais rápido do que qualquer mortal podia, ele conseguiu pegá-la antes de sua cabeça bater no pavimento. Ele a moveu assim ela se sentava com seu corpo superior descansando contra seu tórax. Edward apertou seus dedos na grande veia ao lado de seu pescoço para ter certeza de que ela só desfaleceu. Sua pulsação era forte e uniforme.

Olhando para baixo, Edward perguntou-se que diabos faria com ela. Ele não podia deixá-la no pavimento. Poderia haver mais mortos-vivos espreitando ao redor. Depois de não encontrar nenhum a noite anterior, parecia estranho que ele topasse com três deles caçando juntos. Ele nunca testemunhou isto antes. Os mortos-vivos normalmente caçavam a sós. Havia uma complicação adicional que tinha que ser lidada. Ela o viu despachar o morto-vivo. Seu falecimento, nunca uma bonita visão, revelava exatamente o que eles eram, mortos caminhantes. A população mortal tinha que ficar ignorante do que espreitava na escuridão. Se eles ficassem cientes, não há como dizer como eles reagiriam. A caça as bruxas de Salem provou o que a histeria fazia com as pessoas. Lidar com outro pesadelo daquelas proporções podia ser enxaqueca de outra pessoa. Ele tinha intenção de evitar isto.

A mulher mexeu em seus braços, mas não acordou. Edward a levantou e empurrou uma mecha de seu cabelo longo, marrom claro fora de sua fronte. Ela era bonita, mas não de uma maneira fascinadora. Ele deixou seu olhar vagar abaixo. Sua saia ia até o meio de sua coxa, revelando pernas bem formadas, longas. Ela parecia ser esbelta, mas não realmente magra, como a sociedade nestes dias pensava que as mulheres deveriam ser. Edward não podia entender por que homens quereriam que suas mulheres fossem tão magras. Ele preferia suas mulheres esbeltas, mas ele não queria sentir como se elas fossem quebrar quando ele a segurasse em seus braços.

Ele olhou para seu rosto. Seu olhar então foi para a coluna esbelta de sua garganta. Enfocando seus sentidos, ele podia ouvir a batida de seu coração e o sangue correndo por suas veias. Ele teve que tragar quando sua boca começou a salivar e seus caninos doeram quando ele pensou como seria se alimentar dela. Seu odor o estimulou também, uma mistura do perfume que ela usava e odor próprio de mulher.

Edward fechou o olhos brevemente e imaginou. Seu corpo mexeu para a vida. O desejo de tomá-la se tornou tão forte quanto o desejo de alimentar-se de seu sangue. Um som pequeno trouxe seu olhar de volta para seu rosto. Achando seus olhos abertos enquanto ela olhava fixamente para ele, Edward sentiu como se alguém fisicamente o esmurrasse no intestino.

O surpreendente castanho de seus olhos o hipnotizou. Edward não podia afastar seu olhar para longe. Ele silvou quando uma onda de puro desejo intenso correu por seu corpo. Imagens súbitas dela em sua cama, com ela embaixo dele quando ele entrasse nela, encheram sua cabeça.

Elas pareciam tão reais.

Ele podia ouvir os sons pequenos que ela faria quando ele a montasse e o gosto de seu sangue quando ele afundasse seus caninos em seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo. Seu pênis endureceu dentro de sua calça jeans, fazendo parecerem muito apertados. Por que ela mexia com ele muito fortemente? Ele nunca teve este tipo de reação para uma mulher antes.

A mulher ofegou. Edward percebeu que ele devia ter projetado as imagens deles juntos dentro de sua cabeça para ela. A batida de seu coração acelerou e ele descobriu o cheiro lânguido de sua estimulação. Mas que depressa enfraquecido quando ela de repente pareceu lembrar o que aconteceu mais cedo. Ela abriu sua boca como se fosse gritar. Edward depressa pôs sua mão em sua boca e seus olhos alargaram com medo.

—Você não tem que ter medo. Eu não vou machucar você. Eu tirarei minha mão se você prometer não gritar.

Ela movimentou a cabeça. Ele soltou sua mão lentamente e começou afastá-la. As mãos da mulher rapidamente dispararam tomaram a mão dele e mordeu no lado forte o suficiente para tirar sangue. Amaldiçoando quando ela tenazmente apertou seus dentes, Edward a deixou ir quando ele tentou se soltar. Não mais em seu abraço, ela rapidamente saltou para seus pés. O intestino de Edward apertou à vista de seu sangue gotejando abaixo de seu lábio inferior e sobre seu queixo. Apenas o pensamento dela usando sua língua para lamber o sangue fez sua ereção crescer muito mais dura.

Ela estendeu suas mãos como quisesse segurá-lo quando ele se levantou.

—Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que você fez para seus amigos ali, e eu realmente não quero saber. — Ela movimentou a cabeça na direção do que restava dos mortos-vivos. —Você pode só deixar-me ir, e eu prometo não dizer a ninguém sobre o culto sanguessuga que você está envolvido.

Edward agitou sua cabeça.

—Eles não eram amigos meus. Eu disse a você, eu não vou machucar você.

Ela rolou seus olhos.

—Certo você não vai. Você só carrega essa espada para se divertir. Você vai usar isto em mim? Ou você planeja me morder com esses seus caninos primeiro então me eliminar com sua espada?

Ele deu um sorriso sensual.

—Eu não me importaria de terminar com você com minha espada, mas não seria a que eu carrego em minhas costas. Seria a espada que eu levo muito mais abaixo em meu corpo. Seu sangue só seria uma gratificação adicional.

A respiração de Bella prendeu em seu tórax. Seu olhar se moveu para baixo em seu corpo para a protuberância enorme em sua braguilha. Ela tragou sonoramente. Seu corpo traiçoeiro se excitou. O homem poderia ser um lunático, mas o corpo de Bella não parecia se importar porque queimava por seu toque. Só pensando no que ele tinha em suas calças fez a batida de seu coração acelerar e sua vagina pulsar.

Bella forçou seu corpo cabeçudo sob controle. Ela precisava manter sua cabeça no lugar se ela esperava cair fora.

Ele se aproximou outro passo mais perto. Ela retrocedeu e então ganiu quando encontrou acidentalmente a parede de tijolo. Percebendo o que fez, Bella tentou ir para o centro da viela, mas o sujeito se moveu mais rápido que ela pensou possível. Ele de alguma maneira conseguiu fechar a distância entre eles em uma piscadela de um olho. Com ambas as mãos colocadas na parede em ambos os lados de sua cabeça, ele a enjaulou. Seu corpo grande a pressionava contra a parede e ela sentiu o calor dele em ondas. Seu corpo respondeu a sua proximidade e a dor entre suas pernas intensificou. Bella olhou para cima para encontrá-lo olhando para ela, seus olhos escuros de desejo.

—O que você vai fazer comigo?— Sua voz soou muito ofegante para sua preferência. Ela clareou sua garganta e tentou novamente. —Tudo que eu quero é ir para casa e esquecer o que aconteceu.

—Não se preocupe. Você não poderá lembrar o que aconteceu aqui.

Sua voz profunda possuía um acento leve, um que ela não podia identificar.

—Eu não irei?

—Não. Para seu próprio bem eu farei que você esqueça. Será como se você nunca me visse ou os mortos-vivos.

—Os mortos-vivos? É isso que eles eram? É isso que você é?

Ele agarrou sua mão e colocou em seu tórax acima de seu coração.

—Eu pareço como um morto-vivo?

—Não. —Bella respondeu em um sussurro. Ele parecia muito vivo. Seu coração estava batendo forte embaixo de sua mão. Ela resistiu ao desejo de correr a mão sobre o resto de seu tórax largo. —Mas você tem caninos como eles.

—Isso não me faz um o morto-vivo. Meus caninos não são usados para roubar as almas dos mortais.

Bella recordou as imagens eróticas que relampejaram por sua cabeça quando ela recuperou a consciência, imagens dele e ela na cama enquanto ele a tomava com seu corpo e seus caninos. Seu rosto aqueceu só pensando sobre isto.

—Não, mas você bebe sangue.

Seu olhar moveu abaixo de seu rosto para sua garganta.

—Sim.

Não tendo certeza ou não se ela gostou do modo que ele olhou fixamente para seu pescoço, Bella levantou uma mão e puxou seu colarinho para cima. Seu movimento pareceu quebrar o feitiço que o envolvia. Ele pegou seu queixo e a forçou a examinar seus olhos. Bella sentiu algo que só podia ser descrito como uma cutucada dentro de sua cabeça. Quando nada aconteceu, veio novamente, só que mais forte dessa vez alguns segundos mais tarde ele murmurou uma maldição e soltou seu queixo.

Ele passou sua mão por seu cabelo. Ela então viu a marca da mordida que ela deu em sua pele. Sem pensar, ela lambeu seus lábios secos e saboreou sangue, seu sangue. Ele endureceu e seus olhos travaram sobre sua boca.

—Desculpe sobre sua mão. Eu não percebi que eu mordi você tão forte.

Ele puxou seu olhar de volta até seus olhos. Segurando seu olhar fixo, ele trouxe sua mão para sua boca e lambeu as marcas ensangüentadas da mordida. Bella ofegou quando sua carne se curou e as marcas de dentes desapareceram como se elas nunca estivessem lá. Vendo isto, ela perguntou-se se existia uma pequena, uma muito pequena, possibilidade de que ele disse a ela a verdade, que ele não era parte de um culto de vampiro, e que aqueles outros homens eram mortos-vivos.

Ela não podia negar o fato de que eles basicamente viraram pó, embora seu cérebro ainda tenta achar alguma outra explicação para sua desintegração.

Antes dela poder tentar outra tática para cair fora, ele embrulhou sua mão ao redor de seu pulso e começou a puxar em direção a sua moto. Bella tentou ficar livre, mas sua mão apertava como uma faixa de aço ao redor de seu pulso. Ela até pensou em tentar chutá-lo, mas com seus sapatos caídos no meio da ruela, só machucaria mais seus pés.

—Pare. O que você vai fazer comigo?

Ainda a segurando, ele levantou seu capacete e arremessou sobre a cabeça dela. Ele então a levantou com seu outro braço como se ela não pesasse mais do que uma criança e a pôs atrás em sua moto. Ele depressa se sentou na frente dela, embrulhando ambos seus braços ao redor da cintura dele e segurou lá com uma mão quando ele ligou a moto.

—Eu sugiro que você não solte.

Antes de Bella poder protestar, a moto balançou adiante. Quando ele alcançou o fim da ruela e girou para a rua, ela se segurou nele por sua vida querida. Ziguezagueando pelo tráfego quando a moto alcançou uma maior velocidade. Com a viseira escura abaixada sobre seu rosto, ela não podia ver para onde eles iam, não que ela quisesse olhar. Inclinando sua cabeça contra suas costas, Bella fechou seus olhos e se concentrou em não cair.

Uma vez que a moto desapareceu rua abaixo, um solitário homem entrou na ruela e olhou para o que restou dos três com que ele caçava. Quando um dos guerreiros Escolhidos de Rá apareceu para salvar o que seu mestre queria que levasse para ele, ele se escondeu nas sombras. Sem ser visto, ele assistiu o guerreiro com a mulher. Não recentemente feito como os outros três tinham sido, e ele já tinha visto alguns dos Escolhidos de Rá em ação antes.

Ele sabia que seu mestre quereria saber do guerreiro que levou a mulher com ele. Os guerreiros sempre tinham a certeza de limpar as memórias de qualquer mortal que testemunhasse a batalha contínua entre os Escolhidos de Rá e os mortos-vivos. Ele não sabia por que o guerreiro deixou as memórias intactas da mulher e então a forçou a partir com ele.

Mas tinha que haver algo especial sobre esta mulher mortal se seu mestre a queria. Depois que ele chutou as pilhas de roupa para a parte de trás da ruela, ele fez sua saída para a rua. Seu mestre queria um relatório imediato.

Edward sorriu quando os braços da mulher apertaram ao seu redor. Pelo menos ele não tinha que se preocupar sobre ela tentando sair da moto. Ela se engessou em suas costas e segurava nele como se sua vida dependesse disto, o que não fazia. Ele quase riu. Ele nunca deixaria ela cair.

Ele não tinha nenhuma idéia do que fazer com ela. Por algum motivo ele não podia apagar sua memória. Sentiu como se ele topasse com uma parede de tijolo quando tentou. Ele não podia deixá-la no mundo com as memórias dele e dos mortos-vivos intacta com ela. Rá exigiu que nenhum mortal soubesse sobre a guerra que se alastrou entre seus Escolhidos e os mortos-vivos. Então ele tinha nenhuma opção além de levá-la para o armazém e ver se um dos outros guerreiros pudessem apagar sua memória para ele.

Logo antes dele alcançar o armazém, Edward parou ao lado da estrada e girou para enfrentar a mulher. Quando ela não o deixou ir e se moveu com ele, ele teve que tirar as mãos dela de sua cintura. Uma vez que a enfrentou, ele ergueu a viseira do capacete, examinando seus olhos e a pôs em um sono profundo.

Pelo menos isso funcionou.

Ele não podia arriscar que descobrissem seu local. Se nenhum dos outros pudesse limpar sua mente, eles estariam em sérias dificuldades.

Ela afundou diante contra ele. Precisando de ambas as mãos para poder engatar marchas, Edward tomou sua bolsa de onde pendurava através de seu tórax e usou a correia para ligar seus pulsos na frente dele. Satisfeito de que ela não cairia da moto, ele continuou o caminho.

Estacionando dentro do armazém, Edward viu que o Corvette preto de Jasper era o único carro lá. Ele soltou suas mãos e enfiou a bolsa dentro de sua jaqueta antes dele a levantar. Olhando para ela, Edward sentiu algo suavizar dentro dele, junto com o desejo de protegê-la. Ele quis segurá-la forte, mantê-la protegida das coisas escuras que espreitavam em seu mundo. Estimá-la. Ele agitou sua cabeça afugentado seus pensamentos fugitivos.

Seu odor rodou ao redor dele. A fome de sangue rebelou-se dentro dele. Algo sobre ela mexia com sua necessidade de sangue, como também sua necessidade de sexo. Sabendo que ele não podia se alimentar dela se ele não pudesse apagar sua memória, Edward afastou sua fome e a levou do lado de dentro.

A caminho de seus quartos privados, Edward encontrou Jasper no corredor. O outro guerreiro olhou fixamente para a mulher que ele segurava em seus braços. Ela tinha a distinção de ser a primeira mortal a entrar em sua sede. Antes de Jasper poder perguntar algo, Edward movimentou a cabeça para Jasper segui-lo. Dentro de seus quartos, ele colocou a mulher em sua cama e deu a Jasper sua bolsa. Ele suavemente empurrou seu cabelo fora de seu rosto antes dele girar.

—Eu preciso de você para achar tantas informações como você puder sobre ela. Ela deve ter algum tipo de identificação dentro de sua bolsa. Veja o que mais você pode descobrir. —Edward soube que não seria um problema para Jasper. O guerreiro passava tanto tempo na internet quanto escrevendo seus livros. E ele sempre soube onde achar as informações que eles precisavam na internet.

—Por que você a trouxe aqui, Edward?

—Eu direi a você. —Uma vez no corredor, Edward levantou seu olhar pela última vez para a mulher para ter certeza de que ela ainda dormia e então fechou a porta. No caso dela acordar antes dele retornar, ele bloqueou a porta com sua mente.

—O que está acontecendo?— Jasper perguntou quando eles dirigiram-se a sala de reunião.

—Eu não pude limpar a memória dela.

Jasper prendeu a respiração.

—Eu nunca ouvi falar de um mortal que não podia ser apagado.

—É a primeira vez para mim também. É por isso que eu preciso de você para descobrir tudo que você puder sobre ela apenas por via das dúvidas se ela sair e puder ser apagada.

A velocidade dos passos de Jasper diminuíram.

—Você quer que eu veja se eu posso apagar agora?

—Não. —Edward rosnou. A palavra terminou muito severamente. Jasper olhou para ele estranhamente.

A idéia de outro dentro de sua cabeça teve seu temperamento subindo. O sentimento de que ela pertencia a ele veio de nenhuma parte, o cegando. Edward suspirou e respirou fundo então disse em uma voz mais tranqüila.

—Não, não agora mesmo, Jasper. Consiga as informações primeiro. Qualquer outra coisa que aconteceu hoje à noite, mas eu esperarei até os outros retornarem antes de eu dizer qualquer coisa mais.

Dentro da sala de reunião, Jasper sentou no computador. Edward permaneceu ao lado dele enquanto Jasper abriu a bolsa da mulher e retirou seu celular e a carteira. Enquanto Jasper olhava seu celular para achar seu número de telefone, Edward levantou sua carteira. Ela tinha quarenta dólares em dinheiro e um par de cartões de crédito. Ele retirou um dos cartões e leu o nome nele, Bella Swan. A única outra coisa em sua carteira era licença de motorista. O retrato fazia justiça a ela.

Olhando para o endereço, ele viu que ela vivia em uma parte de Phoenix que ele sabia ser moradia de renda principalmente baixa.

Enquanto Jasper teclava algo no computador, Edward tirou sua jaqueta e espada antes de sentar-se à mesa grande para esperar. Ele tinha odor de Bella por toda parte dele, e ele agora jogava com seus sentidos. A fome de sangue empurrou nele, mas sem Bella ao seu redor achou isto tolerável. O que significava que ele teria que sair mais tarde e se alimentar.

Ele não podia confiar em si mesmo para estar ao redor dela se não se alimentasse. Ainda o aborrecia que essa seria a segunda vez esta semana que seu corpo exigia sangue. Se persistisse ele sabia que teria que conseguir entrar em contato com Rá. O deus tinha feito o que ele era, e Rá devia ser capaz de explicar por que ele precisava de mais sangue para o sustentar.

Uma meia hora mais tarde, Jasper parou de digitar e girou para enfrentar Edward.

—Eu acabei. Não existe muito, mas eu acho que ela levou o tipo de vida que garante mais do que o que eu achei.

Edward levantou e foi para Jasper.

—Certo, o que você tem?

—Ela foi criada por seus avôs maternos. Do que eu posso dizer, sua mãe não fez parte de sua vida de nenhuma forma. Seu pai não está em sua certidão de nascimento, então ela obviamente não tem nenhum contato com ele. Casada por três anos, mas é agora divorciada. O sujeito rico que ela tinha sido casada a limpou. Nenhuma criança. Agora ela trabalha como uma assistente de escritório para uma grande companhia de seguro. Eu não posso achar um indicador de carro em seu nome assim eu assumiria que ela não possui um. Ela provavelmente não possui um se considerarmos que seu salário é mínimo. E ela está em dívida praticamente até seus globos oculares em honorários do advogado.

Enquanto Jasper falava o resto dos guerreiros retornaram. Eles todos se juntaram em torno do computador, escutando. Sam, que permanecia atrás de Edward, olhou sobre seu ombro e o cutucou para conseguir sua atenção.

—Quem é a mulher e por que o menino estudioso está procurando sobre ela na internet?

—Porque neste momento ela está trancada dentro de meus quartos privados.— Vendo os outros olharem para ele com surpresa, Edward acenou para eles sentarem. Uma vez que todos eles sentaram-se ele falou novamente. —Bella, a mulher, foi atacada hoje à noite por três mortos-vivos.

—Você quer dizer três mortos-vivos a atacaram ao mesmo tempo?— Sam perguntou com uma voz chocada.

—Sim, ao mesmo tempo. Pelo modo que eles a encurralaram em uma ruela, eu diria que eles a perseguiram até lá. Eu consegui cuidar deles antes deles poderem mordê-la. —O pensamento do que teria acontecido se ele não chegasse a tempo instabilizou Edward mais do que se só tivesse sido outro mortal.

—Então por que você apenas não limpou sua memória em vez de trazê-la aqui?—Obviamente Alec fez uma pergunta que também Sam, Jacob e Emmet queriam fazer, porque todos eles movimentaram a cabeça de acordo.

—Eu não pude.

O queixo de todos caiu.

—O quê?

—Eu não posso limpar sua memória.— Então por dentes friccionados, Edward disse. —Eu preciso que o resto de vocês tentem para ver se vocês podem.— O pensamento de todos os seus homens na cabeça de Bella fez ele querer levá-la para longe onde eles não podiam tocá-la. Ele odiou a idéia disto.

Jacob deu um apito baixo.

—Eu não entendo nada. E o que há com três mortos-vivos tomando tal interesse nela?

Edward agitou sua cabeça.

—Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia, mas não pode ser algo que assumimos que acontecerá somente uma vez... Para ter os mortos-vivos caçando juntos em vez de sozinhos pode ser alguma nova estratégia que Sek e Mot estão tentando. Mas eu sei que nós temos que descobrir se Bella estava no lugar errado na hora errada, ou se eles a espreitaram por alguma razão.

Com os homens conversando entre eles mesmos sobre isto, Edward viu seus pensamentos girarem para Bella. Ela estava começando a ser uma distração. Embora ele se incomodasse que os outros logo tentariam entrar em sua cabeça, ele sabia que não tinha nenhuma outra escolha.

E se eles não pudessem apagar, ele teria que enfrentar esse obstáculo quando viesse. Ele esperava que os mortos-vivos fortuitamente a atacaram, porque se eles não tivessem, Bella não estaria segura lá fora. E isso faria sua decisão do que fazer com ela um tanto mais duro.

* * *

><p><strong>oi flores... mais um capitulo... e o esperado encontro da Bella e do Eddie... o que estão achando desse Eddie todo machão... não se esqueçam das reviews...bjuxx^^<strong>


	5. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo Três**

Bella acordou lentamente. Ela olhou pelo quarto pouco conhecido e perguntou-se como ela acabou na cama de outra pessoa. A última coisa que ela lembrava era de estar atrás de uma moto, agarrada ao sujeito da moto, com medo de cair para sua morte.

Sentando-se, Bella deu um bom olhar no ambiente. Sem dúvida era quarto de um homem. A cor escura e a pesada mobília gritavam macho. A cama king-size tinha lençóis de algodão egípcio preto com um edredom de algodão preto. As paredes tinham sido pintadas em ricos tons de marrom, realçadas pelas cenas egípcias antigas e hieróglifos pintados em tons de jóias brilhantes. Eles tinham sido pintados tão graciosamente que podiam facilmente ser chamados de obras de arte.

Bella balançou suas pernas na extremidade da cama. O piso de madeira embaixo de seus pés parecia fresco. Ela fez careta no estado de sua meia calça. Na parte inferior de seus pés, achou buracos enormes e um par de seus dedões do pé cutucando entre eles. Eles serviam para o lixo agora. Bella levantou, arrastou para cima sua saia e tirou a meia calça. Depois que ela alisou sua saia, ela embolou a meia e pensou que a poria em sua bolsa para dar fim mais tarde. Ela percebeu que sua bolsa não mais pendurava através de seu tórax e olhou para a cama para ver se estava lá. Não estava, nem em qualquer lugar no quarto.

Bella moveu para uma das três portas dentro do quarto. A primeira porta era para estar um armário cheio com roupas de homem. A próxima porta dava em um grande banheiro. Notando que o lixo estava entre a torneira e privada, ela lançou sua meia nele. Antes de deixar o banheiro, Bella examinou o espelho na parede acima da pia. O sangue seco em seu queixo a fez depressa ligar a torneira para lavar. Tendo cuidado disso ela retornou para o quarto.

Bella foi para a porta restante. Ela pegou na maçaneta, tentando abrir, mas achou bloqueado. Ela puxou mais forte e disse não ao pânico. Tinha que haver uma resposta razoável porque ela estava trancada dentro do quarto. Talvez ele não quisesse que ela vagasse ao redor de sua casa sozinha. De alguma maneira ela não pensou que essa seria a razão considerando seus caninos e o que aconteceu na ruela.

Batendo na porta com a parte plana de seu punho, ela gritou,

—Oi.— Quando ela não ouviu nada no outro lado, apertou sua orelha na porta e bateu novamente.

Ela não parou de bater até que ouviu a porta destrancar. Ela recuou um passo logo antes da porta abrir. O homem que a trouxe aqui permanecia na entrada.

—Você achou necessário fazer todo esse barulho?— Ele perguntou enquanto cruzava seus braços em seu tórax largo.

—Desculpe, mas eu tendo a reagir desse modo quando eu acordo e me acho trancada em um quarto estranho.

—Era para seu próprio bem.

—Eu gostaria de ir para casa agora.

—Eu não posso permitir isto.

Ela conseguiria passar por ele? Não, suas chances eram poucas para nenhuma. Seus ombros enchiam a largura da entrada e ela lembrou o quão rápido ele moveu.

—Você não pode me manter prisioneira. As pessoas notarão que eu estou sumida.

Ele deu a ela um olhar de piedade.

—E quem seriam eles, Bella? Seu ex-marido? Ou as pessoas que trabalham com você na companhia de seguro?

Saber seu nome era uma coisa, mas que ele soubesse sobre seu ex-marido e onde ela trabalhou enviou um frio abaixo sua espinha. Ele podia ter facilmente conseguido seu nome indo por sua bolsa e achando a licença de motorista ou seus cartões de crédito. Ela não tinha nenhuma idéia de como ele descobriu as outras informações.

Não querendo mostrar como suas palavras a afetaram, ela recorreu para raiva.

—Como ousa vasculhar minha bolsa? Eu quero de volta. Eu não sei como você descobriu sobre meu ex e onde eu trabalho, mas isto é invasão de privacidade. E, eu poderia adicionar, é rude cavar na vida privada de alguém sem perguntar. Eu nem sei seu nome.

Muito para aborrecimento do Bella, isso só fez ele rir.

—Você terminou com o discurso?— Um sorriso demorou em seus lábios. —E é Edward.

—O que?

—Meu nome é Edward.

—Bem, Edward, eu exijo que você deixe-me ir. Ou eu serei forçada a fazê-lo.

Edward se moveu até que esteve diretamente na frente dela. Em um show de desafio, Bella permaneceu onde estava. Ele agitou sua cabeça quando deu um sorriso torto.

—E como exatamente você faria isto?

Bella esticou seu pescoço para olhar para ele. Ele era realmente alto. Enquanto ele olhava fixamente para ela, seu coração começou a bater um pouco mais rápido, e não de medo. Ela se achou atraída por ele. Seu corpo respondia a sua proximidade. Seus mamilos esticaram embaixo de sua blusa, a fazendo estar contente por ainda vestir seu casaco assim ele não poderia ver.

—Eu gritarei.

—Vá em frente.— Edward se aproximou outro passo assim eles agora estavam dedão do pé para dedão do pé. —Ninguém ouvirá você.

Bella abriu sua boca, se preparou para dar seu melhor grito, quando os lábios de Edward desceram para os seus. Ele então prosseguiu suavemente a beijá-la, sedutoramente. Todos os pensamentos deixaram sua cabeça. Seus olhos tremularam fechados quando seus lábios se moveram com precisão de perito através dos seus. O homem sabia beijar. Bella se debruçou nele e o beijou de volta embora a parte racional de seu cérebro disse a ela que devia se afastar.

Edward embrulhou seus braços ao redor de sua cintura e a puxou contra seu corpo duro quando ele empurrou sua língua através de seus lábios. Ele a saboreou, varrendo dentro de sua boca, antes dele chupar sua língua para o lado de dentro.

Bella gemeu quando a excitação bateu nela, causando uma dor latente entre suas pernas. Sua vagina apertou e molhou. Correndo sua língua do lado de dentro de sua boca, ela encontrou seus caninos. Edward gemeu quando ela escovou sua língua contra um.

Bella levantou as mãos e apertou em punhos na camiseta dele. O comprimento duro de seu pênis bateu contra seu estômago. Aumentando a pressão de seus lábios, ela angulou sua cabeça para o lado assim eles se ajustavam melhor.

Edward a puxou mais perto e moeu contra ela. Bella empurrou de volta quando umidade molhou seu núcleo.

As mãos de Edward seguraram sua bunda. Pegando nela, ele a ergueu do chão e apertou sua ereção contra sua vagina. Bella gemeu e chupou seu lábio inferior enquanto ela se esfregava contra a grande protuberância em suas calças. Perdida em uma névoa de desejo, ela embrulhou seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Nunca antes ela se sentiu tão consumida pela paixão. Edward sabia exatamente como a tocar, empurrar sua estimulação para alturas muito maiores.

Quebrando o contato com seus lábios, ele beijou e lambeu um caminho até sua mandíbula. Bella tremeu quando ele correu sua língua ao lado de seu pescoço. Seu abraço apertou quando ela debruçou sua cabeça para o lado para dar a ele um acesso melhor. Edward fez um som retumbante do fundo de seu tórax antes dele arrastar seus dentes através de seu pescoço. Bella ofegou e tremeu com desejo ao sentir seus caninos afiados contra sua pele. Edward endureceu com o som e depressa a empurrou para longe.

Bella piscou para Edward não entendendo o que o fez empurrá-la. Ela o agarrou, mas ele só rosnou antes de pôr mais distância entre eles. Lentamente ela voltou a si. Ela viu o olhar de fome em seus olhos quando ele permaneceu arquejando com suas mãos apertadas em punhos em seus lados.

Uma vez que ele pareceu conseguir ficar sob controle, Edward foi para a porta aberta.

—Venha comigo.— Sua voz soou apertada, como se ele estivesse ainda lutando por controle.

Ainda se sentindo um pouco fora de prumo por causa de seus beijos, Bella cruzou o quarto para estar próxima dele. Sem uma palavra, ele a levou para o corredor.

Edward teve certeza de seu corpo não tocar em Bella de qualquer forma enquanto ele a levava para sala de reunião onde os outros esperavam. Essa tinha sido por pouco. Com ela em seus braços, seu corpo apertado contra ele, sua fome de sangue quase levou vantagem. A necessidade de afundar seus caninos em seu pescoço os fez doerem até agora. Ele balançava com a necessidade de tocar em sua pele mantê-la apertado enquanto ela se desfazia em seus braços.

O odor de sua estimulação enchia seus sentidos, fazendo ele querer puxá-la para o chão e afundar seu pênis bem no fundo de sua vagina molhada.

Edward abriu a porta da sala de reunião e deixou Bella entrar antes dele. Quando ela parou bruscamente do lado de dentro, ele esbarrou nela. Ele friccionou seus dentes quando seus corpos entraram em contato. Segurando em seus braços, ele a levantou então com cuidado empurrou para longe.

Edward olhou sobre sua cabeça e viu que os outros permaneciam olhando fixamente para Bella com marcado interesse. Seu aborrecimento aumentou. Contra seu melhor julgamento, ele se aproximou um passo assim ele podia permanecer protetoramente atrás dela. Quando Alec começou a ir em sua direção, Edward trancou seus caninos e silvou para ele com advertência. Ele não perdeu os olhares preocupados do outros por seu comportamento estranho. O confundiu também. Ele não devia se sentir tão possessivo por uma mortal, mas ele não podia parar.

Em sua língua nativa, Sam perguntou:

—O que está acontecendo com você, Edward? Alec decidiu que ele seria o primeiro a tentar limpar sua memória. Ele não quer machucá-la.

Edward respondeu no mesmo idioma.

—Eu estou bem. Eu não expliquei tudo para ela ainda.

—Eu pensei que você fez isso quando você foi buscá-la.

—Eu fiquei um pouco distraído.

Alec riu silenciosamente.

—É assim que você chama isso? Distraído? Eu posso cheirar seu odor por toda parte sua, como o seu está por toda parte dela.— Trocando para o inglês, ele falou com Bella. —Eu posso ver por que Edward quer manter você para ele mesmo.— Ele deu um olhar sugestivo enquanto ele olhava de cima abaixo por seu corpo. —Por que não vem aqui, preciosa, e nós veremos se eu posso consertar o pequeno problema de Edward.

Quando Alec agarrou Bella, uma fera, parte selvagem dele rebelou-se dentro de Edward. ela era sua. Ele não queria que seus guerreiros a tocassem. Com um rugido de ira pura, ele lançou-se sobre Alec, agarrando sua garganta o bateu sobre a mesa. Caninos trancados, ele silvou no rosto do guerreiro. Alec tentou puxar suas mãos de sua garganta, mas Edward estava além do pensamento racional. Alec ousou tocar o que ele considerou seu, fez seu sangue ferver.

Bella ficou muda enquanto os outros homens tentavam puxar Edward longe da pessoa que falou com ela. O ataque tinha sido tão súbito. Um minuto ele estava atrás dela, e no próximo ele tinha o outro homem pela garganta. Ela não tinha nenhuma idéia do que Edward disse para os outros dois logo antes disto, mas fosse o que fosse ela soube que iam fazer algo com ela. Todos os homens giraram o olhar para ela antes de Edward fazer o ataque.

Não sem um pequeno esforço os homens conseguiram tirar Edward de cima do outro homem. Respirando pesadamente pelo esforço, ele caminhou para ela e possessivamente a puxou contra seu lado. Bella tragou no olhar selvagem que ele tinha. Seu corpo endureceu quando a primeira pessoa que falou com Edward andou em direção a eles.

—Relaxe, Edward.— Desta vez ele falou em Inglês. Ele então enfocou sua atenção nela. —Eu sou Sam.

O homem prosseguiu com as introduções e seu olhar vagou através de cada um curiosamente.

O rosto magnífico de Jacob podia ter chamado sua atenção. Ela nunca veria um homem tão bonito pessoalmente em sua vida inteira.

Emmet usava seu cabelo curto como se ele não sentisse nenhuma necessidade de chamar a atenção para ele. Quando ele piscou para ela, ela sorriu em retorno.

Jasper, que se sentava no computador, parecia um pouco tímido. Ele retornou para ela o olhar antes dele depressa curvar sua cabeça adiante e usando seu cabelo para esconder seu rosto.

Alec, que Edward atacou, esfregava sua garganta e movimentou a cabeça em sua direção. Ela não podia evitar notar seu cabelo longo. Era muito mais longo que o seu.

Como Edward, todos os homens vestiam preto e todos eles combinavam em altura e largura.

—Eu sou… Eu sou Bella.— Ela não fez nenhum movimento para oferecer a sua mão para Sam. Ela teve um sentimento de que só deixaria Edward fora de controle novamente.

—Bem, Bella, parece que nós temos um pequeno problema que envolve você.

—O que você quer dizer?

—Você viu demais do nosso mundo. Nós não podemos permitir que um mortal ande por aí com esse tipo de conhecimento.

Bella olhou de Sam para Edward, então de volta para Sam.

—Edward disse que ele podia remover minha memória do que aconteceu naquela ruela.

Sam suspirou e agitou sua cabeça.

—Esse é nosso problema. Por alguma razão Edward não pode limpar sua memória.

—Certo.— No que ela se meteu? Achando melhor seguir a onda, ela perguntou. —Então o que exatamente vocês vão fazer comigo?

—O resto de nós verá se nós podemos fazer isto por Edward.

A resposta de Sam fez Edward puxá-la para muito mais perto. Ela tentou pôr um pouco de espaço entre eles quando ela deu a ele um pequeno empurrão, mas ele não permitiu isto.

—Olhe, realmente não é necessário. Não é como se eu fosse dizer as pessoas o que eu vi. Para ser honesta, ninguém acreditaria em mim. Tudo que eu quero é ir para casa para o meu apartamento. Eu não sou ninguém especial. Eu prometo que eu não direi a qualquer um sobre esta coisa toda de culto de vampiro que vocês sujeitos parecem ter ligação.

Sam riu e o canto de seus olhos ondulou com diversão.

—É isso que você pensa que nós somos? Você viu Edward matar os mortos-vivos. Como você explica o que aconteceu com eles?

—Eu não posso agora mesmo, mas tem que ter outra explicação lógica. As pessoas não se decompõem em um segundo. E os caninos, vamos. Quanto seu dentista cobrou por eles?

Sam abriu sua boca e relampejou seus caninos. Então para seu choque, eles pareceram prolongar até que eles tocaram em seu lábio inferior.

Seu coração saltou uma batida e Bella retrocedeu um passo só para ser impedida pelo braço que Edward embrulhou ao redor de seus ombros. Ela olhou para cima.

—Que diabos vocês são? Você é realmente vampiro?

Edward agitou sua cabeça.

—Não, nós não somos. Vampiro é o que os mortais chamam os mortos-vivos que nós caçamos. Nós somos Escolhidos de Rá, guerreiros escolhidos pelo próprio deus do sol para proteger mortais dos demônios.

—Oo…kay. —Só sua sorte mesmo. Vampiros ou escolhidos não fazia diferença. Eles eram todos loucos. —Você quer dizer Rá, como o deus do sol egípcio Rá?— Edward movimentou a cabeça. —Ceeeerto. E eu sou a Rainha de Sheba. Olhe, sem ofensa, mas Rá é só um mito egípcio. Para ser franca, eu até não acredito em coisas religiosas. Então você tem a garota errada se você acha que eu vou apaixonar-me por toda essa besteira.

O quarto de repente ficou tão quieto que Bella pensou que ela ouviu a queda de um alfinete proverbial. Ela percebeu o que ela fez com esse último comentário. Obviamente estes sujeitos acreditavam em toda palavra sobre este negócio de Escolhido de Rá. Ela tinha que admitir que ver os caninos de Sam crescerem sem truques criou algumas dúvidas, mas não o suficiente para ela se sentir pronta para mergulhar de ponta-cabeça e acreditar no que eles tentaram a alimentar.

Esperando alisar sua asneira óbvia, Bella limpou sua garganta então disse:

—Deixe-me reformular a frase. Eu gosto de ver prova sólida antes de eu acreditar em algo tão… — Ao invés de dizer absurdo, ela pensou melhor no último minuto. —Algo fora do comum.

Alec levantou da mesa e se aproximou de Sam.

—Suficiente. Não importa se ela acredita ou não. Uma vez que sua mente for limpa ela não lembrará de algum de nós de qualquer maneira. Vamos acabar logo com isto.

Edward ficou automaticamente na defensiva. Olhou para Alec e pareceu pronto para atacá-lo mais uma vez. Seu corpo endureceu como se ele se preparasse para se lançar sobre o outro guerreiro. Para mantê-lo a seu lado, Bella girou e embrulhou seus braços ao redor da cintura dele. Sua cabeça desceu em sua direção. Ela agitou sua cabeça. Surpreendentemente, foi o suficiente e conseguiu fazê-lo recuar. Ele deu a ela um olhar suave e suavemente acariciou sua bochecha antes dele deixar sua mão cair ao seu lado.

—Que diabos há com você, Edward?— Alec rosnou. —Você pode ser nosso líder, mas eu estou certo de que não fiz nada para você bater em mim quando eu não fiz nada errado.

Sam depressa se moveu para permanecer entre Edward e Alec. Bella apertou mais a cintura de Edward, não que ela realmente esperasse poder segurá-lo.

—Suficiente. — Sam latiu. —Isto não está ajudando.— Ele então enfocou em Edward. —Seja o que for que está acontecendo com você, meu amigo, você tem que frear isto. Isso tem que ser feito.

Edward respirou fundo enquanto ele corria uma mão por seu cabelo.

—Bem, mas nenhum de vocês a tocará. Eu não posso prometer a você que eu poderei me segurar se você fizer.

Bella não perdeu o olhar de preocupação que depressa passou através do rosto de Sam. Esse parecia ser um comportamento incomum para Edward. Os outros pareceram confusos e preocupados se ela tivesse que considerar os olhares que passaram entre eles. Deixando cair seus braços, ela permitiu que Edward a movesse assim ela esteve na frente dele. Ele puxou suas costas contra seu tórax e colocou suas mãos em seus ombros. Curiosamente, a fez sentir-se protegida. Os outros então os rodearam.

Sam tentou primeiro.

—Olhe-me nos olhos, Bella. — ele disse em tom persuasivo.

Uma vez que ela fez como ele pediu, ela sentiu a mesma cutucada em sua cabeça como quando Edward tentou limpar sua memória. Quando alguns segundos passaram e ela ainda reconhecia todos eles, Bella percebeu que Sam não teve muita sorte.

Ele agitou sua cabeça e retrocedeu um passo.

—Nada. É como se eu topasse com uma parede de tijolo.

Um por um, os outros tentaram com os mesmos resultados até que só restou Jasper. Neste momento, Edward estava tão rígido que Bella sentiu como se ela tivesse um animal selvagem atado atrás dela, um que atacaria na provocação mais leve.

Quando Jasper entrou em sua frente, o aperto de Edward em seus ombros apertou mais. Ela esperou que Jasper não demorasse, porque ela podia dizer pela respiração rápida de Edward que ele estava para rachar.

Jasper retirou a franja de seus olhos e olhou fixamente para baixo para ela. Ele deu seu sorriso hesitante antes da familiar cutucada em sua cabeça vir novamente. Desta vez quando o cutucar parou, Bella pensou que ela não podia puxar do seus olhos longe de Jasper. Ela pareceu cair neles. Incapaz de não olhar, Bella não se moveu quando Jasper avançou e colocou sua mão direita acima de seu peito, diretamente acima de seu coração. Edward rugiu atrás dela.

—Pare com isso, Jaz!— Sam gritou. —Não é uma boa hora para ter uma de suas visões.

Edward rugiu novamente então um momento mais tarde ele desapareceu. Bella correu para a porta e depressa a abriu, mas ela não podia ver Edward em qualquer lugar. Onde inferno ele foi?

Olhando ao redor, Bella achou os outros olhando-a com expressões suaves em seus rostos. Ela retrocedeu até sentir a maçaneta atrás dela. No caso dela ter que fazer uma corrida rápida, ela queria estar tão perto da porta quanto possível.

—Agora o que? Obviamente nenhum de vocês pode limpar minha mente ou eu não estaria aqui.

Sam suspirou.

—Tecnicamente, é dever do Edward decidir o que é para ser feito com você. Agora mesmo eu não acho que ele é capaz de tomar uma decisão, muito menos fazer o que têm que ser feito.

Da expressão horrenda de Sam, Bella sentiu que qual fosse o resultado, não estaria a seu favor. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido.

—Eu disse a você antes, eu não falarei.

—Não é tão simples. — ele tristemente disse. —Rá decretou que nenhum mortal retesse o conhecimento de nós ou os mortos-vivos. Nós não podemos deixar você só ir embora.

Bella não era estúpida. Ela sabia o que Sam insinuava. Com mortos eles não teriam que se preocupar se seu segredo iria um dia terminar ao ar livre. Para o inferno com isso. Girando nos calcanhares, ela abriu a porta e correu para o corredor. Ela só conseguiu ir alguns pés antes de chocar-se literalmente com tórax de Sam.

Com um grito agudo de frustração, Bella tentou passar por ele, mas Sam embrulhou seus braços ao redor dela e a segurou contra seu tórax. Ele apertou suas costelas até que ela parou de torcer.

—Desculpe, mas isto é o modo que tem que ser. Eu desejaria que não fosse. No momento, eu acho que seria melhor se nós mantivéssemos você trancada assim você não tentaria escapar.

Ele só agarrou mais forte em seu casaco quando ele a forçou a ir em direção ao quarto de Edward. Quando Sam passou direto, ela entrincheirou-se em seus pés, o que não fez nada para pará-lo.

—Onde você está me levando?

Sam agitou sua cabeça.

—Não existe nenhum modo de eu fechar você dentro do quarto de Edward. Ele não tem agido como ele mesmo desde que trouxe você aqui. Até que ele possa esfriar a cabeça, você vai ausentar-se dele.

No fim do corredor, Sam entrou à direita, aberta outra porta e a puxou em que olhou estar um espaço de armazém velho. Ele a levou para um quarto que ao primeiro olhar parecia um armário muito pequeno ou área de armazenamento. O interior parecia ser a metade do tamanho de uma cabine de um elevador de carros. Percebendo a intenção de Sam de fechá-la naquele espaço pequeno, Bella tentou uma vez mais soltar-se de seu abraço. Sam firmemente, mas cuidadosamente, empurrou a para dentro e fechou a porta atrás dela. O quarto mergulhou em escuridão. A fechadura clicou antes dela poder tentar ir para a porta.

Bella começou a respirar mais rápido. Ela odiava estar dentro de espaços pequenos, apertados. Trancada dentro e sem luz deixou seu medo próximo ao pânico. Sentindo como se as paredes começaram a aproximar-se dela, ela afundou no chão quando no seu corpo apareceu inesperadamente um suor frio.

Edward era grato pelo dom que Rá deu a todos seus guerreiros escolhidos, a habilidade de curvar tempo e espaço. Eles usaram este presente em tempos de necessidade, ou quando eles precisaram viajar vastas distâncias em um curto espaço de tempo. Com este presente eles podiam fazer a jornada do Egito até os Estados sem serem detectados. Edward usou este presente particular para se afastar de Bella e de seus companheiros antes de sua ira levar a vantagem.

Ele agora estava atrás de um dos bares de fim de noite tentando tranqüilizar-se o suficiente para entrar. Quando Jasper colocou sua mão no peito dela, mandou a ele a ira quase ingovernável. Sua habilidade de transportar-se para fora do quarto foi a única coisa que o preveniu de tentar derrubar Jasper. Ele sabia que Jasper não tinha nenhum controle de suas visões, mas o toque dele em Bella fez todos os instintos protetores dele ultrapassarem o limite.

Devagar, a ira enfraqueceu. Seus caninos lentamente retrocederam até que eles não mais tocavam em seu lábio inferior. Uma vez que ele sentiu como se tivesse estável, dirigiu-se à entrada dianteira do bar. Ele precisava se alimentar. Com a fome de sangue batendo nele, Edward procurou pelo quarto vagamente iluminado por um doador possível. Não levou muito tempo para achar o que ele procurava.

Uma mulher estava no bar. Ela deu a ele um olhar quente quando ele a abordou, seu interesse óbvio por causa do sorriso sedutor lento que apareceu em seus lábios. Ela parecia estar só, e do pequeno e ajustado vestido que ela usava, ele soube que ela veio aqui procurando por homens. Edward deu a ela um pequeno sorriso, mantendo seus caninos longe da vista.

—Você parece precisar de outra bebida.— Ele movimentou a cabeça para a taça de vinho quase vazia que ela segurava em sua mão.

Ela balançou o longo cabelo loiro para trás de um ombro e o olhou de cima abaixo.

—Certo. Você vem com a bebida?

—Se é isso que você quer.

Ela arrastou uma longa unha pintada de vermelho abaixo seu tórax.

—Querido, eu definitivamente quero. Por que você não pede as bebidas enquanto eu vou achar uma mesa onde nós podemos chegar a conhecermos um ao outro melhor?

Edward movimentou a cabeça.

—Isso seria perfeito.

Ele assistiu o balanço sedutor de seus quadris quando ela andou relaxadamente para longe. Voltando para o bar ele ordenou outra taça de vinho branco para ela e uma cerveja para ele. Com bebidas na mão, ele foi para a mesa reservada que a mulher escolheu no fundo da sala.

Enquanto eles beberam, Edward permitiu à mulher se aproximar até que ela teve seus peitos apertados sugestivamente contra seu braço. Ele podia ouvir a batida de seu coração e o assobiar de seu sangue em suas veias. Uma vez que ela terminou sua bebida ele sugeriu que fossem para o lado de fora. Ela depressa concordou.

Edward a levou para a parte de trás do bar. Ela foi para seus braços e esfregou seu corpo contra ele quando ele a moveu para as sombras. Incapaz de ignorar sua fome de sangue mais, ele a segurou para si e curvou sua cabeça para seu pescoço. Ele lambeu a coluna de sua garganta com seus caninos estendidos. Quando ela curvou sua cabeça para ele dando um suspiro, ele afundou seus caninos em seu pescoço. Ela ofegou com choque, mas quando ele começou a se alimentar, ela gemeu, moendo-se contra ele.

Quando a primeira erupção de sangue encheu sua boca, Edward tragou, esperando pelo prazer que daria. Quando nada aconteceu, ele chupou mais forte. Ela estremeceu e começou seu orgasmo. Ainda assim Edward não sentiu nada. Com um grunhido animalesco, ele chupou mais de seu sangue em sua boca. Quando ela caiu contra ele, ele percebeu que ele tomou demais. Forçando a si mesmo a puxar de volta, ele ergueu sua cabeça. Ela parecia pálida, mas seu coração batia continuamente. Ele depressa lambeu as marcas de perfuração em seu pescoço e qualquer sangue que restou. Ele então limpou sua memória e plantou a sugestão de que ela retornasse ao bar.

Quando a mulher cambaleante retornou para lado de dentro, Edward soube que ele estava em apuros. Sua fome de sangue deveria ter sido satisfeita agora que ele alimentou, mas alimentação fez isto pior. Ele não entendia. Seu corpo ainda almejava sangue, e ele não sentiu o prazer que ele normalmente experimentava enquanto ele se alimentava. Uma imagem de Bella apareceu em seus pensamentos. Seu pênis imediatamente ficou duro e sua fome de sangue aumentou. Seu corpo queria uma mulher que ele não podia ter.

Edward se transportou de volta para a sede. Ele soube que ele devia contatar Rá e descobrir o que podia estar errado com ele, e ver o que o deus do sol queria que fosse feito com Bella desde que ela não podia ter a memória apagada, mas ele decidiu que podia esperar. Ele queria ter certeza de que Bella estava bem. Abrindo a porta para seu quarto ele achou o quarto vazio. Ele mal podia detectar o cheiro dela, o que significava que ela não tinha estado no quarto recentemente. Onde infernos ela estava?

Voltando para o corredor, Edward dirigiu-se a sala de reunião. Ele achou somente Jasper lá. Ele olhou para Edward de onde ele se sentava na frente do computador.

—Onde está Bella? Ela não está em meu quarto.

Jasper recusou encontrar seus olhos.

—Sam achou melhor mantê-la longe de você até que você acalmasse.

Edward reprimiu um grunhido.

—É isso? E onde exatamente ele a pôs?

—Ele a trancou em um dos pequenos quartos de armazenamento no velho armazém.

Com uma maldição, Edward virou-se e saiu. Ele teria que ter algumas palavras com seu segundo no comando. Sam não tinha nenhum direito de arbitrariamente decidir que Bella precisava ser trancada como se ela fosse sua prisioneira. Ele era o líder dos Escolhidos de Rá, não Sam.

Quando ele alcançou a porta que levava ao espaço do armazém original, Edward abriu e andou a passos largos para o quarto de armazenamento mais próximo. Ele podia cheirar o odor de Bella até antes de ele chegar à porta. Ele também cheirou seu medo. Destrancando a porta, ele a abriu. A visão que encontrou seus olhos o fez grunhir com ira.

Bella se sentou no chão com suas pernas contra seu tórax. Ela tinha seus braços embrulhados ao redor dela com sua fronte apertada contra seus joelhos. Ela lentamente se balançava de um lado para outro. Edward depressa foi para ela. Bella não pareceu reconhecer sua presença. Ela parecia estar perdida dentro dela mesma. Alcançando-a, ele suavemente colocou sua mão nas costas dela.

De perto, ele cheirou o odor forte de suor em sua pele. Quando ela ainda não respondeu, ele suavemente a levantou em seus braços e foi para seu quarto.

Sam estava na frente de porta de Edward. Ele parecia ligeiramente surpreso quando ele viu a condição de Bella. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram.

—O que está errado com ela?

Edward passou direto por Sam e colocou Bella em sua cama. Ela rolou sobre sua lateral e enrolou-se em uma bola.

—Considerando que ela está suando com medo e quase catatônica, eu diria que ela é claustrofóbica e você a trancou em um quarto muito escuro e pequeno.

—Como eu podia ter sabido que ela tinha uma fobia?— Sam balbuciou embora sua voz soou mais que um pouco preocupada.

—Você perguntou? Ou você apenas a empurrou no quarto e a fechou do lado de dentro?

Sam pelo menos teve a decência de dar a ele um olhar culpado antes de ficar na defensiva.

—Eu só fiz o que eu pensei que tinha que ser feito. Esta mulher afeta você, e não de um jeito bom. Você nunca atacou algum de nós do modo que você fez com Alec.

Edward deixou seu olhar em Bella. Seu intestino balançou à vista dela enrolada de medo.

—Eu me desculparei com Alec mais tarde.— Ele então girou para dar a Sam um olhar fixo duro. —Da próxima vez antes de você tomar uma decisão como essa você conversa comigo primeiro. Eu direi o que decido fazer com Bella, não você.

Sam fez uma careta.

—Sem ofensa, mas eu não acho que você está usando sua cabeça quando se trata dela. Eu acho que outra parte de sua anatomia está governando você. Por que você não faz a todos um favor e fode ela já? Tire ela fora do seu sistema.

—Eu sugiro que você se afaste de mim, Sam, antes de eu fazer algo que você não gostará.— Edward disse por dentes friccionados.

—Afaste-se, Edward.— Sam moveu-se até que ele ficou bem próximo do rosto de Edward. —Se você não pode fodê-la, então faça o que tem que ser feito. Desde que nenhum de nós pode limpar sua memória, só há outra alternativa para mantê-la quieta. Ela tem que ser permanentemente silenciada. E se você não pode fazer isto, eu farei isto para você.

Os caninos do Edward desceram quando ele agarrou Sam pela frente de sua camisa e o empurrou contra a parede. Ouvir Sam insinuar que Bella tinha que estar morta para mantê-la quieta fez seu sangue ferver. Ela era sua. Ele sentiu que era sua responsabilidade mantê-la segura.

—Se você encostar um dedo em Bella, amigo ou inimigo, eu rasgarei sua garganta. No momento ela fica aqui conosco. Eu vou contatar Rá. Tem que haver outra opção além de sua morte, porque isso não é aceitável para mim.

Sam foi empurrado rudemente por Edward para longe.

—E se Rá diz que ela deve morrer, e então?

—Eu estou certo de que não chegará a esse ponto.

Agitando sua cabeça, Sam caminhou para a porta. Antes de sair ele disse:

— Eu acho que você está errado sobre isso. Não é como se você pudesse mantê-la aqui indefinidamente. Eu sugiro que você enfrente isso.

Quando Sam fechou a porta atrás dele, Edward voltou para Bella. Se chegasse a isso, ele soube que a manteria longe do mundo para salvar sua vida. Ainda que ele tivesse que desafiar Rá, o que ele nunca fez no passado, ele a manteria com ele. Só ela, causava nele a necessidade assombrosa de proteger rebelando-se muito fortemente nele, junto com outras necessidades que ele não queria pensar agora. Ele ainda não entendia sua reação para ela.

Com um suspiro, Edward usou sua mente para trancar a porta antes de ir para ao seu lado na cama. Bella ainda estava enrolada. Suavemente, ele tirou uma mecha de cabelo umedecida pelo suor de sua fronte.

Ele precisava tirar o casaco dela, e de alguma maneira conseguir tirá-la do estupor que ela parecia estar. O desejo de segurá-la forte e sentir a batida de seu coração com o seu era quase demais para ele ignorar.

Ao invés, ele suavemente disse:

—Bella, olhe para mim. Você está de novo em meu quarto.

Ele a rolou para suas costas. Ela piscou para ele e estremecendo tomou uma profunda respiração. Seus olhos depressa esquadrinharam o quarto antes dela enfocar o olhar de volta em seu rosto. Com um grito pequeno, ela levantou em seus joelhos e embrulhou seus braços ao redor sua cintura enquanto ela apertava seu rosto contra seu tórax. O lado animalesco de Edward rugiu para vida.

* * *

><p><strong>oi flores... tadinha da Bella... e o eddie ein... o que estão achando ...deixem reviews... se tiver muitas posto outro capitulo antes do natal...bjuxx^^<strong>


	6. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo Quatro**

Bella tentou agarrar Edward. Ele era vital para ela. A pessoa que não faria nenhum dano para ela. A pessoa que a levou para fora do quarto escuro onde ela sentiu como se fosse devagar sufocar até a morte. Um calafrio atormentou seu corpo quando pensou sobre estar dentro daquele quarto. Ela se apertou mais contra ele.

Edward gemeu.

—Bella, você tem que me soltar. Você se sentirá muito melhor se você tirar seu casaco.

—Não deixe ele, por favor, não deixe ele.— Bella ouviu a incoerência de suas palavras, a voz quase histérica e trêmula, mas ela não podia parar de tremer e não podia enfocar seus pensamentos. Quando ela pensava sobre a escuridão, a proximidade do armário pequeno, ela queria se afundar de volta nela mesma.

—Não deixe que quem o quê?— Edward suavemente perguntou. —Se você quer dizer não deixar Sam fechar você naquele quarto novamente, você não tem nada para se preocupar sobre. Ele sabe que eu não permitirei isto.

Bella agitou sua cabeça.

—Não, eu quero dizer não deixe ele me matar. Antes dele me trancar ele disse que eu teria que ser silenciada.

Edward tomou seu queixo com sua mão e a forçou a olhar para ele. Ele suavemente passou a gema de seu dedo polegar através de seu lábio inferior.

—Eu juro para você, você está segura aqui. Nem Sam, ou alguns de meus guerreiros, farão qualquer coisa para prejudicar você. Você está debaixo de minha proteção. Eu protejo o que é meu.

Bella deu a ele um olhar confuso.

—Seu? Eu não sou sua, Edward. Eu não sou de ninguém.

Um olhar de fome rebelou-se dentro dos olhos de Edward antes dele curvar sua cabeça para reivindicar seus lábios. A mão que segurava seu queixo deslizou da nuca para seu pescoço, segurando sua cabeça onde ele queria. Seus lábios rapidamente tocaram os seus enquanto sua língua varria ao longo da costura de sua boca, buscando entrada. Ao abrir para permitir o acesso, Bella se apertou mais contra ele. Suas línguas duelaram enquanto eles saboreavam completamente um ao outro. Bella sabia que ela não devia desejar Edward, mas por alguma razão ela não podia parar os sentimentos que sentia com seu toque.

Enquanto ele a beijava, Edward moveu suas mãos para a frente de seu casaco e o abriu. Bella largou sua cintura só o suficiente para ele tirar o casaco. Seu corpo já preparado dos beijos que eles compartilharam mais cedo, ela imediatamente ficou desperta. Seus seios ficaram pesados e seus mamilos apertados. Achando sua camiseta uma barreira, ela arrastou fora da parte de trás de sua calça jeans. Ela empurrou suas mãos debaixo e correu as mãos em suas costas.

Edward gemeu e chupou seu lábio inferior em sua boca enquanto ele suavemente o mordia. Bella puxou o resto de sua camisa e empurrou. Ela não podia lutar contra a necessidade de tocar sua pele. As pontas dos dedos localizaram os músculos grandes de seu tórax antes delas deslizarem até sua tábua de lavar roupa.

Ele não tinha uma polegada de gordura nele. Quando Edward agarrou os botões de sua blusa, Bella arrancou sua camisa mais para cima até ele se liberou assim ele podia arrastar ele mesmo a camiseta.

Uma vez que ele teve sua blusa desabotoada, ele arrancou fora e então a empurrou abaixo sobre a cama. Bella embrulhou seus braços ao redor seu pescoço quando ele se moveu para pairar acima dela. Tinha sido muito tempo desde que um homem a tocou deste modo. Uma de suas pernas veio para descansar entre as suas e empurrou contra sua vagina. Bella se reduziu a pó em sua coxa dura. A umidade a alagou.

Soltando sua boca, Edward tomou seus peitos em sua mão. Enquanto seus lábios se moviam até seu queixo e através de sua mandíbula, ele comprimiu seu mamilo por cima de seu sutiã. Bella curvou suas costas e se aproximou mais. O comprimento duro de sua ereção aconchegado contra seu quadril. Ela tentou acariciá-lo através de sua calça jeans, mas Edward puxou sua mão longe depois do primeiro toque. Tinha sido suficiente para ela dizer que ele era tão grande lá como em todos os outros lugares.

Edward levantou as duas mãos dela sobre a cabeça e prendeu-as lá com uma das suas mãos enquanto ele se aninhava ao lado de seu pescoço. Bella sentiu a raspadura de seus caninos contra sua pele. Em resposta, ela arqueou seus quadris para ele. Querendo-o mais que ela já quis um homem antes, ela girou sua cabeça para o lado. Ela quis que ele a mordesse, afundasse seus caninos em seu pescoço. Ela não podia entender sua reação, mas não queria pensar muito nisso. Apenas o pensamento dele fazendo isso a deixou em uma estimulação febril. Ela chupou em uma respiração quando seus caninos passaram em seu pescoço.

—Faça isto. — Bella gemeu. —Morda-me.— De onde isso veio?

Com um rugido, Edward saiu da cama. Permanecendo de pé, ele olhou abaixo para ela enquanto seu tórax se elevava e caia como um fole com seus caninos estendidos. Bella se sentou e o agarrou.

—Volte.

Edward agitou sua cabeça antes de girar suas costas para ela. Sua cabeça caiu adiante revelando a parte superior de suas costas. Bella achou seu olhar desenhado para a tatuagem grande que se espalhava através da largura inteira ao longo da parte de trás de seus ombros. Como as pinturas de suas paredes, esta tatuagem parecia ser egípcio antigo Algumas polegadas abaixo de seu pescoço, no centro de sua espinha, um sol vermelho tinha sido pintado. No centro do sol estava o Olho de Rá desenhado em preto e colorido em vermelho e azul. Em ambos os lados do sol, em posição notável, haviam duas cobras encarando-se dos extremos.

Estendendo do sol com as pontas tocando as extremidades de ombros do Edward havia duas asas grandes, cada pena esboçada em pluma de pavão colorida de preto e azul.

—Eu fiz algo errado?— Bella levantou da cama e se colocou atrás de Edward.

Ela tentou tocar em suas costas, mas ele moveu-se antes dela poder fazer contato com sua pele.

—Eu tenho que ir.— A voz de Edward parecia cansada. —Vá dormir. Você está segura aqui.

Antes dela poder dizer qualquer coisa mais, ele saiu do quarto. Trancada uma vez mais que a porta fechou atrás dele. Seu corpo ainda pulsava com desejo. Ela estava mais do que um pouco confusa por suas reações para Mehen. Ela se lançou na cama, pondo seu rosto em um dos travesseiros e gritando com frustração.

Com a fome de sangue batendo mais forte, e despertado ao ponto da dor, Edward caminhou corredor abaixo em direção ao templo pequeno de Rá. Ele precisava conversar com Rá, mas ele tinha que esperar pelo amanhecer antes dele tentar contatar o deus do sol. Ainda faltavam três horas para isso.

Edward caminhou entre o dois pilares de madeira que permaneciam na entrada do templo. Quase uma réplica exata de alguns dos pilares no templo de Rá em Karnak, ao primeiro olhar eles pareciam serem feitos de pedra. Os pilares, como também as cenas e os hieróglifos pintados nas paredes, foram feitos pela habilidade artística de Jasper. O guerreiro gastou anos pintando as paredes do templo e o resto da sede.

Sentando em um dos bancos que enfileiravam as paredes, Edward olhou fixamente para o teto acima dele. Diferentemente do resto do armazém que eles converteram, o templo não tinha um teto sólido. Como um deus do sol, Rá requeria que ele e seus guerreiros o adorassem enquanto os raios do sol brilhassem sobre eles.

Em vez de porem em um teto falso como eles fizeram em seus quartos, eles mantiveram a altura original do teto do armazém. Para permitir o esplendor do sol glorificar seus corpos e espíritos, eles abriram o telhado acima da largura e comprimento inteiro do templo e substituíram isto com placas de vidro claro. Quando o sol estava alto, enchia completamente o templo com sua luz brilhante. Olhando para cima agora, Edward viu o céu da noite acima dele. As estrelas brilhando acima dele.

Com um gemido, ele afastou o olhar do céu estrelado e inclinou a cabeça para trás contra a parede do templo. Ele não tinha idéia do que fazer sobre Bella. O que ele sabia era que ele não permitiria que ela fosse condenada a morte. Tinha que haver outra opção, entretanto mesmo se não houvesse uma, Edward não sabia se ele poderia deixá-la ir. No momento que seus olhos se encontraram naquela ruela, ele ficou perdido. Nunca antes ele se sentiu tão possessivo por uma mulher. Ele teve sua cota de mulheres ao longo dos séculos para saciar sua luxúria como também sua necessidade de sangue, mas uma vez que ele satisfez ambas as necessidades ele pode ir embora sem um segundo olhar. E não era como se as mulheres o recordassem depois que ele limpava suas memórias.

Bella era uma história completamente diferente. Ele queria muito mais que sexo casual. Ele queria algo muito mais íntimo. Antes na sala de reunião, antes de seus homens tentarem limpar a memória dela, seu toque tinha sido o suficiente gentil para fazer toda sua ira escorrer para longe.

Quando estava ao redor de Bella ele não se reconhecia. A fome de sangue arranhando nele, causando câimbras em seu estômago. Até agora ainda sentia câimbras, e ele sabia que nenhuma quantia de comida faria ir embora. Ele já se alimentou aquela noite, tomando mais do que ele deveria, não fez nada para protelar sua fome de sangue. Se qualquer coisa fizesse isto pior. O pensamento do quão íntimo ele esteve com Bella fez seu caninos doerem. Mas ele não podia, e não só porque ele não podia limpar sua mente.

Com ela, ele sabia que ele não poderia parar a tempo como ele pode fazer com a outra mulher. Ele quis engolir seu sangue até que ela nada tivesse para dar. Ele não sabia por que, ele sabia que não poderia se controlar. Ele não podia deixar que isso acontecesse.

Com uma respiração funda, Edward podia cheirar odor de Bella em sua pele. Fechou seus olhos e gemeu quando seu pênis cresceu até mais dentro de sua calça jeans. Ele gemeu novamente quando lembrou de como sentiu tê-la debaixo dele, ter o gosto dela em sua boca e o cheiro de sua estimulação enchendo seu nariz. Seu corpo queimava por ela. Não voltaria para seu quarto esta noite.

Até que ele conversasse com Rá sobre o que parecia estar acontecendo com ele, e por que sua fome de sangue estava fora de controle, ele tinha que andar cuidadosamente. Bella em sua cama com seu cabelo longo estendido através de seus travesseiros, seu corpo morno com sono, seria muita tentação. Seria mais seguro para eles dois se ele ausentasse até que conseguisse se controlar. Ele se esticou no banco.

Edward teve um sentimento quando conheceu Bella, seu autocontrole lendário seria uma coisa do passado.

* * *

><p>Sek olhou para o morto-vivo que estava na frente dele. Ele retornou só, e sem a mulher que Apep procurava. Sek se sentiu seriamente furioso. Quando ele ficava desapontado normalmente gostava de descontar isso na pessoa que o fez se sentir daquele modo.<p>

—Diga a mim.

—Nós achamos a mulher exatamente onde você disse que ela estaria. Os outros conseguiram a encurralar em uma ruela.

—Então onde ela está?— Sek perguntou com uma voz calma. Ele soube que a única coisa que demonstrava seus olhos era desgosto. Vendo como o morto-vivo evitava olhar muito próximo dele, Sek soube que seus olhos queimavam vermelhos. —Se você tivesse encurralado a mortal, ela não teria sido capaz de enfrentar vocês.

O morto-vivo mexeu nervosamente seus pés.

—Nós teríamos tido êxito se o Escolhido de Rá não aparecesse.

Os lábios de Sek se enrolaram em um grunhido na menção de um daqueles guerreiros, o inimigo odiado que fez a missão da sua vida desfazer tudo que ele e Mot fizeram. Como ele os detestava.

—O que aconteceu?

—Um dos outros pegou a mulher e logo antes dele poder mordê-la, o guerreiro rugiu em cima de sua moto e o eliminou.

Aquele particular morto-vivo deveria se considerar sortudo de que o Escolhido de Rá cuidasse dele. Ele especificamente disse a eles que a mulher não podia ser transformada, que nenhum deles podia tomar sua alma. Se eles retornassem com a mulher transformada depois de que ele exigisse que ela fosse trazida para ele inteira, seu deus demônio tiraria isto em sua carne, uma polegada agonizante de cada vez.

Sek alfinetou o morto-vivo com um olhar fixo duro.

—Você disse que o guerreiro montava uma moto?— No aceno com a cabeça do morto-vivo, Sek moeu seus dentes juntos com ira. Tinha que ter sido Edward. Só ele dirigia uma moto enquanto os outros preferiam dirigir carros esporte chamativos.

—Desculpe, mestre, eu não podia seguir o guerreiro para ver onde ele levou a mulher.

Com um estalido de sua mão, Sek congelou o morto-vivo no lugar.

—E onde exatamente você estava quando os outros três acabaram sendo eliminados pelo Escolhido de Rá?

O morto-vivo tragou. Seus olhos alargaram quando ele percebeu que não podia se mover.

—Eu achei melhor ficar escondido, então eu podia retornar a você e dizer o que aconteceu com a mulher.

—É isso? Mas quando o guerreiro veio em seu salvamento você não podia ter sabido que ele a levaria com ele. Parece que você se escondeu para salvar sua própria pele.

Tendo alcançado o fim de sua paciência, a mão do Sek disparou quando ele enterrou dentro do tórax do morto-vivo. Com ruído de sucção forte, ele retirou o coração. Quando o morto-vivo abriu sua boca em um grito mudo, Sek o apunhalou na garganta com o punhal de bronze pequeno que ele escondia na palma de sua outra mão. Sua decepção começou a evaporar quando Sek assistiu o morto-vivo decompor-se. Quando nada restou além de uma pilha vazia de roupas, Sek deu uma mordida no coração morto e lentamente comeu até que consumiu tudo.

* * *

><p>No final da manhã seguinte, Sam fez seu caminho para a cozinha. Como o resto dos guerreiros, ele não precisava de muito sono para funcionar. Eles realmente só precisavam mais ou menos de quatro horas de sono para estar em seu melhor. Houve tempos quando situação dos mortos-vivos havia se tornado em grande escala, e eles tinham sido forçados a ficar por semanas sem dormir. Poucas vezes os mortos-vivos se tornavam um problema para os guerreiros terem de caçá-los noite e dia. Durante as horas da luz do dia, o morto-vivo dormia literalmente morto para o mundo, incapaz de subir até a noite cair. Fazia deles presa fácil, mas eles mantiveram suas tocas bem escondidas, o que fez caçá-los durante o dia mais difícil. Com seus números até o mínimo os guerreiros agora só precisavam caçar a noite.<p>

Dentro da cozinha, Sam viu ambos Alec e Jasper já instalados. Alec se sentou na grande mesa da cozinha comendo um prato cheio de ovos e toucinho. Jasper estava no fogão mexendo toucinho que chiava em uma frigideira. Obviamente era dia do Jasper cozinhar. Cada guerreiro tinha turnos para fazer as comidas. Incapazes de contratar qualquer mortal para cuidar deles, eles tinham sido forçados a aprender como fazer as tarefas servis que precisavam ser feitas todo dia.

Não surpreendentemente, desde que todos gostavam de comida, eles fizeram aprender a cozinhar sua primeira prioridade.

Aceitando um prato cheio de comida de Jasper, Sam se sentou em frente a Alec. Sam limpou sua garganta para ganhar a atenção do outro guerreiro. Quando Alec olhou para cima, Sam perguntou:

—Como está a garganta?

—Bem. O que há com Edward e aquela mulher de qualquer maneira?

Sam agitou sua cabeça.

—Eu desejaria saber. Nos milhares de anos que eu conheço Edward, nem uma vez ele agiu muito violentamente por uma mulher. Com Bella, eu não acho que ele é capaz de pensar direito.

—Você acha?— Alec perguntou sarcasticamente. —Ele teria tentado rasgar minha fodida garganta se eu realmente a tocasse.— Ele então olhou para Jasper. —O que me lembra, Jaz, você teve uma grande chance ontem à noite. Você nunca disse a nós o que viu em sua visão quando tocou a mulher.

Jasper se afastou do fogão para enfrentá-los.

—Eu vou manter essas informações para mim por enquanto. Você sabe que eu não tenho controle sobre minhas visões, e que minha mão tem que estar acima do coração da pessoa para ver isto mais claramente.

De todos os guerreiros, só Jasper tinha visões, capazes de ver o passado e o futuro. Sam se achava sortudo de que Rá não o presenteou com isto. Ele não gostava de poder ver o que seu futuro, ou o que de qualquer outro, traria.

—Parecia para mim que você se sentia bem sobre isso. — Alec jocosamente disse.

Jasper agitou sua cabeça.

—Nem todo mundo tem sexo no cérebro como você e Jacob, Alec. Eu não penso sobre Beçça desse jeito.

—Fale por você mesmo,— Sam rebateu com um risada. —Eu sei que eu tenho sexo no cérebro da mesma maneira que eles tem. Quanto à mulher, não seria nenhum sofrimento dormir com ela. Se ela pudesse ter a memória apagada, eu até não me importaria de me alimentar. Você não pode dizer a mim que você passaria por aquele pedaço de traseiro sem tentar uma chance, Jasper.

Sam deixou o sorriso dele enfraquecer quando Jasper olhou para ele sob os fios de cabelo em seu rosto. Sem dizer uma palavra, Jasper girou suas costas para eles e encheu um prato com comida. Sam assistiu como o guerreiro desligou o fogão e levantou o prato junto com uma garrafa da água. Ele empurrou um garfo atrás no bolso de sua calça jeans então dirigiu-se à entrada da cozinha.

—Eh, Jaz, eu estava só brincando.— Quando o outro guerreiro manteve a caminhada ele cautelosamente perguntou, —Onde você está indo com isto?— Sam teve um sentimento de que ele sabia onde Jasper estaria indo.

Jasper pausou na entrada.

—Eu estou levando isto para Bella. Ela provavelmente está faminta.

Alec bufou.

—Homem, você deve estar querendo morrer. Se Edward pega você em qualquer lugar próximo a ela eu sei que ele chutará seu traseiro ou pior.

Jasper encolheu os ombros então disse:

—Ele vai ter que superar isso.

Sam olhou para Alec. Ele sentiu bem certo de que seu rosto tinha a mesma expressão atordoada que Alec. Jasper nunca gostou de confrontos. Ele os evitava a todo custo. Era completamente diferente ele de boa vontade fazer algo que enfureceria Edward. Sam teve que perguntar-se quem mais estaria trocando de personalidade. Ele esperava que não fosse ele.

Bella rolou sobre suas costas e puxou as coberturas acima de sua cabeça quando o barulho veio novamente. Ela não queria levantar. Pensando que isso deveria ser seu relógio de alarme, ela cegamente esticou seu braço de debaixo das cobertas e tentou desligá-lo. Quando sua mão só encontrou ar vazio, grogue arrancou as coberturas de seu rosto. O barulho veio novamente. Dessa vez seu cérebro sonolento registrou o fato de que o barulho veio de alguém batendo na porta.

Com ela completamente acordada, Bella ainda tomou alguns segundos para lembrar onde ela dormiu e recordou tudo que aconteceu a noite anterior. Ela olhou pelo quarto e se achou só. Edward não retornou para passar a noite.

A batida veio novamente. Bella deslizou fora da cama e caminhou para a porta.

—Sim?

—É Jasper, Bella. Está bem se eu entrar?

—Certo, mas você precisará de uma chave. Edward trancou a porta.

—Está tudo bem. Eu não preciso de uma.

Bella retrocedeu um passo quando a porta destrancou e Jasper a abriu. Ela notou que ele segurava um prato de comida. O cheiro de ovos e toucinho de repente encheu o quarto. Seu estômago rosnou. Ela não comeu desde a hora do almoço a véspera. Olhando para cima, ela achou Jasper olhando o que ela vestia.

Dando a ele um sorriso embaraçado, ela puxou para baixo a bainha da camiseta de homem que ela vestia. A parte inferior alcançava o meio de sua coxa.

—Eu peguei emprestado um das camisas de Edward para dormir. Eu não quis dormir com minha blusa e saia.— Bella não tinha nenhuma idéia por que ela sentiu como se tivesse que se explicar, mas isso não pareceu fazê-la parar de qualquer maneira. —Eu teria perguntado se ele voltasse antes de eu ir dormir, mas ele não fez assim eu só bisbilhotei em suas gavetas de cômoda até que eu achei uma de suas camisetas.

Jasper deu um meio sorriso.

—Eu estou certo de que ele não se importará. Eu trouxe para você um pouco de café da manhã. Eu pensei que você estaria com fome.

—Obrigada, eu estou morta de fome.— Então Bella percebeu que realmente deveria ser de manhã. Sem janelas ou um relógio ela não tinha idéia do tempo. —Que horas são?

—É ao redor de onze.

—Onze da manhã?— Quando Jasper movimentou a cabeça, Bella amaldiçoou, o que o fez sorrir. —Você não entende. Eu estou atrasada para o trabalho. Se eu não aparecer eu serei despedida. A companhia de seguro que eu trabalho tem zero de tolerância para empregados que aparecem tarde, ou não. Eu não tenho condições de perder este trabalho.

Jasper agitou sua cabeça.

—Desculpe. Você não pode partir.

—Pelo menos deixe-me chamar e dizer que eu estou doente e não irei.

—Você não pode fazer isto também.

Bella conseguiu se parar de chamar Jasper de todo palavrão que ela conhecia.

—Olhe, eu vou ser bastante clara. Sem meu trabalho, eu não posso saldar as minhas dívidas, ou pagar meu aluguel. Embora eu odeie, eu realmente, não tenho condições de perder o trabalho.

Jasper passou por ela e colocou o prato de comida e a garrafa da água na cama. Ele puxou um garfo de seu bolso traseiro e colocou próximo ao prato antes dele voltar para ela.

—Você não tem que se preocupar mais sobre essas coisas. Eu cuidei disso ontem à noite.

—O que você quer dizer com que você cuidou disso?

—Bem para começar, eu saldei a conta do seu advogado. O dinheiro entrou em sua conta bancária esta manhã e já foi enviado por email que sua conta foi paga por completo.

Bella piscou para Jasper, completamente tomada por surpresa.

—Por que você faria isto? Você nem me conhece.

—Eu me senti generoso. Quanto ao seu trabalho e o aluguel, eu enviei um email de sua demissão para seu chefe, e ao seu proprietário foi dado seu aviso. Emmet concordou em me ajudar hoje tarde quando eu for limpar totalmente seu apartamento. Eu darei a seu proprietário suas chaves do apartamento quando nós tivermos acabado.

Sentindo-se como se sua vida tivesse sido tirado dela, Blythe encontrou-se sem palavras. Nada como ter o tapete puxado debaixo dela.

— Porquê?

Jasper deu um sorriso tentativo antes dele alcançar e pôs sua mão em seu coração.

—Porque eu vi como as coisas tinham que ser.

Bella de repente recordou o que Sam gritou para Jasper ontem à noite quando ele colocou sua mão em seu coração desse jeito. Sam gritou que não era uma boa hora para Jasper ter uma de suas visões.

—O que você viu?

Puxando sua mão, Jasper agitou sua cabeça.

—Coma sua comida antes de ficar fria. Eu trarei para você algumas de suas roupas quando nós tivermos acabado com seu apartamento.

Depois que Jasper a deixou só uma vez mais e a trancou dentro do quarto, Bella se sentou na cama. Ela levantou o garfo e começou a comer os ovos e toucinho que ele trouxe. Metodicamente, não realmente saboreando a comida, Bella comeu até que limpou o prato. Sua mente era um vendaval de pensamentos, ela se disse a não ficar em pânico. Não podia ser tão ruim que Jasper podia muito facilmente assumir o comando de todos os aspectos de sua vida. Por outro lado, ela não tinha mais que se preocupar sobre como ela saldaria as suas dívidas. Mas o grande lado ruim permanecia.

Ela parecia ser uma prisioneira, mantida por um grupo de guerreiros que caçavam mortos-vivos. Bella podia facilmente se ver completamente perdida se ela pensasse muito sobre isso.

Com seu estômago agora cheio e precisando fazer algo que ela faria em sua vida diária, Bella dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Ela tomaria banho e preparar-se-ia para enfrentar o dia como ela fez toda manhã. Ela sempre se sentia melhor depois de um bom banho morno.

Edward não entendia. Desde que o sol subiu, ele passou as últimas horas tentando contatar Rá, mas por alguma razão o deus do sol escolheu ignorar seu chamado. Isso deixou Edward chateado. Ele não tinha nenhuma resposta para o que parecia estar acontecendo com ele, e ele não tinha idéia do que Rá queria que fosse feito com Bella agora que eles souberam com certeza que ela não podia ter a memória apagada.

Frustrado, ele decidiu que seria melhor ele verifica-la. Ela tinha que estar com fome. Ver se ela queria alguma coisa para comer tinha sido a última coisa em sua mente durante a noite. Foi difícil o suficiente manter seu controle ao redor dela, muito menos ser capaz de pensamentos o suficiente coerente para perguntar se ela queria alguma coisa para comer.

Ele destrancou a porta para seu quarto pessoal e tomou um segundo para respirar fundo antes dele ir do lado de dentro. Ele sentiu um momento de desconforto quando ele não achou Bella em sua cama. Ele então ouviu o som do chuveiro.

Incapaz de parar, Edward cruzou o quarto para a parcialmente aberta porta do banheiro. Quando ele passou pela cama notou o prato vazio. Um dos outros já trouxe para Bella algo para comer. Por um lado ele se sentiu contente de que alguém tivesse pensado o suficiente para trazer algo, mas por outro, ele detestava o fato de que tinham estado só no quarto com ela.

Edward abriu a porta de banheiro e seu corpo inteiro tremeu. Através das portas de vidro fosco do chuveiro ele viu o contorno do corpo nu de Bella, enquanto ela estava sob o chuveiro. Ela tinha a cabeça para trás enquanto ela lavava seu cabelo. Com seus braços para cima, correu suas mãos por seu cabelo longo. Seus peitos generosos erguidos com cada golpe. Sua boca de repente ficou seca.

A luxúria guerreava com a fome de sangue quando ele foi para a porta do chuveiro e abriu. Bella gritou de surpresa, mas ela não fez nada para esconder sua nudez dele. O olhar de Edward rapidamente deslizou pelo corpo dela enquanto seu pênis endurecia em resposta. Ela era perfeita com os seios do tamanho que transbordavam em suas mãos. Cada um com um mamilo rosa que ele queria correr sua língua ao redor. Ele queria roçar suas mãos sobre a curva dos quadris arredondados e sua cintura estreita. Ele queria ter suas longas pernas embrulhadas ao redor de seus quadris enquanto ele entrava em seu corpo. Olhando de volta para seu rosto, ele viu seus olhos escurecerem com a excitação. Ele ouviu seu coração bater em ritmo acelerado.

Agitando sua cabeça, Bella disse em uma voz sussurrada:

—Pare de olhar para mim assim se você não pretende terminar, Edward. Você está me matando. Você não pode me excitar, e então de repente decidir que não pode terminar isto.

Edward só queria puxar Bella do chuveiro e a levar para sua cama. Ele a queria debaixo dele quando afundasse seu dolorido pênis em sua vagina molhada. Ele queria montá-la até que ele explodisse bem no fundo dela, até que ele não soubesse onde ele terminava e ela começava. Ele podia quase a saborear em sua língua, sentir seus músculos internos pulsarem ao redor de seu pênis quando ele lentamente bombeava dentro e fora de seu corpo.

E então enquanto ela viesse, ele afundaria seus caninos em seu pescoço, enviando-a diretamente em outro clímax. Outra parte dele queria tudo aquilo e mais. Ele queria estar perto de Bella, para tê-la envolvida em seus braços para que ele pudesse encontrar a paz e contentamento que estava faltando em sua vida.

Bella choramingou com a necessidade. Edward percebeu que ele tinha projetado seus pensamentos dentro da cabeça dela novamente. O cheiro de sua excitação misturada com o vapor do chuveiro. Seus caninos desceram quando ela enroscou seus dedos por seu cabelo e puxou sua boca até a dela. Ele sabia que estava brincando com fogo, mas ele não podia resistir. Ele ansiava que esta mulher fosse sua.

Sua língua duelou com a dela enquanto ele embrulhava sua cintura com seus braços e a ergueu até que seus peitos apertavam contra seu tórax nu. Suas pernas levantaram para sua cintura. Movendo suas mãos, Edward as moveu até segurar a bunda dela. Ele posicionou sua abertura lisa contra a protuberância dura na frente de sua calça jeans. Bella gemeu e se esfregou contra sua ereção. Edward mordeu de volta um gemido quando ele pensou sobre o quão fácil seria abrir a frente de sua calça jeans e a empalar em sua seta dura. Tomando seu lábio inferior entre seus dentes, ele o cortou com seus caninos. Duas gotas de sangue apareceram na superfície. Com um estalido de sua língua ele as lambeu.

Aquele pequeno gosto provou ser quase demais. Quando o sangue bateu em seu estômago, seus músculos se contraíram dolorosamente, exigindo que ele tirasse de Bella o que seu corpo precisava. Seu sangue era mais doce do que o vinho mais fino. Um pouco e ele queria muito mais. Ele se forçou a se afastar. Ele não podia tomar a chance. Se ele bebesse dela e perdesse o controle, ele podia muito bem drenar seu sangue completamente. Edward não queria suavizar sua fome de sangue às custas de sua vida.

Edward tentou descer Bella, mas ela tenazmente se agarrou a ele. Ela continuou a se esfregar contra ele enquanto arquejava com necessidade.

—Por favor, Edward. Não deixe-me assim.

Ele soube que não ia demorar muito enviar Bella acima da extremidade em um orgasmo. Ele gemeu.

—Eu devia partir, mas eu não posso.

Sua estimulação bateu nele. Embora empurrasse muito os limites, Edward não a deixaria em tal estado. Seria injusto. Ele a segurou facilmente com uma mão e curvou sua cabeça para seu peito. Ele chupou um mamilo bem no fundo de sua boca quando ele aproximava mais seus corpos. Achando seu clitóris, ele acariciou-o com seus dedos.

Bella se empurrou mais e passou seus dedos por seu cabelo para segurá-lo em seu peito. Edward chupou mais duro seu mamilo. Ele empurrou um dedo, então um segundo, dentro de sua vagina. Angulando seus dedos para cima, ele os moveu dentro e fora de sua passagem lisa quando ela jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu. Ela montou seus dedos até que seu clímax a colheu.

Os sons que Bella fez enquanto seu corpo pulsava espasmodicamente ao redor de seus dedos forçou Edward a lutar contra o desejo selvagem de afundar seus caninos em sua garganta exposta. Ele friccionou seus dentes até que ele sentiu as veias distinguirem-se em seu pescoço. Depois que o último tremor agitou seu corpo, ele lentamente a deixou em seus pés.

Com seu corpo pulsando dolorosamente com desejo insatisfeito e seu estômago embrulhando, ele suavemente escovou seus lábios através da boca de Bella.

—Termine seu banho. Eu estarei no outro quarto esperando.— Antes de perder a luta, ele virou-se e deixou o banheiro antes dela poder responder.

* * *

><p><strong>feliz natal flores... como prometido mais um capitulo... espero que estejam gostando da fic... não se esqueçam das reviews... bjuxx^^<strong>


	7. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo Cinco**

Bella conseguiu voltar para o chuveiro sem suas pernas falharem. Ela ainda sentia pequenos tremores de prazer bem no fundo de sua vagina. Pelo menos dessa vez Edward não a deixou em um estado de estimulação intensa. O orgasmo que ele deu satisfez um pouco sua necessidade, mas não completamente. Ela queria o comprimento quente, duro de seu pênis enterrado bem no fundo dela da próxima vez que ele desse a ela outro clímax.

Ela não soube por que ele conteve-se. Não poderia haver nenhuma dúvida de que ele a queria tanto quanto ela o desejava. Ela teve a prova disso pressionado contra ela. Bella estremeceu quando ela se lembrou de como ele parecia grande.

Debaixo do chuveiro, Bella depressa terminou o banho. Ela desligou a água, secou-se e embrulhou uma toalha ao redor de seu corpo antes de sair do quarto. A princípio ela pensou que Edward fez sua habitual fuga quando ela não o achou no quarto imediatamente. Ela então notou que a porta do closet estava aberta.

Bella andou para a porta e olhou para dentro. Edward estava de costas a ela enquanto ele puxava uma calça jeans limpa. Ela conseguiu uma visão muito boa de seu musculoso traseiro antes dele arrastar a calça jeans até sua cintura. Assistindo os músculos contraídos de suas costas enquanto ele erguia o botão e o zíper, ela achou seus olhos atraídos para a tatuagem dele.

Ela realmente não podia ser considerada uma pessoa de tatuagem, mas em Edward ela achava isto sensual como todo inferno. Com seus movimentos parecia que as asas subiam e desciam.

—Você terminou de me admirar?— Ele perguntou a ela ligeiramente.

A voz profunda de Edward devolveu Bella para o ambiente.

—Eu estou só admirando sua tatuagem, entre outras coisas.— Ele girou e olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha levantada. A expressão em seu rosto disse que ele sabia que ela tinha admirado mais que só sua tatuagem.

—Não é uma tatuagem.

Bella retrocedeu quando Edward saiu do closet e fechou a porta. Ele foi para a cômoda e tirou uma camisa limpa.

—Não é?

—Não. É a marca do Escolhido de Rá. Depois que Rá deu a mim os dons ele colocou seu olho e o sol alado em minhas costas.

—Então todos vocês tem a mesma marca?— Bella quietamente suspirou com decepção quando Edward pegou uma camiseta e cobriu seu bem musculoso tórax e barriga.

—Sim, todos nós levamos isto no mesmo lugar em nossos corpos.

Seus olhos se encontraram e corpo de Bella começou a queimar por ele de novo. Ele parecia tão afetado quanto ela. Seu olhar quente queimou uma trilha ao longo do comprimento do seu corpo e de volta até seu rosto. Preparada para soltar a toalha e ver o que Edward faria, ela parou no último segundo, quando ele gemeu e afastou o olhar.

—Nós não podemos, Bella.

—Por que não?

—Você não entende. Eu nunca deveria ter tocado em você assim no banheiro.

Bella se aproximou mais, até que só algumas polegadas os separavam.

—Então me ajude a entender.

Edward endureceu quando ela arrastou um dedo abaixo de seu tórax.

—Existem duas razões por que eu não devia fazer amor com você. Primeiro é proibido se alimentar de um mortal e deixar as memórias intactas.

—Então se nós fizéssemos amor você quereria me morder também?

O olhar de Edward ficou mais quente.

—O ato de alimentação pode ser muito erótico para ambos. Eu teria meus caninos enterrados dentro de você junto com meu pênis.

Bella sentiu seu corpo liquefazer como a imagem mental do que Edward disse que ele faria apareceu dentro de sua cabeça. Ela moveu uma fração de uma polegada mais perto.

—Eu podia viver com isto, eu acho. Quanto a memória disto, eu não posso ver no que mudaria a situação que eu estou agora. E a segunda coisa?

O olhar de Edward voltou para o dela. Ele olhou fixamente para ela totalmente com desejo.

—Eu desejo você, Bella,— ele disse, sua voz espessa com emoção. —Por seu corpo e seu sangue. Eu quero você até o ponto de que eu mal posso pensar direito, mas eu tenho que resistir a essa atração que você tem sobre mim. Algo está acontecendo comigo, algo que pode ser mortal para você. Se eu me permitisse alimentar de você eu queria tudo, drenar você até que você nada tivesse para dar. Então até que eu consiga ter minha fome de sangue sob controle, eu não posso ter você.

Embora Edward disse que ele podia muito bem matá-la se eles fizessem amor, não fez seu corpo parar de subir em chamas. Suas paredes internas pulsavam com necessidade. Seu corpo clamava para ela tomar aquele risco, mas a parte lógica de seu cérebro a fez se afastar.

Tentando se distrair da luxúria que ainda inflamava seu sangue, Bella perguntou:

—Agora o que? Desde que eu sou uma tentação, eu acho que você não me quer em seu quarto. Jasper conseguiu tirar minha velha vida. Então onde isso me deixa?

As sobrancelhas do Edward reuniram-se quando ele deu a ela um olhar perplexo.

—O que você quer dizer com Jasper levou sua velha vida? Ele trouxe a você a comida?

—Sim, ele fez. Foi quando ele disse a mim o que ele fez. Ele saldou minhas dívidas, enviou minha demissão ao trabalho e deu a minha propriedade em um anúncio. Ele e Emmet estão em meu apartamento agora mesmo movendo minhas coisas para cá.

—Parece que Jaz teve uma manhã muito produtiva. Eu não tinha idéia de que ele fez essas coisas. Eu tenho estado no templo de Rá desde antes do sol elevar-se para tentar contatar ele.

Bella endureceu.

—Então, ele tomou uma decisão sobre o que vai acontecer comigo?

Edward suspirou e correu seus dedos por seu cabelo.

—Eu não tenho uma pista. Ele não respondeu a meu chamado. Por alguma razão Rá decidiu me deixar na mão.

—Típico.— Bella xingou. —Isto não é uma característica típica de algum deus? Eles gostam de deixar seus adoradores na escuridão, e quando eles finalmente respondem é tão enigmática que ninguém pode decifrar o significado de qualquer maneira.

—Rá não é esse tipo de deus, Bella. Nem uma vez em todos os milhares de anos que eu servi para ele, ele não respondeu ao meu chamado.

—Milhares de anos? Você viveu por milhares de anos?— Bella não tinha idéia de que ele tinha vivido por tanto tempo, ou que ele era imortal. —Caramba, você é um ancião. Você deve ter estado ao redor quando as pirâmides em Gizé estavam sendo construídas.

—Eu posso ser velho, mas eu posso assegurar você, que de nenhuma maneira pareço um ancião. E, sim, eu vi as pirâmides sendo construídas.

Bella agitou sua cabeça.

—Incrível. Eu posso concordar com o fato de que você não parecer como um velho decrépito, Edward.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha em sua direção.

—Não vamos voltar a um tema que só nos faz brincar com fogo. Quanto à sua pergunta anterior, você vai ficar no meu quarto. Nós não temos quartos de hóspedes, e não vou ser capaz de tolerar se você ficar com um dos outros guerreiros.

Bella se sentiu reassegurada pelo tom possessivo do Edward. Ela não queria estar separada dele. Todos os outros, talvez com exceção de Jasper, a deixava um pouco nervosa, especialmente Sam. Para ser honesta, aquele era um guerreiro assustador. Ela sabia que se Rá decidisse que ela deveria morrer, ele não teria nenhuma hesitação sobre cumprir a ordem. Não, ela estaria mais que feliz por ficar trancada no quarto de Edward.

—Eu prefiro ficar aqui com você, Edward. Eu me sinto mais segura com você do que com os outros guerreiros.

—Eu não sei o quão segura você realmente está comigo, Bella, mas eu não posso deixar você ir. — Edward disse resignadamente. Ele deu a ela um fixo olhar intenso que ela sentiu até os seus dedões do pé antes dele se mover para a porta. —Eu darei a você alguns minutos para se vestir então eu voltarei.

* * *

><p>Jasper deixou seu Corvett preto em uma das vagas de estacionamento para visitantes no edifício do apartamento de Bella. Emmet protegeu seus olhos da luz solar brilhante e olhou para o prédio.<p>

—Eu devo dizer que a mulher não podia ter escolhido um lugar mais feio para viver. O edifício já viu dias melhores.

—A mulher tem um nome. É Bella. Eu duvido que ela possa dispor de algo melhor.

Emmet olhou para Jasper.

—Seria melhor se olhar. Conversar assim fará Edward pensar que você a quer para você. Ele já apostou sua reivindicação, e eu não acho que ele tolerará seu interesse nela. Eu estou certo de que só estando aqui você causará que Edward queria chutar seu traseiro.

—O interesse que eu tenho em Bella é puramente platônico.— Jasper disse bruscamente enquanto ele saia do carro. Ele esperou por Emmet juntar-se ele antes de dirigir-se à entrada dianteira. Cavando dentro do bolso de suas calças, ele retirou as chaves de Bella. —Eu lamento por ela.

Emmet bufou.

—Sim, certo você faz. Por que então que você saldaria todas as suas dívidas e para ter certeza de que ela não tivesse outro lugar para ficar além de nossa sede? Eu nunca vi você tomar qualquer interesse em uma mulher mortal a menos que você precisasse se alimentar.

—Bella é diferente.— Depois que ele usou uma das chaves, Jasper abriu a porta da entrada dianteira do edifício. Talvez ele cometeu um engano trazendo Emmet com ele. Ele pensou que com dois deles seriam capazes de mover a mobília de Bella se transportando para o armazém um de cada vez, seria feito muito mais rápido. Ele também pensou que Emmet seria o menos provável dos guerreiros de olhar muito próximo seus motivos para fazer isto. Ele pensou errado.

—Eu direi que ela é diferente, certo. — Emmet disse com uma risada. —Ela é a única mulher mortal que eu vi que teve nosso líder com um aperto mortal sobre Alec só porque Edward não gostou do modo que ele olhou e falou com ela. Então há você, o estudioso, que tem muito prazer em enterrar seu nariz em um de seus livros quando você não estiver balançando uma espada. Eu não posso entender isto.

Enquanto Emmet falava eles subiram os degraus para apartamento de Bella. Em sua porta, Jasper destrancou e entrou. Ele evitou olhar para Emmet.

—Se você terminou de agitar seus lábios, Emmet, eu gostaria de começar. Eu prometi a Bella uma muda de roupas.

—Sensível, sensível. Bem, eu manterei minha boca fechada. Onde você quer pôr suas coisas?

—Na parte velha do armazém no momento. Não é como se suas coisas fossem ocupar muito espaço.

A sala de estar escassamente mobiliada só tinha um sofá bem usado e uma mesa de café pequena com uma televisão nela. A cozinha, localizada na saída da sala de estar, nem tinha uma mesa. Jasper dirigiu-se ao único quarto. Como a sala de estar, não tinha muitos móveis. Ele viu uma cama queen-size, uma escrivaninha e uma cômoda grande. Abrindo a porta do armário, ele achou cheio de roupas. Pelo menos o desprezível ex-marido de Bella permitiu que ela mantivesse todas as suas roupas. Ele avistou algumas grifes caras.

De volta para a sala de estar onde Emmet esperava, Jasper disse:

—Você poderia também começar com a sala de estar e cozinha. Eu trabalharei no quarto e com o que ela...

Emmet movimentou a cabeça e caminhou para o sofá. Ele descansou colocou uma mão nele e então desapareceu. Jasper voltou para o quarto de Bella.

* * *

><p>Vestida, Bella esperou Edward voltar para o quarto. Ela não apreciou a idéia de ter que vestir suas roupas da véspera. Até Jasper retornar com suas próprias roupas ela teve que vestir sua saia, mas em vez de colocar a blusa, Bella pôs uma camiseta do Edward. Ele quase cobria o comprimento de sua saia, então ela puxou para o lado e fez um nó na cintura.<p>

Edward não a fez esperar muito tempo. Ele bateu primeiro, então abriu a porta. Seu olhar avaliou o que ela vestia.

—Eu espero que você não se importe. Eu obtive emprestado sua camisa para dormir ontem à noite e eu não podia colocar minha blusa suja de ontem.

Ele deu seu um sorriso sensual.

—Eu tenho que dizer que eu gosto de como ela parece melhor em você do que em mim. Se você estiver pronta, vamos.

Bella andou no corredor próxima a Edward.

—Onde nós estamos indo?

—Eu pensei em mostrar o lugar a você assim você saberá onde tudo está.

—Por que eu precisaria achar meu caminho aqui? Eu pensei que você queria que eu ficasse trancada em seu quarto.

Edward parou e girou para enfrentar Bella. Ele pôs sua mão debaixo de seu queixo e curvou sua cabeça ligeiramente assim ele podia a olhar nos olhos.

—Você não é uma prisioneira. Eu só mantive você trancada ontem à noite até que eu tivesse certeza de que você entendesse que não podia deixar o edifício. Eu sinto que eu posso acreditar que você não correrá. Você têm que saber se nós realmente quiséssemos machucar você nós teríamos tido muitas oportunidades ontem à noite.

—Bem, não é como se eu tivesse qualquer lugar para ir agora.

—Eu terei que ter uma pequena conversa sobre isso com Jasper quando ele retornar.

—Não seja muito duro com ele, Edward. Ele me disse que viu em sua visão que ele tinha que fazer aquelas coisas.

Suas sobrancelhas juntaram.

—As visões do Jasper são normalmente sobre lugares. Ele não faz coisas assim a menos que exista uma razão muito boa atrás de suas ações. Suficiente sobre Jaz, nós devemos continuar?

Com um aceno de Bella, Edward andou corredor abaixo mais uma vez. Ele mostrou a cozinha, a lavanderia e onde cada um dos quartos dos guerreiros podia ser achado. Ela já sabia como achar a sala de reunião desde que ela tinha estado lá à noite anterior. Enquanto se moviam através do edifício, Bella andou em um ritmo lento, o que obrigou Edward a combinar com seu passo. Ela achou as obras de arte pintadas nas paredes fascinantes. Ela não conseguia assimilar o fato de que as paredes e os chãos tinham sido pintados para dar o efeito global de estar dentro de um edifício egípcio antigo. Uma pintura particularmente a intrigou, ela parou e se aproximou para olhar melhor.

Edward ficou ao seu lado ao lado dela.

—Você gostou desse?

Bella movimentou a cabeça. Esta cena particular tinha o deus Anubis de pé acima de uma múmia em que ele realizava o rito de mumificação. Os detalhes eram primorosos e tinham que ter tomado meses do artista para completar.

—É magnífico. Eu sempre fui fascinada por todas as coisas antigas egípcias, especialmente a arte. Agora não ria, mas sempre que eu penso sobre estar no Egito eu sinto como se eu estivesse indo para casa. Meu ex-marido prometeu me levar lá um dia, mas ele sempre tinha algo importante para fazer e não podia se afastar do trabalho para me levar de férias.

Edward pôs sua mão no coração e deu a ela um dramático olhar ferido.

—Eu riria de tal coisa?— Ele então perguntou, — Quanto tempo você esteve casada?

Bella agitou sua cabeça para suas travessuras e começou a caminhar novamente.

—Quase três anos.

—O que aconteceu?

—Onde você quer que eu comece?— Bella perguntou, com um risada.

—O início é sempre um bom lugar.

Bella suspirou.

—Certo.— Normalmente ela não gostava de conversar sobre seu divórcio, mas com Edward não parecia aborrecê-la tanto. —Eu costumava trabalhar como assessora jurídica e Mike era um dos sócios da empresa. No princípio, eu fiquei lisonjeada pela atenção que ele me mostrou, quando me procurou. Ele é tudo que eu não sou, bonito com uma personalidade extrovertida e uma abundância de confiança. Eu achei duro de acreditar que ele realmente podia ficar interessado em mim. Eventualmente ele pediu para sair com ele e eu aceitei. As coisas começaram a ficar sérias realmente rápido. Eu pensei que era muito bom para ser verdade. Os homens do calibre de Mike não pedem a mulheres como eu para casar-se com eles.

Edward deu a ela um olhar de soslaio.

—Por que você pensaria isto?

Bella riu.

—Eu não sou exatamente o que você chamaria de uma beleza delirante. A planície seria uma descrição melhor. Tudo sobre mim é médio, inclusive minha altura.

—Nem todo mundo pensa desse modo sobre você. — Edward disse com toda seriedade.

Ela escolheu ignorar aquela declaração. Depois de seu ex, ela achava duro de acreditar que homens falavam a verdade quando eles elogiavam sua aparência.

—De qualquer maneira, Mike disse que nada disso importava para ele. Uma vez que nós ficamos comprometidos eu deixei meu trabalho no escritório de advocacia porque ele não queria que sua esposa trabalhasse fora da casa. Fui morar com ele, por insistência dele. Nós casamos seis meses mais tarde e eu me tornei o que eu chamo de uma esposa mantida.

—Eu acho que você não achou esse estilo de vida de sua preferência.

—No fim, não. O primeiro ano de casamento eu me senti o suficiente feliz, mas depois, Mike começou a voltar para casa mais tarde e mais tarde. Ele às vezes passava a noite fora, sua desculpa era de que tinha que trabalhar em um caso importante. Logo antes de nosso terceiro aniversário, eu alcancei meu limite de ficar presa em uma casa de fantasia, com ninguém para conversar com exceção da empregada que Mike insistia que nós tivéssemos, ela vinha duas vezes por semana para limpar e cozinhar.

—O que você fez?

—Eu esperei acordada por ele uma noite e terminei tudo. Ele não reagiu com o meu discurso. Eu realmente vi suas cores verdadeiras essa noite. Ele basicamente disse que eu não tinha nada sobre o que reclamar. Eu tinha uma casa boa para viver, qualquer coisa que eu quisesse ele comprava para mim, e se eu não gostasse que ele passasse mais tempo no trabalho do que comigo que era meu azar. O verdadeiro tapa na cara se revelou quando ele me disse que eu deveria considerar-me sortuda de que ele tivesse se casado comigo, em primeiro lugar, e que nosso casamento seria considerado um casamento de conveniência, em vez de um jogo de amor. Mike queria uma esposa que fizesse tudo o que ele dissesse sem queixas e eu parecia encaixar nesse projeto. Ele então me disse que se eu não podia aceitar, então ele não tinha mais utilidade para mim.

—Então você o deixou e Mike deixou você sem nada. — Edward disse em um tom severo de voz.

Bella se encolheu.

—Então você sabe sobre isto, huh? Não até depois que eu saí eu descobri o que eu fiz. Eu estupidamente assinei um acordo pré-nupcial. Eu queria provar para Mike que eu o amava por ele e não seu dinheiro, então eu assinei a maldita coisa sem ler. E por causa desse ato estúpido, eu só pude levar o que eu trouxe no casamento, o que não era muito. Eu não iria receber um centavo a mais do Mike por pensão alimentícia. Eu lutei contra ele e acabou por ser um divórcio conturbado por causa disso. Ele ganhou, é claro.

Edward a puxou para uma parada logo antes deles alcançarem outra entrada. Ele a cobriu contra a parede e tomou seu queixo em sua mão. Seu olhar varreu seu rosto, mostrando a indignação que ele sentia.

—Seu ex-marido pode ter ganhado no fim, mas eu acho que ele perdeu algo mais precioso que o dinheiro. Ele perdeu você. Não deixe as ações daquele bastardo definirem você. Eu não acho a sua aparência média, de forma alguma, você tem uma figura magnífica que qualquer homem adoraria afagar a noite toda. Não se menospreze, Bella.

A intensidade do calor ardente no olhar de Edward a encheu com a necessidade para estar segura em seus braços. Ele quis dizer tudo que ele disse, ela podia ver isso em seus olhos. Sem palavras, ela tragou e movimentou a cabeça. Nenhum homem olhou para ela assim, fazendo-a sentir como se ela fosse a mulher mais bonita que ele já viu. Seu coração saltou uma batida. Ela sabia que teria que controlar-se. Seria muito fácil para ela apaixonar-se por Edward, e se machucar. Seu divórcio a deixou tímida quando se tratava de homens e relacionamentos. Não que existiria qualquer chance de uma relação funcionar entre ela e Edward. Ele era imortal. Como pode um relacionamento durar entre uma mortal e um imortal? Mas ela não podia negar que o queria com toda fibra em seu ser.

O último homem que ela dormiu tinha sido Mike e ela desesperadamente queria substituir as memórias de estar na cama com ele. E ela queria que Edward fizesse isto por ela.

Edward cheirou o odor almiscarado da estimulação de Bella no ar ao redor deles e foi assim que ele conseguiu uma furiosa ereção. Ele resistiu ao impulso de estender a mão e ajustá-la para fazer mais espaço na calça, de repente muito apertada. Bella seria capaz de ver a grande protuberância em suas calças. Com uma respiração profunda, ele tentou tranquilizar seu corpo. Teve o efeito oposto.

Acabou respirando mais do odor atraente dela para seus pulmões. O lado animalesco dele rugiu com a necessidade de puxá-la até o chão e tomá-la. Ele friccionou seus dentes, soltando o queixo de Bella e retrocedendo um passo. Ele engessou um sorriso em seu rosto e tentou ignorar o rubor de desejo nas bochechas dela.

Ele estendeu a mão.

—Eu quero mostrar algo a você.

Uma vez que Bella colocou a mão dela na sua, Edward a levou para a entrada. Ele girou para assistir sua reação. Ela não o desapontou. Ela soltou sua mão e começou lentamente a caminhar em torno do quarto com uma expressão de temor em seu rosto. Seu olhar se movia das paredes decoradas até o alto teto de vidro, uma e outra vez. Ele cruzou seus braços acima de seu tórax e esperou pelas perguntas inevitáveis que ele sabia que viria. Não levou muito tempo.

Bella permaneceu no centro do quarto com seu rosto balançando em direção ao teto. O sol brilhando em cima dela, destacando sua beleza. A visão dela em pé lá fez seu intestino apertar. Deuses, como ele desejava que esta mulher pudesse ser sua. Ele lutou contra o desejo de tomá-la em seus braços e levar para sua cama.

—Que lugar é esse?

Ele saiu das sombras de um do pilares e veio para ficar frente a ela.

—Esse é o nosso templo para Rá.

Ela olhou para ele.

—Você está de pé no sol. Não é isto ruim para você?

Edward riu.

—Nós teríamos construído um templo com um teto de vidro se a luz solar nos prejudicasse?

Bella deu a ele um olhar embaraçado.

—Uh, eu tomarei isso como um não.

—Nós somos escolhidos de Rá, o deus do sol, então o sol nos faz mais forte.

—Isso faz sentido. Então é para cá que você vem quando você quer contatar Rá?

—Sim.

—Você tem que apresentar algum tipo de ritual para fazer isto?

Edward negou e agitou sua cabeça.

—Não. Eu só olho para o sol e grito para ele.

—Assim?

Bella fechou os olhos e levantou o rosto para o sol. Os raios de luz que a cercava ficaram mais claros na intensidade. Durou apenas uma fração de segundo, mas fez Edward perguntar-se se Rá ouviu Bella chamando por ele. Além dos guerreiros Escolhidos de Rá, só padres e sacerdotisas de seu templo podiam contatar o deus do sol, mas Bella não era quaisquer daquelas coisas.

Quando ela abaixou sua cabeça e olhou para ele, ela encolheu os ombros.

—Eu acho que isto não funcionou. Entretanto não faz mal tentar.

Edward assentiu. Talvez sua mente tinha jogado truques sobre ele, mas ele podia jurar que da forma como a luz do sol tinha reagido Rá tinha ouvido falar dela. Ele deixou para lá e guiou Bella em direção à entrada.

—Que tal nós vermos se Jasper e Emmet retornaram?

—Certo. Eu posso voltar a qualquer hora que eu quiser?

—Claro. Desde que você fique dentro do edifício, você pode ir onde desejar.

—Então eu definitivamente voltarei para o templo.

Edward levou Bella para fora do templo. Ele retornaria sozinho mais tarde para tentar contatar Rá novamente. Esperava que o deus do sol respondesse. Edward soube que se ele não pudesse contatar Rá antes de ter que ir caçar os mortos-vivos à noite, ele teria que se alimentar novamente. Ele não podia dar a chance de perder o controle de sua fome de sangue ao redor de Bella. Ele sentiu o controle deslizar quanto mais tempo que ele passava com ela. O pensamento dele lançando-se sobre ela e drenando-a até a morte o adoeceu. Ele precisava de respostas antes de acabar fazendo algo que ele lamentaria.

* * *

><p>Edward embainhou sua espada e assistiu o morto-vivo decompor-se. Eles pareceram estar em pleno vigor. Esse tinha sido o quarto que ele derrubou. Capaz de se comunicar telepaticamente com os outros guerreiros quando desejasse, descobriu que eles derrotaram tantos quanto ele. Ele concluiu que a calmaria finalmente terminou. Agora eles só tinham que esperar pela tempestade. Mas Edward não podia evitar o sentimento de que o número maior de morto-vivo esta noite tinha um propósito, especialmente quando manteve todos os seis Escolhidos de Rá ocupados a maior parte da noite. Quase sentiu como se eles estivessem tentando distraí-los.<p>

Quando ele não sentiu mais os inimigos por perto, Edward caminhou para sua moto. Quanto mais ele pensava sobre isto, mais ele não podia descartar a idéia de que esses mortos-vivos tinham sido sacrificados por um propósito maior. Com um medo doentio, ele só podia pensar em uma razão.

Edward se dirigiu para o velho bairro de Bella. Ele estacionou a moto na beira da estrada em frente ao prédio, em vez de no estacionamento. Depois que ele tirou o capacete, lentamente abriu caminho para o apartamento. Sua pele começou a formigar, logo que chegou à entrada da frente, o que significava que tinham mortos-vivos dentro.

Ele amaldiçoou debaixo de sua respiração. Com sua mente, ele destrancou a porta e subiu os degraus para o que tinha sido o apartamento de Bella. Quando chegou ao andar certo, Edward cautelosamente andou corredor abaixo. No caso de quaisquer dos outros inquilinos saírem de seus apartamentos, ele não desembainhou sua espada.

O picar ficou mais forte quando ele se aproximava da porta do apartamento de Bella. Ele alcançou seu ombro direito e envolveu a mão em torno do punho da sua khopesh. Silenciosamente, ele empurrou a porta que estava entreaberta.

Ele depressa esquadrinhou o quarto quando andou dentro do apartamento. Avistou dois mortos-vivos imediatamente. Eles não o viram a princípio, desde que eles estavam de costas para ele. Eles remexeram pelos armários da cozinha procurando obviamente por algo, ou talvez uma pista para paradeiro do Bella.

Jasper e Emmet esvaziaram completamente o apartamento. Uma vez que ele chegou perto deles, Edward puxou sua espada da bainha. O dois mortos-vivos giraram com som.

Preparou-se enquanto o outro circulou ao redor dele. Edward ergueu sua espada e se preparou para eliminar o primeiro morto-vivo. Uma dor afiada através do lado direito de suas costelas o deixou em alerta. Ele teve uma fração de segundo para reconhecer o fato de que o segundo morto-vivo segurava uma espada bem parecida a sua antes do primeiro o alcançar.

Com um rugido ele balançou sua espada em um arco e fatiou o morto-vivo através do tórax. Não esperando por aquele se decompor, Edward girou enfrentar o segundo com a arma.

Ele ignorou o ferimento que juntou suas costelas quando ele ergueu sua espada. Ele teve suficiente tempo para estudar este aqui antes da briga real começar. Os olhos estavam mortos e planos, como todos os outros mortos-vivos, mas onde os outros só podiam ser descritos como descuidados em sua necessidade por almas, este aqui parecia ter mais controle dele mesmo enquanto ele olhava para Edward.

O morto-vivo terminou o impasse quando ele atacou Edward. Suas espadas chocaram quando Edward bloqueou seu ataque. Ele aparou ataque depois de ataque do morto-vivo enquanto tentava achar uma abertura. Edward sentiu sangue lentamente gotejando de seu ferimento. Com cada balanço da espada, a ação abria mais o ferimento. Precisando terminar a disputa antes de começar a debilitar, Edward bloqueou a lâmina do morto-vivo com a sua.

Usando o impulso, ele girou e chutou o morto-vivo no tórax. Antes dele poder se recuperar, Edward lançou-se nele e fatiou sua garganta com a lâmina de sua espada.

O cheiro enjoado de carne decomposta encheu o apartamento. Embainhando sua espada, Edward puxou sua jaqueta de couro longe de seu ferimento. O couro espesso o salvou de um ferimento muito mais fundo. Para estancar o fluxo de sangue, Edward usou sua saliva parcialmente para curar o ferimento. Sua saliva curou cortes superficiais e marcas de mordidas, mas ele não podia curar completamente um ferimento desse tipo. Seu corpo curava muito mais rápido que um mortal, mas a luz curativa de Rá faria como se a ferida nunca tivesse existido.

Cuidadoso sobre seu lado, Edward se curvou e levantou a espada do morto-vivo. Tinha sido forjada para se assemelhar a seu khopesh, mas as semelhanças terminavam aí. Em vez de ser feito de bronze este aqui tinha uma lâmina de aço. Ele sabia que não podia deixar a espada aqui para o proprietário achar, então ele chutou a pilha vazia de roupas do morto-vivo até que ele achou a bainha. Com dentes friccionados, Edward tirou sua jaqueta e atirou a espada agora embainhada através de suas costas junto com a sua. Ele então fechou sua jaqueta acima de ambas as espadas e saiu do apartamento. Ele precisava voltar para o armazém, mas ele tinha que se alimentar antes de fazer isto.

A perda de sangue fez sua fome de sangue roer dolorosamente em seu interior. Friccionando seus dentes mais uma vez contra a dor em seu lado e seu estômago, Edward balançou uma perna acima do assento de sua moto. Ele a ligou e dirigiu-se a um dos bares de fim de noite.

Diferentemente da noite anterior, ele não entrou no bar à procura de um doador. Ele não tinha paciência para ter uma conversa fútil antes de atrair uma mulher para a ruela escura. Escolhendo um bar que tinha uma longa fila de mortais esperando para entrar, ele caminhou fila abaixo até que encontrou a mulher que ele queria.

Ele parou na frente dela e pôs a sugestão de que ela o seguisse em sua cabeça. Quando ele girou para ir embora, Edward ouviu ela o alcançar.

Ele não desperdiçou tempo. Uma vez que ele teve a mulher nas sombras da ruela, seus caninos desceram e ele os afundou em seu pescoço. Enquanto seu estômago tinha cãibras, ele esperou pela primeira erupção de sangue morno para bater e aliviar isto. Assim como a noite anterior, não fez uma coisa para satisfazer sua fome de sangue.

As câimbras pioraram. Ele não sentiu nenhum prazer da alimentação. Os gritos da mulher quando ela alcançou o ponto culminante em seus braços encheu seus ouvidos, mas ainda assim ele continuou a alimentar até que seu coração começou a gaguejar. Com um gemido de frustração, Edward fechou hermeticamente a marca de mordida em seu pescoço e deixou lentamente ela deslizar para o chão.

Ele a escorou contra a parede enquanto ele verificava seu pulso. Parecia fraco, mas fixo. Ele limpou a mente dela e a deixou com a memória de que ela bebeu demais e desmaiou na ruela.

Edward debateu se devia ou não achar outro doador e ver se outra alimentação levaria a dor embora. No fim, ele decidiu contra isto. Ele precisava cuidar de seu ferimento. O sangue normalmente ajudava a acelerar o processo curativo, mas quanto mais ele se movia mais o ferimento abria aos poucos. Edward tentou não pensar sobre o quanto isso o perturbava.

Com seu estômago com cólicas como se estivesse com fome, Edward voltou para sua moto e dirigiu para o armazém. Os outros guerreiros pareciam ainda estar caçando, o que significava que Bella e ele estariam só juntos. Uma vez dentro, ele encabeçou diretamente para seu quarto. Ele tinha tudo que precisava para cuidar de seu ferimento dentro de seu banheiro.

Empurrando a porta, Edward achou Bella sentada na cama assistindo televisão. Antes de sair de caça ele mostrou onde achar, atrás das portas do armário grande da parede. Ela sorriu, mas quando ela viu o gesto de dor quando ele tirou sua jaqueta, seu sorriso depressa desapareceu para ser substituído com um olhar de preocupação.

Bella levantou da cama e veio para onde ele estava, próximo ao armário. Seu olhar caiu para o grande corte na sua camiseta.

—Edward, você está bem? O que aconteceu?

Ele apertou a mandíbula quando ele lentamente tirou as duas espadas de suas costas.

—Eu tive um pequeno encontro com alguns mortos-vivos. — Desde que sua camisa não podia ser salva, Edward agarrou no colarinho e a rasgou, pensando que seria muito menos doloroso puxar de seus ombros que acima de sua cabeça.

Bella ofegou quando ela conseguiu um bom olhar para seu ferimento. Ela então o ajudou a deslizar sua camiseta fora de seu corpo.

—Você tem que cuidar disso. Parece muito profundo. Você pode precisar de pontos.

Edward agitou sua cabeça.

—Eu ficarei bem. Eu só tenho que limpar isso e pôr uma bandagem.

—Eu não acho que só pondo uma bandagem será suficiente. Você precisa ver um médico, Edward.

Ele foi para o banheiro, agarrou uma toalha da estante e molhou com a água morna.

Ele silvou quando apertou o pano em seu ferimento. Enquanto ele segurava no lugar com uma mão, foi para o gabinete de medicina e retirou a gaze, bolas de algodão e anti-sépticos junto com um rolo de bandagem.

Bella o seguiu para o banheiro.

—Aqui, deixe-me fazer isto.— Ela afastou sua mão e começou suavemente a limpar seu ferimento. —Você está certo de que não irá ver um médico? Parece muito profundo.

Edward friccionou seus dentes, desta vez não com dor, mas por sentir as mãos de Bella o tocando. Ele sabia que ela tinha boas intenções, mas seu toque só o fez pensar em coisas carnais.

—Não se preocupe, Bella, estará completamente curado amanhã. Eu curo muito mais rápido que um mortal e o que não cura pela manhã desaparecerá uma vez que eu o exponha para o sol.

Bella soltou a toalha sobre a pia, levantou uma bola de algodão e a garrafa de anti-séptico.

—O sol realmente cura seus ferimentos, huh?— Ela colocou a bola de algodão no topo da garrafa anti-séptica e embebeu no medicamento. —Desculpe. Isso provavelmente vai doer muito.

Embora Bella desse a ele uma advertência de que doeria, Edward ainda vacilou quando ela tocou seu ferimento. Uma vez que ela terminou de limpar, cobriu com gaze. Edward segurou no lugar enquanto ela prendia as extremidades. Bella retrocedeu um passo para admirar seu trabalho manual.

—Deve segurar. Eu não sou exatamente uma enfermeira, mas pelo menos o ferimento está coberto.

Edward viu Bella juntar o material e guardá-los dentro da caixa de medicamentos. Seu olhar faminto seguindo todos seus movimentos. Ela usava um pijama rosa claro, calças com uma camiseta pequena. Ele podia quase ver o esboço de seus mamilos pelo material de sua camisa. Seus caninos desceram enquanto seu pênis endurecia dentro de sua calça jeans.

Ele desejou mais que qualquer coisa que ele pudesse se perder dentro dela. Edward teve o sentimento de que só Bella podia fazer a dor oca dentro de seu tórax, que pulsava toda vez que ele olhava para ela, ir embora. Quanto mais ele a conhecia mais ele queria estar com ela.

Ele podia cheirar seu odor fresco, limpo. Ela ainda cheirava ao xampu e sabão que ela usou no chuveiro mais cedo. Ele respirou fundo, saboreando seu odor. O lado animalesco dele rugiu para tomar Bella, e reivindicar ela como sua. Ele a queria tanto que seu corpo tremia com a tensão que causava tentar se afastar dela.

Ele não sabia se podia se manter afastado dela mais tempo. Seu pênis endureceu até o ponto da dor quando ele pensou sobre levá-la para sua cama. Quando ela girou para enfrentá-lo, Edward soube que ele estava perdido.

Com um grunhido de necessidade, Edward embrulhou seus braços ao redor da cintura de Bella e tomou seus lábios em beijo ardente. Ele moveu seus lábios acima dos dela amorosamente, querendo que ela respondesse. Bella o beijou de volta e se empurrou mais perto.

Seus braços subiram e foram ao redor de seu pescoço. Ele gemeu ao sentir seus peitos apertados contra seu tórax, com só o material magro de sua camisa entre eles.

Edward estendeu a mão e cobriu um globo quente. Ele queria tocar e lamber toda polegada de seu corpo até que ela choramingasse com necessidade.

—Eu quero você tanto que chega a me queimar por dentro. — ele disse contra seus lábios.

Bella o segurou mais apertado.

—Eu não vou parar você, Edward. Eu quero você da mesma maneira.

Girando ambos, Edward caminhou com Bella para o quarto. Ele não parou até a parte de trás de suas pernas bater ao lado da cama. Suavemente, ele a empurrou abaixo sobre o colchão. Com seus lábios ainda nos seus, ela moveu para o centro da cama e o puxou para cima dela.

Ele se sentiu lentamente afogando ao sentir o gosto de Bella. Ela inundou seus sentidos até que só ela existia. Edward varreu sua língua ao longo da costura de seus lábios. Quando ela permitiu a entrada, ele fez uma varredura completa dentro de sua boca. Ele ainda queria mais. Senti-la debaixo dele fez seus sentidos subirem rapidamente. Erguendo sua cabeça, ele puxou sua camisa acima de sua cabeça e desnudou seus peitos para sua visão.

Seus mamilos endureceram em cumes apertados. Edward deslizou abaixo seu corpo e rodou sua língua ao redor de um apertado pequeno broto. Bella gemeu e se empurrou mais perto, oferecendo a ele mais. Ele segurou seu peito em sua mão em forma de xícara enquanto ele chupava seu mamilo bem no fundo sua boca.

—Mmmm, isso parece bom. Não pare. — Bella disse em um ofegante gemido.

Ele amamentou em seu peito até que ela começou a se contorcer embaixo dele. Ele trocou para seu outro peito enquanto passou a mão para baixo do seu lado. Enganchando o cós da calça do seu pijama, ele os puxou dos seus quadris. Bella os chutou o resto do caminho para fora. Agora que ele a tinha completamente nua, Edward deixou seu peito e beijou um caminho abaixo suas costelas para seu estômago.

Em seu umbigo, ele rodou sua língua do lado de dentro. Ele continuou sua descida deixando uma trilha molhada de beijos à medida que descia. Uma vez que chegou entre as coxas de Bella, ele curvou sua cabeça para o lugar que ele ainda não tinha provado.

Usando seus ombros para abrir mais suas pernas, Edward varreu sua língua ao longo de sua lisa vagina. Ela tinha um gosto tão bom quanto o cheiro. Bella afundou seus dedos em seu cabelo e o segurou para ela enquanto balançava seus quadris contra sua boca. Ela gemeu quando ele empurrou um dedo, então um segundo, dentro de dela. Chupando seu clitóris, ele moveu seus dedos dentro e fora de seu liso canal. Seus músculos internos apertaram seus dedos enquanto Bella os montava.

Bella arqueou suas costas. Sua respiração era rasa.

—Você vai fazer-me vir.

Com seu orgasmo quase nela, Edward se afastou. Quando Bella choramingou e tentou puxá-lo para ela, ele depressa abriu sua calça jeans e empurrou abaixo de seus quadris. Seu corpo queimando com necessidade, ele subiu em cima dela e embainhou seu dolorido pênis até o fundo de seu calor úmido.

Eles dois gemeram com prazer. Sentir suas paredes internas sedosas embrulhando ao redor de seu duro pênis teve Edward à beira de explodir. Uma vez que ele conseguiu controlar seu corpo, ele lentamente começou a mover.

Bella gemeu.

—Só assim. Não pare.

—Eu não irei. — Edward disse por dentes friccionados, lutando com a necessidade de bombear nela até que ele viesse. —Mas eu duvido que eu poderei fazer isto por muito tempo.

Ela era tão boa. Quando ele afundou nela novamente, Edward soube que não poderia conter-se muito mais tempo. Bombeando seus quadris entre suas pernas, ele sentiu Bella tentar agarrar suas costas enquanto elevava seus quadris fora da cama para encontrar cada golpe. Seus músculos internos pulsavam ao redor de seu pênis, o segurando apertado. Eles se encaixavam perfeitamente.

Edward quis que Bella alcançasse seu orgasmo antes dele alcançar o seu. Ele angulou suas punhaladas mais altas assim ele esfregava seu clitóris enquanto ele entrava e saía de seu corpo. As mãos de Bella desceram por suas costas até que ela cavou suas unhas em sua bunda. Aumentando seu ritmo, ele a empurrou mais perto do orgasmo. Bella gemeu quando seu clímax a atingiu. Com suas paredes internas tentando agarrar seu pênis, Edward enterrou seu pênis bem no fundo seu corpo.

Com sua luxúria agora satisfeita, a fome de sangue de Edward veio à tona. Seus caninos desceram com ímpeto. Bella se derrubou no travesseiro quando ela alcançou o ponto culminante, o que desnudou seu pescoço para seu faminto olhar. Ele podia ouvir seu coração batendo e seu sangue correndo em suas veias. Seu olhar fixou na veia grande que pulsava no pescoço dela. Ele deslizou uma de suas mãos por seu cabelo e torceu seu pescoço para o lado para dar a ele melhor acesso. Edward rosnou baixo em sua garganta quando ele se preparou para afundar seus caninos em sua carne, incapaz de se controlar.

—Edward? Edward, pare. Eu não me importo se você quer se alimentar de mim, mas não deste modo. Você está me machucando.

Ouvindo a incerteza na voz de Bella, Edward depressa retirou-se de seu corpo e saltou fora da cama. Ele arquejou enquanto lutava com a necessidade quase opressiva de tomar seu sangue. Com movimentos rápidos, ele subiu suas calças e fechou o zíper. Ele nunca devia ter tocado em Bella. Sua luxúria e fome de sangue estavam muito ligadas. Ele sabia que se bebesse dela, não poderia parar a tempo. Enquanto ao redor dela, sua fome de sangue parecia só ficar pior. Agora que ele dormiu com ela, ele almejava seu sangue ainda mais.

Examinando Bella, ele a achou olhando fixamente para ele com os lençóis da cama até seu queixo. Ela o olhava com uma pequena quantidade de medo espreitando em seus olhos. Repugnado com o que ele quase fez, Edward girou e deixou o quarto.

* * *

><p><strong>oi flores... e então estão gostando da fic... tadinho do eddie... mas logo logo ele vai finalmente beber da bella...não se esqueçam das reviews... se receber muitas posto outro capitulo antes do ano novo...bjuxx^^<strong>


	8. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo Seis**

Um pouco mais tarde, Sam achou Edward na sala de reunião. Ele jazia estendido sobre a mesa grande, mas sentou-se quando Sam chamou seu nome.

—Você parece uma merda, Edward. — Sam disse em um tom verdadeiro.

—Obrigado. Diga a mim algo que eu já não saiba.— Edward suspirou. —Eu tenho um grande problema, Sam.

—Com que?

—Tem muito a ver com Bella.

Sam agitou sua cabeça.

—Eu disse a você, foda ela e ela estará fora de seu sistema.

Edward correu uma mão por seu cabelo.

—Isto é só uma parte de meu problema. Eu dormi com ela, e se fez alguma coisa, fez isto pior.

—Você está me confundindo aqui. Se você já dormiu com ela, então qual é exatamente o problema?

—Eu penso que algo está errado comigo.

—Como o quê?— Sam deu a ele um olhar interrogativo.

—Ultimamente eu ansiei uma quantia maior de sangue do que eu precisei no passado.

—Eu estou certo de que uma alimentação extra na semana não é muita diferença.

Edward deu uma metade risada.

—Eu queria que fosse só isto. Eu já me alimentei três vezes esta semana e minha fome de sangue não foi satisfeita. As últimas duas vezes que eu me alimentei, eu quase drenei as mulheres completamente. A pior parte de tudo isso é que eu não consigo nenhum prazer da alimentação. Eu não sinto absolutamente nada, e posteriormente sinto como se eu nunca tivesse me alimentado. Meu estômago têm câimbras como se eu estivesse sofrendo fome. E quando eu estou ao redor de Bella minha fome de sangue vai pelo telhado.

—Você tentou se alimentar de Bella?

—Inferno, não. É por isso que eu estou aqui em vez de deitado na cama com ela. Se eu ficasse, teria tomado tudo que ela tinha.

Sam deu a ele um olhar longo antes dele dizer.

—Isso teria consertado o problema de Bella saber sobre nós.— Quando Edward silvou para ele, Sam levantou sua mão. —Relaxe. Olhe para você mesmo. Eu nunca vi que você reagir deste modo em relação a uma mulher antes. Você está pronto para rasgar minha garganta. Você tem sentimentos por Bella, não é, Edward?

—Eu acho. Eu não sei. Tudo que eu sei é quando eu penso sobre algum de vocês ao redor dela, tocando, querendo fazer qualquer coisa que a prejudique, eu me sinto frenético. Dentro de minha cabeça, eu grito que ela é minha e só minha. Mas eu darei a você advertência, Sam, se você tocar nela novamente, eu não serei responsável por minhas ações.

Sam sorriu e movimentou a cabeça.

—É justo. Você disse a Rá algo disso quando você falou com ele sobre Bella?

Edward esfregou seu rosto com sua mão.

—Isto é outra coisa que tem me aborrecido. Eu não falei com Rá. Ele não respondeu quando eu gritei para ele. Então eu não tenho pista sobre que ele quer fazer com Bella.

—Ele deve ter algum motivo por que não respondeu. O que você quer fazer com Bella até Rá tomar uma decisão sobre ela?

—Ela tem que ficar aqui.

—Isto é sábio? Considerando tudo que você acabou de me dizer? — Edward levantou da mesa para estar a frente de Sam. — O que aconteceu com você?— Sam apontou para a bandagem ao longo costelas de Edward.

—Eu fui no antigo apartamento de Bella. Eu decidi dar uma olhada por lá. Achei dois mortos-vivos vasculhando o apartamento. Um deles lutou com uma espada. Ele acertou um golpe de sorte enquanto eu eliminava o outro.

O rosto de Sam endureceu.

—Algo está acontecendo, Edward. Primeiro nós não vimos qualquer morto-vivo por semanas, então hoje à noite cada um de nós tem nossas mãos cheias. Agora um deles luta com uma espada.

—Eu sei. E esse morto-vivo com a espada tinha mais comando de suas faculdades que o outro. É quase como se ele fosse uma nova raça de morto-vivo.

—Eu espero o inferno que não. Isso fará nosso trabalho mais duro.

—Diga algo que eu não saiba. Tudo que eu sei é que por alguma razão o morto-vivo estava atrás de Bella. Dada sua história passada, eu não posso ver por que, mas eles parecem determinados a conseguir.

Sam assentiu.

—Nós também não podemos dar a chance de que ela seja capturada, ela diria a eles onde achar nossa sede.

—Desde que Bella fique aqui, nós não temos que nos preocupar sobre isto. Além disso, ela não tem nenhuma idéia onde o armazém está localizado. Eu a fiz dormir antes de a trazer. A idéia do morto-vivo a caçando me aborrece mais. — Realmente o deixava completamente nervoso. Rodeando Sam, Edward dirigiu-se à porta. —Eu estou indo para o templo esperar pelo amanhecer. Espero que Rá responda dessa vez. Diga aos outros sobre os dois mortos-vivos que eu encontrei. A outra coisa que eu disse a você, eu quero que mantenha só entre você e eu. Eles não precisam saber sobre isto agora mesmo.

—Quando foi a última vez que você dormiu, Edward?

—Eu estou bem. Você saberá onde eu estarei se precisar.— Sem um olhar atrás, Edward deixou o quarto.

* * *

><p>Sek chutou as duas pilhas de roupa através do chão com desgosto. Ele odiava o fracasso. Duas vezes agora, sua presa de alguma maneira conseguiu deslizar por seus dedos. Primeiro o Escolhido de Rá a salvou naquele dia e agora isto. Devem ter sido aqueles guerreiros, os responsáveis por outra perda de seu morto-vivo.<p>

Quando o dois que ele enviou para o apartamento da mulher não retornaram do que devia ter sido um trabalho rápido, Sek decidiu ir e ver por ele mesmo o que os segurava. Para achar o apartamento limpo e seus mortos-vivos não mais à vista o fez grunhir com ira. A perda de um de seus novos soldados o machucava mais. Eles não eram tão fáceis de criar como um morto-vivo normal.

A alma humana tinha cinco partes. O Ib ou coração, o Sheut ou sombra, o Ren ou nome, a Ba ou personalidade individual, e a Ka ou força vitalícia. Para ele fazer um morto-vivo todas as partes da alma tinham que ser retiradas do corpo, com exceção da Ka. Uma vez que a Ka deixava o corpo não era possível revivê-lo. A Ka mantinha o corpo morto-vivo animado. Sem a Ba, a parte da alma que fazia um humano sem igual, o morto-vivo se tornava nada mais do que uma casca de estúpidos, o que Sek achava útil. Para fazer um de seus mortos-vivos soldados, a Ka como também uma parte muito pequena do ser humano,a Ba, tinha que permanecer. Só o suficiente Ba ficava para dar a eles a habilidade de pensar por eles mesmos em um nível pequeno e ser treinado para lutar. Levou meses de trabalho de Sek para criar e treinar seu pequeno exército de soldados. Ele não podia dar ao luxo de perder um sequer.

Mesmo que ele não gostasse de ter que dizer a Apep deste fracasso mais recente para adquirir a mulher, Sek sabia que se Apep soubesse sozinho ele faria Sek pagar um preço alto por manter segredos. Dentro de sua cabeça, Sek gritou o nome de Apep.

―Por que você chamou, demônio?

Sek friccionou seus dentes contra o rangido da voz de Apep quando encheu sua cabeça. A voz do deus de demônio raspava contra os nervos como unhas arranhando um quadro negro.

—A mulher escapou novamente, meu senhor.— Sek então ofegou para respirar quando uma mão invisível esmagou sua traquéia.

―Seus fracassos me desagradam muito, Sek — Apep rugiu, fazendo sangue vazar das orelhas de Sek. — Eu quero aquela mulher.

—Eu sinto muito, meu senhor. Mas eu sei com quem a mulher está.— Sek caiu para o chão como a mão em sua garganta.

―Quem?

—Ela tem que estar com o Escolhido de Rá. —O rugido do Apep de fúria ao ouvir o nome dos guerreiros de seu inimigo fez a cabeça de Sek vibrar com dor.

―Ela não deve ficar com aqueles guerreiros. Você deve atraí-la para longe deles a todo custo.

—Deve ser feito, meu senhor.

Depois que a presença de Apep retrocedeu, Sek dolorosamente se levantou. Ele sabia que não poderia achar a sede do Escolhido de Rá. Ele procurou por ele nos últimos trinta anos sem sucesso. Ele tinha o sentimento de que Rá protegia o lugar, assim ele não poderia achar. De alguma maneira ele teria que conseguir que a mulher viesse para ele. O fracasso não era uma opção.

* * *

><p>Bella passou o resto da noite rodando na cama. Os pensamentos de Edward e o que eles fizeram saltavam dentro de sua cabeça. Ela não podia desligar seu cérebro tempo o suficiente para entrar em um sono profundo.<p>

Ela também acordava o que parecia a cada poucos minutos para ver se ele retornou. E cada vez que ela encontrou o lugar ao lado dela na cama vazio, sentia-se ficar mais decepcionada.

Ela realmente não entendia o que havia acontecido com Edward enquanto eles faziam amor. Num minuto ele suavemente a segurava, dando o orgasmo mais intenso de sua vida, então no próximo ele tinha sido mais que um pouco áspero com ela.

Bella podia admitir que ele a tinha assustado quando ele torceu sua cabeça para o lado e quase rasgou sua garganta. Afortunadamente para ela, Edward conseguiu voltar a si no último minuto. Seu comportamento devia a ter feito sair correndo gritando do quarto, em vez de fazer seu desejo retornar, mas ele estava chegando até ela. Ela queria estar com ele, entrar sob sua pele e não sair.

Ao redor das oito da manhã, Bella desistiu de tentar dormir. Com sua cabeça batendo por falta de sono, ela decidiu tomar banho na esperança de que ajudasse a deixá-la menos letárgica. Ajudou um pouco, mas ela decidiu que uma xícara de café era a ordem do dia. Ela escovou seus dentes e vestiu as calças de ioga e uma blusa de mangas compridas que ela escolheu a noite anterior. Sua cômoda, junto com o resto de seus pertences, tinha sido armazenada na velha seção do armazém. Não querendo ser vista andando de pijama na frente dos outros guerreiros, Bella achou melhor levar umas roupas para o quarto de Edward quando ela foi conseguir algo para dormir.

Bella deixou o quarto e dirigiu-se à cozinha. Ela não sabia se qualquer outro já tinha chegado. Era muito tarde quando Edward retornou e ela tinha o pressentimento de que os outros guerreiros ficaram fora muito mais tarde.

Para surpresa de Bella, um dos guerreiros já estava lá. Emmet estava ante o fogão cozinhando alguns ovos enquanto música de rock pesado saia da caixa de som em uma das bancadas. Quando ele começou a cantar em um microfone invisível, ela segurou uma risada.

Emmet deve ter sentido sua presença, porque ele girou para enfrentá-la, ainda cantando. Uma vez que a canção terminou, ele foi para a caixa de som e diminuiu o volume. Ele não parecia estar envergonhado de que ela o pegasse cantando junto com a música.

Emmet deu sua uma piscada antes de perguntar.

—O que você acha da minha voz? Você acha que eu poderia ser uma estrela de rock?

Bella não podia dizer se Emmet quis ser sério ou não.

—Hmm… Bem…

—Eu estou brincando. — ele disse com uma risada. —Eu sei que meu canto não vale uma merda, mas isso não me faz parar de fazer. Para uma coisa serve, deixa os outros loucos.

—E isto é uma boa coisa?

—Definitivamente. Eu tenho que ter alguma diversão na vida. Meus companheiros tendem a ser muito sérios às vezes. Eu tenho certeza de iluminá-los de vez em quando, entretanto às vezes meus esforços são tomados do modo errado.

Bella riu.

—Eu aposto. Como você está de pé tão cedo? Eu pensei que todos vocês ainda estariam na cama.

Emmet encheu uma xícara de café e deu para ela.

—Há leite no refrigerador se você quiser.— Ele então voltou para o fogão. —Nós não precisamos de tanto sono como um mortal faz. Mais hoje é minha vez de cozinhar.

Depois dela pôr algum leite em seu café, Bella se moveu até estar próxima a Emmet e se debruçou contra o contador enquanto ela o assistia trabalhar.

—Vocês todos tomam turnos para cozinhar?

—Sim. Não é algo que a maior parte de nós apreciamos, mas é melhor que ficar faminto. Eu acho que Jasper é o único que não se importa e ele é o melhor cozinheiro de nós todos.

Uma idéia começou a formar na cabeça de Bella.

—Emmet, o que você e os outros pensariam se eu empreendesse o trabalho de cozinhar para vocês todos enquanto eu estou aqui? A arte culinária é uma coisa que eu aprecio fazer e eu tenho algumas receitas que eu gostaria de tentar, mas eu não queria cozinhá-las só para mim. Eu coleciono um livro de receitas também.

Emmet relampejou um sorriso grande.

—Eu notei isso quando eu achei uma caixa enorme em seu apartamento. Você está certa que você quer esse desafio? Nós seis podemos encher muita comida em nossos estômagos.

—Eu adoraria. Realmente. Eu não gosto de me sentar o dia todo com nada a fazer. Eu tive mais que suficiente isso enquanto estava casada. Nós tínhamos um cozinheiro e uma empregada, então eu levava uma vida muito chata. Eu prometi a mim mesma que eu não entraria em uma situação assim novamente. Quase me deixou louca.

—Eu estou certo de que os outros apreciariam sua arte culinária muito mais que a minha. Eu não posso ver algum deles objetando quanto a isto. Só não diga que eu não adverti a você, se você acabar a maior parte do tempo metida na cozinha.

Bella sorriu.

—Eu estaria no céu.

Emmet esticou sua mão. Ele deu uma sacudida depois que ela colocou a sua mão dentro da sua mão muito maior.

—Nós temos um trato. Eu terminarei o café da manhã, então a cozinha é toda sua.

Bella deixou seu sorriso enfraquecer quando ela ouviu forte chiado de advertência. Ela olhou para a entrada da cozinha quando Emmet depressa deixou sua mão cair. Edward estava emoldurado na entrada e encarava o outro guerreiro. Não levou muito para compreender que Edward tinha ficado impressionado ao ver ela apertar as mãos com Emmet.

Querendo acalmar as coisas, Bella tomou o prato de ovos que Emmet deu e colocou na mesa. Ela então foi para Edward e laçou seu braço no seu. Pensou em distraí-lo com a comida. Antes dela poder dar um passo, Edward suavemente, mas intencionalmente puxou seu braço de seu aperto. Bella não quis admitir isto, mas sua rejeição machucou. Depois do que eles compartilharam a noite anterior, ela pensou que eles estavam muito mais íntimos, mas dada sua reação pelo toque dela, parecia que só ela sentia daquele modo.

Ela levantou sua xícara de café do balcão onde a deixou e foi se sentar à mesa em frente a Edward. Ele recusou encontrar seus olhos quando começou a comer.

Emmet tomou a cadeira próxima a Edward e colocou um prato de comida para ele mesmo na mesa. Ele deu a Edward um olhar fixo.

—Por favor não se zangue com Bella, Sen. Ela acabou de decidir que assumiria o comando do grande trabalho de cozinhar para nós. Eu, por exemplo, não quero que ela desista agora.

—Sen? Esse é o apelido de Edward?— Bella perguntou.

—Não. — Edward respondeu. —Sen é a palavra egípcia para irmão.

Bella prendeu a respiração com desejo que mostrou o rosto de Edward por um segundo, quando ele olhou para ela. Depressa desapareceu para ser substituído por um olhar fixo em branco que não mostrava a nenhuma emoção. Ela tragou antes de falar mais uma vez.

—Entendo. Eu acho que eu levantarei um pouco de seu idioma enquanto eu fico aqui. Eu também sempre quis aprender como ler hieróglifos.

—Então você devia conversar com Jasper. — Emmet disse ao redor de um bocado de comida. —Ele é o estudioso daqui. Ele também é a pessoa que pintou todos os hieróglifos nas paredes. Eu estou certo de que ele adoraria ensinar você.

Bella quietamente suspirou quando Edward puxou seu olhar dela e enfocou em seu prato. Ele empurrou o resto de sua comida em sua boca então levantou da mesa. Sem olhar para ela, ele saiu da cozinha. Bella levantou e seguiu ele.

Fora no corredor ela chamou.

—Edward! Espere.

Ele girou e estendeu a mão antes dela poder vir chegar mais perto.

—Não, Bella. Só afaste-se de mim.

—O quê?

—Eu preciso que você me dê um pouco de espaço agora mesmo.

—Um pouco de espaço? Eu pensei que depois de ontem à noite.

—É por causa de ontem à noite que eu preciso pôr alguma distância entre nós.

Bella sentiu como se ele tivesse dado um tapa nela. Seu rosto caiu quando ela olhou fixamente para ele. Então ela começou a ficar brava.

—Deixe-me entender corretamente. Porque eu dormi com você ontem à noite que você agora não quer nada comigo, isto é certo?

—Eu só não posso estar com você agora mesmo, Bella. — Edward disse calmamente antes de começar a ir embora novamente, mas Bella o parou.

—Oh, eu vejo agora. Agora que você conseguiu o que queria, está acabando comigo. Bom. Eu acho que eu realmente tenho gosto ruim para homens. Parece que eu só atraio idiotas. Bem, eu espero que você tenha apreciado ontem à noite porque essa será a última vez que eu durmo com você.

Bella girou suas costas para Edward e voltou para a cozinha. Como ela podia ter sido tão estúpida? Pelo menos ela aprendeu a lição dessa vez. Se outro homem excepcionalmente bonito mostrasse qualquer interesse nela novamente, ela teria a certeza de se livrar dele logo. Obviamente eles estavam interessados nela somente em primeiro lugar, e uma vez que eles conseguiram, ela era nada para eles. Ela seria maldita se deixasse outro homem a machucar novamente.

Edward retornou a seu quarto e tomou banho. Ele se sentiu uma merda. Ele não queria machucar Bella. Depois de barbear-se, foi para o quarto para achar Sam inclinado contra a parede próxima à porta. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para seu amigo.

—Eu espero que você não esteja de pé aí com a esperança de me pegar nu.

Sam endireitou-se e zombou.

—Por favor. Eu gostaria de manter a comida que eu acabei de comer em meu estômago. Seu feio corpo nu não é algo que eu quero ver.

—Então o que tem em mente? — Edward foi para o armário.

—Eu posso perguntar o que você fez com Bella?

Ele saiu do armário quando ele fechou sua calça jeans e tentou dar a Sam um olhar de indiferença.

—Por que você pergunta?

—Bem, ela pareceu um pouco chateada quando eu fui conseguir algo para comer mais cedo. Um tanto difícil não notar, com as portas dos armários batendo junto com os palavrões. Você deve ter feito algo realmente ruim, meu amigo. Ela chamou você de algumas palavras bem escolhidas. Idiota e cretino pareceram ser seus favoritos desde que ela usou esses mais que os outros. Quando ela começou a conversar sobre enforcar você por suas bolas, eu achei melhor para deixá-la só antes dela decidir praticar isto em mim antes de poder chegar a você.

Edward se encolheu por dentro. Ele sabia que machucou Bella quando ele disse para ela dar a ele um pouco de espaço, mas ele não achou que ela estaria bastante brava com ele.

—Merda. Acho que estraguei tudo. Eu não queria irritá-la, mas pelo menos eu pensei que ela ia esfriar depois de um tempo.

—Bem você pensou errado. O que você disse para ela?

—Não importa. Eu consertarei isto.

—Eu insisto discordar. Importa muito. A mulher pode cozinhar.— Sam disse isto como algo monumental. —Durante sua retirada, ela latiu para Emmet e eu sentar, então ela assumiu o comando da cozinha. Bella fez a melhor omelete que eu já saboreei. Faça o que fizer, Edward, não faça, eu repito, não a irrite até o ponto onde ela não cozinhará para nós.

—Eu pensei que você disse que Bella era um problema que nós tínhamos que consertar. Que você executaria ordem da Rá de silenciá-la permanentemente se eu não fizesse isto.

Sam encolheu os ombros.

—Eu disse isso antes de provar sua comida. Quando ela não está assustada, Bella é uma mulher dura. Você devia ter visto Emmet pular quando ela disse a ele todas as coisas que ela precisava para hoje à noite no jantar, quando ela mandou ele ir no supermercado. O modo como ela acenou com uma faca na frente de seu rosto quando ela falava com ele, eu não teria dito não para nada. — Um olhar de puro prazer passou através do rosto de Sam. —Ela vai fazer um enorme jantar de rosbife, a propósito.

Edward podia quase ver boca do Sam regando. Ele segurou um sorriso.

—Eu irei mais tarde e tentarei consertar as coisas. Eu me senti um pouco cansado quando eu falei com ela e eu penso que ela tomou o que eu disse do modo errado.

Sam bufou.

—Eu teria que concordar com isto. Fora de todas as queixas e palavrões, Bella disse que você era um porco, porque, agora que você dormiu com ela não queria mais nada com ela.

—Eu só disse que eu precisava de um pouco de espaço agora que nós dormimos juntos. Levou quase tudo que eu tinha não a arrastar para o chão na frente de Emmet. Tudo que eu posso pensar é sobre tomá-la novamente enquanto eu afundo meus caninos em seu pescoço.

—Eu posso dizer. — Sam fingiu olhar abaixo e na calça jeans de Edward antes de olhar de volta em seu rosto.

Edward fez uma careta para Sam quando sua mão moveu para ajustar a frente de suas calças, para acomodar sua ereção. Ele parecia estar em um estado perpétuo de excitação sempre que ele estava ao redor dela. Só pensar nela fazia aquela parte de seu corpo permanecer alerta. Ele ansiava estar com ela cada segundo do dia.

Se ele não soubesse melhor, pensaria que estava começando a apaixonar-se por ela. Não que ele já tivesse estado apaixonado antes.

A porta bateu e Bella entrou no quarto. Se olhares podiam matar, Edward percebeu que seria um homem morto. O olhar de Bella lançava punhais nele. Ela cruzou seus braços em seu peito desafiando-o a dizer algo. Quando ele não fez, ela girou sua atenção para Sam.

—Você pode dizer a esta pessoa próximo a você, que eu não estou falando agora mesmo, que eu estarei com Jasper. Ele disse que ele me ensinaria a ler hieróglifos. Então para alguém não ter um ataque, nós estaremos na sala de reunião, não no quarto. Não que eu realmente me importe se ele ficar chateado desde que eu não pertenço a ele. Jasper pensou que seria melhor eu dizer ao grande babaca de qualquer maneira. — Com o que disse que ela saiu do quarto.

Sam riu até que ele teve que segurar seu estômago.

—Você está na casa do cachorro, meu amigo. Boa sorte tentando alisar as penas arrepiadas de Bella. Eu acho que você vai precisar disto. Pelo menos ela suavizou o nome que chamou você.

Edward tomou uma longa respiração quando Sam o deixou só. Se ele fosse um homem esperto, ele deixaria Bella ficar brava com ele. Desse jeito que ela manteria distância. Ficaria segura, mas Edward sabia que ele não podia permitir que as coisas ficassem do jeito que estavam. Ele não podia machucá-la daquele modo. Seu ex-marido fez o suficiente para machucá-la. Bella não precisava que ele adicionasse mais para isso. Ele deixaria ela acalmar-se um pouco antes de conversar com ela. Pelo menos ela estaria ocupada lendo hieróglifos de Jasper e não pensar em maneiras de fazer-lhe lesões corporais.

—Então você pintou todos os hieróglifos nas paredes, Jasper?— Bella ainda não podia acreditar que ele fez isso tudo sozinho. Deve ter levado anos para ele completar todos eles. O único quarto na sede que não tinha hieróglifos era a cozinha.

—Sim. A pintura me relaxa, então eu não achei isto uma tarefa. Você pinta também?

—Não. — Bella disse com uma risada. —Minha habilidade artística só vai até pintura de dedo. Pintura de paredes com um rolo e um pincel é tudo que posso controlar. Eu gostaria de poder pintar tão bem quanto você.

Bella olhou para Jasper, que se sentou próximo a ela na grande mesa da sala de reunião. Como sempre, a frente de seu cabelo pendurava sobre seu rosto, escondendo-o parcialmente da vista. Do que ela podia ver de seu rosto, ela sabia que ele não tinha nenhum motivo real para escondê-lo. De modo algum ele era feio.

Nenhum dos guerreiros Escolhidos de Rá podia ser de alguma forma chamado de feio. Todos eles eram muito altos e musculosos e ela apostava que nenhum deles tinha problemas para atrair mulheres. Bella podia só pensar que a timidez de Jasper o fazia tentar esconder-se atrás de todo aquele cabelo.

Jasper deu a ela um meio sorriso.

—Eu estou certo de que você não pode ser tão ruim.

—Oh, sim, eu sou. Eu posso desenhar pessoas de vara e isso é tudo.

—Bem, sorte para você, você não precisa saber desenhar para aprender a ler hieróglifos. O que Edward disse quando você disse a ele sobre eu ensinar a você?

—Nada.

—Nada? —Jasper deu a ela um olhar duvidoso. —Você disse a ele que nós estaríamos só juntos?

—Sim, eu disse. Nós podemos pular o assunto de Edward antes de eu ficar irritada novamente? Eu não quero conversar sobre ele, e até onde eu estou preocupada, ele poderia estar morto.

—Isto não é provável de acontecer dado que ele é imortal. — Jasper disse com uma risada. —A menos que você decida remover sua cabeça de seus ombros.

Bella podia ainda ouvir a diversão em voz dele.

—Tanto faz.

—Tente para não estar tão brava com ele, Bella. Edward está passando por algumas coisas agora mesmo. Uma vez que ele recupere-se, perceberá que não pode viver sem você.

Bella duvidou isto.

—Você viu isso em uma de suas visões? — Com o aceno com a cabeça de Jasper, ela rolou seus olhos. —Por favor. Eu não quero ofender você ou qualquer coisa, mas eu acho que dessa vez sua visão está errada. Edward deixou bem claro que ele queria que eu... E eu cito, dê a ele um pouco de espaço. Eu passei por bastante porcaria com meu ex, eu não preciso passar por isso novamente com ele. Agora você vai me ensinar a ler hieróglifos ou não?

Jasper levantou sua mão em uma falsa rendição. Outro sorriso arrastado em seus lábios.

—Certo, certo. Eu deixarei isto. — Ele então abriu um grande livro de couro que ele trouxe com ele para a sala de reunião e colocou entre eles.

Bella olhou para a página mais próxima a ela. Estava completamente cheia com hieróglifos egípcios, tudo bem arrumado e claro. Sem ser dito, ela soube que Jasper tinha sido a pessoa que escreveu. Os hieróglifos na página combinavam o estilo de hieróglifos que tinham sido pintados nas paredes.

—O que diz?

—Isso será para você descobrir uma vez que você aprenda a ler.

Vendo quantos hieróglifos enchiam cada página, Bella começou a duvidar de sua habilidade para aprender.

—Eu não sei, Jasper. Eu acho talvez que eu mordi mais do que eu posso mastigar aqui. Existe também o fato de que eu não sei falar seu idioma.

—Não se deixe ficar oprimida, Bella. Eu posso ensinar a você os dois ao mesmo tempo.

—Você percebe que pode levar anos. Os idiomas não são exatamente meu forte. Eu tomei um curso de francês na escola uma vez e suei só para tirar notas que me aprovassem.

O sorriso do Jasper caiu quando ele a ela um olhar sério.

—Eu não acharia isto nenhum sofrimento, ainda que levasse séculos para você aprender. — Bella achou esse comentário surpreendente. —Agora vamos começar. Hieróglifos podem ser lidos mais de uma maneira. Em vez de apenas ser lido da esquerda para a direita, pode ser lido da direita para a esquerda, bem como, ou de cima para baixo ou de baixo para cima, quando escritos em colunas.

Ela já estava perdida.

—Certo. Como você pode dizer de que jeito você deveria estar lendo eles então?

—Isto é simples.— Jasper apontou para a página na frente dela. —Você pode ver o modo que as pessoas e animais estão enfrentando?

Bella assentiu.

—Sim. Eles estão todos virados para a esquerda.

—Correto. Isso significa estes hieróglifos devem ser lidos da esquerda para a direita.

—Eu entendi. Então se eles estivessem para a direita, nós lemos eles da direita para a esquerda.

—Exatamente.

Ela deixou o olhar ler rapidamente a primeira fila de hieróglifos.

—E está um acima do outro? Qual você lê primeiro?

—Nesse caso, você sempre lê o de cima antes da parte inferior.

—Certo, eu entendi isso fácil. Vamos esperar que o resto seja suave.

Jasper deu a ela um aperto de mão então depressa soltou-a como se ele acabasse de perceber o que fez.

—Você fará bem, Ket senet.—Antes de Bella poder perguntar a Jasper do que ele a chamou, ele continuou com a lição. Ela decidiu esperar até depois que a lição terminasse para perguntar a ele. Ela focou sua atenção total para o que Jasper estava ensinando a ela.

* * *

><p>Bella soprou o cabelo que caiu em seus olhos enquanto ela estava ocupada fazendo um purê das batatas que acabaram de ferver. O vapor subia delas. Seu rosto estava quente, não que se importasse. Ela esteve trabalhando na cozinha pelas últimas horas e apreciou cada minuto disto. Ela sempre adorou cozinhar, mas apreciava mais agora, já que ela tinha alguém para quem cozinhar.<p>

Bella esperava que tivesse suficiente comida para os guerreiros. Dado o tamanho deles, ela triplicou a quantia de comida que pensou que teria alimentado uma família de quatro.

No som de alguém respirando fundo, Bella se afastou do fogão para achar Jacob na cozinha. Ele estava de olhos fechados enquanto cheirava o ar. Desde que ela já teve visitas semelhantes de Sam, Alec e Emmet, ela deixou o espremedor de batatas na panela e se moveu para impedir Jacob de chegar mais perto do fogão.

—Nem tente.

Jacob abriu os olhos e deu um sorriso sensual.

—Tentar o que? Eu acabei de chegar para ver se você precisa de alguma ajuda. O jantar cheira delicioso a propósito. Eu posso cheirar até da entrada meu quarto.

—Não, eu não preciso de qualquer ajuda. Obrigado por perguntar. E você pode esperar como todos os outros. Eu sei que você só veio aqui para ver se pode furtivamente dar uma mordida. Não irá acontecer.

—Nem mesmo um pouco?— Jacob tentou andar ao redor dela, mas ela moveu para bloquear seu caminho.

—Não. Eu já tive três de vocês tentando a mesma coisa, oferecendo ajuda só para poder ficar mais perto da comida. Eu não deixei eles aproximarem-se e muito menos deixarei você.

Jacob deu mais um passo.

—Se você desse a mim só uma provadinha, eu poderia fazer valer a pena. — Seu olhar caiu para sua boca sugestivamente.

Bella admitia que Jacob tinha que ser o mais bonito de todos os guerreiros, ainda mais bonito do que Edward, mas ele não fazia nada com ela. Só Edward fazia seu sangue cantar e seu corpo virar uma polpa macia sempre que ele olhava para ela. Não que ela pensasse que Jacob faria alguma coisa com ela. Ela conhecia seu tipo.

Ele amava mulheres, todas as mulheres, e paquerava com todas as fêmeas com que encontrasse.

Com uma mão em seu tórax, Bella afastou Jacob.

—Sem negócio. Agora fora. Se você continuar me distraindo assim eu nunca terminarei o jantar. Então se você quiser comer alguma hora próxima eu sugiro que você vá achar qualquer outra coisa para fazer até que seja hora de comer.

Jacob recuou.

—Eu estou indo. Eu não quero que o jantar fique atrasado. Meu estômago já está rosnando e corre o risco de começar a comer-se muito em breve.

Bella agitou sua cabeça com um sorriso e o assistiu ir embora. Quando ela voltou para o fogão para terminar de triturar as batatas, ela não podia evitar pensar o quão bem ela adaptou-se aos guerreiros. Embora só tivesse sido uns dias, sua velha vida parecia cada vez mais uma memória vaga. Uma memória ruim.

E se ela fosse honesta, sabia que não queria voltar para ela. Com exceção de Edward agindo como um idiota, ela se sentia mais em casa com os guerreiros do que com qualquer outro, algo que ela não sentiu por há muito tempo. Não desde que ela viveu com seus avôs, ela sentiu como se pertencesse a algum lugar.

Nada esperava por ela mundo afora. Ela percebia agora que Jasper a fez um favor enviando sua resignação e tirando-a de seu apartamento. Ela sempre odiou viver só. Aqui, ela não tinha que estar sempre só novamente. Se os guerreiros permitissem que ela ficasse, resolveria o problema sem que a mente dela precisasse ser apagada.

Ela só desejava que as coisas pudessem ser esclarecidas entre ela e Edward. Se ele desse a ela alguma chance, Bella sabia que ela se apaixonaria por ele, e muito.

Como se seus pensamentos o chamassem, ela ouviu Edward chamar seu nome. Não querendo que ele visse que ela ainda sentia-se machucada, Bella evitou voltar-se para enfrentá-lo.

—O que você quer, Edward? Eu estou ocupada.

—Eu… Eu vim para me desculpar pelo que eu disse esta manhã. Eu não disse aquelas coisas para machucar você.

—Mas você fez de qualquer maneira.

—Olhe, eu não quero deixar as coisas assim. Você esperará acordada que eu volte da caça hoje à noite para conversar comigo?

Bella deu um pequeno aceno com a cabeça.

—Bem. Eu quero discutir algo com você de qualquer maneira.

Quando ela não se voltou, Edward suspirou.

—Até hoje à noite então.

Uma vez que Edward partiu, Bella soltou a respiração que ela não percebeu que segurou e enfocou sua atenção no trabalho de cozinhar. Quando tudo estava acabado, ela arrumou a grande mesa da cozinha para sete. Ela colocou uma pilha alta de rosbife no centro da mesa junto com uma tigela grande de purê de batatas, legumes a vapor e molho. Para ela, parecia que tinha comida suficiente para alimentar um exército.

Com tudo pronto, Bella foi para a entrada pensando que teria que ir e dizer aos homens que eles podiam vir comer. Para sua surpresa, ela achou todos eles no corredor. Até Edward estava lá, conversando com Sam. Ele cessou bruscamente a conversação quando ele a viu na entrada da cozinha. Os outros guerreiros pareceram sentir sua presença ao mesmo tempo quando todos eles giraram para olharem para ela.

Ela movimentou a cabeça para seus olhares expectadores, então teve depressa que sair do caminho quando cinco machos muito grandes correram para a cozinha.

Edward os seguiu em um passo mais tranqüilo. Quando ele passou por ela, seu olhar varreu seu corpo. Saudade e desejo relampejaram através de seu rosto. Friccionando seus dentes contra a onda intensa de excitação que surgiu por seu corpo com um olhar, Bella permaneceu onde estava. Ela precisava estar no controle. Ela não cairia nos braços dele porque ele poderia fazê-la doer com excitação sem tocá-la, não depois do que ele disse mais cedo.

Ela esperou por Edward sentar-se na extremidade oposta da mesa antes de entrar e sentar-se. Sua bunda mal tocou a cadeira quando os homens começaram a carregar seus pratos. Vendo o quanto cada homem tomou, Bella perguntou-se se restaria alguma coisa para ela uma vez que a comida passasse por todos. Mas isso acabou não sendo o caso. Jasper, que se sentou ao seu lado, encheu seu prato, juntamente com o seu antes de passar a comida para Alec. Bella olhou para o monte de comida que ele tinha dado a ela, sabendo que nunca poderia comer isso tudo. Ela não queria fazê-lo sentir-se mal, então ela levantou seu garfo e faca e começou a comer depois que ela o agradeceu.

Permaneceu relativamente quieto enquanto os homens concentravam-se em ver quanta comida eles podiam descer. Entre mordidas, Bella os espiou à medida que eles comiam.

Ela teve que morder a parte de dentro de sua bochecha para parar de rir de algumas das expressões que eles fizeram. De satisfação a pura felicidade. Quando ela olhou para Edward, ela notou que ele mal tocou na comida. E o que ele comia parecia incomodar seu estômago. Ele tragava então logo após esfregava seu estômago. Seu rosto também parecia estar um pouco pálido.

Bella assumiu que desde que eles eram imortais nenhum dos homens podiam ficar doentes, mas ao olhar Edward, ela começou a perguntar-se. Ela juraria que ele mostrava sinais de gripe.

Sentindo-se um pouco preocupada, Bella falou mais alto.

—Ah, Edward, você está bem? Você parece um pouco pálido.

Edward se endireitou na cadeira quando todos os olhos giraram em sua direção.

—Eu estou bem. A comida está deliciosa, Bella. É a melhor comida que eu tive em muito tempo. — Aquela declaração os outros depressa concordarem com ele.

Bella não perdeu o olhar interrogativo que Sam enviou a Edward, nem o aceno dele em resposta. Vendo aquela pequena troca, Bella apostaria qualquer quantia de dinheiro que Sam sabia qual era o problema de Edward. Quando eles dois retornaram sua atenção para seus pratos, ela decidiu deixar ir dessa vez. Alguma coisa incomodava Edward, e obviamente ele não queria conversar sobre isto.

O resto da comida acabou depressa. Bella não podia evitar espantar-se com a quantia de comida os homens comeram, todos com exceção de Edward, que continuou com o mesmo prato. Depois de todas as horas que ela levou para cozinhar a comida, eles devoraram em uns minutos. Só o que ela deixou intocado em seu prato restou. Nem duraria muito tempo pelo que pareceria. Enquanto Alec e Jacob partiam para prepararem-se para a caça, ela podia os ouvir discutindo sobre qual deles terminariam suas sobras. Jasper e Emmet saíram logo depois que eles fizeram.

Bella levantou da mesa e começou a limpá-la. Só Edward e Sam permaneceram sentados conversando em voz baixa. Quando ela agarrou seus pratos, ambos os homens ficaram mudos. Sam levantou, e para ela seu absoluto choque, beijou sua bochecha antes de partir. Bella pode só ficar ali com sua boca aberta. Se ela soubesse que tudo que levaria para conquistar Sam seria uma boa comida, ela teria cozinhado algo para ele antes dele a lançar naquele pequeno quarto de armazenamento.

—Eu acho que você fez um novo melhor amigo.

Voltando o olhar para Edward, ela podia dizer pela pequena carranca que ele tinha, que ele não estava exatamente feliz de ver Sam beijá-la, embora o beijo só tinha sido um gesto amigável.

—Eu acho que isso significa que Sam não me fechará em qualquer um dos quartos pequenos e escuros mais.

Os lábios de Edward enrolaram-se em um grunhido.

—Não, ele não irá se ele quiser manter todas suas partes do corpo juntas. — Ele então depressa se controlou. —Eu devo ir. Até mais hoje à noite.— Antes de Edward partir, ele ergueu sua mão como fosse tocá-la, mas no último minuto ele puxou para longe. Com suas mãos em punhos em seus lados, ele a deixou só.

Antes de Edward poder subir em sua moto e sair pela noite, Sam o segurou. Os outros já partiram, pelo que Edward era grato, porque ele não queria que algum deles escutasse o que Sam diria.

Sam ficou na frente dele e olhou-o atentamente.

—Bella está certa. Você parece um caco.

—Eu não acho que essas foram suas palavras exatas.

—Talvez não, mas foi isso que ela quis dizer. Você precisa se alimentar novamente.

Edward colocou seu capacete, mas manteve a viseira levantada.

—Eu não sei se isto é uma idéia tão boa, Sam. Parece como se me alimentar só faz isto piorar.

—Você precisa de sangue, Edward. Seu corpo começou a comer-se para conseguir o que ele precisa. Você não pode nem conseguir colocar comida em seu estômago...

—Se Rá me respondesse eu saberia o que fazer para isto ir embora.

—Você não vai gostar disto, mas eu acho que a resposta para seu problema está na sua cara.

—O que você quer dizer?

—Bella. Você me disse que tudo que você pode pensar é sobre estar se alimentando de seu pescoço. Eu acho que seu desejo por ela, e sua possessividade, estão ligados. Pelo menos, experimente.

Edward balançou sua perna acima da parte de trás de sua moto e pegou nos guidões.

—E se eu a matar no processo? O que então? Esse não é um risco que eu estou disposto a tomar.

—Eu não acho que você deixará ir tão longe. Você tem mais controle que isto. —Sam levantou a mão antes de Edward poder dizer qualquer coisa para interromper. —Eu sei que as últimas duas mulheres que você se alimentou ficaram por um triz, mas eu acho que foi tão longe porque seu sangue não satisfez você.

—E você acha que o sangue de Bella vai?

—Vale a pena tentar. Você está fodidamente sofrendo fome, Edward. Você não pode continuar assim.

Edward girou a chave e ligou a moto. Acima do rugido do motor, ele disse:

—Eu pensarei sobre isto.

—Faça.

Baixando a viseira do capacete, Edward levantou o apoio da moto e foi em direção à saída. Enquanto ele dirigia para o centro da cidade de Phoenix, não conseguia parar de pensar no que Sam disse. Apenas o pensamento de saborear o sangue de Bella fazia seu estômago ter câimbras dolorosamente.

Edward queria Bella nua embaixo dele e com seu sangue enchendo sua boca, mas ele não achava que podia confiar em si mesmo para parar antes de acabar sendo muito tarde.

Edward estacionou sua moto no estacionamento de um bar e foi para a rua. Enquanto caminhava calçada abaixo, ele manteve seus olhos e seus sentidos abertos para qualquer morto-vivo. Não teve que esperar muito antes de sentir o familiar picor em sua pele. Ele olhou para a esquerda e para a direita e viu a entrada de um beco em seu lado direito, o lugar perfeito para um morto-vivo tomar a sua vítima.

Silenciosamente ele foi para a ruela. Com sua sensível audição, Edward ouviu o som de sucção de um morto-vivo enquanto se alimentava. Ele amaldiçoou para si mesmo. Não havia como salvar a vítima. Ele sabia que uma mordida do morto-vivo era suficiente para começar a mudança em um mortal. Aquela única mordida era tudo que precisava para transferir a alma da pessoa para o corpo do morto-vivo.

O sangue que o morto-vivo bebia substituía o sangue da vítima em suas veias. Também parava a decomposição de seus corpos. Edward uma vez viu um morto-vivo que não se alimentou em um período longo de tempo. Sua carne era preta em alguns lugares e em outros somente tinha os ossos a vista, não tinha sido uma bonita visão. O cheiro enjoativo de carne podre penetrou o ar ao redor o que fez isto tanto pior.

Quando ele avistou o morto-vivo não muito longe dentro da ruela, nas sombras, Edward lentamente puxou sua espada da bainha. O morto-vivo estava de costas para ele enquanto ruidosamente alimentava-se do homem em seus braços.

Logo antes de Edward o alcançar, o morto-vivo ergueu sua cabeça e silvou para o guerreiro. Sangue gotejava de seus grandes caninos. Ele largou sua vítima e correu para Edward.

Edward chutou o morto-vivo para longe e balançou sua espada, pastoreando ele para o fundo da ruela. Eles estavam muito perto da entrada da ruela para o gosto de Edward. Tudo que ele menos precisava seria um mortal desavisado tropeçar em cima deles quando ele eliminasse o morto-vivo...

Uma vez que ele percebeu que estavam longe o suficiente, Edward cortou o morto-vivo através do tórax quando ele fez o ataque. No momento que a lâmina de bronze afundou na pele, o morto-vivo deu um uivo enquanto seu corpo começou a decompor-se. Antes do morto-vivo desintegrar-se completamente, Edward sentiu algo por detrás bater forte o suficiente para deixá-lo de joelhos. Ele silvou com dor quando um conjunto de caninos afundou na carne atrás de seu pescoço.

Com um grunhido de ira, Edward alcançou atrás dele e arrastou o recentemente feito morto-vivo de suas costas. Ele esqueceu o quão rápida a mudança acontecia uma vez que um mortal tinha sido mordido. Agarrando o homem o chão, ele cortou sua espada através do pescoço do morto-vivo. Desde que este aqui acabava de ter sido transformado, seu corpo levou mais tempo para decompor do que o outro fez.

Levantando, Edward alcançou debaixo de seu cabelo e colocou sua mão em seu pescoço onde ele tinha sido mordido. Ele fez uma careta quando sua mão ficou ensanguentada. Diferentemente de mortais, os Escolhidos de Rá eram imunes a mordida do morto-vivo. Suas almas não podiam ser tomadas e eles não podiam ser transformados. Mas isso não significava que uma mordida de um morto-vivo doía menos.

Usando a pilha vazia de roupas em seus pés, Edward enxugou a lâmina de sua espada e embainhou na bainha em suas costas. Ele esperou que a mordida não fosse um sinal de como o resto de sua noite resultaria. Ser usado como uma almofada de alfinetes por um morto-vivo não era sua idéia de diversão.

* * *

><p><strong>oi flores... feliz ano novoooOOoooooooOOOOO!... como prometido... mais um capitulo... o que estão achando desse eddie meio bruto... estão gostando...deixem reviews...bjuxx^^... té terça...<strong>


	9. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo Sete**

Uma hora antes dos bares fecharem pela noite, Jasper foi se encontrar com Emmet, Alec e Jacob em um dos bares que eles frequentavam quando queriam relaxar depois de uma noite de caça. Ou se eles precisassem alimentar-se. O Oásis, um lugar quente para solteiros, fazia deste um lugar ideal para os guerreiros achar mulheres.

Jasper foi para a parte de trás do quarto para uma das mesas isoladas onde ele sabia que os outros estariam sentados e sentou-se próximo a Emmet. Não levou muito uma garçonete veio pegar seu pedido. Uma vez que ela trouxe sua cerveja, ele tomou um gole da garrafa então disse para os outros:

—Uma noite quieta comparado a ontem à noite.

—Você pode dizer isto novamente. — Alec disse com desgosto. —Eu esperei ansiosamente chutar alguns traseiros de mortos-vivos também. Eu só achei um, e dificilmente ele valia o esforço.

—Talvez você conseguirá mais ação aqui, Alec.— Jacob apontou para os mortais dentro do bar.

Alec bufou.

—Não com você ao redor, eu não irei.

—Não é minha culpa que as mulheres amam meu rosto como também outras partes de mim. É minha cruz para carregar.

—Você pode me dar essa cruz qualquer hora que você quiser libertar-se disto. — Emmet disse com uma risada.

Jasper interrompeu a conversa antes da agradável discussão poder continuar.

—O que todos vocês acham sobre Bella?

Emmet bateu levemente seu estômago.

—Francamente, eu amo a mulher. Meu estômago não esteve bem alimentado em séculos.

—Eu totalmente concordo com isto. — Jacob inseriu.

Alec movimentou a cabeça.

—Eu concordo. Sem ofensa, Jaz, mas Bella pode cozinhá-lo debaixo da mesa qualquer dia.

Jasper sorriu.

—Sem problema. Como você sentiria se ela ficasse conosco de maneira permanente?

—Eu acho que ela se ajustou bem. — Emmet disse quando Jacob movimentou sua cabeça de acordo.

Jasper girou para Alec. O guerreiro não foi tão rápido para responder dessa vez.

—Alec?

—Eu admitirei que ela cozinha para nós, faria nossa vida mais fácil, e nós estaríamos bem alimentados, mas eu não gosto do efeito que ela está tendo em Edward. Desde que ele a trouxe para a sede ele não tem sido o mesmo. Existe algo acontecendo com ele, e não é bom.

—Edward nem sempre agirá desse jeito. Uma vez que ele perceba que Bella é dele, ele vai se acalmar.— Jasper tomou um gole da cerveja quando os outros olharam fixamente para ele. Ele viu isso com algumas outras coisas quando ele teve sua visão quando Bella chegou.

Emmet agitou sua cabeça.

—Sabe, Jaz, você realmente me irrita quando você faz o papel de "eu sei o que irá acontecer no futuro". Como você fica sabendo as coisas antes delas acontecerem? Me deixa louco.

Jasper encolheu os ombros.

—Eu estou acostumado a isto, e eu não vejo tudo que acontecerá. Só pequenos pedaços disto.

—O que realmente me deixa louco. Tudo que eu tenho que dizer, é que se Bella fica, nós não teremos que nos preocupar sobre ela saber sobre nós. Será agradável ter uma mulher ao redor. Dará ao lugar um toque mais suave.

—E você, Jasper?— Alec perguntou a ele. —Eu notei que você foi bem amigável com ela hoje, ensinando a ler hieróglifos e tudo aquilo. Você está planejando tomá-la de Edward? Pessoalmente, eu gostaria de vê-la ir, antes de começar brigas entre nós. Nós não temos condições de ter uma mulher entre nós.

—Eu gosto de Bella, mas não desse jeito. Eu aprecio sua companhia.

Alec deu a ele um olhar agudo.

—Tenha certeza de que isto permaneça desse modo, para todas as nossas causas.

Jasper tomou um longo gole de sua cerveja. Se Alec visse o que ele viu em sua visão, o outro guerreiro saberia que não existia nenhuma possibilidade de que ele estivesse sexualmente atraído por Bella, afinal ela era sua meia-irmã. Ela era de Edward e nunca mudaria.

Bella perdeu a batalha para ficar acordada logo antes das três da manhã. As duas noites de insônia onde ela lançou e onde ela quase não dormiu, tomou seu pedágio. Quando ela não podia mais manter seus olhos abertos, desligou a televisão, mas manteve as luzes acesas quando se deitou na cama. Em um assunto de segundos ela adormeceu.

Não pareceu que muito tempo se passou antes dela ouvir Edward suavemente chamar seu nome. Com um grande bocejo, Bella sentou na cama.

—Que horas são?

—Quase cinco.— Edward moveu-se para sentar na cama próximo a ela. Ela não faltou o fato de que ele se posicionou mais perto de seus pés para que existisse alguma distância entre eles.

—Desculpe, eu não poderia ficar acordada por mais tempo. Eu sei que você não quer que eu durma mais aqui. Uma vez que nós terminarmos nossa conversa, você pode mostrar onde eu irei dormir?

—Eu quero que você fique aqui, Bella. É onde você pertence.

—Eu não entendo você, Edward.— Bella agitou sua cabeça. —Você agiu como se me quisesse, e então depois que nós fizemos amor que você me afastou. — Ela ia deixar ele brincar com seus sentimentos. Ou ele a queria ou não queria.

Edward olhou para ela com desejo queimando em seus olhos escurecidos.

—Eu quero você, Bella. Não é esse o problema. O problema é que eu quero você demais. Tudo que eu posso pensar é sobre ter você novamente.

—Então por que me afastou?

—Eu não quero só seu corpo. Eu desejo seu sangue também.

Bella se aproximou dele.

—Eu não me importo se você se alimentar de mim. —Ela disse em uma voz suave. —A idéia de você dentro de mim quando você me morder me excita. Eu só achei que você foi um pouco áspero ontem à noite.

As narinas de Edward chamejaram quando ele respirou fundo. Seus caninos de repente deslizaram abaixo seu lábio superior.

—Acredite em mim, eu quero. A alimentação e sexo vão de mãos dadas.

—Então venha e tome o que você quer. —Bella puxou seu cabelo longe de seu pescoço. —Eu estou disposta a dar a você os dois, meu corpo e meu sangue. —Se esse era o obstáculo que estava segurando Edward, ela não queria que estivesse entre eles. Ela verdadeiramente queria que ele tomasse seu sangue enquanto ele a tomava.

Com suas mãos em punhos, Edward gemeu.

—Eu não posso. Não importa quanto eu quero você, eu não posso. Algo está errado comigo. As últimas duas vezes que eu me alimentei, eu estive perto de matar aquelas mulheres. Eu não darei essa chance com você.

Bella não podia parar a onda de ciúme que passou por ela ao ouvir que ele alimentou-se de outras mulheres recentemente.

—Foi antes ou depois de que você fez amor comigo?— Ela se odiou por perguntar, mas ela precisava saber.

—Antes. A última vez foi naquela mesma noite.

Isso ajudou a conter um pouco seu ciúme.

—E você fez amor com ela enquanto você se alimentava?

—Não. Eu não senti nada. Seu sangue não satisfez minha fome de sangue também.

Ainda estava um pouco irritada por ouvir que Edward foi para outra mulher antes de a levar para sua cama, mas ouvir que ele não sentiu nada a fez sentir-se um pouco melhor sobre o assunto.

—Então venha e tome o que você precisa de mim.— Bella balançou sua cabeça ligeiramente para o lado em convite.

Edward gemeu fundo em sua garganta.

—Você não escutou uma palavra do que eu disse? Eu não posso. Com você, eu sei que eu não poderei parar até que eu drene todo seu sangue. É isso que você quer? Você quer que eu mate você, só para parar minha sede de sangue?

Bella endireitou sua cabeça.

—Você não me matará, Edward. Existe algo entre nós. Nós estamos atraídos. Você irá parar, porque você nunca faria alguma coisa para me prejudicar. —Quando Edward não fez nenhum movimento para chegar mais perto, ela o alcançou e apertou a ponta de seu dedo contra um de seus caninos expostos. Ele embrulhou sua mão ao redor seu pulso e puxou sua mão longe antes de romper a pele.

—Não faça. Você está brincando com fogo. —Seu tórax rapidamente elevava e caia.

—Então o que você vai fazer? Você ainda necessita se alimentar.

Ele soltou seu pulso e levantou-se.

—Eu procurarei doadores fora como eu sempre fiz.

Bella levantou-se em seus joelhos na cama. O ciúme levantou sua feia cabeça uma vez mais.

—Em outras palavras, você prefere alimentar-se fora, de uma mulher estranha que de mim. Desculpe, mas eu não vou tolerar isto. Se você quiser ter qualquer tipo de relação comigo, você só virá para mim para tomar sangue ou eu estou acabando com você.

—Você não pode estar falando sério.

Ela cruzou seus braços acima de seu tórax e encarou Edward.

—Eu estou mortalmente séria. Você gostaria se fosse um dos outros guerreiros, digamos por exemplo Jacob, que se alimentasse de mim? Você seria capaz de suportar a idéia de ele ter um orgasmo enquanto bebe no meu pescoço? Ou que eu apreciaria isto, enquanto ele faz?

Com um rugido, Edward a agarrou pelos braços e a arrastou contra ele. Seus lábios saquearam os seus enquanto ele a beijava completamente, até que ele a fez choramingar de necessidade. Ele ergueu sua cabeça e olhou para ela seus olhos escuros cheios de excitação.

—Você nunca alimentará algum deles. Eu os mataria. Você é minha.

Com seu corpo queimando e calor líquido formando entre suas pernas, Bella gemeu quando Edward a deixou ir.

—Agora você sabe como eu me senti quando você disse que iria para outras mulheres para se alimentar. Não se sente bem, não é?— Bella soube que ela ganhou quando Edward suspirou e seu aperto relaxou.

—Eu não me alimentarei de você, Bella. — ele suavemente disse.

—Então nós acabaremos antes de ter realmente começado.— Bella agarrou um dos travesseiros da cama e saiu do colchão. Pegando um edredom, ela juntou em seus braços. —Eu vou dormir na sala de reunião.

—Você não tem que fazer isto.

Edward tentou bloquear seu caminho, mas ela o empurrou.

—Sim, eu tenho. Você não teve um sono decente desde que eu cheguei. E eu não posso ficar na cama com você, se você recusar a parar de ir para outras mulheres. —Quase na porta, Bella parou e girou sua cabeça para olhar para ele. —A princípio eu pensei em pedir sua permissão desde que você é o líder aqui, mas eu decidi que não é mais uma questão. Se você está comigo ou não, eu estou ficando. Não existe nada para mim no mundo e eu gosto daqui. Os outros têm muito prazer em ter-me cozinhando para eles. Isto é suficiente para mim. Além disso, resolverá o problema de Rá sobre o que devia ser feito comigo. Tenha algum sono, Edward. Você parece como se você precisasse disso.

Com a cabeça alta, Bella deixou Edward ponderar suas palavras. Ela esperava que ele fizesse a decisão certa no fim.

* * *

><p>A grande mesa da sala de reunião acabou sendo muito mais dura do que Bella pensou. Ela dobrou o edredom pela metade, pensando que ela dormiria dentro dele como se fosse um saco de dormir.<p>

Depois que dez minutos passaram e ela ainda não podia achar uma posição confortável o suficiente para adormecer, ela levantou e tentou deitar em cima do edredom ao invés. Isso não funcionou também. Quando Bella dormia, sua temperatura corporal sempre parecia cair. Sem um cobertor acima dela, e só o leve pijama com a parte superior sendo uma pequena camiseta, ela achou muito frio.

E não ajudou que suas costas começaram a doer de ser esticadas na superfície dura da mesa.

Com um xingamento de frustração, Bella se sentou. Obviamente se ela quisesse conseguir dormir ela teria que achar outro lugar, e esperava que não fosse tão duro assim. Ela juntou o edredom e travesseiro em seus braços antes dela saltar da mesa e saiu para o corredor. Ela não tinha idéia para onde ela iria. Por um breve momento ela pensou sobre ir para o quarto de Jasper, ver se ele estava disposto a desistir de sua cama por ela, mas ela depressa despediu aquela idéia. Ela não queria dar a Edward motivos para ir atrás de outro de seus homens.

Cansada e só querendo deitar-se e dormir em algum lugar, Bella achou se parada na frente da entrada do templo de Rá. Realmente não parecia ser um lugar melhor e mais confortável do que a mesa na sala de reunião, mas ela entrou de qualquer maneira. Ela viu uns bancos enfileirados nas paredes. Eles eram muito estreitos para ela deitar sem ter que se preocupar em cair enquanto dormia. Isso deixou o chão, que pareceu surpreendentemente morno debaixo de seus pés nus. Bella só podia pensar que o chão ainda retinha o calor dos raios do sol que brilhavam abaixo nele a maior parte do dia. Decidindo ver se um pouco mais de calor faria uma diferença grande o suficiente para permitir a ela dormir, Bella abriu o edredom no chão e deslizou dentro dele.

Deitada de costas, Bella sentiu o calor do chão. Ela suspirou quando começou a relaxar. Agora que ela estava quentinha e aconchegante, seus olhos tremularam e fecharam. Se ela estivesse mais desperta, Bella teria jurado que o chão parecia ficar mais morno enquanto ela estava deitada. Com amanhecer perto do horizonte, ela deixou sono a reivindicar.

* * *

><p>Edward finalmente desistiu de qualquer pretensão de sono logo após o amanhecer. Ele gemeu quando rolou de lado e sentiu o odor de Bella enchendo sua cabeça. Antes de poder parar, ele enterrou seu rosto no travesseiro e respirou mais do intoxicante cheiro. Ele gemeu novamente quando seu pênis pulsou em resposta.<p>

Ele pensou sobre dar a si mesmo algum alívio, mas sabia que seria só uma solução temporária. Tudo que precisava para tê-lo dolorosamente desperto uma vez mais seria estar próximo de Bella.

Ele não sabia o que fazer com ela. Cada parte dele queria fazê-la sua, mas ele ainda não confiava em si mesmo para tocá-la, fazer amor com ela, e não ter o perigo de tirar a vida dela pairando sobre ele. Mas ele não podia desistir dela. Tendo a tido uma vez, ele a almejava mais ainda. Ela estava começando a significar algo para ele. Ela o afetava em um nível mais profundo como nenhuma mulher jamais teve. Edward esfregou o rosto com a mão, sabendo muito bem que ele estava preso entre uma rocha e um lugar duro, e ele realmente não queria achar a saída.

Saindo da cama, Edward puxou em um par de calças de moletom. Ele decidiu que poderia também ir para templo de Rá, tentar contatar o deus uma vez mais. Se Rá não respondesse seu chamado dessa vez, Edward imaginava que Rá tinha uma razão muito boa para seu silêncio.

Agora que Bella estaria ficando com eles permanentemente, o assunto de não poder limpar sua memória não seria mais um assunto urgente. Quanto aos seus próprios problemas, ele só podia esperar e ver o quanto as coisas poderiam piorar antes de ele conseguir, de alguma maneira, convencer Rá a falar com ele.

Uma vez no corredor, Edward achou a si mesmo indo na direção da sala de reunião. Ele disse a si mesmo que só queria ter certeza de que Bella estava bem, ver que ela pode adormecer na mesa, mas ele realmente sabia que queria a verificar por uma razão completamente diferente.

Uma parte dele precisava ter certeza de que ela realmente dormiu na sala de reunião e não foi para um dos quartos dos outros guerreiros.

Quando ele encontrou a sala vazia, Edward arreganhou os caninos como uma imagem de Bella deitada nos braços de um de seus homens, espontaneamente apareceu em sua mente. Pronto para rasgar o guerreiro que tomou sua mulher dele, ele voltou para o corredor. Com uma respiração profunda, Edward descobriu odor do dela. Ele o seguiu, não descobrindo o odor de alguns de seus homens misturado com o de Bella. Ele começou a relaxar uma vez que deixou os quartos privados atrás dele e foi para o templo de Rá. O ciúme e raiva o deixaram rapidamente, à vista de Bella adormecida no chão do templo.

Para não despertá-la, Edward quietamente cruzou a distância entre eles. Ele perguntou-se como ela podia dormir tão profundamente no chão frio e duro. Embora o sol começou a subir, o chão ainda estava frio da noite. Ele agitou sua cabeça. Isto não funcionaria. Ele não podia permitir que Bella permanecesse no chão, quando ela podia estar confortavelmente adormecida em sua cama. Curvando-se acima dela, moveu-se pegá-la. Quando ele tocou debaixo dela, Edward achou o chão mais que um pouco morno. Ele perguntou-se se isso era Rá que estava fazendo. Talvez o deus não tinha fechado os olhos para eles afinal.

Quando Bella adaptou-se em seus braços, ele levantou-se e dirigiu-se para seu quarto. Quando ele começou a caminhar, Bella mexeu e piscou para ele.

—O que… O que você está fazendo?

—Eu estou pondo você em minha cama.

Antes de Bella poder dizer qualquer outra coisa, Edward a olhou no olho e a pôs em um sono profundo. Ele sabia que se desse alguma chance, ela exigiria que ele pusesse suas costas no chão do templo. Ele seria maldito antes de deixar sua mulher dormir no chão duro enquanto ele descansava em uma cama suave.

Depois que ele colocou Bella debaixo dos lençóis, pôs o edredom acima dela. Ele olhou para ela à medida que ela dormia. Com seu cabelo estendido em seu travesseiro, Edward quis mais que qualquer coisa deslizar na cama próximo a ela e a segurar contra ele. Seus caninos desceram quando seu olhar demorou-se na coluna esbelta de sua garganta. Seu pênis pulsou, fazendo uma barraca na frente de suas calças. Ele pensou sobre o quão bom foi sentir envolvido dentro de seu corpo, ter seu calor líquido abraçando seu duro pênis, seus gritos guturais de necessidade enchendo suas orelhas.

Ele queria a ouvir clamar seu nome quando ele a mandasse acima da extremidade em um clímax intenso.

Com sua mandíbula apertada e suas mãos em punhos aos seus lados, Edward forçou-se a sair da cama. Embora Bella parecesse estar segura de que ele não faria nada para machucá-la, que se ele bebesse dela ele poderia parar antes de ir muito longe, ele não se sentia tão seguro. Mas ele não podia continuar assim.

Ela o encurralou. Se ele se alimentasse de outra, Bella não quereria nada a ver com ele mais. Ele não queria perdê-la. Só restava uma alternativa, ele teria que tomar o risco de alimentar-se dela. Só pensar nisso fez seu sangue correr.

Edward afastou-se até que suas costas golpearam a parede. Ele deslizou abaixo e sentou no chão com suas pernas contra seu tórax. Ele se debruçou adiante e com sua fronte descansando em seus joelhos levantados, fechou seus olhos. Exausto pela falta de sono, seu estômago doendo como se ele não tivesse se alimentado em meses em vez de dias, e tão dolorosamente excitado que ele nunca pensou que estaria confortável novamente, Edward embrulhou seus braços ao redor de suas pernas.

Ele sabia que estava ferrado.

Bella rolou par ao lado e abriu os olhos. Ela jurou baixinho quando percebeu exatamente onde ela dormiu. Dane-se o homem. Edward uma vez mais usou seus poderes a fazer dormir e então a pôs em sua cama. Quando ele a pegou e disse-lhe onde ele iria levá-la, ela estava prestes a dizer-lhe para colocá-la no chão. Que ela não pudesse lembrar-se de qualquer coisa depois daquele momento dizia muita coisa.

Olhando para o seu relógio digital que ela trouxe para esse quarto, Bella jurou novamente e afastou os lençóis. Ela dormiu a manhã inteira.

Antes de entrar no banheiro, ela fez uma rápida verificação do quarto. Ela estava só. Edward devia tê-la posto em sua cama, então saído novamente, um ponto a seu favor. Se ele ainda estivesse no quarto quando ela acordasse, ela arrancaria uma tira dele. Até que ele decidisse que só viria para ela, quando ele precisasse de sangue, ele não tinha direito a comentar sobre onde ela dormia. Murmurando para ela mesma sobre machos dominantes, Bella entrou no chuveiro.

Depois de um chuveiro rápido, ela escovou seus dentes e às pressas se vestiu. Ela depressa correu um pente por seu cabelo molhado e decidiu o que tinha que fazer. Ela sentiu falta de fazer café da manhã para os homens, e tinha o pressentimento de que a maior parte deles estaria impacientemente esperando pelo seu almoço. Deixando o quarto de Edward, Bella foi para a cozinha.

Caos absoluto era o único modo que Bella podia descrever o que ela achou quando chegou. Ela fez uma pausa apenas no interior da porta e tentou fazer cara ou coroa para fora do que parecia ser um grátis pra todo mundo. Sam, Jacob, Alec e Emmet estavam no balcão da cozinha enquanto eles discutiam sobre quem faria o sanduíche primeiro. Pão e a carne do almoço junto com vários outros condimentos tinham sido espalhados por toda parte da cozinha. O que não coube nos balcões tinha sido colocado na mesa. Bella notou Jasper sentado à mesa, ignorando os outros homens enquanto ele bebericava uma xícara de café e lia o jornal. Bella agitou sua cabeça quando ela viu a extensão do dano que os guerreiros conseguiram fazer.

Quando um prato caiu, derrubando um grande sanduíche no chão e pulverizando maionese por todas as portas inferiores do armário, Bella decidiu que era suficiente. Ela pôs dois dedos em sua boca e soltou um assobio alto e estridente. Os guerreiros imediatamente ficaram mudos e cobriram suas orelhas sensíveis.

—Que diabo vocês fizeram com minha cozinha?

Cinco cabeças giraram em sua direção. Todos eles com exceção de Jasper deu a ela um olhar culpado.

—Edward disse para deixar você dormir, então nós decidimos que nós faríamos algo para o almoço. — Emmet explicou.

—Entendo. Então em vez de agir como adultos maduros e tomarem turnos, vocês todos decidiram aglomerar-se como um grupo de crianças e fazer uma bagunça em minha cozinha.

—Sua cozinha?

—Sim, Emmet, minha cozinha. Eu disse a Edward que eu estou ficando. Então se eu ficarei encarregada da comida, vocês privar-se-ão de entrar em minha cozinha e fazer parecer como se uma bomba tivesse caído nela.

Jacob deu um grito e foi direto para ela. No caminho, ele pisou em uma grande poça de maionese no chão. Seus braços balançaram-se quando sua bota deslizou na bagunça escorregadia. Ele depressa se endireitou levantou Bella e a balançou em um círculo.

—Você me fez o homem mais feliz vivo.— Ele de girar e deu-lhe um forte abraço.

Sentindo-se como se estivesse sendo esmagada por bandas de aço, Bella bateu no ombro de Jacob.

—Ponha-me para baixo. — Ela não conseguia manter o riso fora de sua voz. —É bom ouvir que minha estadia faz você se sentir assim, Jacob. Eu estou contente de que você aprova, mas você sabe o que me faria muito mais feliz?

Jacob deixou-a de volta em seus pés e deu-lhe um olhar expectador.

—O que? O que você quiser você deve ter.

—Que vocês quatro que destruíram minha cozinha, limpem isso agora mesmo. — O rosto de Jacob caiu na mera menção do que ele teria que limpar. Bella deu a ele um olhar duro enquanto ela segurava o riso. Ele parecia um pouco com menino que tinha sido castigado. —Se você não limparem esta bagunça, eu não cozinharei o jantar de hoje à noite.

Isso teve o mesmo efeito de como se alguém tocasse fogo debaixo dos quatro guerreiros. Sam curvou-se para limpar a bagunça no chão enquanto Alec e Emmet começaram a limpar os restos do sanduíche. Jacob correu para a pia e começou a encher com a água. Bella encolheu-se quando viu o tanto de detergente de prato que ele adicionou, mas achou melhor não dizer coisa alguma. Pelo menos ele iria lavar os pratos.

Pensando em ficar fora do caminho, Bella sentou à mesa com Jasper.

—Então você se sentou aqui e assistiu tudo, não é?

Jasper abaixou o jornal e riu.

—Tem vezes, como esta, é melhor ficar fora do caminho. É por isso que alguns anos atrás nós decidimos que só um de nós faria a comida todo o dia. Entretanto eu devo dizer, eu nunca os vi tão ávidos por limpar antes.

Bella estremeceu quando Jacob, não muito cuidadosamente, soltou uma pilha grande de pratos na pia.

—Eu acho que a ameaça de não ser alimentado é um incentivo bom o suficiente.

—Eu acho que é o fato de que você é a pessoa que vai cozinhar.

—Falando de cozinhar, eu quero fazer alguma autêntica comida egípcia hoje à noite para o jantar. Eu usei o computador na sala de reunião ontem à noite e pesquisei na internet algumas receitas, depois que todos vocês saíram para caçar. Eu espero que você não se importe.

—Você é bem-vinda para usar o computador sempre que desejar, Bella. Está lá para o uso de todo mundo.

—Bom. De qualquer maneira, eu achei algumas receitas e depois de um check-up rápido na cozinha eu vi que eu não tenho todos os ingredientes que eu preciso. Se eu pudesse fazer isto eu mesma iria para a loja, mas desde que eu não posso sair, você acha que pode pegar o que eu preciso se eu der a você uma lista?

—Agora que você é um de nós, Bella, realmente não existe mais uma razão para manter você escondida. Essa é sua casa, não sua prisão. Que tal você fazer essa lista enquanto eu vou conversar com Edward, e então eu levarei você para a loja para conseguir o que você precisa.

Bella sorriu para Jasper.

—Parece perfeito. Eu odeio ser dependente de alguém quando eu posso fazer isto eu mesma. Eu deviria ser a que faz isto. Entretanto tendo um carro para fazer as compras faria tudo um pouco mais fácil. Eu esperei economizar para comprar um carro uma vez que eu tivesse saldado as contas do meu advogado.

Jasper deu a ela um aperto de mão antes de levantar da mesa.

—Eu já pensei sobre isto. Nós não podemos deixar você sem um carro próprio. Por que você não começa a procurar por um que você queira? Quando você achar um, deixe-me saber e eu irei com você comprar.

—Sério?

Quando Jasper assentiu, Bella agarrou o jornal que ele largou na mesa.

—Eu começarei a examinar a seção de carro depois que nós voltarmos da loja.

—Não olhe os carros usados, Bella. Será um novo em folha. E não se preocupe sobre quanto ele custa. Escolha um que você realmente quer. Agora vá trabalhar naquela lista de compras. Eu voltarei em pouco tempo.

Jasper achou Edward no templo de Rá, o lugar onde Edward parecia passar a maior parte das horas da luz do dia. Ele podia ser achado aqui ou na parte velha do armazém praticando com sua espada. Jasper achava que Edward queria evitar estar perto de Bella enquanto ele podia se controlar. Jasper sabia que ele lutava uma batalha que ele perderia no fim.

Edward sentava-se no chão, no meio do templo, com seu rosto erguido em direção ao telhado de vidro enquanto o sol batia nele. Enquanto ele esperava Edward reconhecer sua presença, Jasper estudou o outro homem.

Edward parecia ter perdido algum peso. Só seria uma questão de tempo antes dele quebrar e finalmente tomar o que seu corpo exigia que ele tomasse. Logo Edward perceberia o que ele precisava para por fim a seu sofrimento.

Edward abaixou sua cabeça e se levantou.

—Por que eu não posso alcançar Rá, Jasper?— Edward girou par enfrentá-lo. —Você sempre pode contatar Rá mais facilmente que o resto de nós. Ele respondeu a você quando chamou?

Jasper agitou sua cabeça.

—Não.— Isso não era exatamente a verdade. A única razão pela que ele não tinha estado em contato com Rá, era porque ele não tentou conversar com o deus do sol. Rá nunca não o responderia, mas Edward não precisava saber disso. Ele tinha que descobrir isso sozinho. —Eu vim para dizer que eu estou levando Bella para fazer compras no supermercado. Eu acho que é certo ela deixar a sede, agora que ela estará ficando conosco indefinidamente. A menos que você queira levá-la.

—Não, esta bem para mim. Eu confio em você com ela. Ela estará protegida dos mortos-vivos durante o dia. Enquanto você está nisto, certifique-se de que ela tenha acesso aos códigos para entrar e sair do armazém. E faça que ela tenha acesso aos outros bloqueios também.

—Eu farei isto.

Jasper viu Edward fazer uma careta e colocar uma mão em seu estômago. Ele podia facilmente imaginar as câimbras dolorosas que ele devia estar sentindo.

Logo depois de Jasper ter sido escolhido como um dos guerreiros de Rá ele ficou muito tempo sem alimentação e pagou o preço por isto. Para ter seu corpo comendo-se por dentro, de nenhuma maneira podia ser considerado algo que uma pessoa realmente escolheria passar.

Antes de partir, Jasper perguntou:

—Quando você se alimentou pela última vez, Edward? Você parece precisar de sangue.

Edward rapidamente abaixou a mão.

—Eu estou bem.

—Não, você não está. Você claramente mostra sinais de extrema fome de sangue. Por que você sofre quando já tem uma companheira, que eu tenho certeza, estaria mais que disposta a compartilhar seu sangue com você?

—Sam primeiro, agora você. Os dois parecem decididos em conseguir que eu me alimente de Bella. Talvez eu tenha uma boa razão para não ir por esse caminho.

Jasper agitou sua cabeça.

—Então eu lamento por você, Sen. Eu sei que se eu achasse uma mulher que eu quisesse fazer minha, eu estou certo como inferno, que não perderia a proximidade que uma alimentação pode dar a nós dois. Provavelmente seria dez vezes melhor que o que nós conseguimos dos doadores que nós buscamos fora e apagamos a memória. E se a situação fosse inversa e ela tivesse que beber sangue, eu não quereria que ela fosse para um completo estranho para suas necessidades, quando eu faria da mesma maneira tão bem. É algo para pensar.

Esperando que seu pequeno discurso tivesse alguns resultados em um futuro não muito distante, Jasper deixou um carrancudo Edward só dentro do templo.

—Vai fazer o que? — Bella perguntou a Jasper com um pouco de incerteza.

—Para conseguir abrir a trava final, você tem que apertar sua mão na pedra e uma pequena agulha tomará uma gota de seu sangue.

Jasper e ela estavam na porta que levava para dentro da entrada principal da sede. Bella olhou o pedaço inócuo de pedra na parede logo abaixo do teclado numérico para o sistema de alarme. Quando ela saiu e viu os carros esportivos e a moto de Edward, ela esperou que Jasper mostrasse que carro pertencia a ele e então a levasse as suas compras. E quando ele mostrou o teclado e disse a ela o código que permitiria que ela conseguisse passar pela porta sem ativar o alarme, a fez sentir-se feliz por saber que ela poderia ir vir e quando quisesse. A parte de ter uma agulha espetando seu dedo não a fez sentir-se tão feliz. As agulhas realmente não a aborreciam tanto assim quando elas não podiam ser evitadas, mas ser furada toda vez que ela quisesse passar pela porta era um assunto completamente diferente. Ela não apreciava a idéia de ser uma almofadinha de alfinetes.

—Isto é realmente necessário? Eu não posso somente bater na porta e um de você vir e a abrir para mim, ao invés?

—É só uma pequena agulha, Bella. — Jasper disse com uma risada. —Vamos, você dificilmente sentirá algo.

—Talvez para você não é nada, mas diferentemente de você, eu não posso fazer um corte ou marcas de perfuração e fazer curar ou desaparecer com um toque de minha língua. Meu pobre dedo será uma peneira se eu tiver que passar por essa porta muitas vezes.

—Você pode sempre conseguir que Edward lamba isto para você.— Com um sorriso, Jasper piscou e deu uma cutucada nela. —Você nunca sabe, pode levar a qualquer outra coisa que você apreciaria mais para compensar uma pequena picada em seu dedo.

Bella pensou que picada junto com o nome de Edward, habilmente descrevia sua atitude ultimamente.

—Há. Certo. O jeito como Edward desesperadamente tem estado tentando me segurar a distância de braço, não exatamente vai acontecer agora, é isto?

—Tudo que você tem que fazer é empurrar os botões certos, Bella, e ele será massa de vidraceiro em suas mãos.

Ela rolou seus olhos.

—Tanto faz. Bem. Vamos acabar com isso.

Jasper se virou e encarou a parede, suas costas completamente obstruíndo sua visão do quadrado de pedra. Ela observou a mão levantar e empurrar algo. Quando ele andou para o lado, ela pode ver uma agulha pequena e magra acima da superfície. Ela relutantemente o deixou tomar sua mão quando ele agarrou. Bella permitiu que Jasper a puxasse para seu lado e chupou uma respiração afiada quando ele apertou a ponta de seu dedo indicador na agulha. A ponta afiada, em seguida, afundou-se abaixo da superfície, levando a gota de seu sangue.

Bella colocou seu dedo na boca e o chupou.

—Ow.

Jasper riu e agitou sua cabeça.

—Não pode ter sido tão ruim.

Bella esticou sua língua para ele.

—Está ainda sangrando. Vê?— Ela apertou a ponta de seu dedo até que uma gota de sangue apareceu.

—Você está só sendo boba.— Jasper pegou em seu dedo e colocou em sua boca. Ele rodou sua língua ao redor dele uma vez, então devolveu para ela. —Vê, bem melhor.

Segurando seu dedo perto de seu rosto até que seus olhos quase cruzaram, Bella olhou para ele. Ela não podia mais ver a marca que a picada da agulha deixou para trás.

—Obrigado. Agora nós já podemos fazer compras?

Quando Jasper dirigiu-se a um Corvette preto, Bella não podia evitar pensar que se tivesse sido Edward que tomasse seu dedo e o lambesse, ela seria uma grande pilha de gosma no chão. Quando Jasper fez isto, ela não sentiu um nada. Sentir sua língua em sua pele não fez seu interior derreter. Ou sua vagina pulsar para ser cheia.

Era tão injusto. Jasper de nenhuma maneira faltava no departamento de olhares, mesmo com todo aquele cabelo pendurado em seu rosto, mas ele não fazia nada para ela. O mesmo com os outros guerreiros. Ela agora vivia com um grupo de homens que pareciam como se eles pudessem fazer carreira só de seus rostos, sem mencionar seus corpos bem proporcionados, e claro que ela tinha que apaixonar-se pela pessoa que a queria tanto que sentia que tinha que empurrá-la para longe.

Não dizia muito sobre seu gosto para homens. Por que ela não podia apaixonar-se por alguém que a quisesse como ela é? Entrando no lado do passageiro do Corvette de Jasper, Bella empurrou seus pensamentos rebeldes para um lado.

* * *

><p><strong>oi flores... como prometido... mais um capitulo... e então o que estão achando da bella ficar com eles... a amizade dela com Jasper...e o eddie... deixem reviews... bjuxx^^ té quinta<strong>


	10. Capitulo 8

**Capítulo Oito**

O demônio, Sek, sacudiu-se e acordou quando a voz de Apep raspou dolorosamente dentro de sua cabeça. Ele depressa se sentou na cama e ofegou:

—Sim, mestre?

―Eu sinto a presença da mulher.

—Onde ela está? —Sek nunca questionou Apep em como ele sabia onde esta mulher particular podia ser achada. Nem por que o deus de demônio a queria em primeiro lugar. O que ele sabia com certeza, era que se Apep podia agora sentir a mulher, ela deveria estar fora da sede dos Escolhidos de Rá. Nem Apep podia ver através da proteção que Rá protegia seus guerreiros dos demônios.

―Ela está no coração da cidade, mas não só. Um guerreiro está ao seu lado.

—Eu não posso deixar minha toca para caçá-la, mestre. Existem ainda muitas horas de luz do dia. Ela ainda estará lá ao anoitecer? — Sek soube que Apep podia às vezes pegar vislumbres dos futuros imediatos, e quando ele servia para seus propósitos como neste caso, ele diria o que ele viu.

―Não. Esta noite ela estará fora de alcance. Os guerreiros a protegem. Você deve esperar até que ela deixe a segurança de sua sede. Então você pode atraí-la para longe. Durante a luz do dia ela pensará que está segura. Você a levará então.

—Levará algum tempo para fazer as coisas que eu devo fazer para sobreviver lá fora durante o dia.

―Você fará como eu comando Sek! ―Apep rugiu. ―Eu não tolerarei fracasso. Eu devo ter a mulher.

Sek mordeu de volta um gemido de dor quando a voz de Apep reverberou dentro de seu crânio.

—Eu começarei a me preparar hoje à noite.

―O tempo está correndo. Se eu perder a mulher eu farei você pessoalmente responsável. Não demore.

—Deve ser feito, mestre.

Sek soltou uma série de maldições depois que ele não podia mais sentir a presença de Apep dentro dele. Não seria uma tarefa fácil apresentar a cerimônia que o habilitaria a entrar na luz do dia. Ele só fez isto uma vez antes e não tinha sido uma experiência agradável. Os efeitos colaterais cobravam um pedágio sórdido. Mas eles pareceriam só uns aborrecimentos secundários comparados ao que Apep faria se ele não fizesse isto e a mulher deslizasse por seus dedos. O castigo do deus demônio seria rápido e extremamente doloroso.

Sek estremeceu quando ele pensou sobre todos os modos que Apep apreciaria o torturar.

* * *

><p>Bella achou ser um prazer comprar com Jasper. Diferentemente do resto da população, ele não tinha nenhuma aversão ir de loja em loja, assim ela podia achar exatamente o que precisava. Eles também se deram incrivelmente bem. Quanto mais eles conversavam Bella queria conhecer mais dele.<p>

Ela sentia como se ela achasse um novo melhor amigo. Quando crescia ela sempre desejou ter um irmão. asper facilmente encaixaria nesse papel.

No último supermercado, Bella dirigiu-se ao corredor onde o vinho e cerveja podiam ser achados. Quando ela agarrou um pacote de seis da cerveja, Jasper agitou sua cabeça, e ao invés, levantou um conjunto de vinte e quatro e pôs em seu carro.

—Jasper, a receita que eu tenho para a galinha diz que eu só preciso de uma garrafa de cerveja. Você não acha que comprar um conjunto inteiro está um pouco exagerado?

Ele sorriu.

—Não. Não se preocupe, não durará muito. Eu sugiro que se você quiser algumas para você, é melhor as pôr em algum lugar ou você estará sem sorte.

—Isto é certo. Eu passarei a cerveja. Eu prefiro vinho, realmente.— Bella andou corredor abaixo até que ela chegou na seção de vinhos. Ela agarrou uma garrafa de vinho branco e pôs no carro. Jasper tirou imediatamente de sua mão e pôs de volta. Ele então levantou o mesmo vinho, mas em tamanho bem maior. Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha em sua direção. —Umm, você acha que eu sou uma alcoólica ou algo? Isto é muito grande. Eu achei que eu só tomaria alguns copos de vinho e relaxaria enquanto você homens estão fora, fazendo suas coisas hoje à noite.

Jasper começou a empurrar o carro até o fim do corredor.

—Eu acho que você quererá mais que uns copos de vinho.

Bella o acompanhou.

—E por que isto?

—Porque hoje à noite eu quero que você seduza Edward e o force a se alimentar de você.

Seus passos hesitaram pelo que Jasper disse, mas ela depressa recuperou-se.

—Com licença? Você quer que eu o quê? — Bella procurou ter certeza de que ninguém muito perto escutasse sua conversa. —Para sua informação, Edward está com muito medo de se alimentar de mim.

Jasper parou de caminhar de repente Bella quase bateu nele. Ele girou para olhar para ela.

—O que você quer dizer com que ele tem medo?

—Aparentemente ele me quer demais. Ele pensa que ele beberá demais. Ele diz que ele quase tomou mais do que devia das últimas duas mulheres que ele se alimentou, e que ele não conseguiu nada disto. Também não fez nada para satisfazer sua fome de sangue.

—Claro que seu sangue não o satisfaria. Só seu sangue fará isto agora. — Jasper disse com uma voz vaga e ele pareceu se perder em pensamentos por um breve tempo. —Eu nunca vi essa parte sobre Edward ter medo de tomar seu sangue.

—Bem, o que você sabe? O Jasper sabe-tudo não sabe tudo afinal. —Ela depressa ganiu quando Jasper deu um tapa na sua bunda. Bella o encarou.

—Você mereceu isto. Você não aprendeu o respeito aos mais velhos? — Ele deu a ela um sorriso torto.

—Espere, homem velho. Quando você estiver menos esperando eu vou conseguir minha revanche. Quanto a Edward, eu não farei isto.

—Por que não?

—Nós meio que realmente não tivemos um argumento, foi mais como uma discussão sobre seus hábitos de alimentação na noite passada. Para a história curta, eu disse a ele que se ele recusasse a vir para mim e continuar a ir para outras mulheres para suas necessidade, eu não teria nada com ele.

—Bella, você vai ter que esquecer que você deu a Edward um ultimato. Ele está sofrendo de fome. Você não o notou segurando seu estômago ultimamente?

—Sim, mas ele disse para não se preocupar sobre isto.

—Bem, você devia se preocupar. Seu corpo está comendo-se. Ele já está começado a perder algum peso e ele só ficará mais fraco. Só seu sangue o sustentará agora.

Bella sentiu todo o sangue deixar seu rosto.

—Ele morrerá?

—Não. Ele só continuará a ficar mais fraco e as câimbras começarão a se tornar quase insuportáveis.

—Por que eu? Se ele sabe que só meu sangue é o que precisa, por que ele não se alimentou de mim?

Jasper acariciou sua bochecha com as pontas do dedo.

—Ele não sabe que têm que ser você e somente você. Você é a primeira, Bella.

—A primeira, o quê? —suavemente perguntou.

—A primeira mulher a se tornar companheira de um Escolhido de Rá. Isto é novo para todos nós. Então tire Edward de sua miséria e o faça seu companheiro hoje à noite. E uma última coisa, eu sugiro que você não diga nada sobre este negócio de companheiro para os outros ainda. Ou eles vão pirar, especialmente Jacob.

Bella pensou como ela esconderia seu choque sobre ser companheira de Edward, quando ela perguntou:

—Que tal Edward?

—Espere até que tudo esteja feito e diga. Se você disser a ele que você esta destinada a ser sua companheira, ele empacará e você terá uma briga em suas mãos para ele conseguir aceitar você como tal. Agora mesmo, isso tem que ficar só entre você e eu. Nós não queremos balançar o barco muito cedo.

Jasper uma vez mais começou a empurrar o carro. Agora que eles pegaram tudo em sua lista, ele dirigiu-se à saída. Bella quietamente caminhou ao lado dele, perdida em seus pensamentos. Jasper estava certo ao dizer a ela que ela precisaria mais que uns copos de vinho hoje à noite para fortalecer. Ela tinha o pressentimento de que não seria uma tarefa fácil conseguir Edward fazer o que precisava ser feito.

Aconteceu de Edward estar no corredor quando Jasper e Bella retornaram das compras. A princípio eles não o notaram. Eles estavam rindo juntos. Quando Bella pôs as sacolas de compras no chão e então empurrou seu indicador na boca de Jasper, as fortes garras do ciúme apertaram o cerco nele. Ele quis jogar Jasper para o chão e saborear o sangue de Bella que legalmente pertencia a ele. Bater em Jasper com seus punhos até que não pudesse levantar. Edward segurou a respiração quando Bella pegou as sacolas e começou a caminhar em direção a ele, com Jasper em seu lado. Ele teve que se segurar. Sendo tão possessivo com Bella só a empurraria para longe.

—Eu disse a você, Jaz, se você fizesse-me usar aquela coisa, eu conseguiria que você fizesse isto melhor. — Bella disse com uma risada.

—Eu tive que ter certeza que a fechadura reconheceria seu sangue e permitir-lhe a entrada. Eu disse que eu curaria a marca que deixou para trás. Eu não esperava que você pusesse seu dedo praticamente abaixo minha garganta para fazer isto.

Bella empurrou Jasper contra a parede com o quadril.

—Eu não fiz isso, seu mentiroso. Bem, da próxima vez eu avisarei a você antes de curar o buraco em meu dedo.

Edward cerrou os maxilares juntos, com tanta força que o músculo saltou. Assistindo como Bella e Jasper ficaram amigos, isso o fez querer rosnar com ira. Bella era sua, não do outro guerreiro. Lá no fundo ele sabia que Jasper não pensava sobre ela daquele modo, mas não fazia nada para aliviar a raiva que maldiçoava seu corpo.

—Não existirá próxima vez. — Edward rosnou antes de poder parar ele mesmo. Até para suas orelhas sua voz soou baixa e ameaçadora.

Bella lhe lançou um olhar fulminante de passar por ele.

—Controle-se, Edward. O curativo de Jasper em meu dedo é completamente inocente. E em primeiro lugar, eu pus meu dedo em sua boca primeiro. Então você pode recuar.

Edward seguiu atrás de Bella e Jasper quando eles foram para a cozinha. Uma vez que chegaram lá, Jasper pôs as sacolas que ele segurava na mesa. Ele disse a Bella que pegaria o resto das coisas que eles compraram no seu carro então os deixaram sozinhos. Edward assistiu Bella começar a esvaziar as sacolas enquanto ele tentava se controlar. Até para suas orelhas, ele soou dominante e rude. Ele teve conseguir se controlar.

—Eu sinto muito, Bella. Eu não consigo me ajudar quando eu estou perto de você.

—Então faça algo sobre isto, Edward.— Bella ficou na frente dele. Ela puxou seu cabelo de lado e mostrou seu pescoço.

Seus caninos desceram imediatamente e seu estômago apertou, como se garras afiadas rasgaram ele.

—Não.— Ele agitou sua cabeça em negação.

—Não? Então que tal deste modo?— Ela ergueu seu braço e ofereceu a parte de dentro de seu pulso. —Eu sei que você quer isto, Edward. Seus caninos estão à mostra e a propósito você está babando, eu sei que sua boca está regando com fome. Tome o que você precisa.

Ele endureceu quando Bella empurrou seu pulso debaixo de seu nariz. Ele puxou seu odor em seus pulmões com cada respiração que ele tomava. Seria tão fácil tomar seu pulso e afundar seus caninos em sua carne tenra. Ele quase podia saborear seu sangue em sua língua. Ainda assim, ele resistiu a tentação. Edward se afastou dela.

—Eu deixarei você terminar com seus planos para o jantar de hoje à noite.

Antes de Bella poder dizer qualquer coisa para pará-lo ele se apressou fora do quarto. Quando ele alcançou o corredor, ouviu ela gritar que ele era muito teimoso para seu próprio bem. Talvez sim, mas pelo menos ela ficaria segura, desde que tal teimosia ganhasse.

Bella gastou o resto do dia preparando a comida egípcia para aquele jantar. Ela achou quatro receitas na internet que ela pensou que pareciam autênticas. Tinha uma receita para galinha que afirmava ser egípcia antiga. Bella não soube com certeza se isso era verdade, mas parecia bom. A galinha tinha que ser posta em uma marinada de cerveja, azeite de oliva, especiarias e cebolas antes de ser grelhado no forno. Ela também tinha uma receita para dukka, que consistia em nozes grosseiramente moídas e especiarias misturadas juntas. Dukka podia ser usada como um molho ou borrifado acima de outras comidas. Também estava fazendo arroz com um molho de tomate picante e wara'enab, recheados de folhas de uva. Essas seriam recheadas com carne de boi e arroz, temperados com alho e especiarias. Desde que Bella nunca comeu comida egípcia antes, ela não tinha idéia do gosto. Ela esperou que os guerreiros pelo menos apreciassem isto.

Como na noite anterior, Bella não teve que ir chamar os homens, uma vez que ela teve colocado a comida na mesa. Cinco dos guerreiros invadiram a comida com gosto. Bella assistiu Edward empurrar sua comida ao redor de seu prato pela segunda noite seguida, exceto que desta vez, ele só conseguiu tragar um bocado da galinha antes de desistir.

Ela podia ver a dor, que Jasper disse que ele devia estar sentindo, escrita em seu rosto. As linhas de tensão marcavam sua boca e os cantos de seus olhos. Jasper estava certo. Ela tinha que fazer algo para ajudar Edward. Ele não podia continuar outro dia assim. Se tudo o que precisava era que ele bebesse seu sangue, então ela faria ele fazer isto. Ainda que ela tivesse que prendê-lo, ou fazer os outros fazerem isto para ela, cortar seu próprio pulso e derramar seu sangue em sua boca, Edward tomaria o que ela deu a ele.

Edward olhou para cima e seus olhos se encontraram. Ela segurou os seus por alguns segundos antes de enfocar sua atenção em seu prato. Sentiu seu olhar demorar nela antes dele olhar para longe. Pelo canto de seu olho, Bella viu Edward derrubar seu garfo. O homem logo aprenderia que seus medos eram totalmente infundados.

Ele aprenderia que só porque ele bebeu daquelas outras mulheres, e não dela, o fez tomar sangue demais em desespero. Ela mostraria que ela era mais que capaz de fornecer o sangue que seu corpo almejava.

Tudo de repente ficou tranqüilo sobre os mortos-vivos. Edward conferiu cada guerreiro durante a noite e todos eles não reportaram nenhuma vista. Depois das últimas duas noites de ação, ele pensou com certeza, que o número de morto-vivo espreitando nas ruas de Phoenix teria começado a aumentar. Algo tinha que estar acontecendo, o que significava que os Escolhidos de Rá tinham que ter certeza que eles ficariam vigilantes. Edward não queria uma surpresa desagradável pulando nele.

Enquanto a noite avançava e ele se encontrou sem ação, ele debateu se ia ou não em um dos bares de fim de noite e achar um doador. As câimbras em seu estômago alcançaram o ponto onde ele não podia mais os ignorar. Seu corpo precisava de sangue, e logo. Ele ainda não entendia essa mudança súbita de apetite do seu corpo. Nem por que só tomou dias e não meses para alcançar essa fase de fome.

Edward podia ouvir a música alta vociferando dentro do bar do outro lado da rua onde ele estava. A música ficou mais alta quando a porta abriu e duas mulheres saíram na noite. Ele as seguiu com seus olhos quando elas foram calçada abaixo. Podia ouvir o som da batida de seus corações em suas orelhas. Ele sabia que podia facilmente as alcançar, mas ele não fez nenhum movimento para seguir as mulheres.

As palavras de Bella na noite anterior ecoaram dentro de sua cabeça. Ela não teria mais nada com ele se ele se alimentasse de outra mulher. Edward podia mentir para ela e dizer que ele não fez quando ele fez, mas não seria justo para Bella. E agora que ela fixou a regras base, ele se achou resistente a quebrá-las. Ela significava muito para ele arriscar a perdê-la porque ele não confiava em si mesmo ao redor dela e ir para outro lugar para satisfazer sua fome de sangue. Ele não sabia quando aconteceu, mas de alguma maneira Bella conseguiu penetrar nele.

Ele estava apaixonando-se por ela e muito. A idéia de ser íntimo com outra mulher não era mais atraente para ele. Ele só queria Bella.

Sentindo-se como se estivesse em um precipício alto prestes a cair, Edward voltou para onde tinha estacionado sua moto. Antes de voltar para o armazém, ele dirigiu sua moto para um trecho de estrada deserta e aumentou a velocidade. A excitação que normalmente sentia ao correr em alta velocidade não pareceu a mesma dessa vez.

Os pensamentos de Bella e o que ele queria dela tirou um pouco do prazer da corrida. Ainda nervoso e indeciso, Edward retornou ao armazém.

Os outros guerreiros já tinham retornado quando ele dirigiu sua moto para as docas. Dentro da sede, ele ouviu as vozes de seus homens vindo da sala de reunião. Não se sentindo no humor para ter uma conversa, Edward foi para seu quarto. Ele sabia que Bella estaria lá adormecida, mas ela atraía-o como um ímã. Embora ele não pudesse confiar em si mesmo para ficar na cama até tarde ao lado dela e só dormir, se sentiu compelido a verificá-la de qualquer maneira.

Abrindo a porta para de seu quarto, Edward chegou a um impasse com a visão que atendeu seus olhos. Velas foram colocadas em toda a sala dando-lhe um brilho suave e quente. Seu olhar tornou-se fascinado para a cama. Bella, vestida com uma lingerie rendada vermelho e preto, sentava-se no centro do colchão com suas pernas enroladas para um lado. Ela olhou para ele com olhos cobertos quando ele depressa entrou no quarto e fechou a porta.

—Já era sem tempo para você chegar em casa. — Bella disse com uma voz sedutora. —Eu estava esperando por você.

—Eu pensei que você estivesse adormecida. — Sua boca de repente ficou seca quando ela saiu da cama e caminhou para ele. Ele viu seus mamilos de um pálido rosa pelo material rendado que apenas cobria seus peitos. Edward tragou quando ele seguiu as linhas da fina lingerie que ela usava. Não deixava nada para a imaginação.

Bella arrastou um dedo abaixo seu tórax para o topo de sua calça jeans. Ela deu a ele um sorriso modesto.

—Bem, você pensou errado. —Sua mão baixou e ela acariciou sua agora latejante masculinidade, através de sua calça.

Edward empurrou-a para fora de seu alcance. Ele nunca viu este lado de Bella antes. Ela parecia despi-lo com os olhos. Tudo nela gritava sexo. Tomando uma respiração profunda, ele descobriu o odor de álcool em sua respiração.

—Você esteve bebendo?

—Eu tomei algum vinho enquanto você estava fora. — Ela apontou para um lugar acima de sua cômoda.

Examinando onde ela apontou, Edward viu uma grande garrafa de vinho quase vazia próximo a uma taça vazia. Obviamente Bella teve mais que só um pouco de vinho. Ela também parecia estar a caminho de ficar bêbada.

—Eu acho que você teve suficiente vinho por hoje à noite.

—Eu concordo. Eu comecei a almejar outra coisa agora. — Lentamente Bella levantou a mão e desfez a tira de cetim magro que mantinha a frente de sua lingerie junta. O material se abriu, expondo seus peitos.

O controle que ele tinha sobre si mesmo começou a deslizar. Pelos deuses, ele queria esta mulher. Seu pênis endureceu até o ponto da dor. Seus caninos desciam à medida que sua ereção pulsava. Ele não podia resistir a tanto. Ela parecia extremamente tentadora de pé lá enquanto o cheiro de sua estimulação enchia seus sentidos.

Embora ela tivesse bebido um pouco demais, não o impediu de querer tê-la sob ele. Como se ela sentisse que ele caminhava por uma linha muito magra e que não levaria muito para fazer rachadura, Bella passou a mão para baixo em seu corpo até que ela alcançou a bainha de sua lingerie. Ela suspendeu lentamente até que ele podia quase ver seu sexo brilhante espiando por baixo.

—Eu tenho uma dor que só você pode tirar, Edward. — Um sorriso lento, sedutor formou-se em seus lábios.

Bella deixou sua lingerie cair de volta no lugar quando ela foi para ele. Em vez de puxá-lo para ela, ela lentamente empurrou sua jaqueta de couro de seus ombros e caindo por seus braços até que soltou em seus pés. Seu coração batia em um ritmo rápido, ameaçando explodir direto do peito. Sua respiração entrava e saía de seu pulmão muito rápido. Todos os músculos de seu corpo endureceram quando ele cruelmente impediu a si mesmo de agarrar a mulher que estava ante ele.

Bella chegou mais perto, até que as pontas de seus peitos nus o tocaram. Seu corpo começou a suar e ele reprimiu um gemido. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e deixou seus lábios pairarem a um fio dos dele. Ela sorriu e então agitou sua cabeça.

—Não. Eu não acho que vou começar aqui. Existem lugares muito mais interessantes que eu quero beijar você.

Antes de Edward perceber seu intento, Bella se abaixou e arrancou sua camisa fora de suas calças. Ela a ergueu para seu queixo e segurou lá. O primeiro toque de seus lábios contra seu tórax o fez chupar em uma respiração afiada. Seus lábios deixaram uma trilha de fogo junto a sua pele quando ela trabalhou seu caminho para um de seus mamilos planos. Ela tomou o broto minúsculo entre seus dentes e puxou antes de o lavar com sua língua. Ela fez o mesmo para o outro antes de beijar um caminho para o centro de seu tórax. Edward sabia que tinha que empurrá-la para longe antes de estalar, mas ele não podia fazer seu corpo fazer o que seu cérebro ordenava. A sensação de seus lábios e língua o explorando pareceu muito bom.

—Bella, nós temos que parar. — ele disse com uma voz quebrada.

—O tempo para parar está terminado. Você sabe disso e eu sei disso. É hora de fazer.

Bella lentamente beijou uma trilha até seu abdômen. Afogando-se em ondas de desejo, Edward não notou que ela desfez sua calça jeans até que ela empurrou sua mão dentro e embrulhou ao redor de seu pênis.

Sua respiração prendeu quando Bella trabalhou sua mão de cima abaixo no comprimento de sua seta. Seus quadris contraíram-se, empurrando ele mesmo mais perto em seu aperto. Quando ela o livrou de sua calça jeans, desceu para seus joelhos e o levou dentro de sua boca, toda habilidade de pensar o deixou. Ele olhou para baixo e assistiu enquanto Bella dava prazer a ele. Ele estava perdido. Seu controle estalou.

Desintegrou-se em uma explosão de fogo. Com um grunhido severo de necessidade, ele a afastou e levantou. Esmagando-a contra seu tórax, ele a beijou com todo o desejo retido que construiu dentro dele desde que eles tiveram feito amor pela última vez.

—Eu tenho que estar dentro de você. Agora.

Bella caiu contra ele.

—Não existe nada que eu queira mais.

Puxando os lençóis para o pé da cama, Edward deitou Bella no centro do colchão. Ele deixou seus lábios só o tempo o suficiente para arrancar sua camiseta pela cabeça antes dele a seguir abaixo. Ele correu sua língua ao longo da costura de seus lábios. Quando ela abriu e permitiu a entrada, ele varreu completamente dentro de sua boca antes de enroscar sua língua com a sua. Seu gosto e cheiro quase o desfizeram. Ele nunca conseguiria o suficiente dela. Movendo-se para um lado, ele deitou-se com sua ereção tocando seu quadril, assim Edward pode tomar seus peitos na sua mão em concha. Com seu dedo polegar e o dedo índice, ele puxou seu mamilo tenso. Bella gemeu contra sua boca.

Ele lambeu um caminho até seu tórax, cuidadosamente evitando seu pescoço. Levantando sua cabeça, ele rodou sua língua ao redor de seu mamilo antes de chupar bem no fundo de sua boca. Ele arrastou sua mão pelo corpo de Bella e descansou brevemente em seu quadril. Juntando o material de sua lingerie em sua mão, ele puxou para sua cintura. Correu os dedos para baixo do topo de sua perna, então de volta até a pele macia de sua coxa.

As pernas de Bella se afastaram quando ele se aproximou da abertura de seu sexo. Ela enfiou seus dedos por seu cabelo enquanto ele continuou a amamentar seu peito.

No ápice de suas coxas, ele escovou suas juntas contra sua vagina. Edward gemeu na umidade que ele encontrou lá.

—Está tão molhada. —ele disse com um gemido. Ele correu seu dedo junto a suas dobras molhadas.

Ela estava mais que pronta para ele a tomar, mas ele queria deixar as chamas de seu desejo muito mais alto. Deslizando um dedo dentro de sua vagina, ele deslizou dentro e fora de seu corpo. Bella ergueu seus quadris enquanto ela montava seu dedo.

A necessidade de estar enterrado bem no fundo dela logo se tornou muito grande. Edward ergueu a cabeça de seu peito e atirou sua lingerie para longe. Seu olhar rapidamente correu pelo comprimento do corpo de Bella. Seus peitos cheios, cintura esbelta e quadris curvilíneos o chamavam. Ele não mudaria uma coisa sobre seu corpo.

Para ele, ela tinha formado o ideal para uma mulher. Com seu olhar preso no dela, Edward puxou sua calça jeans abaixo em seus quadris até que pode chutá-los completamente para fora.

Agora nú como ela, ele moveu-se para se instalar entre suas pernas. Segurando seu peso em seus cotovelos, Edward permitiu que Bella puxasse seus lábios para os dela. Ele a beijou completamente enquanto pegava seu pênis e o levava a sua lisa abertura. Quando suas dobras molhadas fecharam-se em torno da cabeça de sua seta, ele parou. Ele lutou contra o desejo de gozar. Ele queria que Bella achasse seu prazer.

Uma vez que ele sentiu como se estivesse controlado novamente, lentamente se empurrou mais fundo dentro de seu corpo.

Sentir sua envoltura sedosa o abraçando, fez ele gemer com prazer. Quando ele acomodou-se completamente, puxou então entrou em Bella. Eles eram um ajuste perfeito. Bombeando seus quadris entre suas pernas, ele sentiu seus músculos internos pulsarem ao redor de sua seta dura, o que aumentou seu prazer.

Bella embrulhou suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura e segurou em seus ombros quando ela combinou seus golpes. Erguendo-se mais alto em seu corpo, ele angulou seus quadris até que sua seta esfregou seu clitóris. Ele soube que não podia resistir muito mais longo. Aumentando seu passo, ele colidiu em Bella.

Quando a primeira onda de seu orgasmo bateu nela, ela gemeu e o segurou mais apertado. Seus músculos internos agarraram forte seu pênis, empurrando-o para o ponto sem volta. Lançando para trás sua cabeça, ele a montou mais rápido até que ela achou seu próprio prazer. Ele gozou dentro dela, enchendo-a com a sua semente quente.

Com seu corpo ainda pulsando dentro de Bella, Edward sentiu seu rugido de fome de sangue vir a superfície. Ele rosnou quando seu estômago começou a ter câimbras descontroladamente. Ele tentou se afastar, mas Bella só o agarrou mais apertado.

—Não, Edward. Tome o que você precisa. Você está com dor. Eu não vou deixar você ir embora dessa vez.

Pego entre querer conseguir se afastar de Bella tanto quanto ele podia e queria saborear seu sangue em sua língua, Edward lutou com ele mesmo. Mas quando ela estendeu sua mão e embrulhou em torno da parte de trás de sua cabeça e o puxou para seu pescoço, ele perdeu a luta. Segurando apertado seu corpo, ele se aninhou ao lado de seu pescoço. Ele arrastou sua língua através da grande artéria antes de afundar seus caninos profundamente.

Na primeira erupção de sangue de Bella, seu pênis endureceu, alongando-se dentro dela. Ela passou seus dedos por seu cabelo, segurando-o para ela, erguendo seus quadris em convite. Perdido no prazer da alimentação, Edward empurrou dentro e fora dela enquanto ele continuou a beber. Seu sangue surgiu em suas veias, dando a ele a força que ele não podia conseguir de suas outras alimentações. Ela tinha o gosto do mais caro dos vinhos finos. Quando Bella alcançou o ponto culminante ele rapidamente seguiu com a sua própria libertação. Chupando forte em seu pescoço, ele empurrou nela até que experimentou o orgasmo mais intenso de sua vida muito longa.

Quando ele voltou lentamente a si, Edward endureceu. Bella jazia flácida embaixo dele. Arrastando sua língua ao longo da marca de mordida em seu pescoço, ele lacrou o ferimento. Ele olhou para ela quando um calafrio de medo parou suas costas. Ela estava com seus olhos fechado, e havia uma cor azulada em seus lábios. Ele realmente começou a entrar em pânico quando ouviu o coração lutando para bater, então saltando uma batida completamente.

Com um rugido de angústia, Edward depressa entrou em sua calça jeans e embrulhou Bella nos lençóis da cama. Alcançando com sua mente, ele pediu ajuda. Em uma questão de segundos todos os cinco de seus homens vieram para em seu quarto.

—Ela está morrendo. Eu tomei demais de seu sangue.

Jasper penetrou acima da cama. Ele olhou abaixo para Bella.

—Nós temos que agir depressa ou ela logo estará fora de alcance. Ela precisa de sangue, rápido.

—Ela nunca chegará a um hospital a tempo. — Edward podia senti-la deslizando para longe.

O olhar Jasper encontrou com o de Edward.

—Você tem que a alimentar. É o único caminho para salvá-la. Você tem que conseguir que ela beba de você. — Quando Edward hesitou, Jasper rosnou para ele, o afastou e começou a agarrar Bella. —Tem que ser feito agora. Se você não fará isto, eu a alimentarei.

Com um grunhido, Edward empurrou Jasper longe dela.

—Eu farei isto.

Usando seus caninos, ele mordeu a pele de seu pulso. Escorando Bella com o outro braço, ele segurou seu pulso em sua boca frouxa. Ele não soube se seu sangue a salvaria ou não. Ele nunca compartilhou seu sangue antes, nenhum deles fez. Ela engoliu e em seguida tomou um gole em seu pulso. Seu coração começou a bater. O som forte e estável que ecoou nos ouvidos de Edward. Ele suspirou com alívio.

Não certo de quanto de seu sangue Bella precisava tomar, ele permitiu que ela continuasse a se alimentar quando ela embrulhou suas mãos ao redor de seu pulso e segurou mais apertado contra sua boca.

Uma vez que ele percebeu que ela teve o suficiente, ele puxou seu pulso e fechou completamente o ferimento com um toque de sua língua. Ele suavemente abaixou Bella sobre a cama. Os outros guerreiros se afastaram. Depois que eles estiveram satisfeitos de que Bella parecia fora de perigo, eles quietamente escaparam do quarto.

Edward começou a tremer quando ele pensou sobre o quão perto ele esteve de matar Bella. Ele sentiu seu estômago quase doente. Precisando sentir sua batida do coração, ele colocou uma mão em seu tórax. Sua batida de coração estava forte e fixa. O que o adoeceu mais foi o fato de que sua fome de sangue não mais comia seu intestino. Pela primeira vez em dias, seu estômago não tinha câimbras. Ele se sentia forte, mais forte do que já se sentiu. Edward correu sua mão por seu cabelo. Por alguma razão só o sangue dela acalmava sua fome de sangue, mas ele não sabia se poderia arriscar a chance de matá-la toda vez que ele precisasse se alimentar.

Ele ficou quieto quando os olhos de Bella piscaram e então abriram. Ela olhou para ele e sorriu.

—Você parece muito melhor, Edward. Eu estou contente.

Ele levantou sua mão e segurou contra seu tórax.

—Como você pode dizer isto? Eu quase matei você. — ele sufocou.

—Mas você não fez.

—Só porque Jasper pensou rápido, Bella.

Suas sobrancelhas ligeiramente juntaram-se. Ela lambeu uma pequena quantidade de sangue que restou em seus lábios.

—Você deu a mim seu sangue?

—Você teria morrido caso contrário. Eu nunca deveria ter tocado em você.

—Oh, sim, você devia. Fazer amor com você foi incrível, mas fazer amor enquanto você se alimentava só pode ser descrito como alucinante. — Quando ele abriu sua boca para protestar, Bella colocou um dedo através de seus lábios. —Nem uma palavra. Você não vai estragar isto para mim. A única razão pela que você tomou muito dessa vez é porque você estava sofrendo fome. Da próxima vez você estará mais sob controle.

Edward agitou sua cabeça. Seu intestino apertou com o pensamento do que podia acontecer se ele alimentasse dela novamente.

—Eu não posso arriscar você. — ele densamente disse. —Não existirá próxima vez.

Bella tentou se sentar, mas ele a segurou abaixo. Ela xingou ele com aborrecimento. — Você poderia, por favor, calar-se sobre o maldito risco? Não existe nenhum risco. Honestamente, como você se sente agora?

—Você acabou de dizer para que eu me calasse?— Edward perguntou. Ter Bella deitada dizendo a ele para fechar a boca, quando momentos antes ela estava próxima a morte. Qualquer outra mulher teria querido correr dele.

Ela cruzou seus braços acima de seu tórax.

—Sim, eu fiz. Agora responda a minha pergunta. Como você se sente?

—Eu voltei para minha força total. Minha fome de sangue não mais tem suas garras em mim.

Bella deu a ele um sorriso satisfeito consigo mesma.

—Aí, você vê? Você tem que se alimentar de mim, e só eu. Você não vai mais dar voltas a isto, Edward. Eu quero dizer isso. Ou você toma meu sangue quando você precisar, ou eu farei os outros encadearem você nesta cama, assim eu posso ter um jeito de forçar você a fazer isto.

Edward tentou segurar um sorriso, mas fracassou.

—Ah, você não é uma pequena guerreira?

—Quando se trata de você, sim eu sou. Agora volte para a cama. Eu estou cansada, e você precisa dormir também. E eu não, tomarei um não como uma resposta.

Saindo da cama, Edward puxou o resto das cobertas acima dela. Ele então se moveu para entrar na cama próxima a ela. Ela agitou sua cabeça e apontou para sua calça jeans.

—Tire as calças primeiro.

Ele depressa tirou sua calça jeans e deslizou na cama ao lado dela. Bella girou e se aconchegou contra ele com sua cabeça apoiada em seu peito. Algo dentro dele derreteu. Mesmo que tivesse sido por um triz, agora que eles compartilharam sangue um com o outro, ele se sentia mais conectado a Bella. Onde antes ele só pensaria sobre ela como sua agora ele sentia que isto era muito mais profundo. Como se ela se tornasse uma parte dele.

Sim, ele tinha a princípio querido seu corpo e sangue, mas ela veio a significar muito mais que isto, quase como se o que eles compartilharam esta noite os ligasse de alguma maneira. Em todos os seus séculos de vida, nem uma vez ele pensou em uma mulher deste modo.

Ele as usou para ter seu sangue e seus corpos, mas não sentia falta delas ou as quis reivindicar como sua uma vez que ele terminasse com elas. Só com Bella.

Blythe se aconchegou mais perto e cobriu os olhos dele com sua mão.

—Você está pensando muito alto e eu não posso dormir. — ela murmurou com sono. —Eu sou sua e você é meu. Agora pare de pensar dentro de minha cabeça como também a sua própria e vá dormir.

Edward puxou sua mão para longe e olhou para Bella se sentindo um pouco surpreendido com suas palavras. Como ela podia ter ouvido seus pensamentos? Ele não havia os projetado para ela, ele sabia que ele não tinha. Ele começou a perguntar o que ela quis dizer, quando ele notou que ela adormeceu. Segurando–a mais perto, Edward beijou o topo de sua cabeça e decidiu que podia esperar até a manhã.

* * *

><p><strong>oi flores... e então o que acharam do eddie se alimentando da bella...o que acharam desse capitulo... queria agradecer a Visil , a Ana Krol e a por me deixarem reviews em todos capitulo...bjuxx^^ e té sabado ou domingo...<strong>


	11. Capitulo 9

**Capítulo Nove**

Bella acordou a manhã próxima com um muito morno, peso pesado apertado contra ela por trás. Ela olhou para baixo e achou o braço de Edward embrulhado ao redor de sua cintura. Ela sorriu quando pensou sobre o quão bom tinha sido fazer amor com ele. Sim, ela admitiria isto só para ela mesma, que ontem à noite tinha sido por um triz, mas agora que Edward não estava sofrendo fome, ela se sentia certa de que não aconteceria novamente. E se ele pensasse que podia ir para outras mulheres para sangue, ele teria que pensar de novo.

Suavemente, para não acordá-lo, Bella ergueu o braço de Edward só o suficiente para permitir a ela girar sobre seu outro lado e o enfrentar. Ele não se mexeu. As linhas de tensão que tinham estado em seu rosto à noite anterior, não podiam mais ser vistas. O que só fez Bella pensar que ela fez a coisa certa quando o forçou a tomar seu sangue. Ela também sentiu que agora que sua fome de sangue tinha sido satisfeita, Edward seria capaz de alimentar o estômago novamente. Ela esperava ansiosamente enchê-lo de comida. Ele havia emagrecido ao longo do último par de dias.

Verificando para ter certeza de que ele ainda dormia, Bella atirou um olhar rápido. Seus olhos permaneciam fechados enquanto ele continuava a respirar regular e profundamente. Ontem à noite ela não teve a chance de tomar seu tempo olhando para o corpo de Edward . Lentamente, ela ergueu o lençol que cobria ambos.

O homem era construído sem uma polegada de gordura em qualquer lugar. Ela sentiu o quão duro seus músculos eram, e viu seu tórax e braços musculosos mais de uma vez, mas agora ela podia ver que suas pernas tinham tanto músculo. Placas espessas de músculos bem definidos cobriam suas coxas e panturrilha. Suas pernas só tinham um pouquinho de cabelo escuro. Ela moveu ela olhar para cima até que ela alcançou seu sexo. Descansava flácido em uma de suas coxas. Ele definitivamente podia ser descrito como um homem grande em todos os sentidos da palavra.

Enquanto ela olhava, sua virilidade despertou para a vida. O olhar de Bella voltou para o rosto de Edward. Ele olhava para ela com olhos cobertos.

Bella deixou o lençol cair. Ela deu a ele um sorriso entortado.

—Eu acho que você me pegou.

Edward a puxou e beijou a ponta de seu nariz.

—O que faz você pensar que eu não fiz exatamente a mesma coisa enquanto você dormia durante a noite?

A idéia de que ele olhou realmente para seu corpo enquanto ela dormiu a despertou.

— É mesmo? Então eu acho que é justo.

—Acho que sim. — Edward a rolou para debaixo dele enquanto sustentava seu peso em seus cotovelos. Ele escovou seus lábios suavemente contra os seus. —Como você se sente?

Bella sentiu a cabeça da ereção esfregando-se contra sua vagina. Seu corpo umedeceu-se com o contato íntimo.

—Bem, mas eu me sentiria muito melhor se você subisse um pouco mais. — Ela se contorceu embaixo de Edward e se esfregou contra ele.

—Eu não sei se isto é uma boa idéia.

—Oh, eu definitivamente penso que é uma boa idéia.

_E se eu perco controle novamente? Eu posso dar essa chance?_

—Você não perderá controle, eu já disse a você. A única chance você vai tomar é o que eu farei para você se você não fizer amor comigo. Não questione a si mesmo, Edward.

Edward se aproximou mais dela.

—Eu não disse nada, Bella.

—Sim, você fez. Eu ouvi claro como um sino você perguntando-se se perderia o controle novamente e se devia dar a chance.

—Eu não disse isso alto. Eu só pensei nisso.

—Você está dizendo que eu ouvi isto dentro de minha cabeça?

_Se você pode ouvir isso, então eu tenho que dizer sim._

Bella ouviu resposta dele e seus lábios não se moveram. Ela manteve seus olhos colados em seus lábios o tempo inteiro.

—Eu ouvi isto.

_Você pode me ouvir também?_

—Sim. Eu não podia antes. As únicas pessoas que eu podia me comunicar deste jeito tem sido meus homens. Nós o usamos quando caçamos para manter contato um com o outro, ou pedir ajuda se nós precisarmos. É um vínculo que nós compartilhamos como os Escolhidos de Rá. Talvez agora você têm esta habilidade porque eu dei a você um pouco de meu sangue.

—Isso já aconteceu antes, quando você compartilhou o seu sangue?— Bella realmente não queria saber, mas tinha que perguntar.

—Eu nunca no passado dei a qualquer mortal meu sangue. Eu só dei a você, e só porque você precisou de sangue desesperadamente. Deve ter forjado um laço entre nós.

Bella tinha muito prazer em ouvir que Edward não compartilhou seu sangue com qualquer outro. Agora que eles podiam ouvir um ao outro em pensamentos também a o que mais eles compartilhavam. Com seus dedos enroscados em seu cabelo, ela aproximou sua boca para um beijo ardente. Ela moveu-se embaixo dele até que pode se empalar na cabeça de sua seta e chupar sua língua dentro de sua boca. Ela o apertou com seus músculos internos então ofegou. Ela sentiu seu próprio desejo crescendo junto com o dele, o que dobrava as sensações que corriam por seu corpo.

Tomando mais dele dentro de seu corpo, Bella sentiu seu pênis engrossando e a estirando, a enchendo, junto com a sensação que Edward sentiu quando seu liso canal o cercou.

Com um gemido, Bella disse:

— Eu posso sentir o que você está sentindo.

Edward empurrou mais de seu comprimento dentro dela até que ele se embainhou completamente. Eles dois gemeram com prazer.

—É o mesmo comigo.

Bella perdeu a habilidade de falar quando Edward recuou até que quase saiu de seu corpo então mergulhou bem no fundo dela novamente.

Uma onda intensa de prazer colidiu por ambos, saltando entre eles, ampliando as sensações que corriam por seus corpos. Bella não achava que qualquer um dos dois durasse muito. Ligados como eles estavam, sentindo o que o outro sentia, alimentava seu desejo em um ritmo mais rápido. Quando Edward mergulhou nela, Bella sentiu seu clímax rugindo para encontrá-la. Desesperadamente ela tentou segurar seu orgasmo, querendo que seu ato de amor durasse um pouco mais, mas no fim ela perdeu a batalha.

Com um gemido alto, ela caiu sobre a borda. Seus músculos internos agarravam o pênis de Edward enquanto ele continuava a bombear dentro e fora dela. Ela sentiu o seu corpo apertar ao redor dele quando o comprimento duro enterrado dentro dela se tornou uma parte de seu corpo também. O orgasmo de Edward rasgou por ele quando alcançou o ponto culminante bem no fundo dela, que a sua vez a mandou em outro intenso orgasmo que pareceu continuar para sempre, como fez o de Edward.

Uma vez que os últimos tremores baixaram, Edward rolou com ela, então ela estava deitada em cima dele com o seu eixo ainda enterrado dentro dela. Quando sua respiração desacelerou o suficiente para falar, Bella disse:

—Isso foi incrível. E veja, você não teve o desejo de me morder.

—O desejo está lá, acredite em mim.

Bella sentou-se escarranchado em seus quadris. Os caninos de Edward apareciam sob seu lábio superior. Usando seu recentemente laço formado, ela sentiu sua necessidade de saboreá-la novamente. Não porque sua fome de sangue exigia que ele fizesse isso, mas porque seria uma parte de seu ato de amor. Querendo isto tanto como ele, Bellapuxou seu cabelo longe de seu pescoço para expor sua garganta para ele.

—Venha para mim, Edward.

Com um grunhido de necessidade, Edward se sentou, embrulhando seus braços ao redor dela e aninhando-se em seu pescoço.

—Pare-me se meu controle começar a deslizar. Você sentirá quando acontecer.

Com seu pênis já começando a endurecer dentro dela. Ela apertou sua seta e balançou contra ele.

—Você não perderá o controle. — Ela ofegou quando ele arrastou seus caninos através da veia em seu pescoço. —Faça.

Pegando em seus quadris, Edward empurrou para cima.

—Eu quero meus caninos em você enquanto você me toma.

Com um gemido, Bella começou lentamente a montá-lo, deslizando-se de cima abaixo em seu duro pênis. Seus caninos rasparam mais uma vez contra sua pele antes de Mehen afundá-los profundamente. Ela ofegou e aumentou seu ritmo quando uma onda de prazer bateu nela. Enquanto ele bebia, ela sentiu o prazer que seu sangue deu a ele. O gosto de seu sangue enchendo a boca dele deu a ela uma sensação inebriante.

Um com ele, Bella de repente foi vencida pela necessidade de afundar seus dentes nele, saborear seu sangue também. Quando ele passava sua língua através de sua garganta para selar a marca de sua mordida, depois de que ele só tomasse uma quantia pequena de seu sangue, ela mordeu Edward no pescoço no mesmo lugar que ele a mordeu. Enquanto ela o segurava firme, ele resistia embaixo dela até que ele gozou, seu pênis pulsando dentro dela. Bella depressa o seguiu com seu próprio orgasmo.

Edward recostou-se em seus braços e ela caiu em seu peito. Seu coração batia ruidosamente contra o seu ouvido.

—Vê?— Ela tentou recuperar o fôlego. —Eu disse a você que ficaria tudo bem.

—Eu estou corrigido. — Edward levantou a mão e tocou o lugar em seu pescoço onde ela o mordeu. —Você me mordeu.

Bella se sentou e afastou sua mão. Ela claramente podia ver a marca de mordida que ela deixou para trás. Umas gotas de sangue mostravam onde seus dentes quebraram a pele.

Sem pensar, ela se debruçou adiante e lambeu o sangue. Edward endureceu debaixo dela. Pensando que ela o machucou quando ela fez isto, Bella depressa se desculpou.

—Eu sinto muito. Eu não quis machucar você.

—Você não fez. Eu gostei de sentir você afundar seus dentes em mim e que você saboreasse meu sangue. Eu gostei disto um pouco demais. Faz-me pensar como seria bom se você tivesse dentes e precisasse se alimentar de mim regularmente. Eu não acho que nós sairíamos da cama.

—Desculpe, nenhum canino. — Ela o relampejou um sorriso grande quando mostrou a ele seus dentes arredondados.

—O que eu penso ser uma boa coisa agora mesmo. Os outros começaram a berrar em minha cabeça que eu tenho que deixar você tomar um ar, assim eles podem conseguir algo para comer. Eu acho que eles estão um pouco com medo do que você fará para eles, se eles fizerem uma bagunça na cozinha.

Bella deslizou-se para fora de Edward e depressa girou para o banheiro.

—Você pode dizer a eles que eu estarei lá daqui a pouco, e para eles não tocarem em qualquer coisa. Se eles destruírem minha cozinha novamente, eu não estarei muito contente.

—Considere isto feito. Talvez eu devesse me juntar a você no chuveiro para economizar tempo.

—Eu não acho. Boa tentativa de qualquer maneira. — Ela então fechou a porta do banheiro firmemente atrás dela, antes de mudar de idéia.

Edward e Bella entraram na cozinha, onde eles foram recebidos pelos outros guerreiros. A cozinha ainda parecia estar em perfeitas condições, do jeito que Bella deixou a noite anterior. Ele a viu fazer um rápido exame para ter certeza de que tudo estava onde devia ser. Com um aceno, ela foi para o refrigerador e começou a retirar artigos para fazer o café da manhã. Os guerreiros visivelmente relaxaram e foram para a mesa para esperar.

Jasper deslizou na cadeira mais próxima de onde Edward se sentou.

— Eu vejo que Bella se recuperou completamente.

Edward assentiu.

—Sim, ela fez. Como você soube que dando a ela meu sangue a salvaria?

Jasper encolheu os ombros.

—Eu não sabia. Eu só achei que se nós podemos beber sangue e nos fortalecer, talvez ajudasse Bella. Sem mencionar o fato de que nós somos imortais. Eu realmente não tinha idéia do que nosso sangue imortal faria para um mortal.

—Bem, meu sangue teve um efeito colateral em Bella.

—Como assim?

—Existe agora um laço entre ela e eu. Ela pode sentir o que eu sinto, como eu posso com ela. Nós agora podemos nos comunicar telepaticamente. É como se ela fosse uma parte de mim.

Jasper sorriu.

—Isso explicaria por que os dois não pareceram ávidos para sair da cama hoje.

—E nós ainda estaríamos lá se os outros nos deixassem sós. — Edward disse em uma voz alta o suficiente para os outros guerreiros ouvirem. Sam girou e deu a ele um olhar impenitente, como fez Jacob, Emmet e Alec.

—Você percebe o que isto quer dizer, Edward? —Jasper disse, pegando sua atenção uma vez mais. —Você não mais terá que buscar fora os doadores de sangue.

Edward girou o olhar para Bella. Com um fixo olhar avaro, ele perguntou-se quanto tempo demoraria até que ele pudesse atraí-la para a cama. Quando Jasper pigarreou, ele olhou.

—Para ser honesto, a idéia de alimentação de qualquer outro exceto dela não é mais atrativa.

—É desse jeito que deve ser, agora que você a reivindicou como sua companheira.

Ao ouvir Jasper se referindo a Bella como sua companheira, Edward endureceu. Jasper bateu-lhe no ombro e então deixou a cozinha antes de Edward poder pensar sobre qualquer coisa para dizer.

Companheira? Bella não podia ser sua companheira.

Escolhidos de Rá não tinham companheiras.

Eles todos desistiram daquela chance quando juraram defender Rá. Uma companheira era uma debilidade que nenhum deles podia dispor. Sim, ele se importava muito com Bella, mas ela era mortal e ele viveria para sempre. Como eles verdadeiramente podiam ser companheiros se ele a perdesse um dia? Ele não tinha tido a chance de pensar nisso muito à frente.

Examinando Bella, Edward a achou olhando fixamente para ele. De sua expressão preocupada, ele soube que ela percebeu um pouco de suas emoções. Ele depressa sorriu para tranqüilizá-la quando ele construiu uma barreira dentro de sua cabeça. Sua sobrancelha levantou em resposta, mas ela voltou para o que estava fazendo. Edward escutou com metade de uma orelha a conversa entre seus homens enquanto ele ficou perdido em pensamentos.

Até pensar em Bella como sua companheira fez Edward sentir-se como se tivesse sido nocauteado. Ele sabia que não levaria muito esforço dela ter ele dando seu coração. Ele já a considerava sua, e agora que eles tinham este laço, ele sabia que só se fortaleceria com o tempo. Ele realmente queria a aflição de ter que assisti-la envelhecer e morrer enquanto ele continuava o mesmo, sem envelhecer? A única outra opção era controlar seu coração, não perder-se completamente para ela. Para fazer isto, ele teria que pôr alguma distância sentimental entre eles, o que seria difícil se ele continuasse a se alimentar de Bella exclusivamente.

Cada vez que ele tomava seu sangue, seus sentimentos por ela ficavam mais fortes.

Retornando o olhar para Bella uma vez mais, Edward soube o que teria que fazer. Bella o odiaria por isto, mas no final das contas seria melhor para eles dois.

* * *

><p>Nas profundezas da montanha Four Peaks Mine, uma das trilhas fora de estrada de Phoenix, Sek se preparava para apresentar a cerimônia que permitiria que ele estivesse à luz do dia. Ele começou a suas preparações a noite anterior. Agora, a próxima noite, ele tinha tudo que precisava. Realmente não era tanto uma cerimônia, como algo que ele teria que pôr ele mesmo. Ele olhou fixamente para os mortos-vivos que juntou para seus propósitos. Eles todos eram mortos-vivos comuns. Nenhum de seus soldados estava entre eles.<p>

Com um varrer de sua mão, Sek congelou-os no lugar. Nenhum sabia o que ele faria com eles. Sek permitiu mais de sua natureza demônio sair para superfície. Seus caninos prolongaram-se e seus olhos arderam vermelhos, dando tudo que ele via uma coloração avermelhada. Os mortos-vivos ainda não tinham idéia do que estava para acontecer.

Movendo-se com uma velocidade sobrenatural, Sek agarrou o primeiro morto-vivo, afundou seus caninos em seu pescoço e rasgou sua garganta. Tragando gotas do sangue morto, ele chupou as almas que o morto-vivo havia colhido para ele. Antes de o resto ter tempo para reagir, ele rasgou o próximo, movendo-se linha abaixo até que ele drenou todos os seis. Ele enxugou o sangue morto fora de seu queixo com a parte de trás de sua mão.

Sek sentiu a mudança de almas dentro dele. Diferentemente dos mortos-vivos que eram meramente vasilhas que armazenavam as almas colhidas e não tinham nenhuma consciência deles, ele podia ouvir e sentir cada um. Elas fustigavam-no, lamentando em sua cabeça para serem libertadas. Respirando fortemente, Sek mentalmente as forçou a submissão. Ele soube que só seria temporário. Desde que ele mantivesse as almas dentro dele, seria uma batalha constante. Se ele os deixasse ganhar, assumiriam o comando dele, fariam mingau de seu cérebro e o mandaria a borda da loucura.

Enquanto ele usava uma faca de bronze para livrar-se do que restava dos seis mortos-vivos, Sek já podia sentir seu corpo começando a absorver a energia que as almas emitiam. Esta energia permitiria que ele sobrevivesse à brilhante luz solar.

Eventualmente ele drenaria a energia destas almas e ele uma vez mais teria que se esconder subterrâneo durante as horas de luz do dia, mas não seria até alguns dias mais.

As almas começaram a lamentar dentro de sua cabeça uma vez mais. Cruelmente, Sek os esmurrou para silenciar. Ele já sentia a tensão de ter de segurá—los dentro de seu corpo. Ele moveu-se pela rede de túneis, que ele e Mot fizeram no interior da montanha, e dirigiu-se a uma das câmaras maiores. Lá, ele assistiu os soldados que criou. Seus números eram ainda pequenos.

Ele só tinha cinqüenta deles treinados até agora, sem contar aquele que tinha sido eliminado por um dos guerreiros de Rá. Ele precisava de mais, mas ele sabia que a paciência ganharia o dia. Quando terminasse, ele teria seu próprio exército de soldados mortos-vivos. Com eles, ele planejava livrar-se dos Escolhidos de Rá de uma vez por todas.

* * *

><p>Bella saltou pelos canais de televisão não prestando muita atenção ao que relampejava na tela. Todos os guerreiros saíram para caçar, deixando-a só na sede. Não que ela se importasse de estar só. Ela havia se acostumado a estar sozinha desde que deixou seu ex. Deu-lhe tempo para pensar. Como agora mesmo, ela achou-se pensando sobre Edward e como ele reagiu aquela manhã quando Jasper a chamou de sua companheira.<p>

Dizer que ele tinha se sentido um pouco desconfortável sobre a idéia era um pouco de eufemismo. Ela facilmente percebeu o choque que ele sentiu pelo laço que eles agora compartilhavam. E no momento que Edward percebeu que ela o sentiu, ele ergueu algum tipo de barreira ao redor de si para mantê-la fora. Bella não sentiu que era uma boa coisa. Ela tentou conversar com ele sobre isso mais tarde, mas ele fez seu melhor para evitá-la.

Eventualmente ela acabou desistindo e deixou-o ter seu espaço. Ela esperou que ele entrasse em entendimento sobre o fato de que eles eram agora um casal. Isso tudo aconteceu muito depressa e ela sentiu algumas reservas sobre a coisa inteira a princípio, mas agora ela aceitava isto, desde que ela já começou a apaixonar-se por ele.

Antes de Edward sair, Bella teve certeza de despedir-se dele. Não se importando que seus homens estivessem por perto, ela tinha encurralado Edward e puxou sua cabeça para lhe dar um beijo de despedida. A princípio ele tinha ficado rígido, mas depois que ela beliscou seu lábio inferior alguns tempos, ele a varreu para seus braços e a beijou até que suas pernas amoleceram. Eles dois estavam ofegantes quando Edward finalmente concluiu o beijo.

Olhando para o relógio, Bella viu que tinha ficado tarde. Ela desligou a televisão e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Examinando cuidadosamente a banheira grande, ela ligou as torneiras para enchê-la. Adicionou um pouco de seu favorito banho de espuma de baunilha na água morna. Um sorriso pequeno tocou junto seus lábios quando ela pensou na reação que Edward teria quando voltasse para casa e a achasse na tina.

Ela tinha o pressentimento de que não levaria muito para ela conseguir que ele se juntasse a ela na banheira.

Uma vez que a tina encheu, Bella voltou para o outro quarto e se despiu. Ela pôs seu cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo e usou um grande clipe de cabelo para alfinetá-lo na parte de trás de sua cabeça depois que ela formou um coque. Afundando na água morna do banho, ela suspirou com prazer. Ela debruçou sua cabeça contra a parte de trás da tina e deixou as bolhas com aroma de baunilhas a cercarem. Com os olhos fechados, ela afundou até que a água alcançou seu queixo.

O tempo passou e Edward não retornou. Bella esperou que não significasse que ele chocou-se com dificuldade com um morto-vivo. Edward poderia ser imortal, mas isso não a impedia de se preocupar sobre ele enquanto caçava. Os Escolhidos de Rá só tinham uma debilidade, se eles literalmente perdessem a cabeça, seria fim de jogo. Ele não tinha estado longe de seus pensamentos desde que ele partiu. Desde a noite anterior, ela quase não podia parar de pensar sobre como as coisas mudaram entre eles.

Ela ainda achava duro de acreditar que um homem como Edward podia ser seu.

Depois de seu ex, Bella seriamente pensou que ela teria um tempo difícil para achar um homem que ela pudesse confiar seu coração. Então ela encontrou Edward. Ela sorriu para si mesma quando um sentimento morno passou por ela. Ela pensou sobre o quão bom eles eram juntos. Embora ela só o conhecida há pouco tempo, Bella não podia parar de apaixonar-se por ele.

Quando a água começou a esfriar sem sinal de Edward, Bella relutantemente puxou o plugue e saiu da tina. Depois de se secar, ela vestiu uma camisola pequena que agarrava suas curvas. Entrou na cama e ligou a televisão para ajudar a passar o tempo, até que Edward voltasse para casa. Ficou bastante tarde e Bella teve dificuldade para manter seus olhos abertos. Usando seu laço, ela alcançou Edward na esperança de descobrir o que o retinha. Ela encontrou a mesma barreira que ele usou essa manhã. Não mais capaz de ficar acordada, ela desligou a televisão junto com as luzes e foi dormir.

Quando o colchão afundou quando Edward deitou na cama, Bella acordou. Ela sonolentamente olhou para o relógio e viu que tinha estado adormecida por algumas horas.

—Como você está chegando tão tarde?

Edward moveu-se e escovou um beijo através de seus lábios.

—Desculpe. Eu não quis despertar você. Eu fiquei preso. Volte a dormir. — Ele então se virou para ela.

Bella sentiu seu intestino apertar. Isso foi o que seu ex lhe tinha dito quando ele voltava para casa tarde, ou não voltava, que ele estava preso. Tinha que ser uma coincidência que Edward usasse aquela mesma explicação. Nada mais. Mas isso não parou os sinos de advertência dentro de sua cabeça. Dizendo-se que estava sendo tola, Bella se aconchegou por atrás de Edward e tentou voltar a dormir. Ela não tinha nada para se preocupar.

Ele não faria nada para machucá-la. Pelo menos ela esperava que ele não fosse. Dizendo-se para não fazer uma montanha de um grão de areia, ela fechou seus olhos e deixou o som da respiração de Edward a acalmar até ela dormir.

Para decepção de Bella, Edward já deixou a cama quando ela acordou. Ela tinha pensado uma vez que ele chegara em casa tão tarde na noite anterior que ele teria pelo menos despertado-a de um modo que ambos teriam apreciado.

Obviamente ele tinha outros planos para o dia. Ela se sentou na cama e apurou uma orelha na direção do banheiro. Se ele estivesse tomando banho, ainda existiria uma chance de que ela pudesse conseguir que ele voltasse para a cama. Mas quando ela não pode ouvir a água correndo, ou o som dele movendo-se dentro do banheiro, Bella soube que ele deixou o quarto.

Seu estômago roncou. Bella suspirou sabendo que ela não podia ficar na cama até tarde muito mais. Ela tinha outras pessoas para alimentar além dela mesma. Ela levantou e puxou em algumas roupas antes de ir escovar seus dentes. Enquanto dirigia-se à cozinha, começou a pensar no que queria cozinhar para o jantar essa noite. Até agora todas as suas comidas tinha sido um sucesso. Bella achou que cozinhar para seis homens grandes, que podiam comer mais comida do que ela já imaginou, era muito gratificante. Muito mais gratificante do que quando ela trabalhou no seu escritório de beco sem saída.

Ela não tinha um supervisor respirando em seu pescoço, ou assistindo todos seus movimentos. Nem tinha que fazer quantias infinitas de papelada por horas de cada vez. A parte mais dura de seu novo trabalho era ter que manter os alimentos em estoque. Ontem ela notou que os armários e o refrigerador começaram a parecer vazios, o que significava que teria que fazer umas grandes compras de supermercado muito logo.

O cheiro de café recentemente feito encheu o nariz de Bella quando ela entrou na cozinha. Ela concordou em permitir que os guerreiros acordassem antes dela para fazerem um bule de café. Eles não podiam sujar sua cozinha fazendo essa tarefa tão simples. Sam estava sentado só na mesa da cozinha, bebericando de uma caneca.

Embora Sam parecesse ter tido uma mudança de coração sobre ela, Bella ainda sentia-se um pouco mais reservada ao redor dele do que com os outros. Ela não tinha mais que se preocupar se ele a mataria para manter seu segredo, mas sabendo que ele o teria feito, a fazia um pouco cautelosa ao redor de Sam. Ela podia perdoar a parte de tê-la trancado no armário. Ele não sabia sobre seu medo de estar trancada em espaços escuros.

Ele olhou em sua direção quando ela moveu-se para o armário para tirar uma xícara e então a encheu com café. Ela deu a ele um sorriso leve. Bella não tinha estado sozinha com ele antes. Ela não tentou evitar estar só com ele, acabou acontecendo desse jeito.

Sam sorriu de volta.

—Eu sinto que eu deixo você nervosa.

—Por que você diz isto? — Bella pôs a xícara no balcão e começou a procurar as coisas que ela precisava para fazer o café da manhã. Ela evitou olhar para Sam enquanto movia-se pela cozinha.

—Talvez porque você não me olha nos olhos e você está saltando em torno da cozinha como se estivesse tentando parecer ocupada.

Bella girou do balcão e quase bateu em Sam. Ele a pegou em seus braços enquanto a equilibrava. Ela não o ouviu se aproximar dela enquanto ele falava.

—Desculpe, eu não vi você aí.

—Talvez porque você está fazendo de tudo para me evitar. — Sam disse com uma risada. —Que tal nós começarmos de novo? Eu sei que nós não começamos com um pé muito bom quando nos encontramos a primeira vez.

—Certo. Eu recuperei-me de você ter me fechando naquele armário.

Sam deu seu um sorriso inclinado para um lado.

—Mas você não se recuperou de eu dizer que te mataria se acabasse sendo o único caminho para manter–nos ocultos do mundo. Correto?

—Bem, o que você espera? Eu tive o choque de minha vida, não tinha idéia de quem vocês eram, e então você me diz que talvez vá ter que me matar. Isso não é exatamente inspirar alguém para confiar em você.

—Não, eu acho que isto não faz. — ele disse com uma risada. Sam retrocedeu um passo e debruçou-se contra o balcão com seu quadril. —Agora que você está com Edward, e vai viver conosco indefinidamente, eu quero que nós estejamos em boas condições. Isso não tem nada a ver com o quão bem eu comi desde que você esteve aqui, também.

Bella riu.

—Certo, não têm. — ela respondeu. — E dizer que o caminho para o coração de um homem é através de seu estômago não tem qualquer influência sobre você.

—Certo, eu admitirei que se você me manipular com boa comida, e muito, eu estarei em suas mãos. Eu só não quero que você se sinta nervosa ao meu redor, Bella. Eu não morderei você, ou qualquer outra coisa nesse sentido. Por um lado, Edward teria minhas bolas se eu fizesse. Que tal eu ajudar você com o café da manhã? E antes de você dizer não, eu farei tudo o que você disser. E eu prometo não fazer uma bagunça enquanto eu faço isso.

Ele relampejou para ela um sorriso que teria qualquer mulher concordando com qualquer coisa que ele dissesse. E ela tinha certeza que ele sabia disso também.

—Bem. Você pode ajudar.

Enquanto eles trabalhavam lado a lado, Bella achou que ela entendia-se com Sam muito bem. Ele não tinha problema em dizer o que queria, e ele podia ser brutalmente honesto às vezes. Às vezes, Bella não pode evitar, mas se irritou quando ela ouviu algumas das coisas que ele disse. Com sua perspicácia melhor em Sam, Bella percebeu que ele sentiu que ela não devia tomar sua ameaça de ter que matá-la tão pessoalmente.

Ele teria feito só porque no momento precisava ser feito. Ele não tinha nada contra ela. Eles estavam terminando de cozinhar quando os outros começaram a entrar na cozinha. A única pessoa faltando era Edward. Uma vez que tudo tinha sido arrumado, Bella pegou atenção de Sam.

—Sam, você estava acordado hoje cedo? Você viu onde Edward foi? Eu não o vi antes dele deixar seu quarto esta manhã.

Ao redor um bocado de comida, Sam disse:

—A última vez eu o vi, ele estava indo para a parte velha do armazém para praticar com a espada. Eu acho que ele está ainda lá.

—Bem, seria melhor eu ir dizer a ele que o café da manhã está pronto, antes de vocês comerem tudo.

Bella deixou os homens que pareciam estar acabando com o alimento a uma taxa alarmante, como de costume. Ela foi para a porta que conectava a sede com a seção mais velha do armazém, que não tinha sido renovada. Ela achou Edward assim que ela entrou no armazém correto. Sem camisa, ele permanecia no meio do grande espaço aberto balançando sua espada em arcos. Seus grandes bíceps inchavam com cada golpe. Uma camada de suor cobria seu corpo superior, dando uma aparência lisa como se ele lubrificasse sua pele. Ela seguiu seus movimentos, ainda achando difícil de acreditar que este homem magnífico realmente pertencia a ela. Ela devia ter feito algo certo para acabar com Edward.

Para pegar sua atenção antes de chegar mais perto, Bella pigarreou. Edward abaixou sua espada quando a viu.

—Eu vim para informar que café da manhã está pronto. E se você quiser conseguir algo dele seria melhor se apressar antes de Sam e os outros engolirem tudo.

—Eu estou bem. Eu fiz algo para comer quando eu acordei primeiro.

—Certo então. Você planejou alguma coisa para o resto do dia?

Edward levantou sua espada uma vez mais, mas com sua pergunta ele abaixou de novo.

—Por quê?

Bella encolheu os ombros.

—Eu pensei que nós podíamos passar algum tempo juntos, é tudo.

—Eu tenho algumas coisas que eu realmente preciso fazer. Desculpe. Jasper mencionou algo sobre conseguir um carro para você, assim você pode ser mais independente. Eu acho que é uma boa idéia. Por que você não diz a ele que carro você quer, assim ele pode pegar para você?

As sobrancelhas de Bella juntaram-se. Ela teve a nítida impressão de Edward só trouxe o assunto do carro para se livrar dela.

—Eu não escolhi qual eu quero ainda. Eu prefiro passar algum tempo com você.

—Quando você terminar com Jasper, eu devo ter feito as coisas que eu tenho que fazer, então nós podemos passar algum tempo juntos. Certo?

—Certo. Eu acho que eu estarei com Jaz se você precisar.— Edward não falou indelicadamente com ela, mas ela estava conseguindo a impressão de que ele a estava evitando.

Edward assentiu. Ele ergueu sua espada e fatiou o ar. Sentindo como se ela tivesse sido dispensada, Bella o deixou praticando.

* * *

><p>—Que tal este aqui, Bella?— Quando ela não respondeu imediatamente, Jasper se aproximou e a cutucou com seu ombro.<p>

—Tanto faz. Se você gosta desse, está bom. — Bella disse com um encolher de ombros.

Ela se sentou próximo a Jasper na frente do computador na sala de reunião. Depois que deixou Edward, ela pediu que Jasper a ajudasse a procurar um novo carro. Uma vez que os pratos do café da manhã tinham sido retirados ela o encontrou aqui. Eles olharam sites de concessionárias locais pela última meia hora.

—Você nem olhou para este, Bells. Eu não acho que você realmente olhou para quaisquer dos carros que eu mostrei a você. — Jasper girou em sua cadeira encará-la. —O que está acontecendo?

Beella agitou sua cabeça.

—Nada. Eu prometo que eu prestarei mais atenção.

Jasper pôs seu rosto mais perto até que ela o olhou nos olhos.

—Está bem. Agora diga a mim o que tem você tão distraída.

—É estúpido. Eu estou provavelmente exagerando, graças a meu ex enganador.

—Se for algo que aborrece você, é melhor conversar sobre isto. Ainda que não seja nada.— Jasper sentou-se em sua cadeira e cruzou seus braços através de seu tórax largo. Seus bíceps inchados debaixo de sua camisa de mangas longas. Como sempre, sua franja pendurava em seu rosto.

Bella suspirou.

—É Edward. Ele está agindo um pouco distante. Pelo menos é isso que eu estou percebendo dele. Pode ser porque você soprou o apito sobre eu ser sua companheira. Desde que você disse, ele pôs algum tipo de barreira em sua cabeça que eu não posso atravessar.

—Desculpe se eu disparei o gatilho, Bella. Pelo jeito de como Edward conversou sobre o laço que vocês compartilham eu pensei que ele teria tomado as notícias melhores.

—Acredite em mim, eu teria pensado a mesma coisa. Ontem à noite ele voltou para casa realmente tarde. Eu sinto que ele fez isto de propósito. Que ele soube que eu estaria adormecida quando ele viesse para a cama. Então quando eu acordei esta manhã ele já tinha levantado e ido. E quando eu perguntei a ele anteriormente para passar algum tempo comigo, ele disse que eu fosse procurar por um carro com você. —Ela esfregou suas têmporas, então disse: —Meu ex fez a mesma porcaria, até que cansei de ser posta de lado. Isto foi quando eu descobri que ele divertia-se com uma das jovens advogadas em seu escritório. Eu não quero passar por isso novamente com Edward.

Jasper se sentou e levantou uma mão dela na sua.

—Você não tem que se preocupar sobre Edward dormindo por aí, Bells. Ele de modo algum é um mulherengo, e nunca foi. Agora Jacob, é outra história.

Um sorriso estendeu-se nos lábios de Bella.

—Sim, Jacob definitivamente é o homem das senhoras. Aquele homem tentará seduzir qualquer coisa com uma saia.

—Bom, eu fiz que você sorrisse. — Jasper deu a ela um aperto de mão antes de soltá-la. —Tente para não deixar isso te incomodar. Edward virá a si. Ele necessita apenas tempo para se ajustar a idéia de que você é sua companheira.

—Eu espero. Pelo menos ele está se alimentando mais confortável de mim.

—Vê? O resto ficará no lugar certo. Agora vamos voltar para o trabalho de achar seu carro. Acho que algo elegante e desportivo. E claro que têm que ser preto.

—Claro. — Bella disse com um sorriso.

Jasper digitou algo no teclado do computador então clicou no mouse algumas vezes antes de assentir.

—Perfeito. Eu acho que nós devíamos conseguir para você este aqui. ―Bella se debruçou mais próximo a tela para ver o que Jasper achou. Ela deu uma olhada no carro, bem como o preço e começou a sacudir a cabeça. —Você está brincando? Aquele carro vale uma pequena fortuna.

—Então? Uma vez que você vive desde que foi feito Escolhido de Rá, você tende a economizar muito dinheiro. Esqueça o preço. O principal é você gosta desse?

—Claro que eu gosto. É um BMW M3 Cabriolet. Eu seria estúpida para não gostar dele. A coisa tem assentos de couro e um capô retrátil. — Bella esquadrinhou mais da webpage. —A maldita coisa até tem assentos com função de memória.

—Então é esse. — Jasper levantou e dirigiu-se à porta. —Eu irei pegá-lo para você.

Bella começou a fazer um protesto, mas Jasper a ignorou e desapareceu no corredor. Ela agitou sua cabeça. O carro que ele queria custava mais do que ela fez em um ano em seu antigo trabalho. Obviamente dinheiro não era problema para Jasper. Ela estava certa de que se pedisse um Lamborghini ao invés, ele teria conseguido um.

Voltando para a tela de computador, Bella examinou todas as características que podiam ser adicionadas ao BMW. Ela esperava que Jasper pegasse o modelo básico, mas ela tinha o pressentimento de que ele iria pegar o top de linha.

* * *

><p><strong>oi flores... e então o que estão achando... simplesmente adoroO esse jasper... queria um irmão assim...^^... não se esqueçam das minhas reviews... bjuxx^^<strong>


	12. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo Dez**

Edward estava do lado de fora da porta de seu quarto, respirou fundo preparando-se para enfrentar Bella. Ele estava caçando. Acabou por ser mais outra noite lenta, o que não lhe havia feito nada de bom. Ele esperava cansar-se lutando com os mortos-vivos, assim podia voltar para a sede e estar tão cansado que só cairia na cama.

Ele precisava fazer algo para parar de pensar em Bella o tempo todo. Ele ficou obcecado por ela. A necessidade de tê-la, ter seu pênis enterrado dentro dela, o feria constantemente. Seu pênis endureceu quando ele pensou sobre o quão bom ela saboreava, ambos, seu sangue e seu corpo. Ele debruçou sua fronte contra a porta enquanto lutava para devolver seu corpo furioso sob controle. Se ele quisesse pôr alguma distância entre eles, tinha que manter-se afastado.

Uma vez que seu corpo esfriou, Edward empurrou a porta. Bella estava assistindo televisão bebericando uma taça de vinho. Ela deu a ele um pequeno sorriso quando ele fechou a porta atrás dele. Ele poderia dizer que ela ainda estava incomodada com ele, já que não permitiu que ela o beijasse antes que saísse para a noite.

Ele fez isso sabendo qual seria sua reação, e pelo o fato de que um beijo não teria sido suficiente. Ele a teria arrastado para seu quarto e nua embaixo dele, em uma questão de segundos.

—Você achou muitos mortos-vivos?

—Só um par.— Edward entrou no closet e tirou sua jaqueta de couro e a espada. Quando ele voltou, Bella esteve lá esperando.

Ela deu a ele um olhar frio.

—Eu fiz algo para irritar você?

—Não. Por que você pergunta?— Ele passou por ela e foi para o banheiro. O odor de Bella flutuava sobre ele enquanto ela o seguia. Abrindo a torneira da pia, ele espirrou água fria em seu rosto. Ele realmente precisava de um chuveiro frio ao invés. Foi ficando difícil resistir a ela, com ela tão perto.

—Eu não pude deixar de notar que você saiu do seu caminho para evitar dizer adeus quando saiu esta noite. Eu pensei que deveria ter feito algo para fazê-lo ficar com raiva de mim.

—Não é necessário fazer um show na frente de meus homens toda noite. — Ele agarrou uma toalha e secou seu rosto. Ele estava sendo severo, e embora ele se odiasse por fazer isto, ele sabia tinha que ser forte.

—Um show?— Bella perguntou. Ele podia ouvir a raiva em seu tom duro, cortante. —Eu sinto muito. Eu não percebi que ontem à noite eu dei um show quando eu beijei você. Julgando por como você me beijou de volta, eu pensei que você aprovasse.

Edward encolheu os ombros e disse no que ele esperava soar como um tom chateado.

—Eu não quis envergonhar você na frente dos homens assim eu aceitei. — Ele pôs a toalha no suporte e saiu da pia. Bella permaneceu onde estava enquanto seus olhos praticamente atiravam faíscas nele.

Ela pôs suas mãos em seus quadris.

—Qual é seu problema, Edward? Eu sinto como se você estivesse brincando com minha cabeça novamente. Como você pode ser tão quente comigo em um minuto e no próximo, tão distante?

—Só deixa ir, Bella. Eu não estou com humor para ter uma discussão com você. —Edward depressa passou por ela, rezando para que ela não notasse a grande protuberância em suas calças.

—Só deixar ir? Oh, eu só deixarei ir. —Bella arrancou o edredom da cama e pegou um travesseiro. —Para alguém que não quer uma discussão, você fez questão de ter certeza que começou uma. —Ela foi para a porta com o edredom e o travesseiro apertados em seus braços.

—Onde você está indo?

Bella parou de caminhar e girou para enfrentá-lo.

—Eu vou dormir no templo de Rá novamente. Você obviamente não me quer mais ao redor.

—Isto não é verdade. — Isso era tão verdadeiro, que não era nem engraçado.

—Realmente? Então prove. — Ela soltou o travesseiro e o edredom e foi para ele. Ela permaneceu dedão do pé para dedão do pé com ele com sua cabeça angulada até olhar em seu rosto. —Se você ainda me quer, então faça algo para provar.

Ela era uma visão tentadora, de pé o encarando. Seu peito elevava-se e caia com cada respiração rápida que ela tomava. Ele estalou. Ele não se importou mais de que ele tinha que afastá-la, que ela estaria em uma situação muito melhor sem ele.

Ou que ele estava tentando fazer o último sacrifício, de boa vontade desistindo da alegria de mantê-la como sua companheira, para salvá-la do conhecimento doloroso de que eles não estariam para sempre juntos.

—Para o inferno com isto. —ele suavemente gemeu.

Com um grunhido de necessidade, Edward agarrou Bella quando a barreira, que ele muito cuidadosamente ergueu dentro de sua cabeça, desapareceu. Logo antes de reivindicar seus lábios, ele ouviu Bella ofegar quando a fome que ele sentia por ela, foi despejado nela através de seu vínculo. Faminto, ele inclinou seus lábios através dos dela. Ele a levantou e caminhou com ela, até que teve as costas dela apoiadas contra a porta fechada. Bella embrulhou suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura e se moeu contra seu dolorido pênis. Tendo que afastar-se dela ontem à noite e então o dia todo hoje, dirigiu sua fome a um nível febril. Ele a queria tanto que não podia pensar sobre qualquer outra coisa além de estar dentro dela.

Edward manteve Bella presa contra a porta quando ele pegou a parte inferior de seu pijama em uma mão e rasgou fora de seu corpo. Ele alcançou entre seus corpos e escovou um dedo contra sua vagina. Ele gemeu contra sua boca quando seus dedos a acharam encharcada.

Sustentando seu peso com uma mão, ele freneticamente trabalhou em sua calça jeans até que conseguiu empurrá-los abaixo por seus quadris. Seu pênis pulou livre quando ele empurrou mais abaixo.

Ele largou os lábios de Bella e moveu-se para beliscar uma trilha ao lado de sua mandíbula até o pescoço. Seus caninos cresceram. Incapaz de esperar mais, ele afundou seus caninos em seu pescoço no exato mesmo momento que afundou seu pênis em sua envoltura molhada.

Com seu sangue enchendo sua boca e os músculos internos de seu núcleo apertando ao redor ele, seus olhos quase rolaram em sua cabeça quando uma onda intensa de prazer o colheu. Beirava o ponto da dor.

Bella gemeu e cavou seus calcanhares em sua bunda enquanto ele saia e entrava nela novamente. A porta batia ao ritmo de seus golpes. Ele não se importava que os outros provavelmente pudessem ouvir o que eles estavam fazendo. Bella choramingava enquanto ele entrava nela. Quando suas paredes internas começaram a tentar agarrar sua seta quando ela começou o clímax, Edward ergueu sua cabeça e fechou hermeticamente sua marca de mordida com um toque de sua língua. Ele empurrou nela mais uma vez, então rugiu quando seu clímax rasgou por ele como um trêm de carga. Seu pênis pulsou bem no fundo seu corpo.

Com as pernas tremendo, Edward abaixou sua cabeça no ombro de Bella e tentou diminuir a velocidade de sua respiração. Ela embrulhou seus braços ao redor de sua cabeça e o segurou para ela. Uma vez que ele sentiu como se pudesse caminhar sem soltar Bella, ele girou e a levou para a cama. Ele colocou o edredom e o travesseiro de volta antes de chutar sua calça jeans e entrou próximo a ela. Ele deitou em suas costas e lançou um braço acima de seus olhos enquanto Bella se aconchegava contra ele e apoiava sua cabeça em seu tórax. Sua respiração logo nivelou quando ela caiu num sono profundo.

Edward ficou acordado no que pareceram horas. Quando eles fizeram amor, pode sentir o amor que Bella tinha por ele. Por um lado, o fez querer gritar de alegria, por saber que sua mulher o amava tanto quanto ele a amava, mas por outro ele quis gritar pela injustiça disto. Ter que assisti-la envelhecer e então eventualmente morrer estaria além de qualquer dor que ele já sentiu em sua vida. Ele não sabia se podia ser forte o suficiente para passar por isto. E por que só o sangue de Bella o sustentava agora? Se só seu sangue podia manter sua fome de sangue à distância, o que aconteceria com ele uma vez que ela morresse e nenhum outro sangue funcionasse? Ele teria que viver com a dor de ter perdido a mulher que ele amava como também a dor insuportável de fome de sangue? Existia só uma maneira de ver se o sangue de Bella apenas o satisfaria, ele teria que tentar alimentar-se de outro. Ele tinha que saber de uma forma ou de outra.

Sem se surpreender, Bella acordou e viu que Edward tinha ido, novamente. Embora eles fizeram amor antes de ir para a cama ontem à noite, ela pensou que ele teria chegado para ela durante o que restava da noite. Ele não fez. Ela definitivamente recebia sinais confusos dele agora. Quando ele quebrou, ela sentiu o quanto ele a queria. A tinha levado para a excitação instantânea. Sua raiva fugiu no despertar da luxúria ardente. Ela precisava dele dentro dela tanto que quase não conseguia respirar. E quando Edward alimentou-se dela ao mesmo tempo em que ele bombeava dentro dela, ela teve que morder sua língua para se impedir de dizer a ele o quanto ela o amava. De alguma maneira ela soube que teria sido a última coisa que ele queria ouvir. Mas, novamente, era possível que ele sentisse o amor que ela tinha por ele através do vínculo. Bella agitou sua cabeça. Ela se sentiu tão confusa quando percebeu os sentimentos de Edward por ela.

Bella levantou e realizou sua rotina matutina normal. Uma vez mais Edward não apareceu para o café da manhã. Desta vez ela decidiu não procurar por ele. Quando todo mundo terminou de comer, ela pensou em pedir a Jasper para continuar suas lições para ler hieróglifos, mas ele a lembrou de que tinha que ir buscar seu carro em pouco tempo. Bella ficou surpreendida de que Jasper teve que esperar pelo dia seguinte para trazer a casa seu novo carro. Ela esteve certa de que ele voltaria para casa com ele a véspera. Mas pelo menos lhe deu alguma coisa para esperar.

Depois que os guerreiros saíram para fazer suas coisas, Bella decidiu ir para o templo de Rá. Ela descobriu que estar lá dentro a relaxava, e ela não teve uma chance realmente de verificar o trabalho de Jasper nas paredes do templo. Afortunadamente para ela, nenhum dos guerreiros teve os mesmos pensamentos que ela, então ela teve o templo só para ela. A brilhante luz solar enchia o quarto. Bella fechou seus olhos e ergueu seu rosto para o sol quando ela deixou os raios mornos aquecerem sua pele. Pensamentos de como Edward agiu em direção a ela, enchiam sua cabeça.

De alguma forma seu tratamento parecia pior do que seu ex tinha sido. Pelo menos com seu ex, ele a ignorou completamente. Edward tentou permanecer distante, mas quando empurrado, ele agia como se não pudesse conseguir o suficiente dela. Ela honestamente não sabia quanto mais disso ela podia tomar.

_Tudo vai dar certo, Bella._

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram e ela procurou no templo pela profunda voz masculina que encheu sua cabeça.

—Oi? Alguém está aí?— Ela não podia ver ninguém. Ela perguntou-se se um dos guerreiros pensou em fazer uma pegadinha com ela.

A voz falou no mesmo inglês com sotaque egípcio que todos os guerreiros falavam, mas ela não reconheceu esta voz. Entretanto novamente, a única pessoa com que ela podia comunicar-se daquele modo era Edward, e ela estava certa de que ele não faria algo assim.

_Não se preocupe tanto. Edward só precisa de tempo para aceitar seu destino._

—Quem é você?— Bella teve o pressentimento de que ela já sabia quem falava em sua cabeça, mas ela queria estar certa.

_Você sabe a resposta para essa pergunta. Eu esperei muito tempo pela sua chegada. Tudo vai ficar bem._

Bella sentiu uma mão invisível amorosamente acariciar sua bochecha.

—Rá?

Ela esperou um minuto inteiro, mas não conseguiu uma resposta. Sem sombra de dúvida, Bella soube que tinha sido o deus do sol que falou dentro de sua cabeça. Mas por que Rá conversaria com ela? E o que ele queria dizer quando disse que esperou muito tempo pela chegada dela? Por que um deus escolheu a ela, uma simples mortal, desse jeito? Ela não era ninguém especial, não como os guerreiros de Rá que tinham sido escolhidos para proteger os mortais dos mortos-vivos.

Ela ficou no templo por uma hora mais na esperança de que Rá falasse com ela novamente, mas ele permaneceu calado. Ela estudou os hieróglifos nas paredes como originalmente planejou. Ela não podia os decifrar ainda, mas reconheceu alguns de sua lição anterior com Jasper. Rá tinha sido pintado com o corpo de um homem e a cabeça de um falcão com o disco solar wadjet descansando acima de sua cabeça. A outra que ela reconheceu com facilidade, foi o símbolo dos Escolhidos de Rá, o sol alado com duas najas em ambos os lados do disco junto com o olho de Rá no centro.

Combinava com a marca nas costas de Edward. Um dia, ela esperava ser capaz de entrar e ler as histórias que Jasper tinha meticulosamente pintado nas paredes do templo.

Ela encontrou Jasper quando saiu do templo. Ele sorriu quando a viu e veio para embrulhar um braço ao redor de seus ombros enquanto ele a levava a entrada principal da sede.

—Justamente a pessoa que eu estava procurando. — Jasper disse. Ele então mostrou um conjunto de chaves.

Bella o pegou. Ela podia ver o logotipo BMW na borracha preta que tinha sido moldada em torno do topo de cada chave. Ela olhou para Jasper.

—Eu posso levá-lo para um passeio?

—Claro, e se você não se importar, eu adoraria ir com você. Ele anda como um sonho. Quase me faz desejar que eu possa mantê-lo.

—De jeito nenhum, amigo. Aquele carro é meu. Você o comprou para mim, não para você. Se você quiser um, consiga o seu próprio.

Quando Bella entrou na baía do embarcadouro, sentiu sua respiração parar quando viu o carro novo estacionado perto da porta. O teto do carro estava abaixado, dando a ela uma boa visão das cadeiras de couro castanho. Ela depressa examinou cuidadosamente o carro e entrou no lado do motorista. Jasper subiu no banco do passageiro ao lado dela. Bella pôs a chave na ignição e passou as mãos pelo volante.

Ela então notou que o carro tinha câmbio manual.

—Como você soube que eu sabia dirigir uma unidade padrão?

—Realmente, eu não sabia. Eu teria ensinado a você se você não soubesse dirigir com um câmbio manual. Num carro como esse, seria um sacrilégio ter uma transmissão automática. Ele tem muito poder sob o capô para isso.

Empurrando a embreagem, Bella virou a ignição. A BMW rugiu para a vida. Ela pôs na primeira marcha e com cuidado dirigiu para fora das docas. Uma vez que passou sem tocar o portão de entrada para o armazém, Jasper deu a ela as direções para uma rua deserta. Lá, ela depressa engatou as marchas até que o carro pareceu voar rua abaixo. Alcançando um beco sem saída, ela girou o carro pôs em ponto morto, assim ele podia ficar inativo.

Bella estendeu-se para o banco do passageiro e puxou rosto de Jasper para cima dando um beijo estralado na bochecha dele.

—Eu amei o carro. Realmente você merece outro beijo por pegá-lo para mim. — Ela deu a ele outro beijo na bochecha.

Jasper puxou as mãos dela e balançou a cabeça, mais cabelo pendurou para baixo na frente do rosto. Ele pareceu um pouco agitado quando falou.

—De nada. Realmente não foi muita coisa.

Ela viu suas bochechas corarem um pouco. Tentando aliviar um pouco de seu embaraço, Bella perguntou.

—Você já encontrou Rá pessoalmente?

Jasper deu a ela um olhar que disse que sua pergunta parecia ter vindo inesperadamente.

—Sim. Por que você pergunta?

—Eu perguntei-me se quando ele escolheu você para ser um de seus guerreiros, se ele apareceu para você pessoalmente, ou se ele fez tudo isso na cabeça ou alguma coisa assim.

—Não, ele veio para cada um de nós pessoalmente, uma vez que ele fez sua decisão. Todos com exceção de Edward e Sam. Eles dois já tinham sido protetores de Rá durante suas viagens pelo submundo à noite, quando o deus demônio Apep soltou Sek e Mot sobre mortais. Edward e Sam foram os primeiros a serem Escolhidos de Rá.

Bella já sabia a história de Apep e como ele criou Sek e Mot, dois de seus demônios, para transformar mortais em mortos-vivos e colecionar almas. Edward disse a ela essa história, mas ele deixou de mencionar que ele estava com Rá quando aconteceu.

—Então o que exatamente Rá fez uma vez que ele escolheu você?

—Ele apareceu ante mim e explicou por que eu tinha sido escolhido, então ele me presenteou com imortalidade e poderes, para ajudar a derrotar os mortos-vivos.

—Como ele fez isto?

—Ele deu a mim seu pulso para beber dele.

Bella fez uma careta quando ela pensou em como foi sexualmente excitante quando Edward se alimentou dela.

—Ah, entendo.

Tendo percebido seus pensamentos, Jasper riu.

—Beber sangue de Rá não teve o mesmo efeito que quando nós nos alimentamos de mortais, Bella. Nós nem tínhamos caninos então. Nós os conseguimos, junto com os outros presentes, depois que nós bebemos seu sangue.

—Oh. — Ela pôs o carro em marcha e começou a voltar na direção do armazém. —Então o que Rá é?

—Ele é um deus.

Ela rolou seus olhos.

—Eu sei disso. Eu quero dizer, ele é como... Como um homem?

Jasper girou sua cabeça e a estudou por alguns segundos antes de falar novamente.

—Eu acho que você podia o descrever como justo e imparcial. Ele é alguém que você pode confiar com sua vida. Ele não é um deus vingativo, de forma alguma. Por que todo esse interesse súbito em Rá, Bells?

Ela debateu se deveria dizer a Jasper sobre seu encontro no templo ou não, mas no fim ela decidiu que não haveria razão para manter isto em segredo.

—Ele falou comigo no templo hoje. Pelo menos eu acho que a voz que eu ouvi em minha cabeça pertencia a Rá.— Pelo canto do olho ela viu Jasper endireitar-se no banco.

—O que ele disse para você?

—Eu fui para o templo para pensar sobre Edward. Ele tem sido um tanto quanto reservado ultimamente. Esta voz em minha cabeça disse para não me preocupar tanto. Que eu deveria dar tempo para Edward aceitar seu destino.

—Foi enquanto você estava dentro do templo?

Bella movimentou a cabeça.

—Sim.

—Ele disse outra coisa?

—Sim. Ele disse que esperou muito tempo pela minha chegada e que tudo daria certo no final. Por que Rá estaria esperando por mim? — Ela deu a Jasper um olhar rápido e o achou olhando fixamente para ela intensamente, antes dela voltar o olhar para a estrada.

—Eu não sei. Você teria que perguntar a Rá.

Do jeito que Jasper falou, Bella teve o pressentimento de que ele sabia exatamente por que Rá disse isso. Ela também sentiu que ele não diria a ela, mesmo que ela implorasse, quando ele voltou o olhar para a janela do passageiro. Bella não podia afastar o sentimento de que Jasper tinha muitos segredos dentro daquela cabeça, uns que ele não queria compartilhar.

No portão do armazém, Bella esperou por Jasper destrancar e abrir com sua mente antes dela dirigir para entrar. Ela o deixou manter seus segredos. Ela só esperava que um dia ele confiasse nela o suficiente para deixá-la saber alguns deles. No momento, ela conformou-se tentando contatar Rá e ver se o deus do sol conversaria com ela novamente.

* * *

><p>Sek bateu a mão no volante do sedan que ele roubou para sua primeira viagem na luz do dia. Ele perdeu a mulher. Ele esteve dirigindo pelo centro da cidade de Phoenix, esperando pegar a mulher mortal só e longe da proteção do Escolhido de Rá.<p>

Quando Apep gritou para ele, ele quase se chocou com um poste. Com todas as almas que ele tomou nele mesmo e ter o deus demônio falando com ele, Sek sentiu como se alguém rasgasse com as unhas por sua cabeça. As almas o atormentavam noite e dia. Ele constantemente tinha que batalhar com eles para a submissão. A chamada de Apep só adicionou mais tensão.

Ele sabia que Apep sentia seu tormento e que o deus demônio apreciava sua dor. Apep riu cruelmente quando as almas dentro dele começaram a gritar em angústia quando o deus demônio tocou em cada uma com sua mancha do mal.

A mulher está do lado de fora ao ar livre. Agora é sua chance de agir, Sek.

Sek ofegou quando Apep inundou seu cérebro com as informações de onde a achar. Uma vez que o deus retrocedeu o suficiente para ele funcionar, depressa girou o carro e dirigiu-se a rua deserta que Apep queria que ele fosse. Quando ele a alcançou, assistiu uma BMW preta passar em alta velocidade. Ele pode ver por um momento a mulher mortal no lado do motorista.

Batendo o gás, ele deu perseguição, mas antes de poder se aproximar, algum tipo de nuvem desceu em seu cérebro. Ele ficou desorientado. Ele cegamente virou numa rua, então outra. Ele percebeu que perdeu a mulher quando se achou quase de volta aonde ele tinha começado.

Ele parou ao lado da estrada quando Apep rugiu com raiva dentro de sua cabeça. Gemendo com dor, Sek segurou sua cabeça. Sangue gotejava de seu nariz e orelhas. Seus olhos rolavam em sua cabeça quando começou a ter convulsões.

Finalmente Apep ficou mudo, mas Sek soube que ele não partiu. Respirando com dificuldade, ele esperou pelo deus de demônio falar.

―Você irá amanhã para a cidade e caçará a mulher novamente.

—Ela está muito bem vigiada, mestre. Um Escolhido de Rá tinha estado no carro com ela.

―Você ousa me questionar?

Sek moeu seus dentes juntos quando um tiro de dor ofuscou por seu crânio.

—Não, mestre. Eu só pensei que deve haver um jeito melhor para capturar a mulher.

―Você fará como eu mando, Sek. Eu vi que a mulher vai estar perto de onde você está agora. Sozinha. Você pode levá-la em seguida. Não me desaponte novamente.

Sek suspirou depois que Apep quebrou o contato com ele. Ele olhou em volta. Estacionou próximo a um grande supermercado. Ele não podia ter condições de falhar. Desde que Apep não disse exatamente que hora do dia a mulher chegaria aqui, Sek soube que teria que aparecer logo antes da loja abrir para o dia. Ficar sentado do lado de fora o dia todo, na luz solar brilhante seria tortura, mas ele esperava que acabasse sendo sortudo o suficiente para que a mulher não o fizesse esperar muito tempo.

* * *

><p>Edward assistiu Jasper caminhar para calçada abaixo em direção a ele. O guerreiro comunicou-se telepaticamente com ele, e queria encontrá-lo antes de voltar para a sede no fim da noite. Edward concordou embora tivesse o pressentimento de que ele sabia sobre o que Jasper queria conversar. Ele não deixou de perceber como Jasper e Bella ficaram próximos.<p>

Jasper movimentou sua cabeça em direção a Edward.

—Obrigado por concordar em conversar comigo.

Edward virou e começou a caminhar quando Jasper o acompanhou.

—O que eu posso fazer por você? Eu presumo que você não quer discutir o assunto na frente dos outros.

—Não. É relacionado com Bella.

—O que tem ela?— Edward perguntou enquanto tentou manter sua voz tão sem emoção quanto possível.

—O que está acontecendo entre você dois? Eu pensei que você a aceitou como sua companheira. Ela me disse que você tem estado um tanto quanto distante ultimamente.

Edward cerrou o maxilar.

—Não é da sua conta, Jasper. O que acontece entre Bella e eu fica entre nós dois.

Jasper fez uma careta.

—Eu ouso discordar. Eu me sinto responsável pelo bem-estar de Bella.

Com um grunhido, Edward parou de caminhar e girou para enfrentar Jasper.

—Recue, Jasper. Seu interesse em Bella me faz pensar se você a quer para si mesmo. É por isso que você se sente responsável por ela?

—Não. Ela está destinada para você. Meus sentimentos por ela são diferentes.

—Realmente? Como eles são diferentes? Eles são diferentes em como você só quer fodê-la em vez de mantê-la como sua?— Edward percebeu que foi um pouco longe com aquilo.

Os olhos de Jasper relampejaram com raiva.

—Você sabe malditamente bem que não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu posso ver que você não está com um humor razoável para conversar. Então, realmente não existe razão para continuar com esta conversa. Mas eu direi uma coisa, você precisa dela. Empurre-a para longe e você enfrentará as conseqüências.

Edward permaneceu onde ele estava quando Jasper girou e retrocedeu para onde eles vieram. Ele não gostou que Jasper mostrasse tanto interesse em Bella, nem o fato de que ele se sentisse tão responsável por ela. Correndo uma mão por seu cabelo, Edward continuou a ir em direção aonde eles iam. O ciúme mostrou sua feia cabeça. Ele cruelmente o afastou. Não lhe faria nenhum bem quando ele sabia que teria que deixar Bella ir em algum ponto.

Ele não esperou que ela permanecesse celibatária para o resto de sua vida só porque ele não podia estar com ela. Determinado a fazer o que ele planejava, antes de retornar a sede, dirigiu-se ao Oásis. Embora os guerreiros fossem lá para procurar por doadores algumas noites, Edward sabia que hoje à noite nenhum deles estaria lá. Ele conversou com os outros para ter certeza.

Uma vez dentro do bar, ele procurou por um doador. Ele soube que se Bella descobrisse o que ele estava para fazer, ela não quereria mais nada com ele. Para ela, sua alimentação de outra mulher seria equivalente a enganá-la. Para ele, isto seria um teste para ver se só Bella podia satisfazer sua fome de sangue. E ver, se ao alimentar-se de um doador o excitava sexualmente, o que costumava acontecer antes de Bella entrar em sua vida.

Ele viu uma mulher sentada à uma das mesas com outra mulher. A que ele escolheu tinha longo cabelo loiro. Ele escolheu uma loira de propósito, não querendo quaisquer lembranças de Bella enquanto ele se alimentasse. Edward comandou a outra mulher que levantasse e fosse para o banheiro, deixando a loira sozinha na mesa. Uma vez que sua amiga partiu, ele agiu. A loira olhou para ele e sorriu. Não querendo desperdiçar tempo demais, ele a mandou segui-lo para a parte de trás do bar.

Ele voltou a mulher contra a parede de tijolo, debruçou-se e escovou sua boca contra a sua. Normalmente quando ele se alimentava de doadores, ele sempre as beijava até que elas ficavam flexíveis em seus braços, antes de mover-se até seus pescoços. Agora ele não sentiu nada. Ele não gostou do toque dela. Ela não era Bella.

Fechando seus olhos, ele foi para seu pescoço embrulhando seus braços ao redor dela para ancorá-la. Seus caninos deslizaram abaixo quando ele aninhou-se em sua garganta. A mulher segurou em seus ombros e sua cabeça caiu para o lado. Ela gemeu quando ele arrastou seus caninos contra sua pele. Abrindo sua boca, ele afundou seus caninos em seu pescoço.

A barreira mental que ergueu entre ele e Bella caiu quando ele tragou o primeiro bocado de sangue. Quando bateu em seu estômago, ele começou a dolorosamente ter câimbras. Lutando contra a dor ele continuou a beber, o grito de angústia de Bella encheu sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que a mulher que ele segurava em seus braços chegou ao orgasmo. Tremendo pela câimbra intensa que arranhava seu estômago, e das emoções traídas de Bella, ele apagou a marca de mordida no pescoço da mulher com sua língua.

Ele então limpou o episódio de sua memória. Com o som de Bella chorando em sua cabeça, ele às pressas foi embora.

* * *

><p>Bella afundou no chão dentro do quarto de Edward as lágrimas lentamente molhavam seu rosto. Ele fez isto.<p>

Ele tinha virado as costas para ela e procurou por um total estranho para se alimentar. Quando a barreira mental que Edward utilizou para mantê-la fora de sua cabeça durante todo o dia caiu, a princípio ela não soube o que aconteceu. Num momento ela estava adormecida e então no próximo sua cabeça encheu com tudo que Edward sentia no momento. Sem barreiras, tudo que ele experimentou, viu e sentiu fluiu para ela através de seu vínculo. Percebendo o que ele fez, ela clamou de dor.

Como ele podia ter feito isso para ela? Para ter que ouvir a mulher que ele segurava em seus braços clamar com prazer quando ela chegou ao clímax, Bella se abraçou, sentido como se levasse um soco no intestino. Ela teve um prazer perverso com o fato de que o estômago dele teve câimbras por causa do sangue da outra mulher. Ele merecia sofrer a dor que lhe causou. Ele sabia o que faria com ela se ele buscasse outras mulheres.

Bella enxugou suas lágrimas quando uma frieza desceu nela. Ela não desperdiçaria mais lágrimas em gente como Edward. Ele acabou por não ser melhor do que seu ex-marido. Não querendo sentir qualquer coisa de Edward, nem querendo que ele soubesse o que ela sentia, Bella pensou se podia erguer uma barreira entre eles, então ela podia.

Com seus olhos fechados, ela imaginou uma parede de tijolo espesso dentro de sua cabeça, que não deixava nada entrar ou sair. Ela construiu alto e forte. Uma vez que ela terminou, abriu seus olhos. Ela não podia mais sentir Edward.

Com um ar de tranqüilidade antinatural, Bella se sentou na cama. Ela soube que Edward viria aqui assim que ele retornasse da sede. Mãos em punhos em seu colo, ela esperou.

Dez minutos mais tarde, Edward abriu a porta. Ele estava arquejando na entrada, com a dor que ele ainda devia estar sentindo. Ele lentamente cruzou o quarto.

—Bella, eu não quis que você descobrisse assim.

Sem qualquer emoção em seu rosto, ela ofereceu a Edward o pulso.

—Tome um pouco de meu sangue para parar as câimbras.

Edward agitou sua cabeça.

—Não.

Levantando-se, Bella gritou.

—Tome um pouco de meu maldito sangue para livrar-se de suas câimbras! Agora!

Não dando a Edward muita escolha, ela embrulhou sua outra mão em torno da parte de trás de seu pescoço para segurá-lo no lugar e empurrou seu pulso contra sua boca. Ele gemeu quando abriu sua boca. Logo antes de mordê-la, Bella construiu outra parede de tijolo em sua mente, e outro. Quando os caninos de Edward afundaram em sua pele e bebeu, ela construiu parede atrás de parede, até que ela não sentiu absolutamente nada. Sua alimentação não fez seu corpo arder com excitação, e o desejo que ele sentiu ao se alimentar não a afetou.

Uma vez que ela percebeu que ele teve o suficiente para parar a dor, ela soltou seu pescoço e puxou seu pulso. Edward arrastou sua língua em sua pele e moveu-se como se fosse levá-la em seus braços. Bella retrocedeu e o estapeou no rosto. Sua cabeça estalou com a força do tapa. Quando ele olhou para ela, ela claramente pode ver a marca da mão em sua bochecha.

Os lábios de Bella franziram-se quando ela falou.

—Não pense por um minuto que eu perdoarei você pelo que fez. Eu já tive uma relação com um homem que me enganou, e eu me recuso a ficar com outro que faz a mesma coisa comigo. Eu só alimentei você para aliviar sua dor.

—Eu fiz isto para seu próprio bem.

—Meu próprio bem? Como você imagina que é do meu interesse?

—Eu não posso ser seu companheiro. Você não entende? Eu sou imortal. Você é mortal. Um dia você envelhecerá e morrerá. Onde isso me deixará?

—Seu bastardo. — Bella disse, agitando-se com raiva. —Como você ousa? Isso faz você parecer apenas um pouco egocêntrico, se você me perguntar. Se nossos lugares fossem invertidos, eu me consideraria sortuda de ter algum tempo com você. Sim, machucaria quando você morresse, mas pelo menos eu teria anos de memórias para viver. Melhor ainda, eu teria ido para Rá e perguntado a ele se existia qualquer chance de fazer você imortal como eu. Mas claro que você nunca pensou nisso, não é? Tudo que você pode pensar é sobre si mesmo. Sobre como me ter como sua companheira afetará você. Suas cores verdadeiras estão se mostrando, Edward, e eu não gosto delas nem um pouco. Pelo que me interessa agora, ainda que você falasse com Rá e ele decidisse me fazer imortal, eu não faria isto. Pelo menos não por você.

Bella sentiu sua frieza duramente conquistada começar a quebrar. Ela passou por Edward e tentou abrir a porta. A fechadura travou no lugar, assim que ela embrulhou sua mão em torno da maçaneta. Incapaz de olhar para Edward mais, sabendo que se ela fizesse, ela quebraria, Bella disse.

—Destranque a maldita porta, ou eu juro que eu gritarei. Então você pode explicar para os outros, o que exatamente está acontecendo. Agora.— Ela tentou a abrir novamente, mas permaneceu bloqueado. —Não diga que eu não adverti você. Na conta de três eu vou ver o quão a prova de som estas paredes realmente são. Um. Dois.

Ela nunca chegou ao três. A porta destrancou e abriu debaixo de sua mão. Saindo para o corredor. Ela bateu a porta atrás dela com estrondo retumbante. Bella correu para o quarto de Jasper enquanto ela desesperadamente tentava não desmoronar. Ela não queria que os outros guerreiros a vissem assim. Quando ela esteve na frente da porta dele, levantou sua mão para bater, mas abriu antes de sua mão conectada. O último de seu controle estalou quando ela viu Jasper na entrada. Com um grito, ela se lançou contra seu tórax e as lágrimas que ela conteve, elevaram-se para a superfície em uma inundação.

Os braços dele fecharam-se ao redor dela quando ele voltou para o quarto. Ele fechou a porta atrás deles e a segurou até que ela ficou sem lágrimas. Soluçando, ela se debruçou de volta e enxugou seu rosto com sua mão. Ela então notou que ele só vestia a parte inferior do pijama e que ela molhou seu tórax nu com suas lágrimas.

Ela fungou um par de vezes.

—Eu sinto muito, Jaz. Eu normalmente não me transformo em um regador. Eu prometo.

Jasper entrou no banheiro e retornou com pedaço de tecido, que ele então deu para ela.

—Não há necessidade de se desculpar, Bells. O que aconteceu para deixar você tão chateada?

Bella usou o tecido para enxugar seu rosto antes dela soprar seu nariz nele.

—Edward é um fodido babaca.

As sobrancelhas de Jasper elevaram-se com suas palavras.

—Certo. Vamos sentar e você pode me dizer por que você acha que Edward é um fodido babaca.

Ela foi e se sentou na cama do Jasper, ao lado dele.

—Ele se alimentou de outra mulher hoje à noite. Eu o senti por nosso laço. Tudo.

—Por que faria isto? Só deixará sua fome de sangue nas alturas. Ele já passou por isso antes, e finalmente ficou esperto e se alimentado de você.

Bella olhou para Jasper.

—Como você sabe… Não importa. Eu nem perguntarei. Você sabe sobre a coisa da fome de sangue porque você viu na visão que você teve quando me tocou. Se Edward não sabia isto antes, ele certamente sabe agora. Um bocado do sangue da outra mulher e seu estômago doeu bastante. Eu tenho a sensação que doía mais do que antes.

—Ele ainda está com dor?

—Não. Sendo a idiota que sou, eu não podia deixá-lo assim. Eu o alimentei de meu pulso antes de vir para você. — Jasper deu-lhe um olhar conhecedor. —O que você acha? Ele esteve com outra mulher. Eu construí tantas malditas paredes em minha cabeça para mantê-lo fora, que eu não senti uma coisa enquanto ele se alimentava.

—Então o que você vai fazer agora?

Bella suspirou. Ainda machucava a traição dele.

—Companheiro ou não, eu não posso ficar com ele mais. Eu já tive um marido que me enganou. Meu coração não sobreviverá a um segundo.

Jasper embrulhou um braço ao redor de seus ombros.

—Você ama ele, não é?

Bella bufou.

—Mais do que deveria. — Ela pôs sua cabeça no ombro de Jasper e suspirou. —Está tudo bem se eu ficar aqui com você? De manhã eu tentarei achar um lugar para dormir. Eu só estou muito cansada para pensar sobre isto agora mesmo.

—Claro que você pode. Fará bem a Edward passar o resto da noite perguntando-se o que nós estamos fazendo aqui.

Com uma risada, Bella disse:

—Eu nunca teria achado que você tem uma raia cruel, Jaz. Eu acho que é verdade o que eles dizem. Você tem que tomar cuidado com o quieto.

—Eu só sou cruel para aqueles que merecem. Agora vamos ter algum sono. Você fica na cama e eu ficarei no chão.

Muito cansada para discutir sobre onde deveria dormir, Bella subiu na cama e deitou-se. Enquanto Jasper arranjava um travesseiro e cobertor no chão para ele, ela fechou os olhos sobre as lágrimas que ameaçavam vir à tona novamente.

* * *

><p><strong>oi flores... adorei a reviews... continuem mandando... o que acharam do eddie bebendo de outra... tadinha da bella chorei junto com ela... bjuxx^^ té sexta<strong>


	13. Capitulo 11

**Capítulo Onze**

Edward gastou o resto da noite andando dentro de seu quarto. Ele sabia onde Bella foi. Ela estava com Jasper. Apenas com o pensamento dela dentro do quarto do guerreiro, os dois sozinhos, o fez querer esmurrar seu punho na parede. Ele manteve-se os imaginando juntos na cama. Ele quase podia ouvir Bella gemer com prazer quando Takan a tomasse. Ela pertencia a ele, não a Jasper.

Incapaz de estar só com seus pensamentos mais, Edward dirigiu-se à cozinha. Mesmo a essa hora alguém estaria acordado. Ele precisava conversar com Sam. Ele podia sempre contar com Sam para colocar tudo na mesa para ele, tanto o bom quanto o ruim. Sam diria a ele sem rodeios, se ele pensasse que Edward ferrou tudo e o que ele tinha que fazer para consertar isto.

Para seu alívio, ele achou Sam na cozinha bebendo café com Alec e Emmet. Os três deram a ele um olhar aguçado quando ele juntou-se a eles na mesa da cozinha. Obviamente eles já sabiam o que aconteceu entre Bella e ele ontem à noite. Dado seu excelente ouvindo, eles teriam ouvido Bella gritar com ele.

—Bem, não falem todos ao mesmo tempo.

Alec falou primeiro.

—Que diabos você estava pensando?

—Eu tive minhas razões.

—Certo você tinha. — Emmet deu a ele um grunhido. —Você apenas queria machucar a mulher que ama você.

Edward girou a cabeça em direção a Emmet.

—Ama-me? Como você sabe que Bella me ama? Ela nunca disse isso.

Alec bufou, chamando a atenção de Edward de volta para ele.

—Você realmente é tão ruim da cabeça, não é, Edward? Claro que Bella ama você. Por que outro motivo, ela ficaria tão chateada e batesse em você por alimentar-se de outra?

Edward fez uma careta.

—Como você sabe que Bella me estapeou ontem à noite?

—Eu espionei um pouco sua cabeça enquanto os dois discutiam.

—Fique o inferno fora de minha cabeça, Alec, especialmente quando eu não dei a você permissão para espreitar.

Alec sacudiu seu longo rabo de cavalo para cima de seu ombro e cruzou seus braços através de seu tórax largo.

—Nós todos podíamos ouvir quando ela gritou com você. Eu quis ter certeza de que você não a machucasse novamente.

Afrontado de que Alec realmente teve a audácia de dizer que ele machucaria Bella de propósito, Edward latiu:

—Eu nunca machucaria Bella de propósito.

—Mas foi exatamente isso que você fez ontem à noite, quando você foi para outra. —Emmet atirou de volta. —Ela não mereceu isto. Para ser honesto, eu não acho que você a merece. Bella é o tipo de mulher que qualquer homem quereria para si mesmo. Desde que você não a ama o suficiente para mantê-la, eu acho que eu a levarei. Ela pode não me amar a princípio, mas eu estou disposto a trabalhar nisto. Eu a manterei em minha cama até que ela esqueça o que era estar com você. Será agradável não ter que ir procurar por um doador quando Bella terá muito prazer em me alimentar.

Edward silvou para Emmet.

—Você ficará fodidamente longe dela, Emmet.

—Ou você fará o quê? Você não pode as duas coisas, você sabe. Ou ela é sua companheira, ou ela não é. Qual será?

—Ela é minha.

Emmet debruçou ambas as mãos na mesa e pegou seu rosto bem em frente ao de Edward.

—Então continue dizendo a si mesmo isto. Você não pode suportar o pensamento de outro homem tocá-la, ou no mínimo um de nós tomar seu sangue. Eu nunca tentaria tomar Bella de você, só assim você sabe. Eu só disse isso para abrir seus olhos e fazer você perceber o que ela significa para você, antes de você jogar tudo fora. —Emmet acenou para Alec segui-lo para fora da cozinha.

Uma vez que eles partiram, Sam pôs sua xícara de café na mesa com um baque. Ele permaneceu quieto enquanto os outros falavam, mas pelo olhar sério em seu rosto, Edward poderia dizer que ele agora se sentia preparado para falar.

—Certo, Edward, me diga a razão real pela que você traiu Bella.

Edward suspirou. Como sempre, Sam não dava rodeios.

—Como um mortal pode ser um companheiro para um imortal?

—De forma que é tudo sobre isso. Você não pode lutar com a idéia de Bella sendo mortal e sua companheira. Se você a amasse, realmente não deveria importar.

—Claro que importa. Existe mais em jogo aqui que só ela sendo minha companheira. Eu estou amarrado a uma mortal e eu não posso me alimentar de outra.

Sam agitou sua cabeça.

—Você está me confundindo. Você não pode se alimentar de outra? Não foi exatamente isso que você fez ontem à noite?

—Sim. Mas não sem sofrer uma conseqüência pior do que Bella furiosa comigo. —Edward fechou suas mãos em punhos na mesa na frente dele. —Meu corpo não tolerará outro doador de sangue. Um bocado e eu tive malignas câimbras como se eu sofresse fome por meses. Minha fome de sangue quase assumiu o comando de mim.

Sam o olhou cuidadosamente.

—Você não parece o pior agora.

—Isto é só porque Bella me forçou a me alimentar. Assim que seu sangue bateu em meu estômago, minha fome de sangue esfriou e as câimbras desapareceram. Se eu só posso alimentar dela, o que acontecerá quando ela morrer? Será que vou ser deixado para morrer de fome lentamente e dolorosamente? E antes de você poder perguntar, quando eu me alimentei de Bella ela de alguma maneira conseguiu se manter acima disto. Ela construiu tantas paredes em sua cabeça, que isto repercutiu em mim.

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Sam.

—Se ela foi capaz de fazer isto, eu acho que explica por que nós não podíamos limpar sua mente. Ela já de alguma maneira pôs uma peça no lugar, sem perceber o que ela fez. Ela nunca foi ensinada a construir paredes para manter alguém fora de sua cabeça antes, mas parece que para ela é natural. Bella é uma mulher forte.

—Eu estou contente de que você aprove suas habilidades, mas que tal meu outro problema?

—Ela está obviamente destinada a você. Por que outro motivo você estaria amarrado a ela até este ponto? Você já pensou em pedir a Rá para fazê-la imortal, antes de você estragar as coisas com Bella?

Edward deu a ele um olhar culpado.

—Não, eu não fiz. —Vendo olhar de incredulidade de Sam, ele agitou sua cabeça. —Nem diga. Eu sei. Eu sou um idiota. Bella fez a mesma pergunta ontem à noite. Com Rá não respondendo meus chamados, eu não pensei sobre fazer isto.

—Então eu sugiro que você vá e veja o que Rá diz, antes de você tentar remendar coisas em cima com ela. E antes que você continue com o que começou ontem à noite. Eu desejo a você sorte, meu amigo, porque eu acho que você vai precisar disso.

Bella acordou com uma enxaqueca ofuscante. Ela só conseguira dormir umas horas antes de começar a sonhar com Edward, e não tinha sido um sonho agradável.

No sonho ele segurava uma mulher sem cara em seus braços enquanto ele se alimentava dela. A mulher gemia com prazer e se esfregava contra ele. Diferente do que realmente aconteceu a noite anterior, Edward ficou excitado. Ele puxou a mulher mais perto quando ergueu sua saia apertada e arrancou sua calcinha.

Bella gritou para ele parar, mas ou ele não podia a ouvir ou ele não se importou. Ele recuou e livrou sua ereção de suas calças. Logo antes de entrar na mulher sem rosto, Edward girou o olhar para ela e disse:

—Você não é minha companheira.

* * *

><p>Bella acordou gritando o nome dele em sua cabeça. Depois do sonho, o sono a iludiu pelo resto da noite. Mas ela ficou na cama e recusou-se a levantar cedo, não querendo dar a chance de ficar cara a cara com Edward . Quando Jasper acordou um pouco depois disso, ela fingiu dormir. Depois que ele tomou banho, ele deixou seu quarto.<p>

Agora quase meio dia, Bella decidiu que ela não podia ficar na cama e esconder-se o dia todo. Em certo ponto ela teria que estar perto dele, não havia como evitar. Eles viviam no mesmo lugar afinal. Enquanto ela esfregava suas têmporas doloridas, Bella saiu da cama. Ela então percebeu que não tinha outra coisa para vestir alem de seu pijama. As roupas que ela trouxe do velho armazém ainda continuavam no quarto de Edward. Isso a deixou com duas opções. Um, ela podia ir para o quarto dele e conseguir as roupas, e arriscar a chance de que ele ainda estivesse lá, ou ela podia conseguir qualquer outra coisa para vestir no velho armazém. O que também podia ser arriscado, desde que Edward costumava ir para lá para praticar com sua espada.

Decidindo a tentar a segunda chance, Bella entreabriu a porta do quarto de Jasper e colocou sua cabeça no corredor. Ninguém apareceu. O chão estava firo sob seus pés nus quando ela depressa fez seu caminho para a seção do armazém velho. Entreabrindo a porta que conectava a sede para o armazém, Bella deu um suspiro de alívio quando ela o achou vazio.

Depois que ela agarrou uma calça jeans, um sutiã, calcinha, meias e uma camiseta, Bella se apressou de volta para quartos de Jasper para um chuveiro. Antes de terminar seu chuveiro ela decidiu que não queria ficar dentro da sede esperando chocar-se com Edward. Agora que ela tinha seu próprio carro, realmente precisava fazer umas grandes compras no supermercado.

Bella pensou que os guerreiros teriam que contentar-se até que ela voltasse. Eles todos sabiam que era melhor não sujar sua cozinha. Pegando um bloco de papel e caneta em cima da cômoda de Jasper, ela escreveu para ele uma pequena nota deixando-o saber onde ela foi.

Quando ela deixou o quarto, Blythe amaldiçoou para si mesma. Ela teria que ir ao quarto de Edward afinal. Sua bolsa, junto com as chaves de seu carro, estava lá. Receando contra chance de Edward estar lá, ela abriu a porta e se preparou para dar a ele o tratamento do silencio. Ela teve sorte. Seu quarto estava vazio. Depressa, ela pegou em sua bolsa e fechou a porta.

Dentro das docas, Bella ligou seu carro e dirigiu até o portão, na entrada para o armazém. Jasper deu a ela um controle remoto depois que eles retornaram do test drive. Sentindo-se como se tivesse feito uma fuga limpa, Bella dirigiu-se ao centro da cidade de Phoenix.

O passeio para o supermercado que ela normalmente fazia compras não demorou muito tempo. Bella debateu se dava outra volta no quarteirão, só para ter uma desculpa para continuar dirigindo. Ela teve que admitir que Jasper acertou na mosca quando ele escolheu o BMW. Ela amou o poder que tinha e a aparência. Com o bônus extra de que era todo seu.

Decidindo fazer as compras, Bella foi para o supermercado e estacionou o carro. Antes de sair, ela verificou sua bolsa para ter certeza de que ainda tinha o cartão de débito que Jasper deu a ela. Ela pegou. Não querendo tomar mais tempo do que precisava, Bella saiu do carro, o trancou com o controle remoto do chaveiro e foi para o supermercado.

Ela depressa encheu o carrinho, enquanto andava nos corredores. Agora que ela sabia quanto os guerreiros podiam comer em um dia, Bella pegou sete vezes a quantia de comida que ela pegaria se só fizesse compras para ela mesma. Quando ela virou numa esquina para entrar no próximo corredor, ela quase atropelou um homem que estava exatamente onde ela queria ir.

—Desculpe, eu não bati em você, não é? —Ela puxou o carrinho de volta em direção a ela.

O homem deu a ela um sorriso radiante.

—Não. Eu sou a pessoa que devia me desculpar. Eu entrei no seu caminho. São minhas primeiras compras aqui e eu não sei onde tudo está. Eu acho que eu não prestei atenção onde eu estava indo.

Bella sorriu de volta. O homem parecia um surfista loiro. Seu cabelo caia em ondas desgrenhadas até os topos de seus ombros. Assim como o pequeno pedaço de pele que mostrava onde sua camisa não tinha sido abotoada, parecia bronzeado.

Seus olhos azuis eram amigáveis. Adicione a tudo isso muita beleza, e Bella o achava bastante atrativo.

Com pena dele, ela disse:

—Se você quiser, eu posso mostrar a você onde achar as coisas que precisa. Eu tenho feito compras aqui por anos. Eu conheço a loja como a palma da minha mão.

—Isso seria ótimo. Isso me pouparia de vaguear acima e abaixo dos corredores parecendo completamente perdido.

—Nós não podemos permitir isso. —Bella disse com uma risada. Ela estendeu sua mão para ele. —Eu sou Bella.

—Bom encontrar você, Bella. —Ele tomou sua mão e deu uma sacudida. —Eu sou Simon.

Bella fez uma careta para si mesma depois que Simon soltou sua mão. Ela resistiu ao desejo de enxugar sua palma na perna de calça. Por alguma razão quando ele a tocou, um frio parou em sua espinha. Como se ela tocasse algo que só podia ser descrito como uma sensação desagradável.

Desde que ela não queria deixar transparecer que seu toque a fez desconfortável, Bella perguntou a Simon o que ele procurava. Ele disse a ela as três coisas. Eram todos itens básicos e não levaria muito tempo para achá-los. Depois que ele achou tudo que procurava, Simon a agradeceu pela sua ajuda.

—Espero que nós nos encontremos novamente algum dia, Bella. Eu apreciei sua companhia. Até da próxima vez.

Quando Simon foi embora, ela deixou seu corpo relaxar. Quanto mais tempo ela passava em sua companhia, mais intranqüila se sentia. Ela não podia explicar por que ele a fez sentir assim. Não era como se ele pudesse ser um morto-vivo. Eles não ficavam a luz do dia. Eles espontaneamente desintegravam-se quando expostos a luz solar, todos os guerreiros a asseguraram disto. Como um surfista bronzeado ela definitivamente tinha que eliminar Simon como um morto-vivo. Bella agitou sua cabeça com sua própria tolice. Ela obviamente esteve tempo demais com os Escolhidos de Rá, se ela agora começasse a pensar que toda pessoa que emitia uma vibração ruim podia ser um morto-vivo. Ela precisava sair da sede mais freqüentemente.

Não levou muito tempo para terminar suas compras. Na saída, ela tentou não encolher quando a caixa deu o total final. Bella deu a menina seu novo cartão de débito, agradecida de que ela não tinha que usar seu próprio dinheiro para pagar por toda a comida. Os guerreiros a poriam em bancarrota dentro de um mês.

Depois dirigir o carrinho cheio de compras para seu carro, Bella conseguiu ajustar todas as bolsas dentro do porta-malas. Ela bateu a porta e girou para levar o carrinho de volta. Ela saltou e pôs sua mão em seu peito quando achou Simon próximo a ela.

—Você me assustou, Simon. —ela disse com uma pequena risada. —Eu não ouvi você andando por aqui.

Simon deu a ela um sorriso que enviou um frio abaixo sua espinha.

—Eu estou contente. O medo é uma boa emoção. Eu amo aterrorizar mortais. —Ele a agarrou pelo braço e a puxou para ele. —Eu tenho alguém que realmente quer encontrar você, Bella. Você acha que eu sou assustador, espere até que você encontre meu mestre. —Seus olhos arderam vermelhos quando ele riu mais uma vez.

Bella tentou se soltar, mas ele facilmente a controlou. Ela tentou gritar por ajuda, mas suas cordas vocais de repente pareceram fechar-se. As outras pessoas no estacionamento os ignoraram quando passaram por eles. Seu intestino apertou com medo verdadeiro quando ela percebeu que Simon, ou qual fosse seu nome verdadeiro, de alguma maneira os fez desviarem o olhar, do mesmo jeito que ele levou sua habilidade de falar.

Quando eles alcançaram um sedan de quatro portas, seu capturador segurou seu queixo em um aperto forte e a forçou a olhar para ele. Um momento mais tarde ela sentiu-se cair em seus braços quando ela caiu em um sono profundo.

* * *

><p>Edward foi para o templo de Rá logo depois de sua conversa com Sam. Ele realmente precisava falar com o deus do sol. Mesmo que ele tivesse que se sentar no templo chamando por Rá pelo resto do dia, de alguma maneira conseguiria que Rá respondesse. Ele não queria ir para Bella até que soubesse com certeza como as coisas estavam com Rá, se realmente existia uma chance de que ele a fizesse imortal.<p>

Erguendo sua face à luz solar brilhante dentro do templo, Edward gritou para o deus.

—Rá, eu devo falar com você.

Ele não conseguiu nenhuma resposta.

—Eu vim para buscar seu conselho. Tem haver com minha… Companheira.

_Então você finalmente aceitou Bella como sua companheira._

Edward suspirou com alívio quando a voz de Rá encheu sua cabeça.

—Sim. Mas eu não entendo. Eu pensei que uma vez que nós juramos submissão a você, nós não podíamos tomar qualquer mulher como nossa companheira.

_Isto é correto. Eu quis dizer a você guerreiros, que não podiam tomar qualquer mulher como suas companheiras. Você só pode formar casal com a mulher destinada a ser sua._

Claro que eles todos assumiram que Rá quis dizer que eles não podiam ter uma mulher, sempre. Eles nunca pensaram que o deus do sol quis dizer que eles teriam que esperar até a mulher certa aparecer.

—E os outros? Eles acharão suas companheiras um dia?

_Sim._

—Até Jacob?

Rá riu.

_Sim, até Jacob achará sua companheira._

Edward assobiou baixo.

—Eu tenho pena da pobre mulher. Como os outros saberão quando acharem suas companheiras?

_Eles saberão quando seus corpos começarem a almejar mais sangue do que no passado, eles logo acharão suas companheiras. Eles experimentarão os mesmos sinais que você fez depois que você encontrou Bella. Nenhum outro sangue de mortal os satisfará. Eles só poderão sobreviver com o sangue da sua companheira, e a primeira vez que suas companheiras alimentarem-se deles forjarão o mesmo laço que você tem com Bella._

Isso explicava por que sua fome de sangue tinha estado fora de controle, especialmente depois que ele encontrou Bella. Também deu a ele uma abertura para perguntar sua próxima pergunta.

—Bella é mortal. Se eu só posso sobreviver com seu sangue, o que acontecerá para mim uma vez que ela morra?

_Bella não morrerá. Agora que você a aceitou como sua companheira eu a farei imortal. Seria um castigo cruel e injusto fazer você sofrer a perda de sua companheira. Isso nunca foi minha intenção._

Edward sentiu-se chutando ele mesmo. Ele agora desejava que tivesse fé suficiente em Rá para tentar falar com ele novamente em vez de assumir que seus apelos não funcionariam.

—Quando você a fará imortal?

_Muito logo. Você deve…_

—Eu devo o que?

_Bella está em apuros. Eu posso sentir seu medo._

Edward endureceu.

—Em dificuldade? Ela está aqui dentro da sede.

_Não, ela não está, Edward. Ela está em algum lugar no centro da cidade. Você deve achá-la antes de ser muito tarde._

—Onde no centro da cidade?

_Eu não sei. Eu acho que Apep me bloqueia de ver onde ela está. Algo escuro com a mancha do mal a esconde de mim. Vá agora. Traga-a de volta para mim a salvo._

Edward decolou em uma corrida. Embora ele queria saber por que Ra disse aquela última parte sobre ter que devolver Bella para ele, Edward soube que era melhor perguntar depois. Tempo era a essência. Ele enviou uma mensagem telepática para os outros guerreiros para encontrar com ele do lado de fora da sala de reunião. Em uma questão de segundos eles chegaram.

Edward olhou para Jasper.

—Onde Bella foi?

—Ela está no meu quarto ou na cozinha, eu acho. — Jasper respondeu devagar.

—Ela não está na cozinha. — Jacob disse. —Eu acabei de vir de lá.

—E ela não está na sala de reunião também. — Emmet adicionou.

Edward amaldiçoou.

—Eu preciso saber onde a Bella foi. Ra acabou de me dizer que ela está no centro da cidade onde alguém, ou algo, a levou. Ele não podia definir seu local exato porque algo escuro que cheirava a mal, o bloqueou de vê-la.

Como um, todos os guerreiros decolaram em uma corrida para o quarto de Jasper. Ele chegou primeiro e depressa achou a nota em sua cômoda.

—Ela foi fazer compras no supermercado.

—Você foi fazer compras com ela antes, Jasper, em qual loja ela teria ido? —Edward sentiu o tempo escapando.

Jasper agitou sua cabeça.

—Eu não estou certo. Da vez que eu fui, nós estávamos procurando por ingredientes para a comida egípcia. Espere um segundo. Ela mencionou o supermercado que ela normalmente fazia compras. É aquele grande no centro da cidade.

Edward não pensou duas vezes sobre isto. Ele relampejou-se diretamente para o estacionamento da loja. Quando alguns mortais testemunharam sua súbita aparição, ele limpou sua memória. Uns segundos mais tarde seus homens chegaram usando o mesmo meio de viagem. Ele os deixou cuidar das memórias dos mortais.

Ele depressa procurou pelo estacionamento. Não levou muito tempo para localizar o BMW preto estacionado não muito longe. Edward correu para ele. O teto estava abaixado e quando ele tentou abrir a porta do motorista, ele achou ainda bloqueado. Ele moveu-se para o porta-malas. Não demorou para destrancar com sua mente.

Com uma mão, ele ergueu a tampa e achou cheio com bolsas de supermercado. Ele achou em uma das bolsas, um pote de sorvete. O sorvete ainda parecia frio, o que significava que Bella, só recentemente, pôs os mantimentos no porta-malas.

Enfocando seus sentidos, Edward tomou uma respiração profunda do ar. Ele cheirou o odor de Bella, e outro. O segundo odor definitivamente tinha, o cheiro doentio da mancha do mal. Não podia pertencer a um morto-vivo, porque seu odor levava o fedor da morte, não do mal. E de nenhuma maneira podia um morto-vivo sobreviver na luz do dia, nenhum deles possuía essa capacidade.

Não, o odor tinha a marca de algo verdadeiramente do mal. Ele cheirava a espécie de demônio. Isso significava que o odor pertencia a Sek ou Mot.

Sam surgiu ao lado dele.

—Eu cheiro demônio.

—Como eu. — Os lábios de Edward juntaram em uma linha horrenda. —Isso significa que Sek ou Mot achou um jeito para estar fora durante o dia. Um deles deve ter tomado Bella.

—Você pode achá-la, Edward. Use o laço que você tem com ela. Você devia ser capaz de sentir onde ela foi levada.

Edward alcançou para Bella com seu vínculo. Nada. Ele amaldiçoou quando chocou-se com uma das paredes que ela ergueu em sua cabeça para manê-lo fora.

—Ela está ainda me mantendo fora.

—Não desista ainda. Pelo menos ela ainda está viva. Se ela estivesse morta a parede não estaria lá. — Sam disse em seu modo verdadeiro. —Bella não é estúpida. Ela lembrará de que ela pode comunicar-se com você pelo laço e essa parede virá abaixo. Você só tem que estar preparado para isso. Eu sugiro que nós levemos para casa seu carro.

Os outros procuraram a área em torno do estacionamento enquanto Edward e Sam conversavam. Jacob gritou para eles. Os guerreiros apressaram-se para onde ele estava, próximo à rua. Ele segurava algo em sua mão. —Eu achei a bolsa de Bella. Ela deve tê-la soltado. Eu cheiro demônio por toda parte disso.

Edward tomou a bolsa de Jacob.

—Existe cheiro de demônio ao redor de seu carro também. — Os guerreiros trocaram olhares. Eles sabiam que só dois demônios atualmente viviam em Phoenix. —Nós não podemos fazer mais nada aqui. Eu quero que todos vocês voltem para a sede. Eu dirigirei o carro de Bella para lá. Nós não podemos deixar estacionado aqui.

—O que nós vamos fazer sobre conseguirmos Bella de volta?— Alec perguntou. —Eu estou no humor para chutar um pouco de traseiro de demônio.

—Nós esperaremos até que Bella use o vínculo que eu tenho com ela e grite por ajuda. Até então, nós não podemos fazer nada além de esperar.

* * *

><p>Bella acordou com a sensação de que todo seu sangue apressou-se para sua cabeça. Não demorou para perceber que ela pendurava acima do ombro de seu capturador. Como ela estava mole, sua cabeça batia contra suas costas com cada passo dele. Não querendo que ele soubesse que ela acordou do sono que ele a pôs, Bella lentamente girou sua cabeça e tentou se orientar. Eles não estavam mais na cidade, ela sabia disso. Havia espaço aberto demais, e quando ele virou à esquerda e começou a subir, ela pegou um vislumbre de uma montanha arborizada.<p>

Seu captor continuou sua subida até certa distância antes de parar. Ele riu quando ela deixou sua cabeça pender.

—Você pode parar de fingir estar adormecida, Bella. Eu soube no momento que você acordou. — Ele a pôs em seus pés e riu novamente quando ela o encarou. —Você é uma pequena mal-humorada. Pode olhar em volta tudo o que quiser. Eu até direi a você onde nós estamos. Esta é a Four Peaks Mine, não que fará alguma diferença.

O aperto dele em seu braço ficou mais forte quando ele acenou sua mão para uma seção inteira da montanha, e apareceu uma abertura. Ele a puxou para a abertura. Bella arrastou seus pés. Ela sabia que uma vez que ele levasse para dentro da montanha, esta fecharia atrás deles. Seria impossível achar a saída, e não haveria nenhuma maneira de que ela pudesse abri-lo por si mesma, se conseguisse correr dele.

Depois que ele a arrastou para dentro, Bella percebeu que ela tinha um problema maior do que tentar obter que a montanha abrisse para ela. Ela só teve tempo de ver o túnel apertado, em ângulo mais abaixo na montanha antes de que a porta fechasse e os trancasse na escuridão. Bella começou a ficar em pânico quando seu medo de ficar trancada em espaços escuros elevou-se nela. Seu coração disparou quando ela começou a respirar em um ritmo mais rápido.

Seu captor parou subitamente. Ele então começou a rir.

— Essa eu não esperava. Eu posso cheirar seu medo. — Ele respirou fundo como se ele saboreasse o cheiro. —Todo esse medo está me deixando duro. Que pena que Apep tem outros planos para você, ou teríamos alguma diversão. — Bella choramingou, o que só fez ele rir novamente. —Eu posso não ser capaz de jogar com você, mas Apep nunca disse qualquer coisa sobre o que eu podia fazer com você uma vez que eu a tivesse. Eu não posso mandar você para Apep hoje à noite mais. Eu não posso ter você tropeçando no escuro em uma tentativa para escapar, e eu certamente não quero você próxima a mim quando eu tentar ter algum sono. Eu tenho o lugar perfeito para pôr você.

Incapaz de ver onde eles foram, Bella sentiu aparecer inesperadamente em seu corpo um suor frio quando ele a arrastou ao longo do túnel. Quando ele parou uma vez mais, ela piscou quando uma pequena bola de fogo pairava na frente deles. Com a iluminação que emitia, ela pode ver as paredes de rocha em cada lado dela. O túnel parecia continuar ainda mais fundo.

Ele acenou com a mão ao longo do lado esquerdo do túnel. Assim como com a abertura do túnel, a pedra moveu-se para revelar um pequeno espaço aberto dentro dele. —Isso evitará que você cause qualquer dificuldade.

Ele a empurrou no espaço. Bella teve que abaixar-se a fim de ajustar sem bater sua cabeça na pedra acima dela. Ela tentou recuar, mas ele deu outro forte empurrão por detrás. Então a pedra fechou atrás dela. Bella começou a tremer incontrolavelmente quando escuridão completa a cercou. Ela afundou em seus joelhos e esticou seus braços. Com facilidade, ela tocou nos dois lados do espaço com seus braços, sem nem mesmo esticá-los completamente. As paredes pareciam aproximar-se dela quando imaginou a pesada pedra caindo em cima dela, sufocando-a.

Seu pânico aumentou. Ela começou a sentir-se fraca e a hiperventilar. Desesperadamente, tentou respirar lentamente. Ela não queria consumir o pouco de oxigênio que restava dentro do espaço. Correndo suas mãos ao longo da superfície da pedra, ela achou um buraco pequeno, só grande o suficiente para deixar entrar ar fresco. Pelo menos ela não sufocaria até a morte, afinal. Bella embrulhou seus braços ao redor dela. Começou a deixar-se escapar para o mesmo lugar que ela foi quando Sama trancou no armário no armazém. Mas dessa vez não haveria nenhum Edward para soltá-la.

Edward! Em seu pânico ela tinha esquecido tudo sobre o vínculo que eles compartilhavam e sua habilidade de comunicar-se por ele. As paredes que ela ergueu contra ele a noite anterior ainda permaneciam. Ela livrou-se delas e enviou um chamado para ele.

_Edward, você pode me ouvir?_

_Eu estou aqui, Bella. Onde você está?_

O som de sua voz dentro de sua cabeça quase fez Bella quebrar novamente.

_Eu não sei exatamente. Ele disse que o lugar é chamado Four Peaks Mine, mas eu nunca estive aqui antes. Se apresse, Edward. Ele me trancou dentro da montanha. É escuro e eu não posso sair._

Edward enviou uma onda de tranqüilidade por seu laço.

_Tente ficar tranqüila, Bella. Nós estamos indo pegar você. Jasper sabe onde Four Peaks Mine está. Nós estaremos aí em alguns segundos. Fique comigo assim nós podemos achar você._

Isso seria mais fácil dizer que fazer. Agora que ela sabia que os guerreiros estavam a caminho, ela teve que lutar contra o desejo de tentar arranhar a pedra para sair do espaço apertado.

_Por favor, se apresse._

_Nós estamos aqui. Você lembra onde a entrada está?_

Bella quis gritar alto, mas ela sabia que eles não poderiam ouvi-la pela pedra sólida.

_A entrada é a meio caminho da encosta da montanha. De alguma maneira ele fez a pedra abrir._

_Nós achamos a abertura. Eu vou cessar o contato por alguns minutos para ajudar os outros a moverem a pedra. Se você começar a ficar em pânico você pode me alcançar por nosso laço._

Ela colocou seus joelhos contra seu tórax e abraçou-os. A escuridão parecia aproximar-se dela. Bella fechou seus olhos. Quanto tempo levaria para Edward e os outros chegarem do lado de dentro? Cada minuto que passava parecia excruciante. E se eles não pudessem abrir a montanha? E se eles não pudessem achar onde seu captor a escondeu e ela ficasse presa para sempre? Bella bateu sua fronte em seus joelhos quando ela disse a si para controlar.

Ela não podia deixar seu medo assumir o comando. Para distrair-se, começou a pensar sobre todas as coisas que ela queria fazer com seu captor por trancá-la dentro da pedra. Se ela tivesse a força de um dos guerreiros, Bella adoraria bater tanto nele, até que ele implorasse por clemência. Mas ainda não seria bom o suficiente. Não. Ele merecia algo muito mais doloroso. A idéia de cortar suas bolas e servir para ele em uma bandeja parecia satisfatória.

Perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, Bella gritou quando uma mão de repente agarrou seu ombro. Ainda incapaz de ver na absoluta escuridão, ela tentou afastar-se.

—Quem está aí?

A voz de Edward alcançou-a na escuridão.

—Sou eu. Eu tenho você.

Com um grito de alívio, Bella permitiu que ele a puxasse para fora da parede. Ela cegamente agarrou-se a ele.

—Onde estão os outros? Eu não posso ver qualquer coisa.

—Jasper e Emmet estão aqui comigo. Sam, Alec e Jacob decidiram fazer uma busca.

Naquele momento, Sam gritou para Edward quando ele veio correndo para eles, com Alec e Jacob logo atrás.

—Vamos sair daqui. Nós temos um demônio bem irritado chegando. — Para pontuar suas palavras, um rugido alto encheu o túnel. —Ele realmente não terá muito prazer em saber que nós salvamos Bella.

Edward ergueu Bella e decolou em uma corrida. Ela podia ouvir os outros guerreiros os seguirem. Uma vez fora, ela piscou contra o clarão do sol. Ela então sentiu o chão cair embaixo de pés e de Edward e eles estavam caindo. Quando ela sentiu como se aterrissasse de volta em chão sólido, ela viu que eles estavam dentro da sede dos guerreiros.

Sam girou para enfrentar Edward.

—Agora que nós temos Bella de volta e segura, nós temos grandes problemas para nos preocupar. O bastardo criou um pequeno exército de guerreiros mortos-vivos.

* * *

><p><strong>oi flores... sorry a demora... minh irmã cismou de viajar de uma hora pra outra...e quando volto tava sem net em casa...meninas fiquei emocionada com as reviews que recebi... amei...e ai o que acharam desse capitulo...não se esqueçam das reviews... adoroO receber...bjuxx^^ té quinta<strong>


	14. Capitulo 12

**Capítulo Doze**

Com as palavras de Sam, Edward colocou Bella em seus pés. Ele tentou puxá-la para perto, mas agora que ela uma vez mais parecia estar segura, ela saiu de seus braços e aproximou-se de Jasper. Edward impediu-se de arrastá-la de volta. Por seu vínculo, ele sentiu que ela ainda não o perdoou por sua transgressão anterior.

Agora de volta em terreno familiar, na sala de reunião da sede, ela queria alguma distância entre eles. Ele a deixou ter isto no momento, mas conversaria com ela mais tarde e explicaria por que ele fez o que fez. E o que Ra disse a ele no templo.

Edward girou para Sam.

—O que você quer dizer com um exército pequeno?

—Eu quero dizer que o demônio Sek tem estado ocupado. Alec, Jacob e eu achamos uma sala cheia de mortos-vivos. Lá tinha que ter pelo menos cinqüenta deles, e todos dormiam em fila. Cada um tinha uma espada ao seu lado, como aquela que você tirou do guerreiro morto-vivo que você lutou no antigo apartamento de Bella.

—E eu estou certo de que todos eles foram treinados também.

—Essa não é a parte assustadora. Eles de alguma maneira sentiram que nós estávamos lá e começaram a acordar. Isso me assustou mais. Como infernos Sek conseguiu criar um morto-vivo que não dorme, literalmente como um morto, quando o sol está no céu?

Edward agitou sua cabeça.

—Eu não tenho idéia. Eu disse a você que aquele que eu cruzei espadas parecia estar mais em controle dele mesmo do que os mortos-vivos comuns.

—Então o que nós vamos fazer sobre eles?— Alec perguntou.

—Nós temos que voltar e destrui-los. — Edward olhou para cada de seus homens. Alec esfregou suas mãos juntas com um sorriso em seu rosto. Os outros guerreiros movimentaram suas cabeças em acordo. —Nós voltaremos para a toca do demônio hoje à noite.

—Por que não voltamos para lá agora, enquanto ainda é luz do dia? Por que esperar até escurecer, quando eles estarão mais fortes?— Bella perguntou com incredulidade tingindo sua voz.

—Porque é isso que Sek esperará que nós façamos. Deste modo se nós esperarmos até anoitecer ele terá horas perguntando-se quando nós atingiremos.

—Então você acha que jogar com a cabeça, com um demônio enlouquecido, dará a você vantagem? Eu acho que você está louco. Especialmente quando ele tem algo dentro daquela montanha que ele usa como um intermediário entre Apep. Eu estaria com mais medo do que o deus demônio pode fazer, mesmo que ele ainda esteja preso no submundo.

—Como você sabe que Sek tem esse tipo de conexão com Apep?

—Eu sei por que Simon, Sek ou qualquer que seja o inferno de seu nome, disse que depois que me capturasse ele me mandaria para Apep hoje à noite.

—Isto só fica melhor. — Sam lamentou. —Qualquer que seja essa conexão, tem que ser destruída.

—Eu estou com você nisso. — Edward calmamente disse. —Nós temos um pouco de planejamento para fazer, mas primeiro eu quero conversar com Bella. — Ele olhou diretamente em Jasper. —Sozinho.

Jasper assentiu, mas Bella que ainda estava próximo a ele agitou sua cabeça.

—Nós podemos conversar mais tarde, Edward.

—Eu acho que nós devemos conversar agora.

—Você pode achar isso, mas eu não faço. Se você e os outros vão enfrentar um pequeno exército de guerreiros mortos-vivos, eu acho que você devia estar mais preocupado sobre seu plano de ataque hoje à noite, em lugar de ter uma conversa comigo.—Quando ia falar novamente, Bella levantou sua mão e dirigiu-se à porta. —Seriamente, não agora, ok? Eu preciso de um chuveiro no pior dos casos. Eu ainda me sinto um pouco trêmula de estar presa dentro daquela parede de pedra. Eu não irei lutar com você agora mesmo. —Com isso dito, Bella saiu sem olhar para trás.

* * *

><p>Sek rugiu com ira quando achou o buraco vazio na parede onde ele escondeu Bella. O Escolhido de Rá veio para o salvamento uma vez mais. Como eles puderam achar sua toca e a mulher mortal estava além dele. Em todos estes anos, nem uma vez tiveram quaisquer dos guerreiros remotamente perto de seu esconderijo. Mas hoje eles puderam saber exatamente onde estava, como se alguém os tivesse levado para aqui.<p>

Com aceno de sua mão, Sek fechou a abertura na parede de pedra. Ele então voltou túnel abaixo para onde seus guerreiros mortos-vivos dormiam. O Escolhido de Rá partiu com Bella, ele não podia mais sentir sua presença, mas ele sabia que eles voltariam. Agora que eles sabiam sobre o exército que ele acumulou, eles se sentiriam compelidos a voltar para destruir eles. Seu senso de dever para o repugnante Rá exigiria que eles fizessem isto. Ele não podia permitir perder mais de seus guerreiros mortos-vivos. Mot esperava que ele entregasse a quantidade que ele prometeu quando eles finalmente fossem necessários.

Dentro da câmara onde seus guerreiros dormiam, Sek os despertou. Sendo que eles podiam ser despertados durante o dia, era só mais outra coisa que os fazia diferentes dos mortos-vivos que colhiam almas para Apep. Além de estarem principalmente cientes também, eles não precisavam alimentar-se de mortais para manter-se animados. O pequeno pedaço de sua alma que tinha sido deixado atrás em seu corpo, também mantinha seus corpos principalmente vivos. Eles ainda tinham a mesma debilidade para o bronze, mas eles eram mais fortes e mais difíceis de matar.

Com seus guerreiros mortos-vivos reunidos diante dele, Sek sabia que os seis guerreiros que formavam os Escolhidos de Rá não teria nenhuma chance contra eles. Seis contra cinqüenta fazia a balança pender em seu favor. O pensamento de finalmente livrar-se dos Escolhidos de Rá o fez sorrir. Uma vez que os guerreiros cuidassem deles, os mortais não teriam mais seus protetores.

* * *

><p>Bella permaneceu debaixo do chuveiro e inclinou a cabeça para molhar o cabelo.<p>

Ela sentiu seus músculos começarem a relaxar quando a água bateu contra seu pescoço e ombros. Pareceu bom lavar longe o suor. Muito ruim não poder lavar a memória de estar presa dentro daquela parede de pedra. Ela tinha o pressentimento de que teria pesadelos sobre isto hoje à noite.

Levantando a garrafa de xampu, ela apertou em sua mão então começou a lavar seu cabelo. Ela estava no chuveiro de Edward. Desde que ela deixou seu xampu, condicionador e sabonete aqui, e sabendo que ele estaria ocupado com seus planos para atacar a toca do demônio, ela imaginou que poderia tomar banho em seu quarto. Quando ela terminasse, ela teria que achar um lugar para dormir. Bella não queria impor-se a Jasper novamente. Além disso, ela não queria dar aos outros guerreiros a impressão errada. Ela não precisava deles pensando que ela deixou a cama de Edward só para pular no colo de Jasper.

Com seus olhos fechado, Bella inclinou de novo a cabeça debaixo chuveiro para enxaguar o xampu. Quando ela inclinou-se para frente e abriu seus olhos soltou um grito. Edward estava no chuveiro na frente dela completamente nu. Ela não o ouviu entrar no banheiro, muito menos juntar-se ela.

Bella ergueu seus braços para cobrir seus peitos e entre suas pernas.

—Saia, Edward.

—Esse é meu chuveiro. Eu não tenho que sair se eu não quiser, o que eu não quero.— Ele levantou sua garrafa de xampu e apertou um pouco em suas grandes mãos antes de colocar de volta.

—Bem, então eu sairei. Eu só pensei em usar seu chuveiro porque todas as minhas coisas estão aqui e eu não queria levá-los para o quarto de Jasper.

Edward a bloqueou quando ela tentou abrir a porta de vidro.

—Você não voltará para o quarto de Jasper novamente, para tomar banho ou dormir.

Com o xampu em sua mão, ele começou a lavar seu cabelo uma segunda vez. Bella reprimiu um gemido de prazer quando seus longos dedos massagearam seu couro cabeludo e espalhou o xampu por seu cabelo.

—Eu não planejo dormir no quarto de Jasper hoje à noite. Eu vou achar outro lugar para dormir.

—Isso não será necessário porque você dormirá em minha cama hoje à noite, e todas as noites após.

Bella agitou sua cabeça.

—Não, eu não irei. Eu fui perfeitamente clara ontem à noite, nós terminamos.

Ela então depressa segurou sua respiração quando Edward moveu suas costas para debaixo da água e enxaguou o xampu de seu cabelo. Ela deu a ele um olhar furioso, quando enxugou a água fora de seu rosto. Suas palavras pareceram não ter nenhum efeito nele. Ele calmamente agarrou o condicionador e colocou um pouco em sua mão. Sem uma palavra, ele trabalhou pelo comprimento inteiro de seu cabelo.

—Você me ouviu, Edward? Eu disse que nós estamos terminados.

—Eu ouvi você. — Uma vez mais ele moveu suas costas para debaixo da água a forçando a segurar sua respiração.

Quando ele soltou suas costas, Bella bateu-lhe no peito.

—Quer parar de fazer isso? Você está começando a me irritar.

—Bem, então eu terei que pensar sobre algo para fazer você menos brava comigo. —Sua voz soltou rouca.

Ela assistiu Edward levantar a barra de sabão com aroma de baunilha e ensaboar suas mãos. Bella soube que ela não podia o deixar tocar seu corpo. Embora ele a machucou ontem à noite e ela não queria mais nada com ele, seu corpo traiçoeiro ainda o queria. Tendo ele tão perto sem um pingo de roupa fez seu coração acelerar. Seus dedos coçavam para acariciar seu musculoso tórax. Bella fechou suas mãos em punhos em seus lados para se parar. Edward riu quando ele usou seu laço para enviar a ela uma onda de desejo. Merda, ela se esqueceu de pôr as paredes de volta para mantê-lo fora. Dessa vez, porém, ele derrubou-as assim que ela começou a construir.

Com um grunhido de frustração, ela empurrou sua mão para longe quando ele moveu-se para tocá-la.

—Pare com isso.

—Parar o quê? Parar de tentar tocar em você? Ou parar de derrubar as paredes mentais que você pensa construir para bloquear nosso vínculo?

—O último. —Bella disse por dentes friccionados.

Edward agitou um dedo nela.

—Desculpe, mas eu não posso permitir que você me mantenha fora.

—Você não pode permitir? Você não pode permitir!— Bella estalou quando ela bateu nele. —Como ousa!

Edward se debruçou e cobriu sua boca com a dele. Ele a beijou até que toda a briga a deixou, especialmente quando ele levantou as mãos e passou-as por seus peitos. Ele chupou seu lábio inferior em sua boca e suavemente mordeu com seus caninos. Bella tentou para não ficar afetada com seu toque, mas ela perdeu a batalha. Quando Edward ensaboou completamente cada um de seus peitos, ela sentiu seu corpo responder. Seus mamilos apertaram em brotos e seus peitos ficaram pesados.

—Você não joga limpo. —ela murmurou contra seus lábios.

—Eu jogo para ganhar. —ele respondeu roucamente.

Edward continuou a ensaboar seu corpo. Ele correu suas mãos em seus ombros e atrás abaixo em seus braços. Erguendo sua boca longe da dela, ele empurrou suas costas debaixo do chuveiro e enxaguou o sabão. Seus lábios fecharam ao redor de um de seus mamilos e chupou-o profundamente, assim que ele a puxou mais uma vez. Bella não podia conter o gemido que escapou de seus lábios. Com cada puxão de sua boca, ela sentiu bem no fundo de seu núcleo. A dor entre suas pernas intensificou e ficou úmida.

Depois de ensaboar suas mãos uma vez mais, Edward afundou em seus joelhos. Ele trabalhou suas mãos junto a sua cintura até seus quadris, então abaixo cada uma de suas pernas. Ele cuidadosamente evitou sua vagina, onde ela queria que ele mais tocasse. Ele a arreliou quando a parte de trás de sua mão acariciou seu núcleo e então se moveu novamente. Como se ele soubesse perfeitamente o que fazia para ela, Edward olhou para cima e correu um dedo saponáceo ao longo da racha na abertura de seu corpo. Bella chupou uma respiração e segurou quando esperou que ele a tocasse sério.

Derrubando o sabão, Edward pôs suas mãos debaixo do chuveiro. Em forma de xícara ele recolheu alguma água. Bella apoiou sua mão na parede ladrilhada quando ele enxaguou o sabão de entre suas pernas. Edward então correu sua língua onde seu dedo estava.

Ela olhou abaixo e sua respiração prendeu à vista de sua cabeça entre suas coxas. Mas quando ele espalhou suas dobras e lanceou sua língua dentro dela, seus olhos fecharam-se quando uma onda intensa de prazer surgiu por ela. Ele lambeu e chupou seu sexo, trazendo-a quase para o ponto de clímax.

Edward levantou-se em seus pés e a puxou para ele. Os olhos de Bella abriram. Ela viu seus caninos, as pontas passando seu lábio superior. A visão delas a excitou até mais. Ele curvou sua cabeça e os arrastou junto a seu pescoço, mas ele não a mordeu. Bella gemeu.

—Pare de me provocar.

—Você só terá que esperar.

Ele virou-a longe do chuveiro e apoiou-a contra a parede. Com um grunhido de prazer, Edward ergueu suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura e mergulhou completamente seu pênis em sua envoltura apertada. Bella prendeu seus tornozelos atrás de suas costas e abraçou seus ombros quando Edward balançou dentro dela. Sentir eu pênis a enchendo, estirando-a, a fez choramingar de necessidade. Incapaz de mover-se com ele, ela apertou seus músculos internos ao redor de sua seta espessa.

Edward bombeou seus quadris entre suas pernas e aninhou-se ao lado de seu pescoço.

—Venha para mim, Bella.— O som de sua voz rouca com desejo foi direto a seu corpo. —Eu preciso ouvir os gritos da minha companheira à medida que ela vêm. Algo que ela só fará para mim.

Segurando sua parte inferior, Edward entrou e saiu dela. Ele angulou seus quadris, assim seu pênis e osso pélvico esfregaram seu clitóris. Bella sentiu seu clímax construir quando suas paredes internas apertaram mais ainda ao redor de seu pênis. Quando ela caiu em um orgasmo intenso, os músculos de seu núcleo agarraram a seta de Edward em um punho apertado. Naquele momento ele afundou seus caninos em seu pescoço. Bella clamou quando seu clímax pareceu continuar.

Edward montou-a mais rápido enquanto ele alimentava-se em seu sangue. Ela sentiu seu pênis endurecer mais e mais, até que ele chegou a seu próprio orgasmo. Antes de alcançá-lo, ele bateu sua língua ao longo da marca de mordida e bateu nela uma ultima vez com seu pênis pulsando bem no fundo dela, enchendo-a com seu esperma. Bella só pôde segurar-se em Edward quando ele puxou seu sexo agora flácido de seu corpo e colocou em suas pernas trêmulas. Ele desligou o chuveiro e a ergueu fora da banheira.

Saciada, Bella voltou para a realidade. Quando Edward levantou uma toalha e começou a secá-la, ela pegou a toalha suas mãos. E o encarou.

—Eu ainda não acho que você joga limpo.

Ele secou-se com outra toalha e sorriu.

—Eu não podia pensar sobre qualquer outro modo para Pará-la de estar irritada comigo.

—Eu estou ainda irritada com você.

Edward tomou seus lábios em um beijo longo, quente. Uma vez que ele a teve gemendo, ele ergueu sua cabeça.

—Eu tenho que levar você para a cama e fazer amor com você até que pare de estar irritada?

Bella saltou ao redor aquela pergunta com uma pergunta de sua própria.

—Você não deveria estar com os outros guerreiros planejando uma estratégia?

—Sim, mas eu não posso sair daqui hoje à noite com você ainda irritada comigo. Eu pisei na merda de ontem à noite. Eu sei disso. E eu posso prometer a você que nunca acontecerá novamente. Eu agora sei que não existirão outras para mim. Só você.

—Então por que você fez isto?

—Eu tinha que ter certeza.

As sobrancelhas de Bella enrugaram-se.

—Ter certeza do que?

Edward olhou para seus pés, então de volta para seu rosto.

—Para ter certeza de que eu só podia me alimentar de você. Eu nunca quis machucar você.

—Bem, você fez. Meu ex-marido me enganava, Edward. Machuca. Muito. Eu não quero passar por isso com você.

Ele a puxou em seus braços e a segurou apertado contra ele.

—Você nunca terá que se preocupar sobre isso novamente. Rá explicou tudo para mim.

Bella se debruçou de volta em seus braços assim ela podia olhar para ele.

—Ele finalmente conversou com você? O que ele disse?

—Ele me disse que você é definitivamente minha companheira, e que nós estávamos destinados a estar juntos, para sempre.

Edward escovou seus lábios contra os dela e saíram do banheiro. O significado de suas palavras lentamente afundou nela. Eles teriam para sempre? Ela só podia permanecer dentro do banheiro em um atordoado silêncio.

Bella conseguiu cochilar depois que Edward partiu. Depois de sua manhã traumática e suas emoções tumultuosas quando encontrou Edward, ela esteve completamente drenada de energia. Umas horas de sono extra e Bella acordou sentindo-se um pouco refrescada.

Os homens trancaram-se na sala de reunião. Depois de seu cochilo, Bella fez um almoço tardio e levou para eles. Eles todos tiveram muito prazer em ver a comida. Os olhos de Edward seguiram todos seus movimentos enquanto ele a olhava possessivamente. O que Rá tivesse dito a ele deve ter sido boas notícias. Edward não estava mais escondendo o que ela significava para ele. Dos olhares que os outros mandaram a ela, ela podia dizer que eles notaram a diferença nele também.

Agora de volta a cozinha, Bella trabalhou preparando o jantar daquela noite. Manteve-a ocupada. Também ajudou a mantê-la distraída o suficiente para não pensar no que os guerreiros enfrentariam à noite. Ela não sabia como os seis teriam chance contra cinqüenta guerreiros mortos-vivos. Eles estavam bem treinados e tinham os poderes que Ra os presenteou, mas ainda assim, os números pareciam muito grandes. Ela especialmente se preocupava sobre Mehen. Ela não sabia o que faria se algo acontecesse com ele.

Bella ergueu os olhos dos legumes cortados quando ela ouviu o som de passos atrás dela. Ela girou e achou Jasper com sua cabeça dentro do refrigerador.

—Melhor você não estar procurando por algo para comer. Eu comecei a fazer o jantar.

Jasper fechou a porta do refrigerador e levantou a garrafa da água que ele tirou.

—Nenhuma comida, só algo para beber.— Ele andou até ficar ao lado dela no balcão e debruçou suas costas em direção aos armários. Ele retirou a tampa da garrafa e tomou um longo gole. —Como você está se sentindo?

Bella começou a cortar os legumes uma vez mais. Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Eu não estou me deixando pensar muito sobre isso. Eu acho que poderia ter sido muito pior se vocês não tivessem chegado para me resgatar.

—Eu acho que o laço que você compartilha com Edward é uma bênção disfarçada. Se não fosse isto, nós provavelmente nunca teríamos achado você.

—Sim. Ele também me impediu de me perder completamente enquanto eu estava presa na pedra.

Jasper levantou a mão e empurrou seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha.

—Você e Edward ajeitaram as coisas? Eu sei que ele pareceu bastante… satisfeito… consigo mesmo quando ele veio para a sala de reunião depois que ele viu você.

Bella derrubou a faca que ela segurava em sua mão e olhou para Jasper.

—Eu penso que nós fizemos, tipo, eu acho. Inferno, eu não sei. O homem não joga limpo, é tudo que eu tenho para dizer. Ele usou uma debilidade minha contra mim. Ele invadiu minhas defesas e me atropelou feito um caminhão. Edward disse que falou com Rá e que nós podemos ficar para sempre juntos. Ele não me disse como isso é possível. Eu sei que ele me aceitou como sua companheira, mas eu realmente não sei se ele me ama ou não. Ele não disse.

—Você disse a ele que você o ama?

Bella soltou uma respiração em um suspiro.

—Não. Eu sei que isso parece estúpido, mas eu tenho esperado por ele dizer isto primeiro. Eu disse a meu ex que eu o amava primeiro, e, bem, você sabe como terminou. — Ela suspirou. —Por nosso vínculo, eu acho que posso sentir que ele me ama e ele devia ser capaz de sentir o amor que eu tenho por ele, mas até que eu o ouça dizer as palavras, eu não quero confiar nisso.

—E o que você fará se Edward estiver esperando ouvir você dizer essas pequenas palavras, primeiro?

—Então nós estaremos em um beco sem saída, não é? Não tem sido fácil para eu confiar em homens depois do desastre do meu primeiro casamento. Então ele teve que ir para outra mulher. Ele me disse que nunca acontecerá novamente, que eu sou a única para ele, mas eu não sei se eu posso confiar completamente novamente. E se eu der a ele meu coração e ele fizer outro "teste", como ele chamou o de ontem à noite?

Jasper girou Bella para enfrentá-lo. Ele descansou suas mãos no topo de seus ombros quando apertou sua fronte na dela.

—Você pode confiar em Edward, ket senet.

—O que isso quer dizer? Ket senet?

O som de alguém pigarreando chamou sua atenção. Jasper moveu-se quando Bella girou para olhar para Edward que agora estava na entrada da cozinha. Ele andou para ela e embrulhou um braço ao redor de seus ombros quando ele a puxou para cima contra seu lado. —Ket senet significa pequena irmã. — ele disse antes de dar a Jasper um olhar de advertência.

Bella acotovelou Edward no lado para pôr um pouco de espaço entre eles, mas ele não moveu uma polegada.

—Por favor, não me diga que nós voltamos para o grande "homem bate no peito gritando não toque em minha mulher" novamente. Se Jaz me chamou sua pequena irmã então você não tem nada para se preocupar, não é? E o sentimento é mútuo a propósito. Eu considero como um irmão, nada mais. Então recue. — Ela o acotovelou novamente para garantir.

Edward só grunhiu quando seu cotovelo bateu com suas costelas e puxou-a ainda mais apertado contra seu lado.

—Contanto que Jasper lembre que eu ficarei mais do que feliz por arrancar a cabeça dele fora, se ele tocar de forma inadequada o que me pertence. — Seu olhar encontrou o de Jasper. —E só para que você saiba Bella não dormirá em seu quarto esta noite, ou a qualquer momento no futuro.

Com suas mãos levantadas na frente dele em rendição, Jasper lentamente afastou-se.

—Eu imaginava que ela não iria. Eu vou sair agora. —Jasper piscou para Bella através o cabelo caído que pendia em seu rosto, e deixou-a sozinha com Edward.

Agora a sós, Edward a soltou quando ela deu a ele um empurrão. Ela voltou para o balcão e levantou a faca que ela usou nos legumes. Com ele na frente dela, ela o apontou em direção a Edward quando seu temperamento chamejou para vida.

—Essa porcaria superprotetora vai parar agora, Edward. Jaz não fez nada errado. Você não tinha nenhum motivo para ameaçá-lo.

Edward deu a ela um meio sorriso e a olhou.

—Você tem alguma idéia de quão sensual você parece quando está irritada?— Quando Bella deu a ele um olhar ameaçador, ele imediatamente ficou sério. —Você passou a noite em seu quarto com ele. Sozinhos. O que você esperava?

Bella rolou seus olhos para Edward.

—Ouça-me atentamente. Nada. Aconteceu. Certo? Jaz dormiu no chão enquanto eu dormi em sua cama. A noite toda. Sozinha. Recupere-se disto. Agora se você não se importa, saia de minha cozinha. Eu tenho trabalho a fazer e você está me aborrecendo.

Antes de Bella perceber o que ele pretendia, Edward tomou o pulso da mão que segurava a faca e puxou-a para trás. Seu corpo curvado no dele. Com os dedos enterrados nos cabelos na parte de trás da cabeça dela, bateu a boca para baixo sobre a dela. Ele a beijou como um homem faminto, quando sua língua empurrou através de seus lábios e enroscou com a dela. Bella gemeu quando sua língua fez contato com seus caninos.

Ela sentiu a protuberância de seu pênis por sua calça jeans, onde se aconchegou contra seu estômago. A protuberância ficou ainda maior enquanto ele continuou a beijá-la. Edward chupou seu lábio inferior em sua boca e mordeu-o antes de erguer sua cabeça. Com um passo atrás, ele disse:

―Nós continuaremos isto quando eu voltar hoje à noite, depois de lidar com nosso problema do morto-vivo. —Ele varreu seu corpo com um olhar aquecido então saíu da cozinha.

Despertada até o ponto da dor por um beijo, Bella resistiu ao desejo de perseguir Edward e exigir que ele terminasse o que começou. Ela retornou ao contador e atacou os restantes dos legumes com ímpeto. Ela não podia esperar até hoje à noite.

Dois podiam tocar o jogo de Edward. Usando seu laço, ela o faria massa de vidraceiro em suas mãos. Ela o deixaria tão excitado que ele imploraria para que ela o tomasse. Bella sorriu quando pensou no que faria uma vez que conseguisse por suas mãos nele novamente.

* * *

><p>As horas passavam e os guerreiros Escolhidos de Rá ainda não voltaram. Sek andou ao redor de seu quarto, bem no fundo da montanha. Ele sabia que eles não se privariam da chance de destruir o que levou anos para realizar. Seus guerreiros mortos-vivos eram uma grande ameaça. Mas em vez de montarem com um ataque depois que eles salvaram a mulher, eles escolheram esperar, o fazer imaginar quando eles chegariam. Eles que pensassem que seus pequenos jogos de mente os dariam a vantagem, mais poder para eles, Sek pensou.<p>

Ele preferia que guerreiros de Ra chegassem uma vez que a noite caísse. Os bastardos teriam um inferno de surpresa se eles fizessem.

―Sek.

—Sim, mestre?— Sek moeu seus dentes no som da voz arranhada de Apep. Ele esperava adiar esta conversação até que ele conseguisse cuidar dos Escolhidos de Rá.

―Por que eu sinto que a mulher não está mais com você? Você me assegurou que eu teria posse dela hoje à noite.

Sek agarrou sua cabeça. As almas que ele consumiu ficaram mais fracas, mas presença de Apep os teve gritando com medo. Com um grunhido ele forçou-os a submissão.

—Eu seguramente a tinha. Não havia maneira de que ela pudesse escapar sozinha.

―Mas ela escapou.

—Somente com a ajuda do Escolhido de Rá. De alguma maneira eles puderam achar minha toca. — Sek chegou perto de desmaiar pela dor intensa que a fúria de Apep causou dentro de sua cabeça.

―O tempo que ela permanecerá útil para mim está se esgotando, se não já está esgotado. Ela não deve ter permissão para se tornar completamente acasalada com um dos Escolhidos de Rá.

Sek ignorou o sangue que gotejava de seu nariz.

—Eu não entendo mestre. O que você quer dizer antes dela estar completamente acasalada?

―Se um dos guerreiros a tomar como sua companheira e compartilhe seu sangue com ela, ela não será a arma que eu tenho procurado por muito tempo para usar contra Rá.

Sek não entendeu completamente como Bella podia ser usada como uma arma contra seu inimigo, mas ele sabia que não devia perguntar mais para Apep. O deus demônio só tolerava algumas perguntas antes de perder a paciência, o que normalmente deixava Sek contorcendo-se com dor no chão.

—Nem tudo pode estar perdido, mestre. Eu tenho cinquenta de meus guerreiros mortos-vivos prontos para a batalha. Os Escolhidos de Rá retornarão a minha toca. Meus guerreiros estão em muito maior número que eles.

Sek ofegou com dor quando Apep cruelmente procurou em sua memória pelo salvamento de Blythe essa manhã. Sentiu como se alguém usasse uma faca grande lentamente para cortar em seu cérebro até que achasse o que procurava.

―É como eu temi. A mulher formou um laço com um dos guerreiros. Foi assim que eles acharam sua toca muito facilmente. Ele deve ser eliminado.

Uma imagem de Edward, que Sek sabia ser o líder dos guerreiros Escolhidos de Rá, de repente elevou-se dentro de sua cabeça enquanto Apep falava.

—Eu alegremente concluirei a vida daquele guerreiro, mestre.

―Não. Eu tenho algo melhor que a morte para ele. A morte seria muito fácil. Use isto ao invés.

Ao sentir algo enchendo sua mão, Sek ergueu a mão e abriu a palma. O que olhou parecia ser uma pequena serpente de ouro, encaracolada como se estivesse pronta para atacar, sentada no centro de sua mão.

—O que eu devo fazer com isto, mestre?

―Coloque minha serpente em qualquer lugar na pele do guerreiro, e ela fará o resto.

Sek sentiu seu corpo relaxar quando a presença de Apep retrocedeu. Ele olhou a pequena figura de ouro de uma serpente. Parecia bem inocente, mas ele sabia que as aparências enganavam. Cuidadosamente, ele deslizou isto dentro do bolso dianteiro de sua calça jeans e partiu para se preparar para a batalha que aconteceria aquela noite.

* * *

><p><strong>oi flores... como prometido mais um capitulo...a fic tem ao todo 16 capitulos...e então estão gostando...agora as coisas vão ficar um pouco ruins pros escolhidos... tenho até dó do eddie e da bella...mas isso vcs só vão descobrir depois...bjuxx^^<strong>


	15. Capitulo 13

**Capítulo Treze**

Edward assistia Bella enquanto ela estava sentada na cama pulando pelos canais de televisão. Ela ainda não o apertou para explicar o que ele queria dizer quando ele disse a ela que estariam para sempre juntos. Mas dado a forma como ela parecia preocupada, preocupação por ele e o que podia acontecer para ele esta noite, ele tinha o pressentimento de que não deixava muito espaço para ela pensar sobre qualquer outra coisa.

Ele puxou sua jaqueta e a espada do armário e foi se sentar na cama, próximo a ela. Agora que a noite caiu, ele sabia que ela começou a se preocupar ainda mais, o que o agradou. Ela ainda podia estar um pouco brava com ele, mas bem no fundo, ela o perdoou. Ele sabia disso. Especialmente pela maneira como ela respondeu para ele no chuveiro mais cedo.

Ele tirou o controle da televisão de suas mãos apertadas.

—Pare de se preocupar, Bella. Tudo ficará bem. Nada vai acontecer para mim, ou para os outros.

—Eu queria me sentir tão confiante quanto você, Edward. Eu acho que ter sido presa por Sek deixou uma marca em mim. Eu não posso evitar o sentimento de que algo ruim acontecerá.

Edward pôs uma mão atrás do pescoço de Bella e a puxou mais perto dele, assim ele podia reivindicar seus lábios. A princípio ela se reprimiu, mas quando ele chupou sua língua dentro de sua boca e raspou com seus caninos, ela soltou-se. Ele resistiu ao desejo de levá-la até a cama e afundar seu pênis no calor úmido entre suas pernas. Apenas com o pensamento de tomar seu corpo enquanto ele tomava seu sangue, fez seus caninos doerem. Ele se afastou antes de cair e fazer realidade suas fantasias.

—Você realmente tem que parar de fazer isto, Edward. —Belladisse enquanto ela dava a ele um olhar irônico.

Ele sorriu.

—O que exatamente você quer que eu pare de fazer?

—Parar de me excitar, quando você sabe que não pode terminar o que começou.

Edward levantou-se.

—Dará a você algo para pensar quando eu for. A antecipação pode ser uma boa coisa.

—E a frustração pode deixar uma pessoa louca. — Bella saiu da cama e o seguiu para a porta. —Por favor, seja cuidadoso, Edward. Prometa-me.

—Eu prometo ser cuidadoso. Eu voltarei antes de você perceber. — Ele tomou seus lábios em um último beijo duro antes de sair de seu quarto.

Enquanto ele ia se encontrar com os outros guerreiros, Edward sorriu para si mesmo. Era um conceito novo para ele, ter alguém que se preocupava com ele como Bella fazia. Ele descobriu que gostava da idéia. Deu a ele uma desculpa para depressa cuidar de Sek e seus guerreiros mortos-vivos, assim ele podia voltar para casa, para sua companheira.

Sam, Jacob, Alec, Emmet e Jasper o encontraram no corredor na frente da porta da sala de reunião. Cada homem tinha sua espada amarrada com correia em suas costas, como ele. Cada um tinha um sombrio olhar de determinação em seu rosto. Tinham sido muitos anos desde que eles tiveram que lutar conta os mortos-vivos como uma unidade em vez de individualmente.

Alec avançou quando Edward os alcançou. As mãos do guerreiro cerradas e estendidas ao seu lado. Edward podia ler a antecipação no rosto de Alec para a próxima batalha.

—Vamos fazer isto. Vamos fazer o bastardo pagar por ter ousado levar um dos nossos. Por Bella.

—Por Bella. —os outros guerreiros repetiram.

Edward assentiu.

—Por Bella.— Que sua companheira insuflou tal sentimento em um grupo de difíceis e endurecidos guerreiros imortais, dizia muito sobre ela como uma pessoa.

Também o fez imaginar como ele acabou sendo tão sortudo para tê-la como sua companheira. Ele deve ter feito algo direito em certo ponto de sua vida para ter acabado com ela.

Ele desembainhou sua espada da bainha. Seus homens seguiram o exemplo. Depois Edward relampejou-se para a toca de Sek. Os outros guerreiros apareceram e posicionaram-se na frente da entrada. Jasper, a pessoa que conseguiu abrir a montanha mais cedo aquele dia, moveu-se para ficar ante ela. Com uma mão estendida até quase tocar a pedra, ele fechou seus olhos e concentrou-se. Em uma questão de segundos, a pedra abriu e eles estavam do lado de dentro.

Como antes, a pele de Edward picou quando ele entrou no túnel, um sinal certo de que os guerreiros mortos-vivos ainda estavam lá. Pelo menos ele agora sabia com certeza que Sek não decidiu fugir.

Edward sinalizou para Sam, Alec e Jacob tomarem a liderança, enquanto se dirigiam mais para dentro do túnel. Eles tinham sido as pessoas que acharam onde os guerreiros dormiam durante o dia. A escuridão acabou de começar a cair do lado de fora. Edward esperou pegar alguns dos guerreiros enquanto eles acordavam para a noite. Dado que alguns deles acordaram durante o dia, ele não pensava que poderiam destruir muitos deles desse modo. Mas ainda que eles conseguissem pegar alguns, seria um guerreiro a menos que eles teriam que enfrentar.

Quando eles chegaram, dez guerreiros estavam dentro da câmara com espadas erguidas. Considerando que os mortos-vivos regulares ainda estariam lentos até o sol baixar completamente, estes guerreiros pareciam não ser tão afetados. Já era o elemento surpresa, Edward pensou. Onde os outros quarenta estavam?

Edward não teve mais tempo para ponderar aquela pergunta quando os guerreiros avançaram para eles. Os Escolhidos de Rá moveram-se para encontrá-los, os sons de suas espadas coaram dentro da câmara de pedra. Se Sek já não tinha estado ciente de sua presença dentro de sua toca, ele definitivamente saberia agora.

Como com o guerreiro morto-vivo que Mehen encontrou no antigo apartamento de Bella, este lutava com mais habilidade que ele pensou que qualquer morto-vivo fosse capaz de dominar.

Eles eram muito mais difíceis de matar que seus colegas também. Edward bloqueou e aparou cada golpe. Lentamente, os guerreiros eram despachados pelas espadas de bronze dos Escolhidos de Rá. Quando o último caiu, Edward olhou ao redor da câmara, para seus homens.

Ele encontrou o olhar de Sam.

—Onde estão os outros guerreiros mortos-vivos? E como nenhum deles está vindo para aqui para dar ajuda aqueles que nós eliminamos?

Sam agitou sua cabeça.

—Boa pergunta. Eu sei que eu não gosto disto. Não faz sentido. Sek devia ter lançado tudo que ele tinha em nós. Nós estamos dentro de sua maldita toca.

Alec soltou um alto assobio e girou para enfrentar a entrada da câmara.

—Mais morto-vivo vindo deste lado.

Edward sentiu a familiar picada em sua pele.

—Vamos encontrá-los no túnel. Desse modo eles serão forçados a vir para nós alguns de cada vez, em vez de todos de uma vez.

Os guerreiros depressa saíram em fila da câmara e começaram a estudar posições no túnel. Edward ergueu sua espada, pronto para combater o inimigo, mas o que dobrou a esquina o fez soltar um juramento. Não eram apenas os guerreiros mortos-vivos que eles tinham que enfrentar, mas também os mortos-vivos comuns.

Seus números encheram o túnel até sua capacidade. Eles lutavam para chegar aos Escolhidos de Rá, rosnando e tentando empurrar um ao outro fora do caminho.

Os mortos-vivos e os guerreiros mortos-vivos avançaram para eles. Edward sabia que assim que eles chegassem que eles estariam em apuros. Os guerreiros não teriam só que se defender contra as espadas dos guerreiros. Eles também teriam que desviar dos caninos que os mortos-vivos comuns tentariam afundar neles. Como cada vez mais os mortos-vivos continuavam vindo, Edward rugiu para seus homens retirarem-se.

Batendo qualquer coisa que entrasse no alcance de sua espada, Edward ficou para trás, permitindo que os outros o ultrapassassem. Eles apressaram para a entrada do túnel. Quando a entrada ficou a vista, Edward fez um esforço para alcançá-los. Ele nunca fez isto. Logo antes de encontrar-se com seus homens a parede de pedra à frente dele abriu-se e mais mortos-vivos apareceram no túnel, interrompendo-o.

Ele moveu-se quando os mortos-vivos apressaram-se a rodeá-lo. Preso, sabendo que ele não poderia lutar para sair, Edward gritou para Sam e os outros deixá-lo para trás. Sam moveu-se como se fosse derrotar os mortos-vivos que o atacavam, mas Edward o ordenou telepaticamente a ir, para proteger Bella. Quando os mortos-vivos arrastaram Edward até o chão do túnel, ele estava contente de ver que Sam seguiu sua ordem com os guerreiros o seguindo.

A entrada para o túnel fechou-se hermeticamente assim que os Escolhidos de Ra restantes deslizaram por ela. Edward sentiu vários mortos-vivos afundarem seus caninos em sua carne antes de dois guerreiros mortos-vivos silvarem para eles e o puxarem de suas garras. Os mortos-vivos afastaram-se quando Sek passou por eles. O demônio sorriu, ficando na frente de Edward.

—Bem, bem, se não é o ilustre líder dos guerreiros Escolhidos de Rá, Edward. Eu perdi a conta do número de vezes que eu desejei ter você em minhas mãos. Parece como se eu finalmente conseguisse meu desejo hoje.

Edward silvou para ele.

—Foda-se, Sek.

—Bem, nós dois sabemos que seria fisicamente impossível. Eu gostaria muito mais de foder Bella, sua companheira.

Um grunhido alto retumbou da garganta do Edward.

—Se você colocar um dedo em Bella novamente, eu arrancarei suas bolas e alimentarei você com elas.

Sek agitou sua cabeça.

—As ameaças levarão a lugar nenhum, mas o suficiente disso. Hora de começar a trabalhar. Apep tem um presente para você, Edward, eu sou o mensageiro que entregará isto. Segure-o mais apertado. —Sek disse para os dois guerreiros mortos-vivos que seguravam os braços de Edward.

Sek colocou a mão no bolso de sua calça jeans e retirou uma pequena cobra de ouro em pose de ataque. Levantando a camiseta de Edward até seu queixo, Sek colocou a serpente em seu tórax, diretamente acima de seu coração. Edward silvou quando começou a queimar sua pele. A sensação de queimação intensificou e a pequena serpente de ouro pareceu vir para vida. Sua língua minúscula sacudida fora para saborear o ar. Ela enrolou-se mais logo antes de atingi-lo. Seus minúsculos caninos afundaram profundamente na carne de Edward, e escavou um caminho debaixo de sua pele até que desapareceu completamente dentro dele.

Edward sentiu a coisa mover-se por seu corpo deixando uma trilha de queimação em seu passo. Quando alcançou seu coração, os rugidos de dor de Edward encheram o túnel.

* * *

><p>Bella não podia ficar quieta. Ela andava dentro do quarto de Edward incapaz de afastar o sentimento de que algo aconteceu para ele enquanto ele lutava contra os guerreiros. Ela desejou que soubesse como usar uma espada também. Se ela tivesse sido capaz teria ido com eles para lutar ao lado de Edward e ter certeza de que nada ruim acontecesse para ele. Mas ao invés disso, ela foi deixada para trás doente de preocupação.<p>

Ela se sentiu tentada para a alcançar Edward com seu laço para se assegurar de que ele estava bem, mas ela não queria distraí-lo. Ao invés, ela lembrou-se uma vez mais que ele lutou incontáveis batalhas contra os mortos-vivos, e que eram imortais, as chances dele morrer eram próximas a nenhuma. Mesmo assim não fazia Bella se preocupar menos.

Ela andou de um lado a outro pelo que pareceram horas. Mais de uma vez Bella teve que se parar de roer suas unhas. Se só com o pensamento de Edwarrd tendo que ir lutar com este número relativamente pequeno de guerreiros mortos-vivos fazia isto com ela, Bella não soube como ela conseguiria lidar com isto nos anos vindouros.

Junto com sua preocupação, Bella tinha que lutar com o fato de que ela ainda queria Edward como seu companheiro, mesmo depois do que ele fez a outra noite.

Não era como se ele fizesse sexo com a mulher. E por seu laço, ela sabia que ele não conseguiu prazer da experiência. Como ele disse, ele usou a mulher como um teste, e agora que ele sabia o resultado nunca aconteceria novamente.

Bella soube que ela não podia segurar Edward para sempre. Ela amava Edward, puro e simples. Ela não queria mais o deixar ir. Ela queria sempre que ele dissesse que Rá daria a eles. Pelo menos é isso que ela esperava que Rá quisesse dizer.

Bella quase saltou fora de sua pele quando deram um golpe na porta. O sentimento que de que algo estava terrivelmente errado aumentou quando ela abriu a porta para achar Sam do lado de fora no corredor.

—O quê? Onde está Edward?— Bella não gostou da falta de emoção no rosto de Sam. Quando ele continuou lá e olhando fixamente para ela, ela gritou, — Responda-me! Onde está Edward?

—Nós tivemos que deixar Edward para trás.

Bella sentiu todo o sangue deixar seu rosto.

—O quê? O que você quer dizer com que teve que o deixar para trás?

—Existiam mais que apenas cinquenta guerreiros mortos-vivos, nós tivemos que lutar. Eles tinham pelo menos mais cem mortos-vivos comuns com eles. Quando eles nos perseguiam dentro do túnel. Edward disse que nós nos retirássemos. Quando ele ficou para trás, mais mortos-vivos saíram da parede e impediram sua fuga. Nós não podíamos parar eles.

Bella tragou a bola que formou em sua garganta. —Então você e o outros foram embora, assim Edward podia ser capturado?

—Nós não tivemos qualquer escolha, Bella. Edward ordenou que nós o deixássemos para trás.

—Mentira. Você não teve que escutar. Só porque ele ordenou que você o deixasse atrás, significa que você tem que fazer isto. Por que você o deixou?

Bella bateu no tórax de Sam enquanto as lágrimas que ela lutou para controlar começaram a cair. Ele a deixou bater inúmeras vezes até que ela não podia mais segurar suas lágrimas. Quando ela soluçou alto, num choro angustiante, Sam a segurou em seus braços e a deixou chorar em seu peito. Depois que ela terminou, ele a levantou e a pôs na cama. Antes de partir, Sam prometeu que ele e os outros guerreiros fariam tudo em seu poder para conseguir Edward de volta. Bella colocou seus joelhos contra seu tórax e enrolou-se em uma bola. Ela puxou o travesseiro de Edward para seu rosto. A fronha ainda continha seu odor. Uma onda fresca de lágrimas caiu quando ela enterrou seu rosto e gritou contra a dor em seu coração.

Entorpecida para tudo, com exceção da enorme tristeza que ela sentia, Bella deitava acordada na cama de Edward. Ela não dormiu, não sabia se poderia dormir novamente. Sentiu como se um pedaço dela estivesse perdido. Ela queria acreditar que ela teria sentido se de alguma maneira Edward tivesse sido morto, então ele ainda vivia. Mas quando ela tentou alcançá-lo por seu laço e ele não respondeu, Bella começou a pensar que ele tinha sido tirado dela para sempre.

Ainda chorando, ela se deitou de lado com o corpo enrolado em torno do travesseiro de Edward e olhou para os hieróglifos pintados na parede oposta. Embora ela ainda não pudesse lê-las, Bella soube que eles falavam a história das muitas façanhas de Edward enquanto ele protegia Rá quando o deus do sol viajava pelo mundo dos criminosos toda noite. Jasper disse a ela. Edward nunca disse uma palavra sobre isso.

Seu olhar travou primeiro no símbolo do olho de Rá e depois para o glifo com o nome de Rá. Como Rá podia ter permitido que isso acontecesse? Como ele podia ter permitido que Edward, alguém que o serviu fielmente por séculos, fosse tomado por seu inimigo? Como o mais poderoso de todos os deuses egípcios, Rá devia ter podido salvar Edward. E ele não disse a Edward que ele estaria para sempre com ela?

Lentamente seu entorpecimento virou raiva. Quanto mais ela pensava sobre isto, mais brava Bella se tornava. Ela esmurrou o colchão com seu punho. Edward merecia mais de Rá. Os guerreiros disseram a ela como Rá não era um deus vingativo, e que ele era bom e gentil, e que eles fariam qualquer coisa que ele pedisse só porque ele tinha sido a pessoa que pediu. Bella não sentia tal laço com o deus do sol. Ela não devia nada a ele. Se ela ficasse cara a cara com Rá ela o deixaria saber exatamente o que ela pensava sobre ele. Com a raiva ainda aquecendo seu sangue, Bella se sentou e empurrou as cobertas. Ela não podia ser capaz de conversar com Rá cara a cara, mas existia outro modo que ela podia conversar com ele.

Saltando da cama, Bella saiu do quarto de Edward. Ainda de pijama, ela foi para o templo de Rá. Uma vez dentro, ela permaneceu no meio do quarto com suas mãos em punhos em seus lados. —Rá! Eu quero falar com você.

Bella esperou, mas a profunda voz do deus do sol não encheu sua cabeça, como fez a primeira vez que ele falou com ela. —Maldito, responda-me!— Bella gritou. —Você não ouse me ignorar. Você não fez nada para salvar Edward. Você deixou aquele demônio bastardo levar o homem que eu amo. Dê-me meu companheiro de volta.

Rá ainda permaneceu mudo. Lágrimas de dor e raiva queimaram atrás dos olhos de Bella. Ela abriu sua boca para gritar uma vez mais para o deus do sol quando algo pesado caiu ao redor de seu pescoço. Ela olhou para baixo para achar um colar de ouro maciço. Anexado ao meio, em cada extremidade da corrente, alguns centímetros abaixo de sua clavícula, estava o símbolo do Olho de Rá feito em ouro. O olho de diamante no centro faiscou ao brilho do sol que alcançava Bella pelo teto de vidro. A coisa inteira quase ajustava na largura de sua palma.

—Se isto é um presente para fazer-me sentir melhor, eu não quero isto! —Pegando no colar, ela tentou puxá-lo de seu pescoço, mas a corrente espessa recusou quebrar.

Com um grunhido de raiva, ela tentou arrancar o objeto por acima de sua cabeça. A corrente não era longa suficiente para permitir a ela fazer isso. Esperando encontrar um fecho para removê-lo desta forma, Bella virou o Olho de Rá para trás. Não poderia encontrar um fecho em qualquer parte da corrente de ouro.

—Tome isto fora de mim, Rá! Tome isto! —Bella gritou enquanto sua voz rachada com lágrimas não derramadas que ameaçadas para derramar uma vez mais.

Ela teria continuado a gritar com deus de sol, mas Jasper entrou no quarto e a levou em seus braços. Ele pressionou o rosto contra o seu peito quando ela tentou se afastar.

—Chega, Bella. Você vai ficar doente. Rá não conseguia fazer qualquer coisa para Edward noite passada. —A raiva do Bella de repente drenada.

As lágrimas lentamente ensopando a camisa de Jasper quando ela parou de lutar para ficar longe dele.

—Ele podia ter feito algo. —ela suavemente disse sua voz cheia de emoção.

Jasper colocou a mão sob o queixo e forçou-a a olhar para ele.

—Não, ele não podia fazer nada. Só durante o dia os poderes de Rá estão em sua plenitude. Á noite, ele tem que viajar pelo submundo, que lhe debilita. Se ele tivesse sido capaz, eu sei que ele teria salvado Edward.

Bella fungou e enxugou as lágrimas. Ela ergueu o colar longe do peito.

—Por que ele colocou isso em mim e depois certificou de que não pudesse tirá-lo?

—Eu não sei, Bella.— Jasper disse enquanto olhava para o diamante Olho de Rá. —Ele não deu a você na esperança de fazer você se sentir melhor. Eu sei que é muito. Ele tinha que ter uma razão para isso, especialmente se ele desenhou sem nenhuma maneira para que seja removido.

Ela deixou-se cair sobre seu peito. Com um empurrão, saiu de braços do Jasper. Ela endureceu quando sentiu uma carícia da mão invisível sua bochecha.

—Eu tenho que sair daqui.

—Você quer que eu caminhe para você de volta para os aposentos de Edward?

—Não. Quer dizer, que eu tenho que sair do quartel.

Jasper balançou a cabeça.

—Eu não acho que seria sensato. Sek tomou você em plena luz do dia, lembra? De alguma forma ele conseguiu encontrar uma maneira de andar no sol sem transformar-se em cinza. Não é seguro para você lá fora agora. Apep quer você por alguma razão , e Sek fará tudo que ele pode para conseguir você para ele.

—Eu preciso sair, longe de todas as coisas que me lembram dele. Só um pouco. Eu não vou sair do carro, ou parar em qualquer lugar. Estarei de volta antes do anoitecer.

—Você deve perguntar primeiro a Sam.

Bella fez uma careta a Jasper.

—Eu não estou pedindo a sua permissão para sair, como se eu fosse uma criança. Eu sou uma adulta. Eu não dou a mínima para Sam, você ou o que os outros pensam que eu deviaria ficar trancada aqui. Eu estou saindo.

Jasper elevou as mãos em sinal de rendição e passou para o lado para que ela pudesse passar por ele. Bella correu de volta para os aposentos de Edward para mudar-se, sentindo as paredes se fechando ao seu redor.

Jasper suspirou enquanto olhava Bella sair do templo.

—Perdoa-lhe, Rá, ela esta sofrendo agora.

_Eu sei. Eu senti sua dor, e eu sofro com ela. Isto é algo que ela deve lidar sozinha._

—Pretendemos voltar ao covil de Sek esta tarde para descobrir o que ele fez com Edward. Vamos trazê-lo de volta, aqui, se ele está vivo ou morto.

_Não. Você tem que enfrentar o demônio esta noite, não durante o dia. _

—Se nós formos durante o dia, pelo menos não teremos que nos preocupar sobre o morto-vivo nos atacando como fizeram na noite passada. Não podemos dar o luxo de perder outro guerreiro para eles.

_Deve ser hoje à noite._

Jasper amaldiçoou baixinho, quando ele sentiu presença da Rá sair do templo.

Ele não só tinha que informar a Sam que Bella estaria deixando a sede sozinha, se já não tinha saído, mas agora ele também tinha que dizer que Rá ordenou-lhes que não atacasse até hoje à noite. E isso tinha sido uma ordem, uma que nenhum deles podia ignorar. Rá tinha o direito de tomar a decisão final em todas as coisas. Sam e os outros não ficariam satisfeitos com decisão da Rá.

Não há razão para adiar o inevitável, Jasper pensou enquanto saia do templo de Rá e fez seu caminho para a sala de reunião onde os outros guerreiros estavam. Eles todos olhados em cima quando ele entrou na sala. Todos tinham ouvido Bella, quando ela tinha gritado com o deus de sol. Jasper tinha sido o único voluntario para ir e tentar acalmá-la.

—Bem?— Sam perguntou. —Você conseguiu acalmar Bella?

Jasper assentiu. —Sim e não.

—Eu não a ouço gritando mais. Você deve ter feito alguma coisa. —Jacob disse a ele.

—Eu consegui fazer com que ela parasse de gritar com Rá. Ela estava principalmente chateada com o presente que ele lhe deu. —Os outros guerreiros olharam para ele interrogativamente. —Rá deu a ela um colar com um diamante Olho de Rá sobre ele. Ela não podia removê-lo e ela pensou que Rá o fez para tentar compensa-la porque Edward tinha sido capturado.

Emmet deu um assobio.

—Eu posso ver por que ela estaria um pouco chateada com ele. Obviamente Ra não quis dizer isso dessa maneira, mas por que dar a ela, em primeiro lugar, e depois fazê-lo, para que ela não possa tirá-lo?

—Eu não sei. —Jasper disse. —Bella também está saindo e eu sugiro que nós a deixemos ir.

—De jeito nenhum ela está deixando a sede. —Sam latiu.

—Ela é louca? Sek podia estar lá fora á espera de outra oportunidade de leva-la. —Denger disse em uma voz alta.

—Ela tem que ficar na sede, onde nós podemos protegê-la. —Jacob acrescentou.

—Eu sei. Eu não gosto disso mais do que vocês. —disse Jasper rapidamente antes que os outros poderem dizer mais nada. —Mas eu acho que temos que deixa-la ir. Existem muitas lembranças de Edward aqui. Se ela não sair da sede, pelo menos, um pouco ela vai quebrar. Além disso, nós temos outra coisa para nos preocupar.

—Por que eu tenho a sensação que não vou gostar do que você está prestes a dizer? — Sam perguntou suavemente.

—Eu posso garantir que você não vai gostar. Falei com Rá antes de eu sair do templo. Ele nos proibiu de atacar o covil de Sek durante o dia. Ele disse que temos que ir á noite em seu lugar.

—O quê! Durante o dia nós teremos a chance de lutar contra mortos-vivos de Sek. Á noite vamos ter sorte para sair de lá.

—Eu me sinto da mesma maneira que você faz, Sam, mas Rá ordenou-nos a descansar até á noite.

Sam esmurrou a mesa como os outros guerreiros se queixaram sobre édito de Rá. Jasper só esperava que a decisão de Rá não fosse o fim de todos eles.


	16. Capitulo 14

**Capítulo Quatorze**

Bella dirigiu por horas sem destino real na mente. Às vezes, ela circulou o mesmo quarteirão meia dúzia vezes. Ela dirigiu com a capota fechada, seu humor não era páreo para o céu ensolarado acima dela. Um dia escuro e sombrio, com chuva mais lhe convinha, mas esta sendo Phoenix a chance de uma tempestade súbita era pequena na melhor das hipóteses.

Quando ela não podia mais ignorar o estômago vazio, Bella atravessou o drive-thru de um restaurante fast-food. Como ela havia prometido a Jasper, ela não saiu do carro. Ela comeu sua refeição dentro de seu carro, estacionado no estacionamento do restaurante. A comida tinha gosto de nada. Acabou de preencher o lugar vazio em seu estômago, para que ela não tivesse que escutar rosnar em protesto mais.

Depois ela jogou o lixo na lixeira que tinha estacionado ao lado, Bella uma vez mais dirigiu sem objetivo pelas ruas do Phoenix. Quando a hora era tarde, ela teria que regressar ao quartel-general. Ela não queria voltar para o quarto de Mehen onde teria que dormir sozinha com o conhecimento que ele pode nunca voltar.

Ela sabia que os guerreiros estariam retornando ao covil de Sek hoje, para tentar trazer Edward para casa de uma forma ou de outra. Bella não queria estar enfiada dentro da sede, enquanto eles enfrentassem o perigo novamente. Quais eram as chances que nem todos eles retornariam mais uma vez? Ter perdido Edward doeu mais que suficiente. Ela não achava que poderia aguentar perder outro guerreiro em um espaço tão pequeno de tempo. Todos os Escolhidos de Rá vieram a significar muito para ela.

_Bella._

Ela sentou-se em linha reta, quase com medo de acreditar em que ela tinha ouvido Edward chamar seu nome dentro de sua cabeça através seu laço. Ela tentou alcançá-lo, mas como antes, ela não sentiu nada.

_Edward_?

_Sou eu._

Ela reprimiu um soluço ao som familiar de sua voz.

_Eu pensei que eu tinha perdido você, que eu nunca iria vê-lo novamente._

_Eu nunca vou te deixar, Bella. Eu preciso que você venha para mim_.

_Onde? Onde esta você? Eu posso dizer os outros e eles podem conseguir você fora de lá._

_Não. Eles não devem vir. Só você pode me libertar._

_Como posso? Eu não posso lutar contra demônios ou o morto-vivo._

_Você é a única, Bella. Eu preciso de você. Não me deixe aqui. Eu estou no covil de Sek. Você tem que vir para mim._

Bella deu a partida no carro.

_Eu não sei onde é. Você tem que me dizer como encontrá-lo, Edward_.

As instruções sobre como chegar ao covil de Sek, de repente, apareceu dentro de sua cabeça.

_Estou indo. Só espere. _

_Depressa, Bella. E lembre-se, você não deve trazer qualquer um dos outros guerreiros com você_.

Bella rugiu fora do estacionamento, quando a presença de Edward deixou-a tão rapidamente como tinha chegado. Assustado-a fora de sua mente, ela fez correr em direção ao covil de Sek.

Já estava escuro quando Bella chegou na Four Peaks Mine. Para chegar à abertura do covil de Sek na encosta da montanha, ela teve que deixar seu carro estacionado na parte inferior. A pé, ela subiu o resto do caminho, usando a lanterna que tinha encontrado no porta-luvas para iluminar seu caminho.

Seu coração batia forte em seu peito o mais perto que ela chegou á entrada. Ela não queria estar aqui, mas não podia deixar Edward no interior para enfrentar qualquer dos horrores que o demônio tinha planejado para ele.

Assim que ela chegou a entrada para o covil, Bella sentiu um calafrio de inquietação correr por sua espinha. A entrada estava aberta á noite. A última coisa que queria era chocar-se com algum do morto-vivo. Ela não tinha nada para se proteger contra eles. Ela seria um alvo muito fácil para eles apanharem.

Bella virou o feixe da lanterna ao redor da entrada. Nenhum morto-vivo saltou para ela. Ela tomou uma respiração profunda e silenciosamente chamou Edward.

_Edward, eu estou aqui_.

_Venha para dentro. Vou encaminhá-la para onde eu estou._

Usando cautela, Bella andou dentro do túnel. Sua pele arrepiou com a memória de ser trancada no interior da parede estava á frente de sua mente.

_Eu estou dentro do túnel. _

_Mantenha a caminhada até chegar a uma passagem que vira à esquerda_.

Com passos lentos, ela manteve a lanterna apontada na frente dela quando fez seu caminho pelo túnel. Ela lutou contra o impulso de se virar e correr para fora de lá. Seu coração ameaçando bater fora de seu tórax, mais fundo ela foi. Quando Bella chegou a passagem que Edward havia dirigido a ela, ela olhou ao redor do canto e piscou o feixe de luz para ele.

Tal como aconteceu com o túnel, a passagem parecia estar deserta. Isso não lhe caiu bem. Ela sabia que Sek tinha um grande número de mortos-vivos escondidos dentro do seu covil. Por que ela não viu nenhum?

A mão que segurava a lanterna balançou lentamente, enquanto Bella andava na passagem e chamou Edward mais uma vez.

_Eu estou na passagem_.

_A primeira câmara para a direita é onde você me encontrará. Se apresse_.

Acelerando seu passo, Bella correu pelo corredor. Ela encontrou a câmara e entrou. Usando sua lanterna, esquadrinhou olhando para ver onde Edward estava sendo preso. Antes que pudesse localizá-lo, um conjunto de tochas fixas na parede de pedra entraram repentinamente em chamas um depois do outro, até o abastecimento de câmara com luz. Agora capaz de ver melhor, os olhos de Bella fechados em Edward que estava no centro da câmara de costas para ela.

—Edward? —Ele não a respondeu ou virou.

Bella fez uma análise rápida da câmara quando ela deu um passo em direção a Edward. Ele simplesmente estava lá. Ela não poderia dizer com certeza se ele estava contido ou não, mas ele não parecia estar.

—Edward? Eu estou aqui. Vamos sair deste lugar antes de Sek perceber que eu vim para você.

Bella chegou perto dele quando Edward se virou para encará-la. Ela ofegou em choque quando ele agarrou pelo braço dolorosamente. Seus olhos não eram mais como duas esmeraldas. Ele olhou para ela com olhos pretos como noite. Um sorriso, que Bella só poderia descrever como quase do mal, espalhado por todo o de rosto dele.

—Sek já sabe que você esta aqui, Bella. Eu lhe disse que poderia atraí-la para mim. Apep vai ficar muito contente.

Bella tentou livra-se do aperto de Edward, mas ele apenas riu da sua tentativa infrutífera de fugir. Ela observava impotente como suas presas caiam de seu lábio superior. Quando ele abriu a boca e silvou, ela viu algum tipo de substância preta espessa gotejando, de suas presas. Quando bateu no chão de pedra entre eles, Bella ouviu começar a chiar. O que Sek tinha feito para seu Edward?

—Eu estou com fome, companheira. Venha me alimentar.

Quando Edward puxou para mais perto e inclinou a cabeça para afundar seus caninos em seu pescoço, Bella gritou.

* * *

><p>—Onde está ela? —Sam exigiu. —O sol está começando a por-se. Jasper, você me disse que Bella prometeu que retornaria a sede antes de escurecer.<p>

—Eu não sei onde ela está. Eu tentei o celular algumas vezes já. Ela deve ter desligado. Só cai no seu correio de voz cada vez que eu tento. —Jasper já repreendeu a si mesmo por deixar Bella sair em primeiro lugar. Ele podia chutar a si mesmo agora por isso.

—Nós não podemos esperar por ela por muito mais tempo. —disse Sam para todos os guerreiros que se sentaram a mesa grande dentro do sala de reunião.

Alec acenou com a cabeça em concordância.

—Nós vamos ter que deixar Bella se retorna ou não. Ela sabia que tínhamos planejado ir buscar Edward. Bella cresceu em mim, mas ela tem que aprender que não está vivendo no mundo externo. Ela vai ter que seguir nossas regras agora.

—Dê a ela uma pausa, Alec. —Jasper revidou. —Ela está sofrendo. Ela só precisa de algum tempo para si mesma. Há muitas memórias de Edward para ela lembrar aqui. Ela só precisa de tempo.

Emmet fez um som alto depois da besteira que Jasper terminou de falar.

—Para alguém que me disse que estava interessado em ser apenas amigo de Bella você é muito rápido para defendê-la. Fora do resto de nós, além de Edward, você parece ter crescido bastante perto dela. Eu estou começando a pensar que seus sentimentos são muito mais do que mera amizade.

—Cale a boca, Emmet. –Jasper rosnou. Ele sentiu seus guerreiros olhando para ele com surpresa. Sua explosão estava completamente fora de caráter para ele. Jasper ignorou seus olhares. —Eu não tenho que explicar meus sentimentos por Bella para você, Emmet, ou para qualquer um de vocês no que diz respeito a esse assunto. Deixe isto só.

—Muito bem. —Emmet disse a ele. —Eu não sabia que seria um assunto tão delicado.

Sam pigarreou alto.

—Chega de brigas entre nós, por favor. Precisamos estar fortes juntos esta noite, se temos alguma esperança no inferno de sairmos do covil de Sek.

Jasper se recostou na cadeira e sacudiu o cabelo em seu rosto.

—Eu concordo.

Voltou-se para Emmet para encontrar o outro guerreiro ainda o observando. Jasper sabia que Emmet só tinha deixado o assunto temporariamente. Jasper sabia que teria que ser mais cuidadoso do que ele disser ao redor de Emmet a partir de agora. ele pode ser o mais descontraído dos guerreiros, mas isso não significa muito para ele.

—Eu odeio acabar com a festa. —Jacob demorou. —Mas nós realmente devíamos ir para fora agora. E Alec aqui está se coçando para a próxima luta. Sugiro que nós não o seguremos muito mais do que precisamos.

Jasper olhou para Alec que olhou como se estivesse pronto para saltar da sua cadeira e bater a merda fora de alguém. Suas mãos eram grandes punhos na mesa. O músculo ao longo da sua mandíbula saltou quando serrou seus dentes juntos. Os mortos-vivos seriam um inferno de uma noite de luta.

—Certo Jake. Temos que sair agora. —Sam virou-se para Jasper. —Tente Bella mais uma vez em seu telefone celular. Se cair no correio de voz novamente, teremos que esquecer de esperá-la. Ela é uma menina grande. Esperamos que ela não vai fazer nada estúpido.

Jasper pegou seu telefone celular e socou o número de Bella enquanto Sam passava alguns detalhes de última hora para a noite com os outros guerreiros. Como antes, ele teve seu correio de voz após o segundo toque. Desligou o telefone e respirou fundo. Ele não conseguia afastar a sensação de que Bella de alguma forma sempre se meteu em problemas.

Ele olhou até achar o resto dos guerreiros o assistindo com expressões expectantes. Ele agitou sua cabeça para deixá-los saber que não falou com ela. Quando os outros levantaram-se da mesa, Takan ficou em pé também. O mesmo que na noite anterior, eles iriam relampejar-se para o covil de Sek. Em sinal do Sam, eles deixaram o sala de reunião ao mesmo tempo.

Jasper retirou sua espada e esquadrinhou a área para qualquer morto-vivo. Era agora completamente escuro. Os outros guerreiros fizeram o mesmo. Ele sentiu um arrepio de inquietação descer pela espinha quando ele viu que a abertura do covil de Sek estava escancarado. Cautelosamente, ele abria caminho para mais perto, sabendo que isto podia muito bem ser uma armadilha.

Só quando eles alcançaram a boca do túnel, o som de gritos de mulher ecoaram do lado de dentro. Jasper não pensou. Ele disparou correndo no túnel. Seu intestino lhe disse que era Bella que tinha gritado. Com o resto dos guerreiros que correndo atrás dele, Jasper orou que não fosse tarde demais.

* * *

><p>Bella lutou o impulso de gritar novamente, como ela lutou contra o aperto de Edward. Ela sabia que iria ser uma batalha perdida, mas ela não iria deixá-lo mordê-la sem gritar. Ele não era mais ele mesmo. Sek o mudou, de alguma forma tinha envenenado Edward. Isto tinha que ser a única explicação. Ele não teria voluntariamente mudado de lado, mesmo para salvar sua própria vida.<p>

Ela arranhou em rosto do Edward quando sua cabeça desceu em direção a seu pescoço. Se ela tivesse unhas cumpridas, ela teria feito mais estragos, mas trabalhou suficiente para detê-lo antes que chegasse perto demais. Ele recuou e silvou.

Bella deu um passo mais perto de Edward até que ela o tinha apoiado contra a parede. Ao mesmo tempo, o diamante Olho de Rá que ela usava no pescoço aqueceu contra sua pele e começou a brilhar. Edward deixo-a ir e se afastou. Ele levantou as mãos para proteger o rosto contra luz, como se fosse machucá-lo.

Bella tomou um passo mais íntimo para Edward até que ela o teve voltado contra a parede. Os guerreiros vieram para ficar ao lado dela. Ela virou a cabeça para olhar para eles. Todos eles usavam expressões de horror quando olharam para Edward.

—Temos que fazer algo para o ajudá-lo. —ela disse. —Sek fez alguma coisa para ele. Nós não podemos o deixar aqui como isto.

Jasper, que estava ao lado dela, perguntou:

—Você está bem, Bella? Ele não mordeu você, não é?

—Não, mas foi por um triz. Ele não gosta do diamante agora que brilha por algum motivo. Não me machuca. Veja? —Ela colocou a mão direita por acima do diamante para mostrar a Jasper e os outros.

Jasper gritou.

―Eu não penso que isto é uma boa idéia, Bella.

Mal Jasper tinha falado quando Edward saltou para ela. Bellarapidamente retirou a mão e os diamante brilharam ainda mais brilhante. Antes de Edward alcança-la, uma onda de luz brilhante disparou do diamante e abateu. Edward caiu no assoalho da câmara como uma pedra.

Bella chamou o nome de Edward e caiu de joelhos ao lado dele.

—Sam.

Sam desceu em seu outro lado e apertou dois dedos contra a veia grande em seu pescoço.

—Ele ainda está vivo? —Bella perguntou-lhe numa voz trêmula.

Sam assentiu.

—Sim. Ele está só inconsciente. Por quanto tempo, permanecerá assim. Nós temos que leva-lo de volta para a sede e conte-lo antes que acorde. —Sam ergueu Edward sobre um de seus ombros.

—Nós podemos relampejar fora daqui.

—Eu não acho que agora seria um grande momento. Nós vamos ter as mãos cheias em poucos segundos. —Alec disse com um rosnado. —Uma porrada de morto-vivo estão prestes a se juntar a nós.

Bella aproximou-se de Sam enquanto os outros guerreiros moveram-se para lutar contra os mortos-vivos que fluíam pela câmara. Havia muitos deles. Ela começou a tremer enquanto o silvar e rosnar dos mortos-vivos enchiam a câmara.

Não importa o quão bem os Escolhidos de Rá manuseavam uma espada, ela não conseguia ver como eles poderiam derrotar todos os mortos-vivos.

A sensação do diamante Olho de Rá que aquecia contra sua pele chamou atenção de Bella longe da batalha na frente dela. O diamante brilhava mais e mais intensamente, muito mais brilhante que quando Edward tentou a atacar. Quando se tornou muito brilhante para ela olhá-lo, ela olhou para frente. O diamante cresceu muito mais morno a mais intensa a luz dentro de que se tornou. Então com um flash brilhante, a luz disparada do diamante e bateu todo morto-vivo dentro da câmara.

Bella ofegou em choque quando os mortos-vivos entraram em combustão espontânea e viraram pó, como se tivessem sido atingidos pelo próprio sol. O diamante continuaou a disparar mais luz quando mais mortos-vivos vieram para tomar o lugar dos caídos. Finalmente quando nenhum novo morto-vivo chegou a luz do diamante esmaeceu até que saiu completamente. Com seu coração batendo forte, Bella envolveu sua mão ao redor do diamante Olho de Rá.

Parecia que ela devia a Rá uma desculpa quando ela voltasse para a sede. Ele não tinha dado a ela um pedaço ordinário de jóia em tudo. Ele deu a ela uma arma para usar contra os mortos-vivos.

Ela sabia agora o que tinha que fazer. Com um olhar determinado, Bella virou-se para Sam.

—Saia daqui. Pegue um do outros com você se você precisar de ajuda com Edward, mas eu preciso do resto.

—O que vai fazer, Bella? —Samperguntou com cautela.

—Eu vou acabar com a existência de todo morto-vivo que eu possa achar neste buraco. Então eu estou indo em uma caça ao demônio e ver o que meu presente de Rá vai fazer com ele.

Sam olhou para ela alguns segundos antes de assentir.

—Muito bem. Eu posso dizer que você não aceitará um não com resposta. —Então ele olhou para os outros guerreiros. —Jacob, Alec, Emmet, vocês ficam com Bella. Jasper, eu preciso de você venha comigo. Se alguém pode descobrir o que fez Sek com Edward será você.

Alec moveu para tomar Bella pelo braço.

—Consiga o inferno fora daqui, Sam, antes que mais mortos-vivos entrem no túnel.

Os momentos depois de Sam e Jasper conseguirem escapar com Edward, os primeiros sons dos mortos-vivos aproximando-se podia ser ouvido. O diamante mais uma vez começou a aquecer e brilhar. Os guerreiros estavam a sua volta com suas espadas levantadas, prontos para defende-la se necessário.

No final, eles não tiveram que usar suas espadas. Tal como na câmara, o diamante surgiu com luz como ele bateu a cabeça dos mortos-vivos e transformou-os em pó.

Eles passaram uma hora pesquisando todas as câmaras no interior do covil de Sek. A maioria acabou por estar vazia, mas alguns detinham os mortos-vivos, e o diamante transformou-os em poeira também. Depois que cada câmara tinha sido revistada pelo menos duas vezes, eles perceberam que Sek conseguiu escapar, levando seus guerreiros mortos-vivos com ele.

Bella jurou dentro da última câmara vazia que eles procuraram.

—Talvez devessemos olhar mais uma vez apenas no caso dele estar se escondendo em algum lugar que nós não encontramos ainda.

Jacob balançou a cabeça.

—Ele já foi a muito tempo, Bella. Eu não posso mais sentir qualquer morto-vivo ao redor. Esse seu colar destruíu eles todos. Sek teria corrido com seus guerreiros mortos-vivos, assim que a balança inclinasse para nosso lado. Os outros mortos-vivos não significam nada para ele. Usava-os como massa de manobras para nos distrair para que ele pudesse fazer uma boa fuga.

—Maldição. —Bella abanou a cabeça. —E eu aqui ansiosa para chutar alguns traseiros de demônios.

Alec riu e a puxou contra seu lado.

—Devo ter raspado em você, Bella. Você parece tão sanguinária como eu. Não se preocupe. Você conseguirá sua chance de chutar alguns traseiros de demônio, eventualmente.

Emmet embainhou sua espada.

—Desde que não há qualquer morto-vivo para lutar, que tal nós retornamos a sede para ver como Sam e Jasper estão fazendo com Edward?

Jacob e Alec embainharam suas espadas também. Eles saíram do covil e Bella segurou a cintura do Alec quando ele os relampejou de volta para a sede ao mesmo tempo que Emmet e Jacob fizeram. Quando chegou o som de Edward que rugindo de raiva podia ser ouvido uma vez que ecoou dentro da sede.

Bella pôs-se a correr pelo corredor, seguindo o som dos gritos para o armazém velho. Seu coração gelou frente a visão que ela encontrou ao entrar pela porta. Sam e Jasper esforçavam-se para manter Edward em cima a mesa de metal velha que havia sido presa ao chão de concreto. Ela caminhou lentamente em direção a eles como Jacob, Alec e Emmet apressados passaram por ela para ajudar Sam e Jasper.

Quando ela veio para ficar não muito longe da mesa, Bella notou que as mãos e pés do Edward tinham sido amarrados com cordas grossas. Como os outros guerreiros lutaram para o segura-lo, Edward tentou afundar seus caninos em qualquer um que veio perto de seu alcance. Eles ainda escorria a substância preta grossa que ela tinha visto antes.

Seus olhos negros cheios de raiva enquanto lutava para se libertar. Sam gritou para Edward se acalmar, mas ele continuou a lutar contra eles.

A cabeça de Edward chicoteava ao redor em sua direção quando ele a viu por um momento. Ele parou de lutar e lhe deu um sorriso frio.

—Bella, minha companheira. Eu posso ouvir seu coração batendo, o sangue que surgindo através de suas veias. Isso me deixa com fome. Você sabe que é só o seu sangue que eu preciso. Você sabe como é bom quando eu me alimento de você. Você não vem me alimentar?

Enquanto Edward falava os outros guerreiros aproveitaram a oportunidade para prende-lo á mesa com outro comprimento de corda grossa. Bella deu um passo mais perto depois que eles terminaram de amarrar a corda no corpo superior de Edward a mesa. Eles rapidamente moveram para fazer o mesmo com suas pernas.

Bella infelizmente balançou a cabeça.

—Não, Edward. Não vou alimenta-lo.

Bella tristemente agitou sua cabeça.

—Não, Edward. Eu não alimentarei você.

Edward rugiu de raiva. Desta vez, quando ele tentou sair da mesa, ele não conseguiu se mover, o que o deixou ainda mais irritado.

—Você é minha companheira. —ele rosnou. —Você tem que me alimentar.

—Não até que você esteja melhor, Edward.

—Eu nunca estive melhor.

Ela começou a se perguntar sobre as cordas que o segurava quando ele lutou mais violentamente contra suas amarras. Os outros devem ter pensado a mesma coisa. Cada homem moveu-se para um local perto da mesa, prontos para ataca-lo se ele conseguisse livrar-se.

O diamante que descansava contra o peito de Bella começou a esquentar contra sua pele mais uma vez. Desta vez, o brilho foi silenciado, mais suave do que quando tinha atirado nos mortos-vivos. Edward silvou quando a luz suave bateu nele.

—Sua vagabunda! —Edward gritou. —Tira essa porra longe de mim. Ele queima. ―Com Edward amaldiçoando, ameaçando arrancar a cabeça dela fora para conseguir o colar dela, o diamante surgiu uma luz e o acertou. Ele o nocauteou frio como se tivesse no covil de Sek.

Todo mundo deu um suspiro de alívio. Bella lutava contra o desejo de ir para Edward, para toca-lo para ter certeza de que ele estava bem. Dada sua reação violenta com ela, ela achou melhor manter a distância. Bella vacilou quando um braço forte veio ao redor de seus ombros.

—Esta tudo bem, Bells. —Jasper disse em uma voz suave. —Sou só eu. Você precisa ir para a cama. Eu vou leva-la para o quarto dele.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

—Não. Eu estou bem. Eu devia ficar aqui, no caso dele ficar fora de controle quando acordar de novo.

—Você precisa dormir. Você não pode fazer nada por ele agora.

—Jasper está certo. —disse Sam quando ele contornou a mesa para ficar na frente dela. —Até que nós entendamos que diabo o Sek fez para Edward não podemos fazer nada para ajuda-lo. Você não estará fazendo nada para ela, ou a você mesma no que diz respeito a esse assunto, qualquer bem ficando sem sono. Não se preocupe, um de nós ficará com ele a toda hora por via das dúvidas que ele sai da mão.

Bella queria dizer a Sam que ela estaria bem, mas ela não tinha energia suficiente para discutir com ele. Tendo pouco ou nenhum sono em toda a noite anterior tinha começado a alcançá-la. Agora que Edward estava seguro, a adrenalina que tinha corrido começou a deixar seu sistema. O esgotamento tomou seu lugar. Sabendo que Sam ou um dos outros guerreiros viriam para ela se Edward piorasse, Bella suspirou em derrotada.

—Tudo bem. Eu vou para a cama. Apenas prometa-me me despertar se ele precisar de mim.

—Nós vamos. Eu prometo.

Ela permitiu que Jasper desse a volta e a levasse para dentro da sede. Assim que a porta fechou atrás deles, ele a puxou mais contra seu lado enquanto caminhavam e apertou seu ombro.

—Nós vamos descobrir isso, Bells. Uma vez que eu te coloque na cama vou fazer um pouco de pesquisa sobre Apep e Sek. Você ficaria surpresa com que eu posso encontrar na internet sobre esses dois. A maioria dos mortais acha que a pessoa que postou as informações criou tudo, que acontece cerca de noventa e cinco por cento do tempo, mas os outros cinco por cento chega bem perto da verdade.

Bella deu a Jasper um sorriso fraco.

—Bem como Sam disse mais cedo, se alguém pode descobrir o que está errado com Edward que seria você, Jaz.

Depois que Jasper a conseguiu dentro do quarto de Edward, Bella cruzou o quarto e caiu sobre a cama. Ela apenas sentiu Jasper tirar seus sapatos antes dele puxar as coberturas fora sobre ela e a deitou na cama. Ele a beijou na testa antes de apagar as luzes. Bella caiu em um sono sem sonhos assim que Jasper fechou a porta atrás dele.

* * *

><p><strong>oi gente... estou muito triste... fui fuçar um pouco e descobri que essa fic tem tipo uns 200 acessos... e só algumas poucas pessoas ( tanks meninas^^) me deixam reviews... faltam 2 capituos pra acabar a fic... só vou postar se receber 10 reviews...até<strong>


	17. Capitulo 15

**Capítulo Quinze**

Enfiando seus dedos por seu cabelo, Jasper puxou-os para trás fora de seu rosto enquanto ele leu rapidamente a lista de sites da web que o programa de busca tinha trazido. Foi bom não ter seu cabelo pendurado em seu rosto, mas ele só mantinha desta forma quando não tinha ninguém perto para ver. Ele sempre se sentiu autoconsciente, quando alguém olhava diretamente para ele.

Jasper soltou um suspiro e deixou cair seu cabelo. Ele clicou em um dos sites da web. Como ele disse a Bella, sempre surpreso como na realidade muito sobre Apep acabou postado na internet por não estudiosos. Ele trouxe alguns pergaminhos antigos com ele quando se mudou para Phoenix do Egito, que foram valiosos para as informações que havia sido escrito sobre eles, mas a internet parecia ter sempre algo novo. Jasper lêu os primeiros parágrafos publicados no site, em seguida, pressionou o botão para retornar aos resultados da pesquisa.

Ele passou por página após página dos sites, mas nenhum deles tinha quaisquer informações sobre o que tinha sido feita para Edward. A maioria deles tinha as descrições dos mortos-vivos com relatos de testemunhas oculares para sustentar suas informações atualizadas. Nada parecia se destacar com relação á condição de Edward.

Frustrado por sua incapacidade para encontrar alguma coisa que poderia ajudar Edward, Jasper se recostou em sua cadeira e esfregou os olhos cansados. Não importa o quão cansado ele estava, sabia que não podia desistir da busca. Ele havia prometido para Bella que iria encontrar algo que pudesse ajudar Edward e ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de desaminar.

O olhar ferido de seu rosto quando Edward a amaldiçoou foi o que ele não iria esquecer tão cedo. Se ele pudesse, ele teria a protegido dele, mas no fim não teria feito qualquer bem.

Jasper fechou seus olhos e suspirou.

—Se eu pudesse conseguir um pouco ajuda com isso. Ou pelo menos apontado na direção certa para olhar em cima as informações por mim mesmo. Não faria isso um inferno de muito mais fácil.

_Eu só esperava que você pergunta-se, Jasper._

Seus olhos se abriram quando voz de Rá encheu sua cabeça.

—Eu planejava pedir para você pela manhã se esgotasse todas as possibilidades por conta própria. Não é noite ainda? Eu pensei que você estaria um pouco ocupado para vir e conversar comigo.

_O amanhecer está se aproximando._

Rá respondeu com diversão soando em sua voz.

Jasper olhou para o relógio do computador e viu Rá estava certo.

—Eu não percebi que ja era tão tarde, ou cedo, qualquer que seja o modo que você quer olhar para isto. —Ele cobriu um bocejo grande com sua mão.

_Você precisa dormir Jasper_.

—Não até que eu encontrar algo para ajudar Edward. —disse Jasper em torno de outro bocejo. —Bella está contando comigo.

_Bella me perdoou por colocar meu Olho ao redor seu pescoço_?

Jasper riu.

—Eu diria que ela tem mais que perdoado você. Depois que ela percebeu o que aquele diamante era capaz ela aparentemente limpou todos os mortos-vivos que podiaria encontrar no covil de Sek. Ela até impressionou Alec com sua vontade para caçar os mortos-vivos.

_Isso agrada-me ouvir. Eu não acho que Bella teria aceitado o presente que não fosse do jeito que eu dei a ela._

Jasper deixou um intervalo de silêncio, em seguida, antes dele falar novamente.

—Quando você vai dizer a ela, Rá?

_Em breve. Quando for a hora certa. Há muita coisa acontecendo em sua vida agora._

—Assim que consertamos as coisas com Edward devera acalmar a Bella. A medida estou movendo-me neste ponto, porém, não será por algum tempo.

_Você não vai encontrar a resposta que você procura. Não nos antigos pergaminhos, ou sua internet. Isto é algo novo para Apep. Uma nova maneira de alguem servir como seu escravo_.

—Você quer dizer Edward agora é um novo tipo de mortos-vivos?

_Não. Ele não é um dos mortos-vivos. Ele tem plena posse de sua alma. Ele está apenas sendo usado, manipulado por Apep. O veneno do Apep que infetou Edward deve ser retirado. Traga-o ao meu templo ao meio-dia e eu removerei isto dele_.

Apesar de Rá não falar com ele pessoalmente, Jasper furiosamente balançou a cabeça.

—Nós não podemos. A luz do diamante o machuca. A luz solar direta ira matá-lo.

_Só matará o que Sek colocou dentro dele. Eu não estou dizendo que não será muito doloroso para ele, mas essa é a única maneira de livrar seu corpo do veneno de Apep._

—Tudo bem. Vamos tê-lo em seu templo ao meio-dia.

A presença de Rá desapareceu enquanto Jasper fechou o computador. Ele se levantou e espreguiçou. Agora ele tinha que ir e explicar para os outros guerreiros o que Rá disse que tinha que ser feito para ajudar Edward. Às vezes é realmente puxado ser principalmente o único a comunicar-se com Rá facilmente.

Ele realmente odiava ser o intermediário às vezes, especialmente quando não era particularmente boas notícias que ele tinha que passar.

Saindo da sala de reunião, Jasper dirigiu-se ao armazém velho. Como ele esperava, Sam estava sentado em uma cadeira perto da mesa. Edward estava completamente imóvel inclinado pousado. Sam se sentou com os braços cruzados sobre o peito com a cabeça caida para baixo. Jasper ouviu roncar suavemente.

Então, para não pegar Sam desprevinido, Jasper fez tanto barulho quanto possível, quando ele chegou a ficar na frente do outro guerreiro. A cabeça moveu-se para cima enquanto vinha a despertar.

—Como ele está? —Jasper perguntou.

Sam deu uma olhada rápida em Edward antes dele se voltar para Takan.

—O mesmo. Pelo menos ele não está agindo como uma besta rosnando.

—Rá acabou de falar comigo alguns minutos atrás sobre Edward.

—Ele fez. Não é luz do dia ainda.

—Não, mas logo será o nascer do sol.

—Oh. O que Rá tem a dizer?

—Nós estaremos induzindo Edward para seu templo ao meio-dia. Assim que chegarmos lá que Rá matará o que quer que Sek colocou dentro dele.

am reagiu completamente em choque de acordo como ele mesmo reagira.

—De jeito nenhum. Não vai acontecer. O sol o matará.

—Rá assegurou-me que não. Só matará o veneno dentro dele. Provavelmente irá doer como o inferno, mas não vai matá-lo.

—Parece que vai ser divertido então. —disse Sam disse sarcasticamente. —Bella será um caso perdido. Acho que vai feri-la tanto quanto Edward para vê-lo passar por tanta dor.

—Então vamos mante-la longe do templo, enquanto Edward está lá.

Sam bufou.

—Boa sorte com isso. Você realmente acredita que vai ser capaz de convencer Bella ficar longe? Não conte com isso.

Jasper sabia que Sam estava certo sobre isso. Bella não deixaria Edward enfrentar isto sozinho.

—Você esta certo. Você pode fazer com que os outros saibam? Eu preciso ir deitar-me durante algumas horas.

—Vá em frente. Acho que nós vamos precisar estar com força total quando o meio-dia vier. Edward não vai tomar muito bem ser colocado no templo de Rá. Eu tenho a sensação que isto será uma experiência dolorosa para todos nós.

* * *

><p>—Tem certeza que este é o único caminho?— Bella perguntou quando ela olhava para cada um dos dois guerreiros que se sentaram em frente a ela.<p>

Depois que ela acordou aquela manhã ela foi para a cozinha para agarrar uma refeição ligeira para comer antes de ir verificar Edward. Ela não esperava encontrar um Jasper mal-encarado e Sam sentado na mesa da cozinha esperando por ela. Nem ela tinha esperado que eles lhe dissesse o que tinha que ser feito para ajudar Edward.

—Ra disse que não mataria ele.— Jasper tentou tranquiliza-la. —Esta é uma nova arma que Apep criou. Eu não consegui encontrar nada que nós mesmos possamos fazer para livrar Edward do veneno.

Bella distraidamente etendeu a mão e as envolveu em torno do diamante Olho de Rá.

—Eu acho que nós realmente não tenhamos muita escolha, senão confiar em Rá neste caso. Quem sabe o que o veneno vai fazer para Edward se deixado em seu organismo por muito mais tempo.

—Eu sei que isto será dificil para você, Bella. —Sam disse. —Se alguém puder ajudar Edward será Rá.

Ela não deixou de ver os circulos escuros sob os olhos de Sam. Ela sabia sem ter que ser dito que ele tinha passado o resto da noite vigiando Edward.

—Eu posso ver ele antes de irmos ao templo?

Sam balançou a cabeça.

—Eu não sugeriria isto. Ele está acordado e relativamente tranquilo por enquanto. Eu acho que uma vez que ele lhe veja vai mudar. O única vez que ele ficou novamente agitado foi quando perguntou por você e nós recusamos deixa-lo vê-la.

Bella teria gostado de ver Edward, reassegurar-lhe que ela estaria lá para ele quando ele fosse ao templo de Rá, mas no fundo ela sabia que não estaria falando com o Edward real. Os olhos negros e as presas pingando não pertenceram ao homem que ela veio a amar e chamar de companheiro.

—Eu acho que vou encontrá-lo no templo ao meio-dia então. Eu chegarei lá antes de você traga Edward para dentro.

Jasper alcançou através da mesa e colocou sua mão em cima sua.

—Existe algum maneira que eu possa convence-la a ficar longe do templo, Bella?

Ela lhe deu um sorriso pequeno.

—Eu temo que não, Jazz. Edward é meu companheiro, que significa que eu estarei ao seu lado para o bem e o mal. Eu não pensei que teria que passar pelo mal no início de nossa relação, mas não me desviarei dele agora.

Jasper deu-lhe um aceno de cabeça.

—Sam disse que você não iria ficar fora. Eu ainda tinha que perguntar só para ter certeza.

Bella deslizou sua mão fora da de Jasper e se pós em pé. Ela olhou para os dois guerreiros.

—Eu vou estar bem, então vocês dois podem parar de se preocupar comigo. Eu vou cozinhar para todos nós um grande café da manhã, porque eu tenho a sensação que vamos precisar de todas as energias que nós podemos para lidar com Edward. Então saiam vocês dois da minha cozinha para que possa cozinhar em paz. Deixem Alec, Jacob e Emmet saber que a comida estará pronta em breve.

Quando Bella assistiu os dois deixarem a cozinha, ela suspirou profundamente. Ela disse a Sam e Jasper que poderia lidar com o que Rá teria que fazer para ajudar Edward, mas ela não sabia se poderia ficar forte por tudo isso. De alguma maneira ela teria que achar a força para mante-la, por causa dele.

Depois que ela alimentou os guerreiros e limpou a cozinha, Bella fez seu caminho para templo de Rá. Os outros não trariam Edward por outros quinze minutos, mas ela tinha algo que fazer antes deles chegarem.

Bella fez uma pausa fora do templo e respirou fundo para se acalmar. Como alguém fala uma desculpa para um deus egípcio? Ela só esperava que ele aceitasse isso, que ele entendesse que sua raiva tinha vindo.

Decidindo que seria melhor arriscar-se diretamente, Bella caminhou para o centro do templo onde o sol brilhava mais brilhante.

—Rá? Você está ai? —Ela esperou alguns segundos, mas ele não respondeu. —Olhe, me desculpe pelo que eu disse a você no outro dia. Agora eu sei que você não me deu o colar esperando que ele me fizesse sentir melhor depois que Edward foi capturado. Depois da noite passada, eu não gostaria de tirá-lo mesmo se eu pudesse. O diamante nos ajudou traze-lo de volta.

_Eu entendo, Bella. Você não precisa se desculpar_.

Bella deu um suspiro de alívio ao ouvir o som da voz de Rá em sua cabeça.

—De qualquer maneira, eu quero dizer obrigado pelo presente. Eu não gritarei em você novamente para tirá-lo.

Rá riu.

_Eu estou contente por ouvir isto. Eu nunca tive intenção de fazê-la irritada. Eu dei a você meu Olho para protegê-la._

—Eu sei isto agora. Antes, eu provavelmente não teria escutado você ainda que você tentasse explicar.

_Eu sei. E não se preocupe sobre Edward. Eu o livrarei da escuridão que Apep pôs dentro dele._

—Você está certo que não ira matá-lo?

_Você tem minha palavra que ele sobreviverá a isto. Meu sol o curará. Quando os guerreiros trouxerem para dentro ele tenha certeza que eles removam a camisa do Edward. A luz solar deve tocar em seu tórax. Vai dar tudo certo, Bella. Só saiba que eu estarei aqui com você._

Bella sentiu Rá afastar-se. Ela protegeu seus olhos com sua mão e olhou para o teto de vidro transparente. O sol parecia estar em seu ponto mais alto, que significou que o outros chegariam a qualquer momento. Ela se sentiu um pouco melhor sobre isto agora que ela conversou com Rá, mas ela não parou completamente de estar nervosa. Para assistir Edward em dor podia muito bem ser sua abolição.

Ela ouviu os guerreiros quando eles abordaram o templo com Edward até antes dela vê-los. O som de Edward amaldiçoando, como ele gritou para ser liberado os precedeu. Bella tragou e permaneceu firme quando eles chegaram na entrada para templo da Ra. O olhar de Edward imediatamente trancado sobre ela. Ela o ignorou como ele olhou nela e ao invés falou com os outros.

—Rá quer que vocês removam camisa dele.

Edward, que teve permissão para caminhar em seus próprios pés, começou a lutar como Alec e Jacob o seguraram por cada braço e Sam retirou uma faca. Com seus braços quietos saltados na frente dele, Edward não podia fazer muito exceto lutar quando Sam cortou sua camiseta do pescoço até a cintura e a retirou.

Emmet que permaneceu atrás de Edward disse:

—Você poderia querer tomar um olhar para suas costas.

Alec e Jacob giraram Edward ao redor para que todo mundo pudesse conseguir uma boa visão de suas costas. Bella sugou em uma respiração afiada quando seu olhar caiu sobre a marca que Rá deu a ele. Não tinha mais as cores brilhantes que uma vez teve. As asas não eram mais pavão azul, mas negro puro.

O sol que tinha estado colorido vermelho também tinha sido mudado para negro, totalmente obscurecendo o Olho de Rá que tinha estado dentro do sol pintado em vermelho e azul. Os rostos dos guerreiros ficou muito mais sombrio a medida que eles olhavam as mudanças na marca que todos eles levaram.

Girando em torno de Edward, Alec e Jacob começaram a levá-lo para dentro do templo. Quando o primeiro raio de sol bateu Edward silvou e violentamente lutou para se libertar. Imperturbáveis, os guerreiros o moveram ainda mais para dentro. Quando eles alcançaram Bella, que ainda permanecia no centro do templo, Edward rugiu como se estivesse em uma grande dor.

Bella cerrou suas mãos em seus lados e mordeu seu lábio inferior até que ela saboreou sangue. Ouvir ele chorar assim, ela teve que lutar para não implorar aos outros guerreiros para tirá-lo do sol.

Ela disse a si mesma uma e outra vez que esta era a única maneira de salvar Edward. Mesmo quando sua pele começou a fumegar, especialmente no peito e um pouco mais acima de seu coração, ela conteve-se. Seus olhos ardiam com lágrimas derramadas quando ele gritava em agonia. Os gritos de Edward não estavam só afetando-a. Os outros sentiram a tensão disto também. Mais de um deles juraram que eles fariam Sek pagar por aquilo que Edward agora tinha que passar.

Quando Edward caiu sobre seus joelhos os outros ajoelharam ao lado dele, sustentando seu peso entre eles. Edward gritou de dor quando um pequeno buraco se abriu no peito sobre o coração. Bella segurou uma mão a boca, em choque, quando uma pequena serpente que parecia ser feita de ouro deslizou-se fora de seu peito e caiu sobre o chão.

Ela sentiu um arrepio por ela quando a serpente enrolou-se sobre si mesma, uma vez que saboreou o ar com sua língua minúscula. Antes dela ter uma chance de atacar, o sol que atingiu parecia mais brilhante. A serpente entrou repentinamente em chamas e virou pó em poucos segundos.

Bella atirou o olhar de volta para Edward. Ele não mais gritava em dor. Sua cabeça caiu para frente sobre o peito.

—Edward?

Sua mão tremia quando ela se aproximou e levantou sua cabeça. Olhos rolados abertos de Edward. Olhos pretos encarou de volta, mas quando ela observava, a cor começou lentamente a clarear. Edward puxou livre do aperto de Alec e Jacob e caiu para frente sobre seus punhos cerrados e começou a arfar. Bella conteve seu cabelo longo enquanto ele vomitava. Seu corpo tremia quando ele vomitou uma substância preta espessa semelhante ao que tinha escorrido de suas presas. Assim que ele o lançou o sol queimou em cinzas. Enquanto seu corpo trabalhava para livrar-se propriamente do veneno de Apep, Bella assistiu a marca de Rá em Edward voltar a mudar para seu estado original até o negro retirou-se para cores brilhantes, e o Olho de Rá podia ser visto dentro do sol.

Vermelho.

Depois que Edward induzir tudo que ele podia, ele caiu ao seu lado no chão do templo. Bella ergueu uma de suas pálpebras. Uma única lágrima escorreu de seu rosto quando ela achou olhos do Edward haviam retornado a seu normal verde pálido. Ela empurrou o cabelo fora da testa dele e beijou-o. Rá devolveu Edward para ela.

Sam gentilmente colocou uma mão no ombro dela.

—Deixe-me tirar a corda em torno de seus pulsos, então vamos colocá-lo em seus aposentos para você. Vamos deixá-lo em suas mãos capazes.

Bella permaneceu e moveu de lado somente para Sam poder remover a corda. O corpo do Edward ainda tremia como se tivesse febre. Alec e Jacob cada um conseguindo pegar um de seus braços e colocaram em torno de seus ombros. Com cuidado, eles ergueram Edward do chão entre eles. Bella seguiu atrás enquanto eles apoiavam Edward para seus aposentos. Ela correu em torno dos homens, logo que eles alcançaram os aposentos e abriram a porta.

Após os dois arrumarem Edward na cama eles deram uma última olhada para seu lider, então saíram do quarto. Jasper deu-lhe um rápido beijo no rosto e a fez prometer chamá-lo se ela precisasse de qualquer ajuda, antes dele deixá-la também.

Emmet sorriu e piscou nela.

—Eu tenho certeza que você terá nosso garoto aqui se sentindo muito bem de saúde em breve. Ele só precisa de um pouco de amor e de seu sangue e ele estará em pé num instante.

Sam deu a Emmet um olhar duro logo antes do outro guerreiro deixá-los sozinho. Ele voltou-se para Bella.

—Emmet tem um ponto, entretanto. Edward provavelmente precisará de sangue, mas eu duvido que seja agora mesmo.

—Eu terei certeza que ele consiga o sangue que ele precisa, Sam. Nós estaremos bem. Se eu precisar de ajuda eu não deixarei de pedí-la.

—Tudo bem. Eu deixarei você sozinha com ele então. Eu só queria dizer que você fez bem lá atrás, Bella. Você esteve forte para seu homem. Edward é sortudo para ter você.

Bella sabia que tinha um sorriso idiota em seu rosto quando ela acompanhou Sam á porta, mas ter um elogio dele significava muito. Depois que ela fechou a porta, voltou para a cama. Edward deitado de lado com as suas pernas dobradas ate o peito tremulo. Ela subiu na cama ao lado dele e colocou sua mão em sua testa. Ele se sentia um pouco febril. Ele girou a cabeça em sua direção e olhou para ela.

—Bella? É realmente você?

Ela sorriu e correu seus dedos por seu cabelo nodoso.

—Sim, realmente sou eu. Como você está se sentindo?

—Estou com frio. Fraco. Eu sinto como se eu estivesse preso em um pesadelo que eu não podia acordar.

—Bem, o pesadelo acabou. Eu não penso que nós devíamos arriscar para você tomar banho de chuveiro assim eu vou preparar um banho. Só tente descansar. —Ela puxou a outra metade do edredon acima dele antes dela levantar e dirigiu-se ao banheiro para começar a encher a banheira. Ela pensou em talvez juntar-se a ele na banheira, mas no fim pensou melhor. Agora que ela o tinha de volta haveria muitas outras oportunidades para tomar banho com ele.

Edward fechou seus olhos depois que Bella desapareceu no banheiro. Ele embrulhou seus braços ao redor de seu peito enquanto tremia incontrolavelmente. Ele sentiu como se seu corpo houvesse sido queimado de dentro para fora.

Ele não lembrava muito do que aconteceu depois de Sek colocar aquela pequena serpente de ouro em seu peito. Como ele havia dito a Bella, se sentia como se estivesse preso em algum tipo de pesadelo. As coisas que ele lembrou, não quiria acreditar em tinha feito. As coisas que havia ameaçado fazer para Bella o adoeceram.

Que ele a teria apenas a entregado a Apep o adoeceu até mais. Ele tinha estado impotente para parar. Era quase como se uma barreira permanecesse entre seu verdadeiro eu e o que assumiu o comando de seu corpo.

Ele podia ouvir e ver o que acontecia ao redor dele, mas apenas como um espectador e não como um participante.

Sek o levou para uma câmara depois que o veneno de Apep trabalhou sua passagem por seu corpo. Os símbolos de Apep tinham sido desenhados nas paredes. No chão outro conjunto de simbolos tinha sido desenhado.

Sek tinha lhe dito que através destes símbolos enviava a Apep as almas mortais recolhidos dos mortos-vivos. E através destes símbolos, Apep falava com ele. A voz do deus demônio o trouxe para seus joelhos em dor, que Apep apreciou. O que Apep lhe tinha dito agora fez seu sangue congelar em suas veias. O deus de demônio tinha lhe dito por que exatamente ele queria Bella. Ela era filha de Rá.

E com esse conhecimento, agora mudou tudo.

Quando Bella retornou para ajudá-lo no banheiro, Edward doia-se para puxá-la em seus braços e só segura-la. Ele queria fechar seus olhos e só aspirar seu cheiro, mas ele não tinha nenhum direito para tocá-la intimamente. Com sangue do deus correndo em suas veias, ela estava muito acima dele agora. Junto com que ele tinha aprendido com Apep sobre ela, ele sentia-se muito sujo para tocá-la. Ele sentia como se o mal dentro dele havia-o marcado de alguma forma.

Que ele nunca seria completamente o mesmo novamente.

Ele parou e permitiu que Bella o ajudasse a tirar suas calça e depois entrar na banheira. Seu estômago começou a câimbra com fome de sangue quando ela ajoelhou-se e começou a lavá-lo com um pano. Ele ignorou a dor e descansou sua cabeça contra a parte de trás da banheira quando ele olhou fixamente para o teto.

Seus caninos queimaram enquanto eles tinham estado cheios com aquela substância preta nociva. Se ele mordesse Bella então ela teria sido de Apep para controlá-la também. Ele não podia tomar o risco que algum do veneno ainda permanecesse em seus caninos. Ele preferia sofrer por fome de sangue que ariscar.

Edward saiu da banheira na solicitação de Bella com sua toalha deixou-lhe seco. Ela embrulhou a toalha em torno do seu quadril. Algum do frio o tinha deixado depois da imersão na água de banho morno, mas ele ainda parecia-se fraco. Bella colocou um braço em torno de sua cintura, ela puxou o braço ao redor seus ombros.

Com sua ajuda dela, ele fez o caminho de volta para cama. Ela puxou as cobertas para trás e tomou a toalha molhada fora dele antes de colocá-lo na cama.

—Vá dormir, Edward. Eu estarei aqui se você precisar de mim.

Edward fechou seus olhos. Ele dormiria, mas ele sabia que estava longe de ser pacífico.

Bella assistiu Edward dormir. Ela moveu para se sentar ao lado dele na cama quando ele começou se debater e murmurar em seu sono. Ela não soube o que ele disse, principalmente porque ele falou em sua língua nativa, mas apartir do tom de sua voz ela sabia o que ele sonhou não podia ser agradável. Seu toque parecia acalmá-lo, no entanto.

Ela acariciou a testa franzida de Edward. Linhas delineavam entre a boca e os olhos. De vez em quando ele embrulharia um braço através de seu estômago como se lhe causasse dor. Bella não tinha que advinhar para saber o que o incomodava.

Edward mostrava todos os sinais de fome aguda de sangue. Obviamente, depois que seu corpo tinha se livrado propriamente do veneno em seu sistema, ele precisava de sangue fresco para substitui-lo. Bella decidiu que ela deixaria ele dormir um pouco mais antes dela desperta-lo e conseguir alimenta-lo.

Curvando abaixo, ela beijou sua testa. Ela precisava dele para se alimentar dela tanto quanto Edward precisava de sangue. Depois de quase tê-lo perdido ela necessitava essa afirmação que fazer amor traria.

Então, ela saberia que ela tinha tudo de volta. Ela esperava que a parede que Edward lançou para bloquear a ligação que compartilhavam viria abaixo quando ele juntou seu corpo com o dela. Ela sentia falta desta proximidade.

Quando Edward gemeu em seu sono e agarrou em seu estômago, uma vez mais, Bella decidiu que ele precisava mais de sangue do que precisava dormir agora. Gentilmente, ela agitou ombro do Edward.

—Acorde, Edward.

Seus olhos piscaram abertos.

—Eu estou cansado ainda. Eu preciso dormir.

Bella moveu para deitar de lado ao lado dele.

—Você pode dormir até mais tarde. Eu posso dizer que sua fome de sangue está montando você. —Ela puxou seu cabelo longe do lado de seu pescoço. —Alimente-se, Edward. —Quando ele não fez nenhum movimento para aproximar-se, Bella colocou as mãos na parte de trás de sua cabeça e tentou puxá-lo contra ela.

Edward sacudiu sua cabeça e afastou-se.

—Não. Eu ainda estou muito fraco.

—Logo que você se alimentar se sentirá mais forte. Você precisa de sangue.

—Não agora, Bella. Por favor não empurre. Vou alimentar-me quando eu estiver pronto.

Ele já teve o suficiente. Bella deixa-o ir agora.

—Eu não empurrarei.— Ela passou seus lábios contra do Edward. Para sua grande surpresa, ele recuou, como se ela o queimasse com fogo. —Você pode voltar dormir então. Se você não tomará sangue, então no mínimo você precisa de comida. Se você acha que vai estar bem por conta própria, eu vou começar o jantar.

—Eu vou ficar. Eu só quero dormir.

Bella moveu-se para acariciar a bochecha de Edward, mas ele recuou para longe antes de seus dedos fazer contato. Quando ele fechou seus olhos, ela levantou da cama. Suas sobrancelhas reuniram-se em preocupação quando ela deu uma última olhada em Edward antes dela deixar o quarto.

Edward não deixou seus aposentos para o resto do dia ou noite. Bella o trouxe uma bandeja de comida uma vez que ela cozinhou o jantar, mas quando ela retornou uma hora mais tarde a comida estava fria e intocada onde ela deixou a bandeja em sua cômoda. Edward estava de costas para ela, deitado no seu lado. Ela não sabia se ele estava dormindo ou não. Quando ele não reconheceu sua presença de qualquer forma, ela achou melhor deixar ele estar.

Ela decidiu que iria deixá-lo seguir seu modo este dia, mas quando a manhã viesse ela o forçaria a fazer o que ele precisava para recuperar sua força total.

Quando ela retornou a cozinha com a bandeja intacta de comida, Sam, que permaneceu para ajudá-la a fazer a lavagem, agitou sua cabeça.

—Ele não comeu?

—Não. —Bella desprezou a comida no lixo antes dela lavar o prato e coloca-lo na máquina. —E ele agiu como se eu não estivesse no quarto. Eu darei a ele até amanhã então eu vou forçar o assunto.

—Ele vai sair desta. Ele só precisa de algum tempo para conseguir sua cabeça alterada em ordem novamente.

—Vamos esperar que sim. Edward pode ser um burro teimoso quando ele quer ser.

Sam riu.

—Sim, ele tem seus momentos. Bem, se estiver tudo pronto aqui, eu acho que vou passar uma noite relaxante vegetando na frente da televisão. Desde que você eliminou a maioria da população dos mortos-vivos na noite com uma só mão, eu acho que nós não precisamos sair caça hoje à noite. Sek partiu para longe, mas nós vamos ter que procura-lo em breve.

Bella estendeu a mão e acariciou o diamante Olho de Rá quando ela deu um sorriso atrevido para Sam.

—Talvez eu tenha que fazer alguma caça para mim desde este parece funcionar melhor que suas espadas fazem para diminuir os mortos-vivos.

—Como inferno você irá. —Sam revidou. —Isso será usado no caso de que você esteja em dificuldade.

—Eu estava só brincando. —Bella disse com um risada. —Se eu não tiver que ver outro morto-vivo novamente me faria muito mais feliz. Eu deixarei o trabalho de eliminar os mortos-vivos nas mãos dos guerreiros Escolhidos de Rá.

Sam lhe deu um duro tapa na bunda. Bella olhou para ele e esfregou seu traseiro abusado.

—Isto é retorno por ontem. Se você desligar seu telefone celular novamente, e não consiga seu traseiro para a sede antes do anoitecer, eu vou fazer isto assim você não pode se sentar por uma semana. Você entendeu?

—Sim, Papai. —Bella respondeu sarcasticamente. —Mas eu também tenho que lembrá-lo que eu sou a pessoa que cozinha a comida que você come. Não me irrite. Você nunca sabe o que pode acabar em sua comida.

Ele ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição.

—Você ganhou. Eu não quero nenhuma surpresa desagradável na minha comida, muito obrigado. Acho melhor eu sair antes de eu dizer alguma coisa que vou me arrepender depois.

Bella riu para si mesma quando Sam bateu em retirada precipitada. Sozinha, suas mãos voltaram-se para o diamante. Como ela disse a Sam, ela nunca sairia de seu caminho para caçar os mortos-vivos, mas se qualquer um dos guerreiros que nunca se encontraram em uma ligação apertada, ela não hesitaria em vir para seu salvamento.

Eles eram sua família, e ela tomaria cuidado com eles tantos como eles tomariam a cuidado com ela.

Na manhã seguinte, Bella rolou na cama, quando ela chegou para Edward. Ela sacudiu acordando quando sua mão encontrou espaço vazio em vez de um corpo quente. Esfregando o sono de seus olhos, ela se virou para olhar em direção ao banheiro. A porta estava aberta e as luzes não tinham sido ligadas, que significava que Edward já havia deixado o quarto.

Bella disse a sí mesma para não se preocupar quando ela dirigiu-se ao banheiro para tomar banho. Se ele tinha saido da cama tinha que ser um bom sinal que ele tinha começado a recuperar-se do seu calvário. Ela havia estado mais do que um pouco preocupada com seu comportamento na noite anterior. Ela retornou para encontrar Edward ainda enrolado ao seu lado dormindo ou fingindo dormir. Ela não tinha certeza qual. Bella não fez um grande negócio sobre isto. Depois que ela mudou para seu pijama de noite, ela deslizou na cama ao lado dele e ligou a televisão.

Edward tinha então passado a ignorá-la para o resto da noite. Mesmo depois que ela desligou a televisão horas depois se deitou para dormir, ele manteve ao seu lado da cama. Os sinos de advertência saíram em sua cabeça então. Tinha que ser mais que apenas cansaço simples.

Agora banhada e vestida, Bella dirigiu-se para a cozinha onde ela sabia que os guerreiros estariam esperando por seu café da manhã. Ela esperava que Edward estivesse com eles. Imediatamente quando chegou, notou sua ausência. Só Sam, Alec, Emmet e Jacob estavam sentados à mesa bebendo seu café da manhã.

Ela cruzou a sala para o refrigerador. Com uma voz que esperava que não demostrasse o quão preocupada ela sentia, Bella perguntou:

—Algum de vocês viu Edward esta manhã?

Os quatro guerreiros pararam de falar ao mesmo tempo e se viraram para olhar para ela.

—Eu pensei que ele estava em seus aposentos com você. —Sam disse lentamente.

Bella agitou sua cabeça.

—Ele deve ter levantado cedo. Eu acordei sozinha esta manhã.

—Você quer que eu vá procurá-lo? —Jacob se ofereceu.

—Não. Eu acho que seria melhor deixá-lo estar, entretanto eu estou um pouco preocupada que ele ainda não se alimentou.

Os guerreiros trocaram olhares de preocupação. Sam derrubou sua xícara de café e girou em sua cadeira para a enfrentar.

—Eu pensei que você o alimentou ontem à noite.

—Não. Ele se recusou.

—Isto não é bom. Sua fome de sangue começará a monta-ló em breve.

—Já tem. Ele tem câimbras. Eu esperava convence-lo a alimentar-se quando eu levantei esta manhã ou força-lo.

—Eu me pergunto se sua recusa para alimentar é um subproduto de ter aquele veneno em seu sistema. —Emmet sugeriu.

Bella perguntou-se a mesma coisa durante a noite. Ela não podia pensar sobre qualquer outra explicação porque Edward não iria alimentar-se dela. Ele sabia que só poderia sobreviver com seu sangue.

—Isso explicaria muita coisa.

Eles todos ficaram em silêncio quando Edward entrou na sala. Ele evitou olhar para Bella quando ele foi e sentou-se à mesa com os outros guerreiros. Ela sabia do olhar duro que ele deu aos outros que ele escutou sua discussão. Com audição excepcionais dos guerreiros, era praticamente impossível afastar as coisas deles.

—Eu estou bem. —Edward disse para a sala em geral. —Então vocês todos podem para de se preocupar comigo.

Bella decidiu tomar o touro pelos chifres.

—Nós vamos parar de nos preocupar com você quando você se alimentar.

Edward deu-lhe um olhar frio.

—Eu não posso.

—Por quê? —Ela cruzou seus braços sobre o peito e olhou para ele.

—Eu simplesmente não posso.

—Resposta errada. Agora quero que você me venha com uma desculpa melhor que esta, ou eu terei seus homens segurando você, enquanto eu corto meu pulso e o forço a alimentar-se. Poderia ficar muito constrangedor para ambos, considerando o que acontece enquanto você se alimenta. Então qual vai ser?

—Como inferno você irá. —Edward rosnou.

—Só assista-me.

Sam pigarreou.

—Eu escutaria Bella, Edward, se eu fosse você. Agora eu não me importaria de assistir Bella descer quando ela alimenta você, mas você por outro lado, eu penso que revoltaria meu estômago.

Edward levantou-se com suficiente força para enviar sua cadeira voando. Ele virou-se para sair da sala. Bella gritou antes que ele pudesse sair.

—Consiga seu traseiro de volta aqui. Nós não terminamos com esta conversa.

Ele voltou ao redor com um grunhido em seu rosto.

—Tanto quanto sei que acabou.

—Olha, se você está relutante para se alimentar por causa do veneno, não se preocupe sobre isto. Rá teria certeza que ele conseguiu tudo.

Edward cerrou suas mãos em seus lados.

—E se ele não fez? Você está disposta a correr este risco, Bella?

—Sim. Eu odeio ver você sofrer de fome de sangue quando eu sei que não é necessário. Eu posso parar a dor, Edward.

—E se é algo mais que o veneno que eu estou preocupado?— Edward disse com voz firme.

—Sobre o que você está falando?

—Esqueça isto. —Edward moveu para se virar uma vez mais.

—Eu tenho que pegar os outros guerreiros para segurar você até que cuspa o que diabos está incomodando você?

Edward franziu seu lábio superior, dando a ela uma boa visão de um de seus caninos.

—Você pode relampejar esses caninos tudo que você quer em mim, mas isso não vai mudar nada.

—Você realmente quer saber, Bella?— Edward revidou. —Tudo bem. Eu vou te dizer então. Eu aprendi algo sobre você durante o tempo que passei no covil do Sek, sobre o porquê de Apep querê-la tão mal. Você tem sangue de um deus fluindo através suas veias do caralho.

—O quê? —Bella disparou um olhar para os outros guerreiros, que por sua vez encolheram os ombros. Voltou-se para Edward mais confusa do que nunca. —O que você quer dizer que eu tenho sangue de deus em minhas veias?

—Você é filha de um deus e não um deus qualquer. Você é filha de Rá. É por isso que Apep quer você, por causa de seu laço de sangue com Rá. Se ele adquirir a posse sobre você ele pode usá-la contra Rá. E por causa de seu pai, eu já não sinto que tenho o direito de reivindicá-la como minha companheira muito menos alimentar-me de você. Não importa o que se destina.

Ninguém parou Edward quando ele virou-se e saiu da cozinha. As cinco outras pessoas na sala se entreolharam chocados sem fala pelo que Edward lhes havia dito.

* * *

><p><strong>oi flores... ai esta... mais um capitulo... o que acharam da bella ser filha de rá... e a reação do eddie... ja descobriram do jazz tbm...o proximo é o ultimo ...então posto na sexta... mais quero reviews ein... bjuxx^^<strong>


	18. Capitulo 16

**Capítulo Dezesseis**

Bella agitou sua cabeça em negação quando ela finalmente recuperou-se do choque. Ela olhou para os outros guerreiros não gostando do olhar de reverência em seus rostos.

—Rá não pode ser meu pai. E não olhem para mim assim. Eu não posso ser a filha de um deus egípcio.

—Você tem alguma prova que diz o contrário, Bella? —Sam perguntou.

—Não. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia de quem seja meu pai. Minha mãe me deixou na casa dos seus pais quando eu era muito jovem e nunca mais voltou. Ela até deixou o nome de meu pai fora de minha certidão de nascimento. Se meus avós sabiam, eles nunca disseram a mim qualquer coisa. Mas isso não significa que Rá é meu pai. Podia ser qualquer um.

—Ou Edward está certo, e Rá é seu pai.

—Feche o inferno, Sam. Olhe para mim. Eu pareço-me com a filha do mais poderoso deus egípcio, fora deste panteão? Acho que não. Eu sou mortal. Eu não tenho nenhum poder especial, nem nada.

Emmet bufou.

—Isso não significa nada. Só significa que você assemelhou-se mais a sua mãe mortal que Rá. Rá sendo seu pai explicaria este presente que você agora carrega ao redor seu pescoço. Eu acho que ele não daria para qualquer um.

Bella embrulhou sua mão em volta do diamante quando ela começou a hiperventilar.

—Ele não é meu pai.

Jacob levantou da mesa e veio ao redor de Bella. Ele a tomou nos braços e esfregou suas costas.

—Calma, Bella. Respire devagar ou você vai ficar doente. Seria tão ruim para ter Rá como seu pai? Gostaria de poder reivindicar um deus como meu. Eu tinha que me contentar com um pai que só tinha sido apenas um soldado no exército do Faraó.

—Não precisa mudar nada, Bella. —Alec disse. —Você ainda vai ser você.

Bella puxou o rosto do peito de Jacob e olhou para Alec.

—Você diz isto agora, mas vocês todos olharam para mim diferentemente, uma vez que Edward contou a todos. Eu não quero que você me olhe como se eu fosse algo especial, porque eu não sou.

—Ok, eu admito que a notícia pegou-nos desprevinidos. —Os outros acenaram em acordancia com que Alec disse. —Temos servirdo Rá durante séculos. Ele é nosso deus. Se você for sua filha coloca você em uma categoria inteiramente diferente.

—Como você pode simplesmente aceitar que Rá é meu pai? Apep podia ter mentido para Edward.

—Então por que você não pergunta a ele? —Sam disse. —Por que não vai para Rá agora e pergunta-lhe abertamente se você é sua filha? Desta forma, você saberá de um jeito ou de outro.

Bella afastou Jacob.

—Agora?

—Por que não? Nós vamos com você ao templo de Rá, e você pode perguntar a ele mesmo.

Ela olhou para Alec, Emmet e Jacob. Eles concordaram. Obviamente todos eles gostaram de idéia do Sam de confrontar Rá.

—Tudo bem. Vamos perguntar a Rá.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer mais nada, os guerreiros empurarram-na para fora da cozinha para o templo de Rá. Uma vez dentro, Bella começou a ficar com os pés frios, mas os homens moveram-se para bloquear a entrada. Fugir não seria uma opção com eles lá como uma parede sólida de músculo.

Bella respirou fundo antes dela chamar o deus sol.

—Rá, eu preciso falar com você.

_Eu estou aqui._

Dos olhares nos rostos dos guerreiros, ela sabia que eles tinham ouvido Rá também.

—Eu preciso lhe fazer uma perguntar.

_Você pode fazer a sua pergunta, Bella_.

—Tudo bem. O que eu queria perguntar a você é... —Bella fez uma pausa para engolir, então ela soltou isto tudo de uma vez. —Você é realmente meu pai?

Ela segurou sua respiração quando Rá não respondeu imediatamente, mas tudo saiu como uma lufada quando ele fez.

_Sim, eu sou seu pai, Bella._

Suas pernas começaram a tremer.

—Eu preciso me sentar. —Ela decidiu abandonar os bancos e sentou-se no chão. De repente, aqueceu em baixo dela. Ela sabia que tinha que ser de Rá, seu pai, fazendo. —Como eu posso ser sua filha?

_Você foi concebida da maneira habitual que bebês são._

Rá disse com uma risada.

—Não é isso que eu quis dizer e você sabe disso. Eu quero dizer como você acabou estando com minha mãe que é uma mortal?

_A cada mil anos ou então eu fico entedeado com minha vida. Quando isso acontece, eu gosto de passar meu tempo no reino mortal. Eu passo-me como um mortal e caminho entre eles. Assim que eu conheci sua mãe_.

—Então você veio para o reino mortal, conheceu minha mãe e a tocou-lhe em um dia?

_Não. Isso não aconteceu assim. Eu conheci sua mãe e apaixonei-me por ela. Namoramos, como os mortais chamam e uma coisa levou á outra._

—O que aconteceu? Se você amava minha mãe, por que você não ficou com ela depois que ela ficou grávida de mim? E por que ela foi embora e deixou-me atrás para meus avós?

_Depois que sua mãe ficou grávida, decidi-lhe contar exatamente o que eu era. Eu queria fazer-lhe imortal, trazê-la para o reino imortal para viver comigo. Ela não lidou com isto muito bem. Ela correu de mim._

—E você deixou-a ir?

_Eu a amava demais para forçá-la a algo que ela não queria._

—Mas que quanto a mim? Você tinha que ter sabido que ela me deixou com meus avós. Ela nunca voltou. Até hoje não sei se ela está viva ou morta. —Bella sentiu o aumento da velha ferida dentro dela sempre que ela pensava sobre quão facil foi para sua mãe dar-lhe.

_Porque você nasceu uma mortal que eu tive que deixar com seus avós. Você tinha que ter permissão para crescer no reino mortal, viver sua vida aqui, então quando o tempo chegasse que você podesse fazer a decisão certa se permanecia um mortal ou se tornaria um imortal. Não podia ser forçado a um mortal. Até eu não posso quebrar esta regra._

—Ok, eu posso aceitar isto. Que tal Edward e eu? Ele ainda é meu companheiro?

_Claro que ele ainda é seu companheiro. A partir de seu nascimento você era para ser sua companheira. Mesmo que Edward não tivesse te visto naquele beco, quando os mortos-vivos atacaram primeiro você, eu teria encontrado uma forma para os dois se encontrarem. Eu sempre vigiei você, Bells._

Bella engoliu todo o caroço que de repente, formou em sua garganta.

—Bem, neste caso, Papai, seria melhor você ter uma palavra com Edward. Por alguma razão ele colocou em sua cabeça desde que eu tenho o sangue de um deus fluindo em minhas veias, ele não é suficientemente bom para mim.

_Você não precisa de minha ajuda com Mehen, filha. Eu estou certo que você vai ser capaz de mudar sua mente quando você pegá-lo na cama com você_.

Bella sentiu seu rosto ficar corado.

—Nós realmente vamos ter que trabalhar esta coisa toda de relação de pai-filha. A maioria dos pais estariam chateados para ouvir que suas filhas estão fazendo sexo.

_Eu tentarei trabalhar nisto._

Rá disse com um risada.

Ela então ficou séria.

—Eu posso ver você? Eu quero dizer, você pode vir aqui pessoalmente? Agora? Eu gostaria de encontrar meu pai cara a cara em vez de apenas ouvir sua voz dentro de minha cabeça.

_Não agora. Depois que você tiver o tempo para ajustar-se a idéia de que sou seu pai, e depois de ter resolvidos as coisas com Edward, então eu virei para você. Ele precisa de você mais que eu faço agora mesmo, Bella. Eu esperei tanto tempo para conhecê-la, eu posso esperar um pouco mais de tempo. Agora vá achar seu companheiro. Só chame se você me precisar._

Bella enxugou a lágrima que deslizou por sua bochecha. Ela virou-se para enfrentar os guerreiros que permaneceram atrás dela.

—Eu acho que Apep não mentiu para Edward sobre Rá, ser meu pai, afinal. — Ela deixou o olhar se demorar em cada um de seus rostos. —Só para informar, se algum de vocês começar a me tratar de forma diferente por causa disto, eu vou chutar seus traseiros.

—Nós prometemos. —Sam disse com um sorriso. —Você vai encontrar Edward agora?

—Ainda não. Eu preciso ficar sozinha um pouco e pensar. —Antes de Sam poder dizer qualquer coisa, Bella levantou sua mão para detê-lo. —Eu não vou deixar o quartel-general. Eu vou caminhar do lado de fora em torno do armazém. Você tem minha promessa que eu não deixarei a propriedade.

—Tudo bem. Eu acho que é seguro o suficiente para você caminhar por ai fora, enquanto você fica dentro da cerca. Apenas um pedido, no entanto. Você acha que pode nos fazer um café da manhã antes de você ir para seu passeio?

Bella riu.

—Eu acho que eu posso fazer isso antes de ir. Não deixaria vocês sujeitos sofrerem de fome. Eu tenho que cuidar afinal de todos os meus meninos. —Ela enlaçou um braço pelo braços do Sam e Emmet e deixou-os andar de volta para a cozinha.

Depois que ela cozinhou comida suficiente para alimentar os guerreiros e ela, Bella foi ao lado de fora. Ela ainda se sentiu um pouco fora do equilíbrio agora que sabia que Rá verdadeiramente era seu pai. Por tanto tempo ela perguntou-se quem ele poderia ser.

Quando pequena, ela tinha imaginado seu pai como um policial ou um bombeiro. Alguém grande e forte que viria um dia, pegá-la em seus braços e dizer-lhe como ele procurou por ela, como ele não tinha sido capaz de encontrá-la até agora.

Claro que ela eventualmente cresceu fora daquela fantasia. Por outro lado, a realidade não chegou nem perto do que ela tinha sonhado.

Bella parou de caminhar e olhou para o sol que brilhava acima dela. Toda vez que sentia o calor de seus raios ela pensava sobre seu pai. Ela ainda achou dificil de aceitar que ela tinha um laço de sangue com o deus de sol Rá. Ela não teria imaginado isto em um milhão de anos. Agora, ela tinha um árduo trabalho sobre conseguir Edward esquecer esse laço de sangue. O homem seriamente precisava de uma tapa na parte de trás da cabeça, se ele pensava que poderia colocá-la fora de seu alcançe. Ela seria maldita se o deixasse ir.

Ela continuou sua caminhada. Bella olhou para o armazém. Edward estaria em algum lugar escondido. Ele provavelmente tentaria evitá-la, esperando que ela, eventualmente, deixá-lo ser, mas que ela não poderia fazer. O homem precisava de sangue. Ela sabia que ele deixaria sua fome de sangue ficar tão ruim que lhe causaria dor. Isso não era algo que ela iria tolerar.

Ela encurralaria Edward assim que terminasse sua caminhada. Se ele corresse dela, Bella sabia que ela usaria os outros guerreiros para segurá-lo, enquanto alimentava ele com seu sangue. Espero que ele não fosse para isso, porque seria uma situação desconfortável para todos os envolvidos.

Bella fez uma volta completa em torno do armazém antes dela sentir que conseguiu estar estável novamente. Ela concluiu seu caminho retornado para dentro do compartimento e esmurrou no código para o sistema de segurança. Odiando a próxima parte, ela colocou sua mão na pedra fixada na parede e empurrou abaixo.

Com uma respiração afiada puxada, ela retirou a mão depois da agulha desaparecer de volta para a pedra tomando uma gota de seu sangue com ela.

Caminhando de volta para a sede, Bella olhou a gota de sangue que brotou do lugar onde a agulha picou seu dedo.

Ela apertou seu dedo de índicador, enquanto andava, o que causou mais sangue para subir para a superfície. Esta pequena gota de sangue seria a queda de Edward e tinha a intenção de usá-la contra ele.

Depois que ela fazer uma rápida procura por ele na sala de reunião, a cozinha e a parte do antigo armazém da sede, Bella fez seu caminho para seu quarto.

Para sua grande surpresa, Edward estava deitado na cama de costas com seus pés ainda no chão. Era como se tivesse acabado de desabar sobre a cama.

Silenciosamente como ela podia, ela deslizou para dentro do quarto, fechou a porta e trancou-a atrás dela. Ela sabia que a fechadura não seria um impedimento para ele, mas ela esperava pelo menos atrasá-lo se ele fizesse uma corrida para isto.

Na ponta dos pés, Bella caminhou para a cama. Quando ela se aproximou apertou seu dedo indicador, uma vez mais. Na cama, Edward apertou seu estômago e silvou.

—Saia daqui, Bella. —Empurrou-se nos cotovelos e olhou para ela.

—Eu não posso fazer isto.

Antes de Edward poder fazer outro movimento, Bella saltou nele. Atirando-se contra seu peito enquanto ela se sentava escarranchanda seu colo. Quando ele abriu sua boca para protestar, ela empurrou seu dedo indicador dentro de sua boca. Sua língua embrulhou ao redor de seu dedo e seus caninos desceram. Bella tremeu com desejo quando a língua de Edward rodou na pequena quantidade de sangue.

Ela puxou seu dedo de sua boca e arrancou seu top acima de sua cabeça. Seu sutiã caiu para o chão assim que se sentou ao lado apenas usando seu colar. O olho de Rá na parte superior do corpo. Bella abaixou sua cabeça até sua boca ficar uma distância acima de Edward. Ela olhou profundamente em seus olhos.

—Nós vamos esclarecer uma coisa agora. Só porque eu sou a filha de Rá não significa que sou melhor que você. Eu sou a mesma velha Bella. Isso não vai mudar quem eu sou. Eu não vou deixar. Estou certa como inferno que não vou deixar o homem que eu amo fuja de mim por causa do sangue que corre em minhas veias. Você pertence a mim, e eu não desistirei de você. Então você quer fazer amor comigo agora, e alimentar-se de mim, enquanto você faz isto, ou eu vou ter os outros amarrando você a esta cama assim eu posso ter meu modo com você. De uma forma ou de outra eu vou ter você dentro de mim. Qual vai ser?

Com um gemido, Edward colocou os braços ao redor dela e fechou a distância entre seus lábios. Ele rolou com ela até que teve-a presa debaixo de seu corpo muito maior. Sua língua passou por seus lábios enquanto ele varria o interior de sua boca. Bella agarrou a parte inferior de sua camiseta e a arrancou em cima de seu corpo.

Edward ergueu sua cabeça e puxou o resto para fora dele. Ele olhou para ela.

—Tem certeza que é isto é o que você quer, Bella? Você podia ter qualquer deus egípcio como seu companheiro só porque Rá é seu pai.

Bella ergueu seus quadris e gemia quando o comprimento do pênis duro de Edward roçou contra sua vagina através de seu jeans.

—Claro que isto é o que eu quero. Por que eu quereria um deus egípcio quando eu já tenho você? Além disso, Rá disse-me que, desde o dia de meu nascimento que eu fui destinada a ser sua companheira.

Como se uma barragem rompesse, Edward tomou seus lábios em um beijo faminto.

Ele chupou em sua boca como um homem faminto faria. Bella correu seus dedos por seu cabelo e o beijou de volta com todo o amor que ela sentia por ele.

Edward destinou seu peito enquanto ele deslizava seus lábios de sua boca até de seu pescoço. Bella girou sua cabeça ao lado para dar a ele melhor acesso.

—Eu quero que você me morda, Edward. Agora.

—Não. Ainda não. Eu quero meu pau dentro de você, montando, quando eu afundar meus caninos em você.

Bella gemeu quando Edward lambeu a grande veia em seu pescoço antes se se mover para abaixo de seu corpo. Ele rolou seu mamilo tenso entre seu dedo polegar e dedo indicador, enquanto seus lábios beijavam uma trilha através de sua clavícula para seu peito. Ela arqueou seu peito e suas costas curvadas quando Edward sacudiu sua língua contra seu mamilo. Apertou mais quando ele suavemente soprou sobre eles antes que abrisse a boca e chupasse profundamente.

Quando ele desenhou em seu mamilo, Bella sentiu o aperto em sua vagina. Uma dor construiu entre suas pernas uma umidade combinada, preparando para o pênis dele.

Edward soltou seu mamilo e moveu-se para o outro, enquanto seus dedos percorriam seu corpo para o inicio de sua calça jeans. Ele trabalhou o botão livre e os desabotoou antes dele empurrar sua mão dentro de sua calcinha. Ele foi descendo até chegar as suas dobras lisas. Bella gemeu e ergueu seus quadris fora da cama quando um dedo sondou a entrada para seu corpo. Ela agarrou os ombros de Edward quando o dedo deslizou para dentro. Quando um segundo juntou-se ao primeiro, ela apertou seus músculos internos, enquanto Mehen deslizou eles dentro e fora.

—Eu preciso te provar. —Edward disse com um grunhido.

Ele puxou sua calça e calcinha abaixo passando seus quadris. Saindo da cama, ele puxou sua calça o resto do caminho para fora, levando seus sapatos e meias com eles. Agora, completamente nu, Bella estava deitada na cama com as pernas penduradas na borda. Edward caiu de joelhos entre suas pernas. Ele enganchou suas pernas acima de seus ombros largos, enquanto como suas mãos ergueram fora do colchão.

Com um grunhido, ele puxou-a para mais perto da borda, em seguida, inclinou-se para lamber seu sexo. Bella agarrou a colcha embaixo dela enquanto Edward rodou em sua buceta. Ela balançou seus quadris contra sua boca como ele empurrou sua estimulação muito mais alta. Um gemido estrangulado deslizou passando seus lábios quando Edward rodou sua língua ao redor de seu clitóres antes dele chupá-lo.

A pressão construída dentro de seu caroço como ela avançou mais perto de seu clímax.

Quando ela não aguentava mais, Bella agarrou um punhado de cabelo de Edward e puxou-o para cima de seu corpo. Sua outra mão começou a trabalhar no botão e zíper de sua calça jeans. Sua ereção tensa contra o fecho como ela lentamente puxou-o para baixo. Seu pênis não mais limitado dentro de sua calça jeans, Bella embrulhou sua mão ao redor dele. Quando ela lentamente bombeava para cima e para abaixo seu comprimento, ela estremeceu. Edward gemeu em resposta. Ele puxou sua calça jeans abaixo passados seus quadris e chutou o resto do caminho para fora.

Bella liberou-o assim ela podia mover-se para o meio da cama. Edward seguiu e situou-se entre suas coxas espalhadas.

Seus lábios encontraram os seus em um aquecido beijo. Ela chupou sua língua em sua boca quando a cabeça de seu pênis veio para descansar contra sua abertura lisa.

Precisando o ter enterrado profundamente dentro dela, Bella balançou-se contra ele.

Edward recuou em seguida, embanhando a si mesmo dentro de seu núcleo com um só golpe. Ele descansou seu peso em seus cotovelos e olhou para ela.

—Eu amo você, Bella. Eu não quero perder você.

—Você não vai, eu amo você também. —Ela estendeu a mão e enfiou o cabelo atrás da orelha. —Mas se você não terminar o que você começou aqui que eu posso ter que morder você ao invés.

—Ah, eu pretendo terminar.

Ele recuou mais uma vez até que ele quase tirou de seu corpo apenas a bateu seu cumprimento total de volta com ela novamente. Bella envolveu suas pernas ao redor da cintura Edward e prendeu em seus bíceps quando ele começou a monta-la. Ela agarrou seu pênis com seus músculos internos, enquanto ele ergueu o quadril entre suas pernas.

Ela sentiu seu orgasmo começar a construir novamente, desta vez mais forte.

Bella encontrou cada um dos golpes dele como a pressão construiu dentro dela. A sensação dele esticando-a, enchendo-a com a capacidade a tinha gemendo de prazer. Ele montou-a mais rápido, mais duro, até que sua liberação rasgou por ela.

Com um penetrante gemido, sentiu onda depois de onda de prazer a levá-la mais. Seus fortes músculos internos apertaram Edward em um punho fechado.

Edward esperou até que seu clímax retrocedeu antes dele começar a mover dentro dela novamente. Bella o assistiu abrir sua boca, seus caninos estendendo, pouco antes dele afunda-los para o lado do pescoço. Como ele se alimentou, ele empurrou nela. A parede que tinha criado entre eles desabou. Bella ofegou quando ela sentiu prazer de Edward viajar pelo laço para ela.

Ela gozou uma segunda vez quando Edward subiu ate encontrá-la. Ele selou a marca de mordida em seu pescoço com uma varredura de sua língua, antes dele jogar a cabeça para trás e gemeu. Seu pênis pulsante dentro dela, enquanto ele veio.

Satisfeita, segurou Edward apertado quando ele caiu em cima dela. Pouco a pouco sua respiração voltou ao normal. Ela beijou a testa suada, muito feliz por ter seu peso empurrando-a seu mais fundo no colchão.

Edward começou a mover fora dela, mas Bella não deixou-o ir.

—Você pode ficar exatamente onde está.

—Eu sou muito pesado para você.

—Eu não me importo.

—Bem, eu faço. —Com um braço em volta da cintura, Edward manteve seus corpos unidos e rolou de costas para ela ficar deitada em cima dele.

Bella colocou um beijo em seu peito onde a serpente de ouro do Apep tinha saído de seu corpo.

—Como você se sente?

—Melhor. Minha fome de sangue passou agora.

Ela deu um tapa no ombro.

—Homem teimoso. Se você alimentasse de mim ontem, como eu tinha querido você não teria sofrido de todo.

—Eu tive minhas razões.

—Sim, bem, pelo menos você superou isso agora.

Edward esbofeteou-a no traseiro.

—Você me retificou. —Ele ficou sério. —Você falou com Rá?

—Sim. Eu não queria acreditar em você a princípio. Achei que Apep podia ter mentido para você. Os outros me convenceram a ir para o templo e pedir a Rá a verdade. Acontece que Apep não mentiu.

—E ele lhe disse que estavamos destinados a ser companheiros. —Edward disse como que uma afirmação.

Bella assentiu.

—Sim. Ele disse que se não tivessemos nos encontrado naquele beco ele teria organizado para nos encontrar de outra maneira. Então, não há mais para que fugir, Edward. Você está preso comigo.

—Você tem minha palavra que meus dias de correr de você está terminado. Na verdade, se for meu jeito, você não deixará esta cama para pelo menos uma semana.

—Mmm, eu acho que poderia lidar com isto. —Bella sorriu. —Mas acho que os outros guerreiros estariam batendo em nossa porta exigindo ser alimentados.

—Eles podiam sempre conseguir algo fora.

—Eu suponho que eles podiam.— O pau de Edward começou a endurecer novamente dentro dela. —Eu vejo que você está ainda faminto.

Edward ergueu Bella mais alto em seu peito. Pouco antes, ele tomou seus lábios, ele disse em uma voz rouca.

—Eu estarei sempre faminto por você.

Bella logo perdeu a habilidade de pensar quando ele devorou sua boca até que ela choramingou com sua própria fome crescente.

Edward e Bella passaram o resto do dia e noite na cama. Emmet bateu uma vez em sua porta perguntando se Edward deixaria Bella sair o tempo suficiente para cozinhar o jantar. Ele gritou par ele dizer aos outros que ela não iria mais cozinhar naquele dia e para arranjarem-se. Emmet riu e disse que eles deixariam alguma comida para eles fora da porta.

Horas mais tarde, Edward achou uma bolsa de comida chinêsa deixada no corredor. Tendo trabalhado para cima um apetite, eles comeram isso tudo como alimentaram um ao outro, que então se transformou em mais uma rodada de amor quando Edward começou a comer a comida e o corpo de Bella. Pouco antes deles afinal adormeceram, eles decidiram que no dia seguinte, eles iriam para o templo de Rá e pedir-lhe para fazer Bella imortal.

Eles receberam muito agradável reforço dos outros guerreiros quando eles chegaram na cozinha na manhã seguinte. Bella ignorou a maior parte dos comentários quando ela começar a fazer café da manhã para seus homens. Ela deixou Edward trazer á tona o assunto do que eles queriam fazer hoje.

Depois que todos tinham seus pratos limpos e sentou-se a beber café, Edward levantou-se da mesa e esperou até que tinha toda atenção.

—Como vocês todos sabem, Bella e eu resolvemos as coisas.

—Sobre o tempo sangrento. —Sam disse.

Edward pigarreou.

—Sim, bem, como eu disse Bella e eu agora resolvemos as coisas. Ela perdoou minha teimosia e obstinação, como ela tão eloqüentemente colocou isto.

Emmet mordeu de volta uma risada.

—Menino, ela tem marcado você.

—De qualquer maneira. —Edward disse um pouco mais alto. —Nós decidimos que hoje nós iríamos para Rá e o pediríamos para fazer Bella imortal. Nós gostaríamos de todos vocês estivessem lá quando nós fizermos.

Alec empurrou sua cadeira para trás e levantou-se.

—Bem, o que você está esperando? Vamos. Uma vez que ela é uma imortal nenhum de nós teremos que nos preocupar sobre perdê-la.

Os outros guerreiros assentiram com suas cabeças em acordância quando eles também se levantaram da mesa.

Bella escondeu um sorriso atrás de sua mão em seu show de entusiasmo. Ela então limpou a garganta para conseguir sua atenção.

—Edward e eu não temos de dizer quando nós iremos para templo de Rá?

—Para falar a verdade não. —Sam respondeu pora eles todos. —Você quer esperar e Edward tentar achar alguma outra razão por que ele não pode ser seu companheiro?

Bella ficou em pé.

—Você tem um ponto.

Com os guerreiros, atrás deles, Edward e Bella deixaram a cozinha e dirigiram-se ao templo. Uma vez lá de dentro, Edward pegou a mão de Bella e depois chamou o deus sol.

—Rá, Bella e eu viemos lhe pedir para você fazê-la imortal assim nós poderemos ser companheiros em todos os modos.

Desta vez, Rá não apenas falou com eles em suas cabeças. Com um flash de luz brilhante, ele apareceu dentro do templo. Com o canto de olho, Bella viu Jasper lentamente dar marcha ré, colocando a maior distância como ele podia entre ele e Rá enquanto ele puxou mais de seu cabelo na frente de seu rosto.

Voltando olhar para seu pai, ela logo esqueceu sobre comportamento estranho do Jasper.

Bella tragou contra o nó em sua garganta como ela conseguiu sua primeira visão real de seu pai. Rá era tão alto quanto seus guerreiros, seu corpo tão musculoso, e tão bonito. Ele usava um saiote de um linho branco como a neve ao redor seus quadris e nada mais. Ao redor seus braços ele usava faixas de ouro. Seus olhos de marrom pálido, olhou para ela quando ele sorriu.

Seu cabelo preto e liso caiu para o topo de seus ombros. Para Bella, Rá olhou toda polegada um deus egípcio. Quando ele estendeu sua mão para ela, ela não hesitou em tomá-la. Colocou seus braços em volta da cintura de Rá quando ele a puxou em seus abraços.

—Eu esperei muito tempo para segurar você assim, filha. —Rá beijou o topo da cabeça de Bella antes de segurar seu rosto em suas mãos a fez olhar para ele. —Você decidiu que gostaria de ser imortal?

Bella assentiu.

—Sim. Considerando que meu pai e meu companheiro ambos são imortais, por que quereria eu permanecer mortal?

Rá sorriu.

—Então eu lhe dou o dom da imortalidade.

Quando Rá se curvou e beijou sua testa, Bella sentiu uma energia sacudir através de seu corpo. Ela então sentiu uma sensação de queimação na parte inferior das costas e em suas gengivas na mandíbula superior. Quando Rá ergueu sua cabeça, ela correu sua língua dentro da boca e descobriu que agora usava presas.

—Eu sou imortal agora? Eu não tenho que beber seu sangue ou qualquer coisa?

Rá agitou sua cabeça.

—Não. Você já tem meu sangue. Apenas meus guerreiros têm que beber meu sangue. Mas eu a marquei como minha.

Bella ergueu as costas de sua camisa, mas sem um espelho, não conseguia ver nada. Ela olhou para Edward.

—O que é isso?

—É a mesma marca que todos nós carregamos em nossas costas, o sol alado com o Olho de Rá no centro. Exceto sua marca é metade do tamanho e na parte inferior das costas.

Bella virou-se para Rá.

—Qualquer outra coisa que eu deva saber?

—Assim como Edward precisa beber de seu sangue para sobreviver, você deve beber o dele também.— Rá deu-lhe uma piscadela. —Chame-lhe uma medida de segurança em caso ele sempre decida correr novamente.

Indo nas pontas dos pés, Bella beijou bochecha de Rá.

—Obrigada, Papai.

—Eu vou te ver de novo muito em breve, Bells. —Com isso dito, Rá desapareceu.

Bella virou o rosto para Edward e os guerreiros quando relampejou-lhes o seu novo conjunto de caninos.

—Parece que eu agora me juntei ao clube. —Ela tomou Edward pela mão e começou a levá-lo para fora do templo. Antes dela partir, olhou por cima dos ombros para os outros. —Eu sugiro que vocês comecem a pensar no que querem comprar para o jantar de hoje à noite. Edward e eu vamos estar um pouco ocupados pelo o resto do dia.

Enquanto andavam pelo corredor, Bella deu a Edward um olhar aquecido.

—Tenho um desejo ardente de afundar minhas presas em você.

Edward pegou Bella em seus braços e partiu correndo para seus aposentos. Uma vez que ele a tinha em segurança atrás da porta fechada, ela afundou seus novos caninos no lado de seu pescoço. Quando seu companheiro sacudiu de prazer, Bella sabia que nada se colocaria entre eles novamente. Ela tinha tudo o que ela sempre quis.

* * *

><p><strong>oi flores... CABOOOOOOOOO...quero agradecer a todas que leram a fic... e mais ainda as que me deixaram reviews lindas... amei cada uma...<strong>

**o nome do livro é fome de alma**

**a autora Marisa Chenery**

**esse livro é o primeiro de uma serie de sete... cada um conta a historia de um escolhido e o ultimo conta a historia de rá... vou deixar os nomes pra vcs ...**

**1 fome de alma - Mehem (edward)**

**2 fome de acasalar - Set (sam)**

**3 fome ansiada - Denger (alec)**

**4 abrace a fome - Akori (jacob)**

**5 fome reencarnada - Kysen (emmet)**

**6 fome prevista - Takan (jasper)**

**7 fome de rá - Rá**

**bom é isso... os meus preferidos são o do Akori e do Takan... mais adorei todos...espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu...bjuxx^^ e até a proxima...**


End file.
